A Fight for Life
by charmony
Summary: A new sister, two new brothers and a daughter previously unknown are just the start as the Senshi face a new enemy and deal with the confusion that comes with new transformations and new identities the end of a legend has begun.
1. AFFL 1 The Beginning of the End

25/11/10 – This is the first chapter; updated for smooth reading and continuity and now with actual breaks in the story that look like this:

New Section-

Hopefully this will help everyone with following what is going on, when and with whom.

All chapters have now been edited and updated in the same way.

Welcome to the sometimes twisted, always delightful world of Charmony. This is my first fanfiction so please kindly read it and tell me what you think. I would love to hear from all of you. This first chapter is a little slow but will set the story so please bare with me. I promise the next one gets better.

05/04/08-Hello everyone. I've been trying to get this out for a week or two now, but due to various different issues, it hasn't worked. But I think I have the kinks all worked out now. This is an extremely edited version of the original. Geez! The original version had so many errors in timeline and consistency it wasn't funny. But it all seems to be working for me now and I'm happy with this version. The next three chapters are also edited and are now consistent and everything from chapter 5 upwards will be original and consistent to my satisfaction.

Please leave a review. Even if you think it's terrible, please let me know too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to make them and I'll take them on board.

Disclaimer-I am but a humble fan and would never dare to poach as such. However, all new characters and powers are mine to claim and I would really appreciate that you don't poach either.

Now, on with the show!

New Section -

"Two souls more perfectly matched than the both of you would be the hardest treasure in this universe to find."

Taken from the speech made by Princess Rayanna Malkorik at Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's engagement party.

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End

Nine will come again, of all powers on earth

An Angel in white represents life

A Queen of ice, in blue is she

Red in every way, the Firefly is

A heart of gold, the green Amazon

The greatest power is love, Aphrodite in orange

Soaring at the height of the wind, an Eagle in yellow

Aqua as the sea, the Water Witch will be

The opposite of life, Death in purple

Black is the colour of time for the Watcher

Let the powers that be, begin

Katie Stafford's opened so suddenly that, had you been staring directly at her closed eyes at the time, you most likely would have jumped a few feet in the air.

She stared at the ceiling and thought of the meaningless phrases that had been running round and round in her head seemingly endlessly since she'd fallen asleep. She attributed the strange dreams to the fact that her mother had recently died after a long battle with cancer. She'd been feeling really jumpy and out of sorts lately, which was the most probable cause for the strange dream she'd just had.

Katie turned her head slightly and glanced at the clock and groaned. She had an early lecture, she'd gotten to bed late in the first place and now it was 2.14 in the morning and she was sure there was no way she would be able to get back to sleep anytime soon.

She turned her back on the clock and closed her eyes.

New Section-

"Morning Kat."

Katie lifted her head slowly from her pillowed arms, glared at Sasha Misklay, who was her best friend in the whole wide world, and then dropped her head back into her arms. As she was, she didn't look like a beauty, but if you caught her when she was wide awake, she had the look of a European model. A river of flame red hair fell straight down her back to her waist and offset her emerald green eyes in an elfin face, though today her hair and eyes seemed dull and lifeless. She was tall and slender, but her body shape looked well on her and her mother had bestowed on her curves that weren't too generous.

"Rough night?"

Katie sighed and straightened in her seat. She was extremely glad this morning's class was over and that it had been such a breeze. She had a class in 20 minutes, an appointment with her family's lawyer for the reading of her mother's will at 1 and then she was free for the rest of the day. Although, come to think of it, her dad had been trying to pin her down for a chat ever since her mother had passed away. Maybe she'd make time to do that after the reading was over.

She came back to her surroundings with a yelp as Sasha pinched her. At just 2 centimetres shorter and 2 kilos lighter, Sasha could have been Katie's twin if not for her champaign coloured, permed shoulder length hair and her pale blue eyes. She shot another glare at her almost-sister and rubbed the sore part of her arm as she demanded, "Why'd you do that for?"

Sasha rolled her eyes. "You've only been sitting there completely spaced for five minutes. Where'd you go?"

Katie sighed again and muttered, "I was thinking about the will reading this afternoon."

Sasha instantly lost the annoyed look on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was today. I honestly thought it was tomorrow."

Katie grimaced. "It was until last night. Mum's lawyer called to ask if we could come in today instead of tomorrow for reasons unknown and since I didn't have any afternoon classes, Dad agreed. It's now at 1 this afternoon."

"Oh dear. Did you still want me to come with you for moral support?"

"I was thinking about that and since I'll probably be comforting Dad a fair bit, I'll be too busy to ask for support for myself. But thankyou, it's such a support just knowing that you would be there for me and all I'd have to do is ask."

Sasha smiled and shrugged. "You're the sister I never had in a sea of brat-nosed brothers. We girls have to stick together. Anyways, I think we both have a lecture due to start soon so we'd best be off."

Katie nodded her agreement, so they collected their things and headed towards their respective classrooms.

New Section-

"Katie?"

"Go away!"

"Katie, its Sasha on the phone for you."

Katie turned her head, looked at her handset, reached out to pick it up and called out in a sullen voice, "I'll take it in here."

She heard the sigh, followed by her father's - No! Not her father - her stepfather's footsteps walking away. She picked up her phone and whispered, "Hello."

There was a moment of silence, then a single word. "Spill." It was not a request.

Katie held in the tears for all of a second, and then she started sobbing like she'd never cried before. She was vaguely aware of Sasha's voice quietly soothing, infinitely patient at the other end of the phone line, but she was too centred on her pain to really appreciate what her friend was doing for her.

When the sobs finally abated, Sasha teased gently, "I didn't mean for you to bawl like a baby."

Katie laughed, though it was debatably closer to a sob. "I didn't mean to bawl like a baby either. But I've been trying to hold back the tears all day and I guess because I knew you were safe, I could finally do something about it."

Sasha was quiet for a moment before she asked gently, "Do you feel up to going out? We could go for a walk or else we could find a café still open and sit down for hot chocolates, marshmallows and girl talk."

"I like the latter option at the moment. I'm feeling a little too cold inside to be able to go out walking at this hour of the night."

She could hear the grin in Sasha's voice when she replied with, "Yeah. I liked the chocolate and marshmallow idea better myself."

Katie's laugh this time was stronger. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Hey. That's alright. What are best friends for? How about we meet at Zelda's in about half an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan. Just do me a favour and bring a box of tissues. I don't think I'm truly done crying just yet."

"Consider it done."

New Section-

Sasha looked up as Katie collapsed into the seat next to her. "I already ordered for both of us. The chocolates and marshmallows should be here in the next minute or so. I also ordered us raspberry cheesecake with cream. I figured you could do with the comfort and by the time you've finished spilling your guts, I'll probably need the comfort too."

"What makes you think that?"

"We've known each other since the cradle and I've never known you to cry, except that time you broke your leg falling out of that tree."

Katie giggled. "I might have cried sure, but that was the most fun I'd ever had."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "That's only because you got off school for a month."

Katie smiled happily. "That's exactly it." The smile died as they both moved out of the way of the waiter as he placed their orders on the table. When he had moved off and the girls had gotten themselves sorted, Katie looked at Sasha and said quietly, "Do you want the extended version, or the short of it all?"

Sasha stirred her chocolate idly and said, "Start with the short of it and then we can go from there."

Katie went so quiet for so long that Sasha began to wonder if Katie was even going to have the nerve to say what had caused her to cry like her heart was broken. And as the silence stretched, she became increasingly alarmed about what was going to be revealed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Katie said so quietly that Sasha had to strain to make any sense of what was said, "Dad isn't my dad."

Sasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

Katie stared down into her chocolate as she murmured, "Mum had an affair while she was engaged to Elijah and she was pregnant when they got married, but my biological father is NOT Elijah Stafford."

Sasha's head reared back and she stared aghast at her best friend. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to imagine what Katie could be going through at this moment and unable to fathom the depth of the betrayal she must be experiencing. Finally she asked quietly, "Tell me?"

Katie spoke about the meeting with the lawyer, the strangely sad looks her father had been shooting her from the moment they met up. She explained how the lawyer had read out her mother's will and then handed each of them a letter written by her years ago.

"I didn't think for an instant that anything really shocking was going to be in the letter. I thought it was just Mum apologising for dying on me and not fighting harder against the cancer and that she'd tell me to be good for Dad and that she loved me. But that wasn't it at all. Instead the letter was filled with the story of how she'd made a trip to America six weeks before her wedding and met a man from Japan who was running away from his marriage. And it turns out that Mum and Elijah were having pre-wedding issues that Mum was also running from. They talked for hours the first day they met and agreed to meet for lunch the following day. After three days straight, he asked her out to dinner and she said yes. As you can probably guess, dinner turned into them going to bed together. For almost two weeks they slept with each other and then Mum found out that Elijah had followed her to New York and was looking to sort out their issues. At about the same time, this guy realised that he was still very much in love with his wife and he was going home to beg her forgiveness for his indiscretions. So they split up, Mum went home with Elijah, told him about what she'd done and then left it up to him as to whether or not he'd forgive her. He obviously did and then when she found out she was pregnant with me, at first she didn't know if the baby was his or if it was from her affair. She said that Elijah was really upset when he first found out I wasn't his, but then he decided he was going to love me as his anyway. So they chose to keep me in the dark about things, thinking that I would never have to know, only then Mum got cancer AND an attack of conscience. She knew she had to tell me the truth, but she was too scared to do it to my face. And in a way, that makes it harder to know who to be madder at; Mum for her cowardice or Elijah for not trying harder to tell me the truth before I read about it."

Katie sat back and grabbed up a handful of tissues to dry her face with. She took her time with them, not wanting to see the look on Sasha's face just yet. She didn't want to face the pity Sasha would definitely feel for her in her situation and she especially didn't want to see any condemnation she might be feeling for the anger she was determined to hold on to at her family's betrayal. Finally though, she looked up and saw that Sasha was crying with her and that all she could see on her face was a deep sense of sadness and sympathy. Seeing that was all it took for Katie to start crying again and they ended up holding each other as they rocked and cried.

When they eventually stopped crying, they looked round to find their table had been cleared of all but the tissue box and a small dish of chocolates. They exchanged a look.

"Someone must have thought we needed the comfort food," Sasha said with a watery smile as she looked around. At the counter, the waiter who'd served them in the first place looked up from the glasses he was drying and mouthed 'Alright?' Sasha nodded and smiled, mouthing 'Thankyou' in return.

Katie noticed the exchange and nodded her thanks also. "That was nice of him, though I think my throat may be too raw for even them, nice though they may look."

Sasha nodded agreement and they both laughed as they reached out at the same time to choose one from the dish. As they pealed off the wrappers, the waiter approached with a bottle of water and a couple of glasses. "Please excuse my forwardness, but you ladies looked like you could use something cold to drink."

The girls exchanged another look and smiled up at him. "Thankyou," Katie said quietly. "It's very thoughtful of you and extremely welcome."

He smiled in reply and set the glasses and bottle down on the table. "Whatever it was that made two such lovely ladies cry, I hope it was nothing too serious?" He winced even as he said it, seeming to realise that no one would cry willingly in public unless it was serious.

Katie smothered a grin and said, "Nothing that can't be remedied with time. But thank you for your concern. I'm Katie, and this is my friend Sasha."

He and Sasha exchanged a nod of their heads and then he returned his gaze to Katie. "I'm Jonathan." As he spoke, she had the oddest sensation of having seen him before and having heard him speak those very words before. She frowned, trying to wrack her brain for where they might have met before today. Finally frustrated, she asked, "Have we met before? I could swear I know you from before today."

He grinned. "You do remember! You were in here with your parents celebrating your sixteenth birthday and I came over with a red rose and wished you a happy birthday. We flirted with each other for a minute or two and then I asked you out. You said yes at the same time your dad said no. You winked at me and said 'Ask me again when I'm older.' But I hadn't seen you until now. So how about it? Would you be interested in going out with me sometime?"

Sasha stared in shock as Katie grinned back. "Sure. How about next Saturday? I have a lecture in the morning and then I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Cool. How about we meet out front here at midday on Saturday. I'll bring a picnic lunch, we'll go out to the local wildlife park and the rest of the day can be as it happens."

"Sounds great. I'll eat anything but salami and I love ice-cream."

"A done deal. I always disliked salami myself. So, Saturday at 12, out front."

Katie nodded. "Yes. I'll see you then."

He smiled and walked away. She was still watching him when Sasha's hand came to rest on her forehead. "Are you alright girl?"

Katie removed her hand and shrugged. "Apart from the shock of finding out Elijah isn't my dad, I'm feeling great."

Sasha shook her head. "I don't believe this. I was beginning to wonder if you were even interested in boys. You never date; in fact you barely even give them the time of day sometimes. What's going on?"

Katie sighed. "I don't honestly know. Something in me just stood to attention when he looked my way. I feel like I've known him my whole life already and then some and we've only had two 5-minute conversations. I can't figure it out, and I'm not even sure I want to."

It was Sasha's turn to sigh now. "Just be careful, alright? I really don't want to see you hurt any more than what you already are at the moment."

Katie leaned over and hugged her. "Thankyou. I know I can always count on you to have my best interests at heart."

Sasha waved her hand in an airy way. "Of COURSE you can Darling. What are friends for?" They both laughed. As the laughter died, Sasha shot a serious look at Katie and asked, "So what happens now with the whole 'DAD' situation?"

Katie sighed. "Mum's attack of conscience extended to sending a letter to my birth father, telling him all about me. If he wants to get to know me, he is to contact the family lawyer who will then get in contact with me. The decision is then in my court."

"Do you want to meet him?"

Katie nodded her head. "I thought about it for hours this afternoon and I'd really like to meet him and get to know him. It's silly, I know, but I feel like I've been cheated of having a father my whole life, despite having Elijah and I really want to rectify that situation."

Sasha slowly nodded her understanding. "So now it's up to whether or not he wants to meet you."

"Pretty much."

"So do you even know his name?"

"His name is Tsukino. Kenji Tsukino."

New Section-

Everywhere she looked it was white, though it wasn't just white. It was warm and inviting and safe and she knew the longer she stayed, the less she would want to return to the life she knew.

Usagi spun in a circle with her arms thrown up in the air and giggled. She'd never been this happy and this content and she was seriously thinking of writing home and telling all who knew and loved her that they would never see her again.

Pulled by something she couldn't see, Usagi started to walk, then skip, jog and finally she was running flat out, simply for the joy of moving. Something unseen tripped her up and she tumbled end over end down a hill that hadn't been there a moment ago. She got up at the bottom and dusted herself off, laughing joyously at the realisation that she was unharmed by her fall. The hill itself had been soft and springy. She started walking again and found she was somehow moving uphill now. She increased her speed, eager to see what was at the top.

After what seemed like an age, she reached the pinnacle and turned to see if she could discern where she'd come from. But all behind her and around her was white and comforting and she shrugged. It didn't matter anyway. She turned back to continue on her way and stared in horror at what had NOT been there before.

A sea of black crept towards her; getting faster and somehow blacker the closer it came. And with it came a tide of awful sensation. Too much to put into words, the overall feeling was one of death. Horror, revulsion and disappointment caused Usagi to cower in terror, held frozen by panic and dread. Then feelings of hatred, loathing, distaste and abhorrence caused nausea and a sickening sense that no matter how hard she tried, the feeling would not go away. It was vile and hideous and as it got closer and closer, Usagi became more and more convinced that when it washed over her, she was going to become that dead thing, whatever it was.

So she turned on her heel and she ran for all she was worth back the way she came. But as she ran, the white became cold and her feelings of safety and contentment were replaced with a sure knowledge of disaster and fear. The white leached away to be replaced with greyness and an increasing dark.

And then she tripped down a hill again.

Her fall this time was hard and pain-filled. She was sure that at any moment her bones would start to break but at that moment, her fall ended. She lay still for a second whilst cataloguing the list of pains and bruises she could almost see through the dress she wore.

Then she remembered the encroaching black wave and looked up with terror written all over her face. But even as she lifted her head, the dark washed over her and her whole world went black…..

New Section-

With a terrified scream, Usagi sent her bedding flying and fairly flew with it to the light switch near the door. By the time her parents arrived to see what all the fuss was about, every light in the room was blazing; lamps and torches had joined the main light in illuminating every detail in the room, and Usagi was curled up on the floor against the bed with Luna grasped in her arms and purring like a car engine and sobs wracking her body while tears poured down her face.

Ikuko rushed forward and sat down beside her daughter, pulling both girl and cat into her arms. Kenji hesitated briefly in the doorway, then turned and went back the way he'd come to finish getting dressed for the day, leaving Ikuko to know what to do.

Ikuko sat and rocked Usagi for almost an hour before the tears began to abate, though she'd long since gone numb from sitting on the floor. Luna continued to purr softly now and slowly Usagi stilled, just basking in the warmth and comfort of her mother's arms. After a while, they untangled their bodies and Ikuko got up to grab the tissue box from off Usagi's nightstand. Once she'd blown her nose and wiped her face dry, her mother said gently, "Can you tell me about it?"

Usagi shook her head. "It was too horrible for words. It was so bad that I sent poor Luna flying with the bedding. So dark, so cold and lonely and frightening." She started to cry again quietly and Ikuko reached out and gently rubbed her back for a few minutes till Usagi was calm again.

"Do you think you could get back to sleep if we left a light on? There's still another three hours before you have to get up for your first lecture."

Usagi looked at the clock, seeing that it was 6.30 and shook her head. "I don't think I could Mum."

Ikuko nodded her head. "Then I suggest you go and have a hot shower and warm up and I'll get breakfast on. What do you feel like?"

Usagi thought about it as they stood up. "Maybe some pancakes and fruit."

"Consider it done Darling. Go on. I'll see you down in the kitchen soon."

Once Ikuko had walked out of the room, Usagi sank down on to the edge of the bed and settled Luna in her lap. "I'm sorry I threw you Luna. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"That's alright. But can you describe to me what you saw?"

Usagi described the dream in a shaky voice and by the time she was finished, Luna was purring again and Usagi was rocking back and forth slightly with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know what the funny thing was, Luna? The funny thing was that it felt so real and I had such a sensation of it happening in our everyday lives that I would almost call it a premonition. But I don't get premonitions."

Luna frowned and scratched idly at her ear. "It could happen though. We should tell the girls when we meet with at Hikawa this afternoon. Rei can see if there is anything in the fire to give us a better idea of what we may be up against and even if there isn't, we should all be on our guard in the next while."

Usagi quietly agreed and then got up to go shower. When she came back from the bathroom, Luna was waiting for her on her bed and they went down to the kitchen together. Shingo and Kenji were already there eating cereal, though Shingo looked to be barely awake, and Ikuko was busily cutting up fruit. Usagi took a seat at the table and just stared out the window until her mother placed a plate piled with pancakes and fruit in front of her.

"Are you feeling any better love?"

"Some. I'm not going to be able to eat all that."

"That's alright love. Just eat what you can and I'll give the rest to your brother."

Usagi nodded and started to eat. She got through half of the plate before it became too much. Shingo was suddenly wide-awake as Usagi handed him the rest. With a surprising moment of younger brother understanding, he asked, "Are you alright sis? I mean you look kind of pale."

Usagi smiled a small smile. "Careful bro. I may begin to think you care. I just had a really bad nightmare, is all. I'll be fine."

Shingo shrugged and tucked into his second breakfast. Ikuko and Usagi exchanged a roll of eyes at the irony of it all. At 14 years of age, Usagi had thought it was cool to eat everything in sight, while at 10, Shingo would more often than not be happy with his first serving and no extras. But now at 18, Usagi knew she didn't have to eat everything in sight and that she wouldn't starve if she didn't eat 24/7; whereas Shingo, like all growing teenage boys, seemed to be perpetually starving and was happy to eat any and all leftovers.

Ikuko started to badger Shingo about how late he was running and Kenji did the rounds of goodbye, heading off for work. Usagi continued to sit at the table and stare out the window, not really thinking about anything, just comforted by the sounds of her brother eating and her mother doing dishes.

When Shingo got up to go get dressed, Usagi followed in order to grab her uni stuff. When she was accepted to the local uni she'd nearly fallen over. With the list of courses offered being a mile long, she'd had a difficult time deciding what she wanted to do but in the end she'd thought about what a queen would need to know and she'd gone with that. When she'd chosen majors in political science, sociology and economics with minors in public administration, debate and linguistics, all her family and friends had exploded with the words, 'Are you NUTS!'. They'd all said she wouldn't be able to cope with the workload, let alone understand what was being lectured, but Usagi had shocked everyone by not only coping with the workload but also understanding AND enjoying the lectures she was at. Of them all, only Mamoru had thought she could do it from the start and if he was quietly smug about how right he'd been, his girlfriend didn't begrudge him an instant of satisfaction.

When she came back down to the kitchen with her book bag and jacket, Ikuko checked the clock and said, "It's a bit early to be going for your lecture, don't you think?"

Usagi smiled. "I want to do some research for a major assignment Mr Sims is going to be giving us this semester in economics. He mentioned it the other week and said if we wanted to get started early on gathering information, it wouldn't hurt. He gave us a basic outline and indicated it would be huge, possibly worth a third of our end of year marks. So rather than doing what I did last time and leaving it all to the last minute, I'm going to get in ahead of time. It'll help just wash out the last vestiges of my dream too."

Ikuko smiled and held out her arms to her daughter. Once she was holding Usagi she said softly, "Have I told you lately how very proud I am of you, of all you are accomplishing and of the amazing, beautiful young woman you are becoming?" Usagi leaned back in her mother's arms and shook her head, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Well I am. I am so very, very proud of you. I want you to know that I'm sorry I doubted you in your decisions regarding uni and that I'm so glad that you proved me wrong. You're doing such a great job and I KNOW that you're going to pass with the highest honours that anyone can possibly get in your chosen studies. Because you are Usagi Tsukino and you never give up, even when everyone says you should."

Usagi hugged her mother hard and then stepped back with a sniffle. "This seems to be my morning for tears."

Ikuko smiled. "Yes, well, hopefully these are happy tears?"

Usagi grinned. "Very happy tears. Thank you Mum. You should know that you are the very best mother in the whole wide world and that I couldn't have chosen better had the choice been mine to make."

Ikuko's smile was serene as she wiped away a tear of her own. "I'm glad you feel that way. Now scat. Or you'll loose the time you have to study."

Usagi left the house a minute later feeling light and ready for the day. Unease niggled briefly at the back of her mind, but she ignored it as she got into her car, made sure Luna was inside before she closed the door and drove off.

New Section-

Heaven.

A hope of eternal rest, eternal peace.

New to Heaven.

Confused, uncertain, alone and full of blame.

Senshi come.

Disorientation extreme, left behind unknown.

Death is temporary, meaning little.

Life again.

Sureia's eyes flew open and she gasped quietly. Feelings of warmth and peace mixed with confusion and pain and caused a sense of unease to settle low in her stomach. Her mother was a Senshi, after all and what she did for a living was extremely dangerous. She sighed. She'd call her mother first thing in the morning and touch base. She'd feel better then. She closed her eyes and thought of a sunrise untouched by smog or haze and was soon asleep again.

New Section-

"Morning honey. How'd you sleep?"

Sureia tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Xiao Si. "I slept really well except for the recital of an odd poem I'd never heard before."

"Oh? Anything I might know?"

"Just something about heaven and the Senshi. It was kind of freaky in a way because it insinuated that the Senshi would be in heaven sometime soon and the whole feel to it was one of premonition."

Xiao Si frowned. Setsuna Meiou was her best friend; Xiao Si was one of the few civilians who knew what Setsuna did for a living. Oddly enough, her daughter didn't take after her mother at all; she must look more like her unmentioned father; though both Setsuna and Sureia knew who he was, neither of them had ever spoken a word to anyone. With a mass of natural ringlets in royal blue falling to her knees and piercing eyes of true black (unheard of in eye colour) with just a thin rim of blue around the edge, she was a true beauty, despite her short 150 cm frame. She was also powerless, the complete opposite of her mother. Although perhaps the body shape DID come from her mother, for both women were well endowed and had a similarly shaped face. Coming out of her reverie, she asked, "When was the last time you talked to your mum?"

Sureia shrugged. "It's probably been about a month now. I thought I'd give her a call this morning. I still haven't told her about Michael yet and I thought it was about time I did since we're getting married in a month."

"Good idea. The sooner the better and you'll soon forget what you dreamt last night."

Sureia doubted that, but appreciated the sentiment involved. "I have to rush now so I'll call Mum after my lecture. I have lunch with Michael at one, followed by another lecture at three so I should be home by six at the latest."

"That would actually make the timing perfect. Leisha has a netball game on tonight starting at 7.30 so I actually need to have dinner on the table at six so she then has time for it to settle before the game starts, not to mention getting her there."

"No worries. I'll make a concerted effort to be home by six then. Have a great day Xiao Si."

"You too love. Say hi to Michael for me."

Sureia grinned cheekily. "Sure will."

New Section-

Ikuko Tsukino took one step over the threshold into her home and knew instantly with that sixth sense that all mothers have in abundance that someone was home; someone who wasn't supposed to be home. There was something in the air other than the quiet she'd been expecting, a sound that was almost breathing but seemed almost just out of reach.

She knew it was family but not who. Kenji was at work, Usagi had a lecture at uni (just the thought still making her pause in shock that her oldest child had even passed high school let alone been accepted into uni) and Shingo should be off at a sports carnival. She sighed softly. The only way she was going to find out who it was, was to take the keys out of the door and go and investigate.

Ikuko stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and stared. She couldn't remember the last time her husband had come home from work early and she didn't think there'd ever been a time when he'd looked that defeated. She quickly placed the groceries on the side bench and took a seat beside him. She looked at the letter on the table briefly, but quickly dismissed it, focusing instead on his face. She was shocked to see that he'd been crying. She reached out to touch his hand and found it gripped so hard she could swear she heard her bones creak. Then, she waited.

She didn't have to wait long. "Usagi isn't my only daughter." It was a flat statement, brooking no arguments or margin for error. The statement was simply one of truth. Ikuko waited some more, then when Kenji stayed silent, she said gently, "Can you tell me about it?"

Kenji nodded slowly and swallowed. Ikuko stood up and went to move away, but his hand tightened around hers. She made a soft, soothing sound as she rubbed her free hand gently over his head. "I'm just going to get you a glass of water. It'll help with the rawness in your throat from the crying.

Kenji stared at their joined hands for a moment, then slowly let go. Ikuko got the water quickly and settled back down beside him, letting him reclaim her hand since it seemed to bring him some comfort. After a little while and some water, he started to speak.

"Do you remember the affair I had just after we married with that Russian woman in America?" When Ikuko had nodded affirmative, Kenji continued. "She died about a month ago. A letter arrived on my desk this morning from her and sent by her solicitor. It turns out that she was pregnant with my child when she went back to her fiancé and after he agreed to still marry her AND raise the child as his, she chose not to tell me, figuring that she would never be coming to Japan and no one would get hurt. But as she was dying, she decided she couldn't keep it a secret any longer and she had to tell us. My daughter and I, I mean."

Ikuko frowned. "But that was 21 years ago. She'd be 20 now, wouldn't she?" When Kenji nodded, Ikuko continued with a frown on her face. "It seems incredibly cruel. It seems obvious that your daughter is only just now finding out that her whole life was a lie and I can't begin to imagine what she must be going through right now. And then there is us. She must have thought you'd have children of your own by now and that this would come as a shock to all of us."

"Do you think I should tell Usagi and Shingo?"

"I don't know. Do you want to meet this girl?"

Kenji nodded slowly. "I do. I've missed out on 20 and a half years of her life already and if she's willing, I want to ensure that it's all I miss out on. So I guess I'll have to tell Usagi and Shingo. How do you think they'll react?"

Ikuko shrugged. "Usagi will be like 'Cool. When do we get to meet her?' and Shingo will be like 'That's nice. Where are the biscuits?' I honestly don't think you'll have too much trouble with them. And you'll have me with you when you tell them. I think its a good idea for you to meet the girl if she's amenable. After all, she is family."

Kenji stared at Ikuko for several long moments, and then shook his head, a small smile slowly spreading across his face. "Have I ever truly expressed how grateful and blessed I am to have you as my wife?"

Ikuko tossed her hair over her shoulder and shot him a coy look. "Probably not. But you're here now and I have nothing pressing to do once I put away the groceries, so maybe you could show me?"

Kenji laughed. "I'll help."

New Section-

"Hey Usagi, wait up!"

Usagi turned at the shout and saw Rei, Makoto and Minako walking towards her. They were all studying at the same university, though they all had different courses. Rei was studying comparative religion, Makoto was doing her masters in cooking, with all kinds of additional minors to do with the kitchen and working in a restaurant and Minako was enrolled in drama, acting and dance classes.

She looked down at Luna as they approached with a cheeky smile. "What's the bet they all want a lift home?"

"Pretty high. But then, today might be the day we're wrong about that."

"Are you heading to the shrine Usagi?" Minako asked with a winning smile as she slung an arm across Usagi's shoulders.

Usagi looked down at Luna and murmured, "Yeah right," before she looked at Minako and shook her head. "I know I was the one to call the meeting, but I received a call from Mum promising certain death to me if I wasn't home by 5. I have to pick Shingo up at Mika's house and I'm already running really late, considering how long it takes for them to say goodbye."

They all started moving towards the parking lot again as Makoto suggested, "Perhaps we could get a lift as far as Mika's place? Then it would only be a 5 minute walk from there."

"I can do that, but I need to leave right now."

As they were all ready, that wasn't an issue. Minako and Makoto started to argue about whom was getting the front seat and Rei settled the issue by getting in when they weren't looking. The two girls grumbled as they climbed into the back.

After a few minutes of silence, Makoto asked, "Is it serious? What your mother wants you home for?"

Usagi shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. She sent me a text message on my phone and it just said to pick Shingo up and be home by five on pain of death. I have not a clue about what is happening."

"Can you tell us about your reason for calling the meeting this afternoon, so we can fill Ami in when she gets off at medical school?"

Usagi shuddered. "Luna, could you do it? I don't really want to have to recount the whole thing again."

The next five minutes was taken up with Luna's recounting of Usagi's dream and then with the questions the other three girls had for her to fill in the finer details.

They were halfway to Mika's when Rei said quietly, "You know, it's really weird, but I think I got an impression of the same thing, just the other day. Only I experienced the feelings and emotions, but not the vision itself."

They all fell quiet, thinking about what might be coming. After a few minutes of silence, Makoto suggested that they call the Outers and find out if any of them had had any premonitions or visions. Rei pulled her phone out and dialled the number. They all listened intently to her side of the conversation, though there was very little to hear; whoever had picked up the phone was doing most of the talking. Finally though Rei covered the mouthpiece. "I'm speaking with Michiru and she says only Hotaru and her have experienced the same thing I have, though Setsuna received scattered images but not the rest. The suggestion is that we all go over to their place for dinner, tonight if we're free, and discuss in detail what we've all seen."

"It would have to be a late dinner. I don't know what Mum wants; it could take just a short time or it could go for a while." After a bit of discussion on both sides and phone calls to Ami and Mamoru, it was decided that dinner would be about eight that evening and Makoto could come early if she wanted to cook or else they could get a takeaway. Even Makoto agreed that her cooking would be nicer than getting food she hadn't prepared. By that time, they had arrived at Mika's.

Surprisingly enough, Shingo was already waiting for her, talking with Mika as they stood on the porch. The girls and Luna quickly got out, Shingo got in and then they were on their way home once more.

They'd only just set off when Shingo started to pester Usagi with questions about what was coming and Usagi finally had to shout at him that she didn't know any more than he did. He fell quiet for the rest of the drive.

They were both surprised and just a little apprehensive as the car pulled into the driveway to find that both their parents were waiting for them at the front door. They exchanged a look. "Leave the bags," Usagi suggested and they both scrambled out of the car as quickly as they could.

"I'm sorry we're late Mum, Dad. My last lecture ran over time."

"That's alright. Let's all go into the living room. We all need to talk."

Usagi and Shingo exchanged another worried look, but followed their parents into the living room. As they went, Usagi told her parents about her having dinner with her friends that evening and though it was obvious that they weren't terribly pleased with the idea, they agreed that she could do that. When they reached the living room, Shingo and Usagi sat together on the couch when indicated. Usagi grew even more concerned as her father took the armchair and her mother sat on the arm of it beside him and took his hand. She never let ANYONE sit on the arms of the chairs.

Ikuko spoke first. "We're sorry if we alarmed either of you. It wasn't our intention, but it was urgent that we all sit down and talk as soon as possible."

Usagi and Shingo nodded and Kenji sighed. "What I have to tell you both will come as a complete shock to you, but it must be said. Twenty-one years ago, just after your mother and I were married, I was having some major issues adjusting to the marriage. I decided to deal with it by walking out and taking some time away. I flew to America and was there for a couple of months before I met a woman from Russia who was having similar issues to me, though she was just engaged at the time. We got to know each other really well and over the course of two weeks, we had an affair."

Usagi gasped and Shingo asked in a shocked voice, "Did you know about it when Dad came back Mum?"

Ikuko nodded and smiled gently down at Kenji. "Yes. Your father told me as soon as he returned. He refused to come back to the marriage until I knew and had chosen to forgive him for his indiscretions."

"So why are you telling us this now?"

"The woman I was with died recently and left a letter to be delivered to me. Upon reading it I discovered that I'd gotten her pregnant and she'd chosen to have the baby and raise it with her husband, who accepted it as his, even though he knew of the affair and the fact that the child wasn't his by birth. She is now 20 years old and like me, only just finding out about the deception that has been such a huge part of her life. I had the choice of whether or not I wanted to meet her and I have decided that I do. Whether it means travelling to Russia or having her come stay with us, I'm not sure yet. The choice of whether we meet is now hers to make."

Ikuko jumped in quickly before Usagi and Shingo could speak. "We want you both to know that no matter what happens, the two of you are still our children and we still love you just the same as ever. We just might need to find a little more love for this other girl, that's all."

"So I'm actually not the oldest, nor the only daughter?"

"No. Does that bother you?"

Usagi didn't answer, instead turning inwards with her thoughts and tuning out the questions Shingo was suddenly throwing at their parents. She could sense something building within her, a need for something indefinable. She waited patiently; unaware of the concerned looks her family were shooting at her. Finally it came to her and she knew what she had to do.

They were all startled as Usagi jumped to her feet and went running out the door. Kenji jumped up with the intention of following her, but Ikuko stopped him. "Don't. I saw the look on her face. She'll run until she's exhausted and then she'll pull out what made her run and look at it from all angles. She'll be back when she's ready. Just let her go, she'll be fine."

Kenji sat back down slowly and looked at his youngest child. "What are you thinking about all this?"

Shingo shrugged. "I guess it's alright. I mean, it's bad enough having just one older sister and now I have two, but it's not the end of the world and if she's anything like Usagi, it shouldn't be too bad."

Ikuko and Kenji exchanged an amused look and then Ikuko sent Shingo off to get a snack. She studied her husband's face for a minute, and then said firmly, "Right. There's no use worrying about how Usagi is going to react until she comes back. Why don't you see if Shingo needs any help with his homework and I'll get dinner on. I'm sure Usagi will be back in time for dinner."

They stood up and went to their separate tasks and if Ikuko shot an occasional worried look out the kitchen window as she cooked, no one was there to notice it so that was alright surely?

New Section-

Usagi ran until her muscles screamed and she was light-headed from the lack of oxygen. She slowed to a walk and looked around at her surroundings. She'd run to a park, one that took close to an hour to walk to on a normal day. This one had a small lake that was at present solidly frozen over due to the extremely cold weather. A few ambitious souls were out skating on the hard surface.

She walked to the rail that rimmed the lake and leaned against it, putting her suddenly cold hands in her pockets. She watched the skaters for a while before she turned her back on them and stared up at the bare branches of a nearby tree. Now that she'd stopped moving she was glad she hadn't had the chance to take off her jacket, but she was still going to be cold once the adrenalin wore off.

The wind washed over her and she realised suddenly that she was crying and the cold was freezing the tears to her face. She pulled her hands out of her pockets and scrubbed the wetness off her face. It was hard to know why she was crying. It wasn't as if her father's announcement of an affair was too much of a shock, nor was the fact that she had a sister something she really needed to worry about. She sighed and started walking again.

No matter which way she looked at it, she just couldn't figure out why she was so unsettled by the whole thing. Having an older sister could be cool and since her father's affair had happened before she was born, it really didn't have that much of an impact of her life as it was now.

'So what's bothering me?'

She continued to think about it as she walked until she looked up and suddenly realised that she was standing outside the block of apartments that housed Mamoru's. Usagi checked her watch and smiled. Mamoru would be home and he'd listen to all her troubles and help her figure it out. She looked both ways as she checked for traffic, before she stepped out and headed for the front entrance. She travelled up in the lift, pulling her keys to Mamoru's apartment out of her bag just in case he wasn't yet home from work. After knocking a couple of times, she used the keys to get in and wandered through the apartment, making sure that Mamoru wasn't home and hadn't just heard the doorbell.

When she arrived back in the living area, she stood still for a few seconds, trying to figure out what she was going to do. It was almost 6.30, so he shouldn't be too long and he'd never minded her being there without him before. She walked back down the hall and into his bedroom. She pulled off her jacket and her shoes and climbed up onto the high bed; after lying on her side, she grabbed one of the spare pillows and wrapped her arms around it.

In the silence and stillness that settled on her as she rested, it suddenly hit her why she might be feeling the way she did. She was worried that if Katie and her dad met, she wouldn't be her dad's best girl anymore. At the very least he wouldn't have as much time for her. Only her thinking didn't make that much sense because she knew her dad loved her completely and without reservation.

She closed her eyes and took several slow deep breaths. She'd had that nasty dream that morning, followed by a full day of lectures and researching for assignments and now this news. Maybe if she could sleep for a while, everything would look a little clearer. A quiet voice suggested she call home and let them know she was alright, but then sleep overcame her and the thought was gone.

New Section-

Sureia whistled cheerfully to herself as she parked her car in the driveway and grabbed her uni bag as she got out. She'd made it to her first lecture with a few minutes to sit and relax before it began, both her morning and her afternoon lectures had been great, she'd had an awesome lunch with Michael and this evening she would watch her sister play netball. Leisha could be lethal with a ball in her hand and had been known to win more than one game for her team in the past. With her violet eyes sparkling with determination and her long purple hair braided and flying out behind her as she worked the court, she looked like a tall Amazon defending her territory. It was always incredible and she couldn't wait to see what tonight's game would bring. Her day couldn't have been any better. Unfortunately for Sureia, it was about to get a bad as bad could get.

She opened up the front door and was in the process of divesting herself of her jacket and shoes when it suddenly dawned on her that there was something really wrong. The sounds and smells of dinner cooking should have mingled with the noise the twins always made as they fought over Chan's attention where it came to their homework. The steady sound of Leisha shooting practice baskets in the back in preparation for that night's game should have been a steady undertone to the rest. But instead there was not a sound. It was far, FAR too quiet for a normal evening this close to dinnertime.

Sureia quietly set down her jacket as she slipped her shoes back on, just in case she had to make a run for it. After silently pushing the door to so as to keep the front hall looking as it was, she crept down the hall on silent feet, being careful as she approached the entrance to the living room. All was quiet and she could tell at a brief glance that there was no one there, but it was extremely obvious that someone had been there.

The room looked like a bomb had hit it. All the smaller electronics had been picked up and thrown, smashing against the wall in a pile in one of the opposite corners. The television had a massive hole in the middle of the screen and cracks radiating out in all directions. The vase of flowers on the glass coffee table and the table itself had become a pile of water, squashed flower and shards of pottery and glass. The couch, 2 armchairs and all the cushions had been reduced to so much stuffing and shredded material. All the family photos and framed landscapes had been tossed in the opposite corner. Wiping away a few tears at the sight of the destruction, Sureia turned her back on the carnage and continued down the hall to the kitchen.

Not that the kitchen looked any better than the living area. Cutlery had been bent completely out of shape and strewn all over the floor where it wasn't imbedded in the walls. Plates, bowls, cups, saucers, dishes for cooking and other pieces had been smashed all over the floor. Food and drink had been emptied all over the place. The wooden table and chairs that Chan had proudly made a year ago had been ripped apart and reduced to kindling. Whoever it was who'd caused so much destruction had found the knife blocks; every single one of the sharp knives had been thrown. Some were so deeply imbedded in the walls she wouldn't be able to just pull them out of the wall.

Sureia found the sharpest knife she could pull out of the wall and headed for the stairs. As she ascended, she listened for any noises she might be able to discern, but all seemed to be quiet and she wasn't sure if she wanted the invader to be long gone or there so that she could inflict on him some of the damage he'd inflicted on her home. She still hadn't decided when she reached the landing and was faced with a wall of closed doors. After hesitating for a minute, she decided to try Xiao Si and Chan's room first. But the closer she got, the stronger a strangely familiar smell got and the more reluctant her footsteps became. She suddenly wished she'd called the police first.

She hesitated again outside her foster parent's room; after a deep breath she then regretted due to the smell, which she still could not place in her memory, she grasped the doorknob in a shaky hand and opened the door.

The knife dropped from her hand and both hands flew to her mouth in order to stifle her scream as the smell suddenly registered with a name in her memory and the scene before her registered in her brain. She'd stood there in horrified silence for almost five minutes before her feet moved her closer to the bed seemingly without her knowledge. She was unaware as she moved of the blood that pooled around her shoes with every step. Stopping at the edge of the bed, she stared at the destruction the two people who'd raised her had become. Whoever was in the house must have had a serious vendetta against her family because they had been tied up and well and truly sliced. What really disturbed and frightened her was that their faces had been left without a mark on them and had obviously been wiped clean. Their eyes were open and the terror and agony of their last moments was written there for all to see.

Sureia whimpered oh so softly and backed up. She looked back and down only when she stepped on the knife she'd dropped. She noticed distantly that the area around the door was relatively dry of blood as she picked up the knife and silently pulled the door closed again. She moved down the hall and carefully checked the twin's room. She started to cry silently as she found a scene that was identical to the one she'd just left. Again her footsteps slowed as she approached the room she shared with Leisha. She and Leisha might as well have been born as twins, they were that close. If she was going to find the same in the room they shared, she really didn't want to know. But even as she made the decision to withdraw and call the police, she heard a soft whimper that sounded distinctly feminine. Leisha was still alive. Grasping the knife as hard as she could she took hold of the doorknob and her courage and shoved the door as hard as she could, moving in quickly with the knife held out in front of her.

The sight that met her was similar to the carnage of the other rooms, but the differences here were obvious as Leisha turned a pleading look in her direction and the man who turned to glare coldly at her was not meant to be there. She took a step back as he advanced on her with a bloodied knife in his hands. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leisha try to get herself out of the ropes that held her down on the bed. A distant, slightly hazy part of her mind thought, 'Good. She won't be in the way when I gut him from top to toe.' The part of her mind that was still the most dominant was screaming at her to run now while she still could, but that hazy part was assuring her that she could take him AND save Leisha if only she had the guts to stay and fight. Without realising exactly what she was doing, she took a casual step forward and chose the latter option.

She crouched in a fluent motion and swung out in a roundhouse kick that would have made a martial arts master jealous. As the intruder jumped over her leg and dropped to try the same manoeuvre on her, she tossed herself over and backwards, using just a touch of kinetics to roll herself over fully and land on her feet. As she landed, she twisted in her crouch and shot her leg out to try and catch him while he was off balance, but he was already jumping back out of way, now well aware that he was more than evenly matched in fighting skills. Sureia straightened and studied him as he studied her. He had height on his side and was obviously light on his feet despite his heavier, bulkier build. They were both perfectly still for an instant, and then as if a bell had rung that only they could hear, they were suddenly in motion again.

It was poetry in motion, though Sureia had no idea where the knowledge and fluidity of movement were coming from. She had an idea that she would be in agony once she stopped moving, but all she could focus on was the moment and the next kick or punch needed to attack her opponent and the next block she would need in order to defend herself. As she moved, she also had to be aware of where his knife was. His movements were so fast, she'd been cut several times already but she got her own back and was gratified to see blood on him as well.

The unfortunate thing was that while she was getting quite tired from the rapid and continuous motion of the fight, he appeared to be as fresh as when he'd begun. It was proven as she missed a necessary block. Very necessary, she discovered as pain and blood bloomed from where he'd stuck the knife into her upper abdomen. She looked up at him to see the pleased vindictiveness on his face. But since he was no longer looking down he missed a necessary block of his own and dropped to the ground with his hands around his throat as he tried to breath around the hole she'd put in his windpipe. She ignored the gurgling sounds he was making and stumbled over to where Leisha was still tied to her bed. She dropped to her side on the bed and painfully moved to untie her bonds. When she had undone all the ropes, she moaned, noting that the haze in her mind was beginning to dissipate and half-formed thoughts were beginning to surface.

She thought about her fiancé and how she wished he were here with her because she would be safe; she was uncertain as to where the feelings of safety were coming from because, after all, what could her human better half do that she hadn't already? But even as she thought that and the haze in her mind retreated further, the exhaustion from the fight coupled with her blood loss and her mind started to blank as consciousness deserted her. Her last thought as she slipped into sleep was that she hadn't remembered to call her mother that morning after all.

New Section-

Mamoru closed the door to his apartment slowly. He tipped his head to one side and took a deep breath. His Usako was here. He smiled to himself, pleased. He'd been missing her all day and then about 5.30 he'd had an extreme urge to call her. He hadn't been able to at the time due to work being insanely busy, but now he wouldn't have to call her; all he had to do was figure out where she was.

He slipped off his shoes and padded down the hall to his room where he stopped in the doorway and frowned. Usagi was asleep on his bed, curled up around a pillow like it was a lifeline. She looked like she'd been crying and even as he watched her, she whimpered in her sleep and started to shake. He hurried towards her and was just about to climb up on the bed when she suddenly screamed such a blood-curdling scream and shot upwards. Unfortunately, when she did that, she slammed right into him and tumbled them both onto the floor in a mess of arms and legs. He managed to keep her on top, but he caught an elbow to his cheekbone and a knee in his stomach for his troubles.

She continued to struggle for a few seconds before she collapsed into him and started to sob like he'd never heard before. He wrapped his arms tight around her and told her she was alright and safe and that she could cry as long as she needed to. He resigned himself to being flat on his back on the floor for a while to come and settled in to comfort Usagi for as long as it took.

He didn't know how long they were on the floor before Usagi slowly lifted her head and looked at him. He hated that the look in her eyes was dull and that she looked ragged and so defeated.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Hey Usako. Bit better now?"

She nodded and gulped. "When did you get home?"

He grinned. "Right before you tackled me off the bed."

Usagi moaned, then smiled a small smile. "Sorry about that. I had a dream first thing this morning and then just now and it was so terrifying and dark that I had to get a light on as quickly as I could. It just happened that you were in the way. If it's any consolation, I sent Luna flying this morning."

Mamoru grinned mock-maliciously. "Yeah. But I bet you didn't land on her or attack her with any of your body parts."

Mamoru was secretly pleased that his ploy to distract Usagi from her terror worked so well as she was instantly solicitous and apologetic. She let him up off the floor and then dragged him into the bathroom so she could use the super bright light that he had installed in there. He thought she was probably also still needing light, but he let it go as she started to relax.

In the bathroom's mirror, he saw a bruise already coming up on his cheek and shifting his shirt showed that a bruise was also beginning to appear right below his left kidney. Both were extremely sore to the touch and were swelling slightly.

Usagi sighed. "People are going to think I beat up on you."

Mamoru smiled. "If you don't tell Michiru how you did it, she'll probably be pleased with how you are bringing me in line."

Usagi groaned. "If you aren't careful, I _will_ start hitting you to keep you in line."

Mamoru made a shocked look and reached out to poke Usagi in the side. "You should be nicer to me after you bruised me."

Usagi started to apologise yet again and then she saw the teasing twinkle in Mamoru's eyes and so she poked him back, making sure as she did that she missed the bruise he already had. Mamoru retaliated by tickling her and suddenly the tickling war was on. Sometime in the middle of the fight Usagi ended up flat on her back on the bathroom floor with Mamoru on top, his face only a few inches from hers. The laughter died and desire uncurled slowly as they studied each other. At the same time they moved in towards each other and suddenly the fact that they were in the bathroom became inconsequential.

Somehow they moved from the bathroom to the bed without breaking the contact between their mouths. Usagi again found herself on the bottom, but she didn't mind at all, liking the dominance that Mamoru displayed. And yet as she reached for the buttons on his shirt, he stopped her and broke contact. She shot him a questioning look and he shook his head. "We only have about fifteen minutes before we have to leave for Michiru's place. I really don't want to be late for Mako-chan's cooking and I don't want to start something I can't finish."

She shifted suggestively and he groaned. "We could be really quick?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Has anyone every called you an evil little vixen before?"

Usagi giggled. "You did. Last week after dinner at the Joker's Lounge. Remember? You were getting me a glass of water and you turned around and ended up with shattered glass and water all around your feet because I'd taken off my top and you hadn't realised till then that I hadn't been wearing a bra."

Mamoru tsked softly. "See what I mean? An evil little vixen you are. But I can be just as evil and I'm going to instead ask you what is bothering you beside your dreamed premonition of doom."

Usagi sighed and pulled herself out from under Mamoru, propping her back and shoulders against a small pile of pillows. Mamoru waited until she was settled and then shifted until he could lie at odd angles to her and rest his head on her thighs and look up at her. She let her hand drop to his head and sifted her fingers through his hair for a minute before she began to speak.

"Dad told us today that he'd had an affair after he married Mum and before I was even born and that he's just found out that she had a baby by him. I'm no longer the oldest child in my family."

Mamoru sat up and took hold of Usagi at the waist; he swiftly shifted them both until he was the one resting against the pillows and Usagi was resting with her head over his heart. She was crying all over again, though these tears were silent and he wondered how much more his usually cheerful girlfriend would be able to take.

"Tell me?" He asked gently.

She sniffled once before proceeding to describe her day in full. She spoke of both her dreams and the announcement her dad had made, followed by her confusion over why she was reacting the way she was over a girl she'd never met before. He listened without interrupting except to suggest they continue on their way down to the car. By the time they were pulling out of the parking garage, Usagi had stopped talking and was resting her head back with her eyes closed. Mamoru gave her a few minutes of quiet before he gently reminded her that she could always talk to him about anything and that he would always be there for her.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "I know you will always be there for me." She sighed sadly. "It's just been a long day, I'm lacking in sleep and I just forgot for a while that I wasn't on my own. But I never doubted that you would be there for me if I needed you."

"Good. You know the girls will be just as supportive. Perhaps more so because they have the female emotions to share with you."

Usagi stared at him in shock for a moment before she burst out laughing. Mamoru grinned and turned his full attention back to driving, his aim accomplished. They stole a kiss at a red light and pulled into the drive up to Michiru's house in a much lighter mood.

They were about ten minutes late, but quickly discovered that they weren't the last ones to arrive.

"Ami was asked to stay back an extra hour and so won't be here for another twenty minutes. Mako-chan says that dinner can wait, so that's what we're going to do til Ami arrives."

Michiru led them into the living room where everyone was sitting around and talking. Mamoru chose to lean against the wall near the door and Usagi found that she'd rather stay close so when he would have crossed his arms over his chest, Mamoru found himself holding his girlfriend instead. Not that he minded.

They stayed outside the conversation, just listening to everyone else talk after they'd said hello. When Ami arrived, she had Luna with her. Luna went straight to Usagi and jumped up into her arms. While everyone else headed into the kitchen, they dawdled until they were the only ones left in the living room.

"Are you alright Usagi?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had a sudden urge to return home and find out what your parents had to say and was just coming up the drive when you went flying out of the house. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to run faster than a cat, but you managed it and by the time I'd given up, I was near Ami's place. When she came home to change before coming here, I got a lift over with her."

Usagi sighed. "I think I will be. I'm sorry I rushed out like that. I just needed to get out. I still don't know why I ran, but I didn't mean to worry you."

"That's alright. Can you tell me what happened?" Usagi briefly outlined what had come to pass that afternoon and Luna sighed. "Well, you're alright physically and I'm sure you'll be fine emotionally with time in the near future. Will you tell the others?"

"Mamoru already knows and I'm planning to tell the others after we've discussed the premonitions of doom."

"That's good. You shouldn't leave it buried inside and if you do tell the girls, you get the added support of their understanding and advice."

"I know. Come on, dinner smells wonderful and I'm starving. Let's go find out what Mako-chan made."

They'd all been seated around the table with their food before Haruka demanded, "Right. If someone doesn't tell me what's going on, someone is going to get hurt and it isn't going to be me."

Luna shifted where she and Artemis had been allowed to sit on the kitchen bench in order to be level with everyone and glared at Haruka. "Usagi has already been hurt by what she has experienced, so back off."

Haruka looked stunned for a minute, before she opened her mouth to apologise, but Usagi cut her off before she could speak. "That's alright Luna. I appreciate the defence but I understand too well the frustration Haruka is feeling at the thought that most of the rest of us know what is going on and she has no clue. It's usually the position I find myself in."

Haruka shook her head. "Thankyou, but I should have tried to be a little more understanding; after all, as you just said, you aren't used to being in my position. I would like to know what is going on since Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna have been particularly close-mouthed, but I can wait."

Usagi inclined her head and looked across at Luna. "Would you mind telling them again? I don't want to relive it again so soon." She cocked her head and Usagi sighed. "I had another dream at Mamo-chan's about two hours ago. Twice is enough for me, but I've got a nasty feeling that the next time I close my eyes I'll be seeing it again, so if I can avoid describing it myself, I might just be able to cope."

Luna settled in to the tale and told it to completion without being interrupted. Then Michiru took up the story. "All the feelings you just described and the emotions that went with them were exactly what I went through, though my dreamscape was simply blank and all I got was the sensation. I woke at approximately five-thirty this morning drenched in sweat and desperate for light. By the time I'd put on every light in the bedroom, I'd calmed down immensely and was able to get back to sleep. But then at about six-thirty I was in the process of having a bath when I suddenly blacked out and was back in the dreamscape. By the time it had let me go I was flat on the floor of the bathroom with Hotaru in the process of drying out my lungs.

"Hotaru had similar reactions at the same times, but was lucky enough to be sitting on her bed reading a book at the time it happened a few hours ago. What she experienced was less than what I went through, perhaps half the depth of feeling. Setsuna, on the other hand, went through all the emotions and feelings AND had flashes of what Luna says you saw, Usagi. Rei?"

Rei frowned thoughtfully. "You know, all I really got was a sense of delight and happiness followed by a wave of oppression and terror. Come to think of it, the first time woke me up briefly some time in the early hours of this morning and then I felt it again this evening as I was meditating. Am I the only one seeing a pattern right now?"

"I think the better question should be; who isn't seeing the pattern?"

No one put their hand up to answer Luna's question. Some were nodding thoughtfully and others just look worried. "Is anyone else curious as to why Usagi is the one receiving the fullness of this premonition and not one of you who would usually have this kind of experience?" Mamoru queried.

Now everyone was frowning and though the discussion went for a good half an hour as they ate, no one could come up with a reason for what was happening.

Finally Usagi stood up. "Since we seem to be at a temporary impasse, I need to discuss something with everyone that will affect me incredibly, particularly over the next few weeks." She took Mamoru's hand when he offered it and after taking a deep breath, said quietly, "I'm not my fathers' only daughter."

There was a momentary silence whilst most of the group tried to figure out what she meant. This was followed by a loud uproar as everyone tried to ask a question all at once. When it was obvious Usagi wasn't going to answer any of their questions, silence slowly filled the room again. Then Ami tentatively asked, "Can you tell us about it?"

Usagi nodded and told everyone what she'd learnt this afternoon from her father. "I don't know what will happen with the two of them meeting or how, exactly, it will affect me. I just know that it will. Something deep inside is insisting that everything is about to change dramatically."

Conversation from then on seemed to revolve around the changes that seemed to be popping up everywhere they turned. Desert had just been served with wine for everyone but Hotaru and those not driving, when Setsuna simultaneously gasped, jumped to her feet and dropped her wine glass. On the way down, the glass clipped the edge of the table and showered Haruka and Makoto with wine and smashed glass when it shattered. Everyone stared in shock at Setsuna, who was usually the calmest of the lot of them as she stood and stared white-faced at something none of them could see.

New Section-

Setsuna was about to take a sip of her wine when the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt slammed into her. She knew instantly that the pain wasn't hers, that it was so intense for being Sureia's pain because her child had grown within her and was such a large part of her. What she didn't know was why her daughter was in so much pain.

And then she felt a gentle pushing against the barriers of her mind. After a brief hesitation, she let down those barriers carefully, ready to defend her mind if necessary. Once the barriers were fully down, she could hear another mind all around hers, one that seemed as familiar as her own.

Cautiously, she asked, 'Chiana?'

'Yes.'

'Why have you sought me out?'

'Sureia needs your help.'

'How so?'

Into her mind appeared a tumult of images. She followed them to their completion less than ten seconds later. As she contemplated what she'd seen, she heard Chiana say quietly, 'You did well keeping her unaware of me; if she had been aware of my presence before I made myself known, I may not have been able to take over quite so smoothly. As it is, as she lost consciousness, she was still unaware of what was happening.'

Setsuna demanded, 'What _was_ happening?'

'I'm not sure and I am also unaware of why they were targeted. I have preserved his body for the future when my conscience is awake and I am able to question him in this matter. All I know is that it did happen and Sureia and Leisha need to be moved immediately. The local police were made aware of a loud disturbance and are coming in force. Leisha and Sureia cannot be here when they arrive.'

'I understand. Can you do that yourself if I show you where to go?'

'Yes. But it will hurt you and will most likely render you unconscious for approximately twelve hours.'

'That's fine. Just do what you need to do. I'll cope with the ramifications later. You'll need to send them here.' And she showed Chiana her private apartment. 'How long can you keep them alive without medical help?'

'Maybe half an hour, 40 minutes at the most and that will be pushing it. Can you arrange help to arrive within the timeframe?'

'No. Not from here.' She sighed inwardly and showed an image of one of the upstairs guest rooms. 'Bring them both here. I'll let the others know enough of what is happening to keep them content momentarily and then I'll give you the go ahead.'

New Section-

Usagi exchanged stunned looks with the others as Setsuna stood stiff and unaware of her surroundings. After a couple of seconds, she hesitantly stood up and walked around the table. After another short hesitation, she reached out to touch her, just as she swayed and reached out to grab the table edge. She abruptly dropped back into her chair, her face white and chalky and her whole body shaking slightly.

Usagi crouched down beside her and asked gently, "Setsuna, are you alright?"

Setsuna returned the look blankly for a moment and then shuddering just once replied, "I will be magically guiding two young women into one of the upstairs guest rooms. They are both severely injured, bordering on death and desperately need medical attention. In guiding them here, I will lose consciousness for approximately twelve hours. I don't have time to fully explain what is happening but understand this; if either of those girls dies, someone will have to pay."

Everyone gasped and Rei started to demand further explanation but all of a sudden Setsuna collapsed forward in her chair and a sound like a great bell tolling could be heard from the upstairs area. As Usagi and Ami saw to Setsuna, Mamoru and Hotaru left the room running and took the stairs two at a time.

An hour later, dinner had been cleared off the table and the glass from the shattered cup had been cleaned up. Haruka and Makoto were dressed in clean clothing and everyone was gathered in the living room except for Hotaru and Ami who were still upstairs making sure their guests were comfortable and truly on the mend.

Mamoru sighed as he settled back against the cushions on the couch. He closed his eyes and said tiredly, "The two girls upstairs are Sureia and Leisha Soong. Leisha is Sureia's foster sister and Sureia is Setsuna's only child."

"What?"

Mamoru winced at the sudden thunder of questions he was being pummelled with. It continued until a short yet piercing whistle cut through the din. He opened his eyes and took it the picture Ami made with a ferocious look on her face, her hands on her hips and her feet braced. Mamoru grinned at the shock on everyone's faces. He'd seen Ami in the hospital emergency room convince a drunk to let her treat him with exactly the same attitude even after the Chief of Emergency had failed. This was the side of her they almost never saw.

"Do you all have no respect for the injured? They could probably hear you clear across to Australia, what with all the racket and carrying on you were doing. If you get that loud again, I'll kick you all out of here, no matter whose house this is."

And with those fiercely spoken words she spun on her heel and stalked out of the room leaving in her wake dropped jaws and amazed expressions.

After several charged seconds, Minako asked in a hushed voice, "Did she really just tell us all off?"

No one answered. They were all too busy trying to come to terms with what they'd just seen.

After another minute, Haruka shook her head and turned back to Mamoru. "Do you want to explain what's going on now?"

Mamoru grimaced. "I don't actually know anything. Sureia only woke up long enough to tell me her name, Leisha's name and then to answer my question about how they knew Setsuna. Then she lost consciousness again. So that is the extent of my knowledge."

"That's not exactly very helpful, you know?" Haruka said in an annoyed voice. She exhaled sharply as Michiru dug an elbow into her ribs and ordered her to be polite. Turning to Mamoru, she enquired, "Will they both be alright?"

Mamoru nodded. "Given time and plenty of rest, they'll be fine. If you are willing to let them stay where they are, that will help even more. Ami and I can take turns coming over to see how they are doing and Hotaru is more than capable of monitoring them when we aren't here."

They all nodded agreement and Michiru enquired on if there was anything they could do to help beyond that. As they discussed the plan for the next few days, Usagi's phone buzzed. She pulled it out, checked the number and then stood up, holding up the phone as Rei started to enquire about where she was going.

Stepping into the kitchen, she answered the soft buzz. "Hello Mum."

"Hello darling. Your father wanted me to check on how you were holding up. He's currently driving me crazy with his pacing so could you at least let me know when you'll be home?"

Without hesitation, Usagi answered her mother. "I'll be staying at Mamoru's place tonight. I'm with him and the girls now and was with them for dinner as well." She sighed. "I won't lie, I am feeling extremely shaky and out of sorts and I don't even really understand why, but I'm a lot calmer than I was before and I think by tomorrow I should have worked through whatever is bothering me. I don't have classes until tomorrow afternoon so I'll make sure to be home by lunch time at the very latest."

"Alright dear. I'll let your father know and hopefully that will be enough for him to calm down. He does love you, you know?"

Usagi closed her eyes and sat down at the table. "Yeah. I know that. Don't mind me. I'm just out of sorts and it probably wasn't helped by my nightmare this morning. Do you know what is happening about arranging a meeting between them?"

"Hmm. Katie, that's her name by the way, has agreed to meet with your father here in Japan, as he has work and family commitments here so she'll be flying over with her best friend first thing Sunday morning."

"That's awfully fast, don't you think?"

"Not really. When you think about it, they've both missed out on 20 years of growing up together. Neither of them wants to waste a moment longer and both are willing to start from scratch without any preconceived ideas or emotions. I think it's amazing that they are waiting the extra 5 days. I wouldn't have that much patience if I were in either position."

"I guess." She looked up as Mamoru appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Listen Mum, I have to go. Give my love to Dad and I'll see you both sometime tomorrow."

"Alright love. Take care of yourself. Goodnight."

Usagi closed her phone and stared at it for a moment. When she next looked up, Mamoru stood in front of her looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

Usagi shrugged. "Alright is relative, I guess. I'm feeling more stable than earlier, but still shaky. I told mum I'd be staying at your place tonight. I hope that's alright?"

He grinned. "Of course it is, you evil little vixen. Remember, we have something to finish from earlier."

A slow smile spread across her face as she stood. "Yes, we do, don't we?" She tugged his head down but before she could kiss him, Haruka's amused voice intruded. "Everyone's getting ready to head off. The consensus is that we'll monitor what happens with the dreams over the next few days and see if anything changes, then meet up Sunday afternoon at the shrine to discuss it."

Usagi turned slightly towards her. "I can't do Sunday. My sister is flying in. Can we make it Saturday?"

A few minutes later, everyone except Ami headed home with the meeting set for Saturday afternoon. 15 minutes after that, Usagi and Mamoru collapsed onto the bed in his master bedroom and snuggled in together. Within moments, they were both asleep.


	2. AFFL 2 Revelation Sunday

05/04/08-Hi All. If you read my first chapter and are still with me despite the lack of indication in between sections, thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU! (line breaks are now in place, but the thanks for still being with me stands). I know it was terrible and hard to follow and I promise I have learnt my lesson if you will only keep reading. And please review. Even if it's terrible, tell me and I'll see what I can do to improve.

The first chapter was a little slow. I planned it that way to set the story and make a mention of and introduction of the most important new characters I am adding in to this story. For those of you sick of new Senshi, only one of my new characters is a Senshi; the others will all play a different part. This chapter will reveal a lot more and really gets going.

The disclaimer I made in the first chapter stands for any of my works.

And now, on with Chapter 2

New Section-

"The greatest joy is found when two souls become one and a new life is begun."

From the speech made by Princess Serenity at Princess Amerina Marsuu and King Jendrade el-Sadorne's wedding reception.

Chapter 2 - Revelation Sunday

Setsuna listened to the phone ring as she curled up on her bed in the guest room at Michiru's place. She'd just spent an hour talking quietly with Sureia and Leisha about what had happened yesterday and how they were coping. Both were grieving deeply and were uncertain about the future. But with the fact that they were adults, she was giving them the option to stay with her indefinitely if that was what they wanted to do.

She had avoided telling Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru what was happening by stating that she really only wanted to tell her story once and therefore they would hear when the Senshi gathered on Saturday. They weren't happy about it, but when she'd refused to give them anything in the six hours she'd been up, they'd eventually backed off.

The number finally connected and Jack's voice came on the line sounding distracted. "Hello?"

"Jack, it's me."

There was a momentary silence and then Jack asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed. "I do always only seem to call when there's trouble, don't I?"

"Yes. Are you saying this time it's different?"

"Not really." She sighed again and settled deeper into the pillows at her back, rubbing at the pain that was building in her temples. "Sureia was injured in a brutal attack that has left all her foster family dead except Leisha. Both girls were badly hurt but are expected to make full recoveries."

The silence was deafening for almost a minute before Jack demanded details. She filled him in on all the girls had told her, and on what Chiana had said to her. Despite the fact that Jack was only human, she'd been honest with him from the start regarding everything to do with who she was and where she was from. Even after they'd split up, they'd stayed friends because they put honesty first in all aspects. As soon as Setsuna had known anything about her daughter when she was young, she was on the phone to inform Jack. He in turn kept her secrets as a mark of the respect he held for her trust in him.

Once she'd finally filled him in on everything, he was quiet for another minute before he spoke. "I want you to ask her if she'd consider coming to live with me. Give her more than a few options and let her decide what she wants to do."

"Hang on a minute. I'll go for a walk and see if she's still awake. I've got a suggestion for you as well. When you ask her to come live with you, consider extending the invitation to Leisha as well. After all, Sureia is now her only family."

"Thank you," Jack said quietly. "I appreciate the suggestion."

Setsuna knocked softly on the door and then pushed it open. The girls looked over at her. "I thought the two of you would be dead to the world by now after the day you've been through."

Sureia shrugged. "There is too much pain, shock and confusion for us to even consider settling down at the moment. Is Daddy on the phone?"

"Yes. He wants to put something to you and I want you to know in advance that there will be no hard feelings whatever way you decide."

Sureia smiled. "I know Mum. You and dad have always been great about not pressuring me either way." She reached out for the phone and greeted her father with a cheerful "Hi Daddy."

Setsuna walked over to the window and tuned out the conversation. She would feel better about things if Sureia chose to go and live with her father, but at the same time, she really wanted her daughter to choose to live with her. She was delighted with the young woman she was turning into and really wanted an opportunity to get to know her as she was now. But at the end of the day, the decision had to be hers and no matter what the outcome, she would love and encourage her daughter in all aspects, just as she'd done her whole life.

Five minutes later, Sureia called her name. Setsuna turned from the window and walked back to take her phone. "Daddy had to go, something about a bomb threat. He said he'd call later just to let us know that he's alright. I told him I wanted to stay here with you. At least for the next month or so and then I'd reassess what I want to do with my life. If that's cool with you, I mean?"

Sureia looked at her so hopefully that Setsuna laughed softly. "That is perfectly cool with me, child of mine. Now rest. We'll discuss everything in the morning."

An hour later, feeling restless and out of sorts, she crept into Sureia and Leisha's room and stood at the end of the bed, watching the girls sleep. She would get a chance to truly be a mother to her daughter now, and to hopefully be of help to Leisha as she coped with her grief over losing her own mother. And while she was filled with joy at the prospect of mothering her daughter, she was also scared. After all, she'd visited at least once a month while her daughter was growing up, but she'd only stayed more than a few days three times and only once was she there for longer than a week and always Xiao Si had been there to give advice.

She studies her daughters' features and smiled. She was utterly gorgeous and would soon start to break hearts, if she hadn't started already. As she stood there studying her every feature, a sense of calm overcame her and she relaxed completely for the first time since she became aware of the mortal peril Sureia was in. A few minutes later, she left the room, walked back to her bed and was able to sleep with the knowledge that all she loved were safe and that the rest would take care of itself.

New Section-

Katie looked out at the sky from the bluff she stood on and thought about her life. She was aware of Jonathan packing up the picnic lunch they'd just demolished, but was too out of sorts to go and help him. She was going to tell him about Elijah and her dad in Japan and how the whole of her life was a lie and she couldn't figure out how she felt close enough to him so fast to be comfortable with telling her life story this soon.

She smiled slightly. The day had been amazing though. Jonathan had been great since the moment he'd picked her up, despite the fact that she'd called late last night to try and talk him out of the date. Not that she'd tried that hard though. Subconsciously she must have known that she'd need the distraction. Tonight she was on a plane to Japan. Sunday she would meet her father for the first time; her real father. Her smile faded and she sighed.

She and Elijah had fought about her decision to meet the man who had helped create her. That had been Tuesday and since then she had stayed with Sasha, who had been a true friend and had never pushed for details or tried to tell how to think or feel about this whole situation.

She wondered constantly what her father was like. His picture had arrived with his first email on Thursday and she had to admit that she liked what she saw. He looked like a man who would be easy to get along with, caring and compassionate, but who'd maybe worked just a little too hard over his lifetime and was now ready for a long vacation. His letter had been filled with information about himself and his family and she could tell just from the words on the screen that he was deeply devoted to his family, was extremely proud of all their achievements and still had room to add another to the list of those he held closest to his heart. She was looking forward in a way, to finding out how much he was like his self-biography. She also wanted to know how much she was like him.

She took in air and let it out slowly as she heard Jonathan approach. She turned to watch him walk towards her. He was absolutely gorgeous. Six feet and two inches of pure male topped by black hair and the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen. He was the fantasy of her dreams come to life. It didn't stop there though. Since learning last night that she would most likely be distracted with personal issues all through lunch, he had come prepared to keep her focused, interested and amused. His approach had worked and she had to admit that it'd been a much better idea to be out and busy than if she'd stayed home and brooded today. He was honest, generous, funny and caring. He'd asked if she wanted to talk and had accepted her "Maybe later" with equanimity and an easy, "I'm here if you need to talk later" reply. She had been at ease with him ever since and could easily find herself dating him again in the future when she got back from Japan.

He stepped up beside her with a grin. "It's a gorgeous view, isn't it?" She shot him a sideways look. He'd commented on the view right after they arrived and said something similar. She started as she realised that this time he was talking about her. She flushed and looked back out over the bluff, the blush deepening as he chuckled.

He held out a hand to her and after a moment's thought, she took it and allowed him to lead her back to the trail that would take them back to his car. After walking in companionable silence for a few minutes, he looked at her and said with warmth, "Thank you for letting me convince you today would be a good day. I've had a great time and I would definitely like to see you again. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

She grimaced. "That is a good question with a loaded answer if ever there was one."

He shrugged. "Care to share?"

"I'll need to if we want this day to go anywhere."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't push for an immediate answer. She really liked that about him that he instinctively seemed to know when to push and when to back off. Getting to know him better was going to be a joy.

She sighed. "I found out the other week right after my mother died, that the man I'd called dad all my life wasn't my biological father. And that the man who was had no idea I even existed."

Jonathan winced. "Ouch. I can't imagine what that must have been like. No wonder you're so out of sorts now. Do you want to meet him? Better yet, do you even know who he is?"

Katie smiled tiredly. "Yes and yes. I'm on a flight tonight to Japan to meet him and his family and to spend some time getting to know him. Sasha is coming with me and what with uni being on holiday, we are planning to be over there for a month."

"Are you scared?"

"Not really. Everything I've found out so far has been positive and I can only guess that that impression will continue once we meet. After all, he wants to meet me as well."

Jonathan nodded. "That's good then. Can I see you when you come back?"

She grinned. "Count on it."

New Section-

After nearly a week of nightmares exactly the same as that first one, Usagi was exhausted as she trudged up the stairs to the Hikawa Shrine. The only good thing was the amount of extra study she'd managed to sneak in at odd hours. As it was, she'd also had a full week of classes, and no less than three surprise tests in two classes. Her lecturers had been stunned and concerned at the results and had each taken the time to pull her aside and ask what was going on. That she had an appointment booked with the uni counsellor had ensured both teachers were happy and would do all they could to help her keep up.

The session with the counsellor that morning had at least helped her to feel calmer about everything that was happening, but that hadn't really helped with the dreams as she obviously couldn't give out her true-life story. But she had listened without judging and had offered a few suggestions on ways to deal with the insomnia that usually followed an episode. The only problem was, after being up so early for the appointment, she was ready for bed and it was only 2 o'clock. Oh well. Maybe she could curl up on the couch and catch a nap before everyone else arrived at 2.30.

After checking in with Rei, who was in the midst of yelling at Yuuichirou and was quite happy for Usagi to disappear so she could continue yelling, Usagi found a comfortable couch in Rei's living area and curled up on it. After shifting a couple of cushions behind her head, she closed her eyes and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

New Section-

Mamoru walked up the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine and contemplated the possible reasons that might have Rei standing in the doorway to the suite of rooms at the shrine without so much as a light jacket on. He hurried his footsteps once he reached the top of the stairs but stopped when he caught sight of who was already there. He exchanged a smile with Rei and asked quietly, "How long has she been sleeping peacefully for?"

Rei shrugged. "She arrived about half an hour ago. I've only been watching her a few minutes and I didn't want to do anything to wake her. She looks exhausted."

"That doesn't begin to cover it. She's running on approximately three hours sleep every day and what little sleep she is getting is plagued with that horrendous nightmare. It never seems to change. Letting her sleep is a good idea but unfortunately she'll kill us all if we let her sleep through this meeting so we will have to wake her, but definitely not straight away."

Rei agreed. "We can all hang out in the dining room for a while. It won't hurt just to talk. I can't remember the last time we all just sat down and gossiped, so we should definitely do that first."

Mamoru grinned. "By all means, let us gossip then."

They weren't given that chance as all hell suddenly broke loose. Usagi started to thrash and scream even as a cry could be heard on the stairs followed by the sound of several people falling. Beside him, Rei shivered as she frowned in intense concentration, obviously trying to pull out more details than she already had. Realising that Rei would be fine, he turned to see Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, all unconscious. Haruka, Sureia and Leisha were already there trying to ascertain how injured they were and even as he watched, Ami and Minako arrived.

He turned back into the room and hurried over to Usagi. The others had enough help. His Usako needed him now more. He touched her shoulder just as she woke, her scream cutting short in a hoarse sound that left her sobbing for breath and obviously in pain as she tried to say something only to realise she had no voice left. Rei appeared beside them as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'll get her a cup of tea in a minute. Yuuichirou is helping Haruka move the girls up here to get them out of the cold. I know it's hard, but could you come and help? We just want to get them inside as quick as possible. I'll stay with Usagi til you get back."

He looked down at Usagi, who nodded her head and whispered "Go". Rei shifted to sit beside Usagi on the couch and wrapped her in a big hug, murmuring quiet reassurances as the others were carried in. Yuuichirou hesitated once everyone was inside. Rei gestured him over and asked for a strong cup of tea and he agreed readily and hurried to make it.

Ami and Mamoru had started to work on the injured, although they appeared to be only bruised and were already starting to wake up when Yuuichirou came back with the tea for Usagi. Rei thanked him and he departed with more than one curious glance at the group.

By the time Usagi had finished her tea, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were all awake and recovered from their short tumble. It was Haruka who asked curiously, "Did that episode seem more intense than the others?"

They all nodded and Usagi said quietly, "My nightmare changed slightly. I couldn't seem to wake up and the black wave actually washed over me. When it cleared, I stood on ground that was too hot for my bare feet and surrounded by flames and burning lava where just the heat was enough to sear my skin. I wasn't wearing anything and as I watched, my skin started to burn. No matter what I did, I couldn't put out the flames. But then I woke up."

Setsuna shuddered as she hugged her daughter close and gently squeezed Leisha's hand in reassurance. "I think I actually got the full force of the dream that time, at least up until the black wave encompassed and then the image froze."

Michiru and Hotaru were nodding as well. Hotaru said, "The feelings this time were overwhelming. I was ecstatically happy one moment and then feeling absolutely crushed with fear and terror the next. There were no images, but I'm guessing the sensation stopped when the wave encroached because there was no sense of heat or burning."

"Yes. And this time I was getting images as well as feelings."

Rei agreed quietly. "What I was feeling was definitely stronger. I'd guess we all moved up. Did anyone else feel anything at all?"

They all shook their heads. "Does anyone have any suggestions as to what the images might be describing? Apart from the obvious that is." No one had any suggestions and after a few minutes, Rei shook herself slightly and turned to Setsuna. "Do you feel up to explaining a few things for us?"

Setsuna nodded her head as she sighed. "I was hoping to get out of this, but at the same time I knew there was no way around it. As you all know, Sureia, here, is my daughter and Leisha is her foster sister and best friend. Because I know you're all dying of curiosity to know who her father is, I'm telling you all right now, don't bother asking. I'm not going to tell you and neither is Sureia. And you'd do best to leave Leisha alone, as she was never told in the first place."

Minako grimaced. "Hands up if you think Setsuna's a party pooper." All hands went up except for Ami's, Mamoru's and surprisingly, Usagi's hands. Minako looked at Usagi suspiciously. "I thought you would have been the first to want to find out."

Usagi shrugged. "We all have our secrets. Some we need or want to share and others are best kept. If Setsuna wants to keep the paternity of her daughter a secret, that is certainly her prerogative."

Setsuna smiled and rested her cheek briefly on Sureia's head. "Thank you Usagi. I appreciate that. May I continue?" She was looking at Minako as she said that and the girl flushed and mumbled a yes.

Setsuna settled more comfortably into the couch. "Nineteen years ago I had a brief but extremely intense affair with a man I still regard highly today. Sureia was the beautiful result of that happening, but due to whom I was and who he was, marriage was not an option and whilst we are still friends today and he is very involved in Sureia's upbringing, there is no longer anything romantic between us.

"When Sureia was three, I placed her with Leisha and her family. Leisha's mother, Xiao Si, was my best friend. She knew I was Sailor Pluto, but it made no difference to our friendship. Leisha and Sureia were already close friends and so it was easy to place her there for her safety and my own peace of mind. I absolutely did NOT ever want her to be used against me by the enemy and so I put her in the safest place I could think of. Unfortunately, I failed there."

There was an instant outcry from everyone against that statement and finally Setsuna held up her hand for silence. "Alright. Maybe I didn't fail, but she was still hurt where I placed her."

Usagi shook her head and said, "Was the enemy one of ours, or was it just a bad man with a grudge to hold?"

Setsuna smiled a small smile. "Thank you Usagi. I hadn't thought of it in that way. At any rate, I've discussed things at length with Sureia and Leisha and they are both going to be coming to live with me now. They're both old enough to understand fully what they're getting into and have both agreed the risks are worth it. They will transfer the rest of their courses over to the local uni and will restart with the rest of the student population after the winter holidays in a month's time as Asia is ahead by almost three months."

Most of the younger girls sighed and then giggled at the silliness of wishing for something that wasn't going to happen. When they'd all settled down, Setsuna continued, "That's pretty much all that I needed to tell you, except to add that Sureia has just sprung on me the fact that she not only has a significant other, but that they are getting married in a month and she'll need help to replan the wedding for here. Of course, that all depends on whether or not I like the guy; he won't be arriving for a while but I admit that I am extremely curious to know what he is like and whether or not he is actually worthy of marrying my only child."

Sureia rolled her eyes and made a sound of long-suffering. "I have been hearing about this all week. Mum's just annoyed because I managed to keep it a secret for the last year."

"You don't think I have a right to be annoyed?"

"Nope."

"Why you little so and so." Sureia squealed as her mother started tickling her. Everyone quickly moved back out of the way as it escalated. Makoto turned to Usagi.

"Are you ready to meet your sister tomorrow?"

Usagi shrugged. "Sort of. I just don't know how I'm going to react when I see her for the first time and that's really bugging me. Usually I just automatically like everyone, but I'm really close to disliking this girl, sight unseen. I am lucky that my family have been so understanding and patient with me so far. They seem to understand where I'm coming from and are trying to be as supportive as possible. That really helps."

"We'll all be thinking of you and if you're able to get away at all tomorrow night, you know all you have to do is call us and we'll be there for you."

Usagi swallowed hard as she leaned over to hug Makoto fiercely. "Thank you. It means the world to me to know that you all care so much."

Half an hour later the meeting broke up and Usagi and Mamoru headed off down the street, having decided to walk over to a local restaurant to get something sweet for afternoon tea. They were content with the silence and unaware of the danger that was brewing far below the city streets.

New Section-

In a place that was darkness and shadows with very little light, a small group of three debated the best way to collect energy for their master. Usually they simply went in to take over a place, but after many past failures, their master was wanting to change his plan and so they had been tasked with the job of coming up with the best form of energy collection.

One argued for simply grabbing people and draining them dry before moving on to the next person and so on, but was quickly dissuaded from this reasoning as it would take too long and be far too dangerous to the individual in charge of the collection.

Another argued for causing a natural disaster of some form or another that wouldn't lead back to them and then taking the energy from those who were injured, dying or dead but again the plan was pointed out to be floored as the energy collected would be weak at best and wouldn't serve the master well at all.

Then the third spoke of a trial that had happened successfully a couple of times already, though the trials were run at a late stage in taking over a colony and had been unable to sway the end result of a loss at such a late stage. When asked about how the collection worked, he spoke of a collection facility made of clay and able to think for itself. It was powerful, hard to destroy and would keep whatever energy it stored for itself until it was fully hardened and then it would send all the energy it collected after that back to the facility. The energy it would need to keep for itself would be minimal.

All three liked that idea, and so the clay man was ordered up to be ready to go for the next day. The takeover had begun.

New Section-

Usagi started pacing as Flight U161 flying direct from Moscow to Tokyo was delayed yet again. It was already half an hour late and now it was going to be a further 20 minutes before it landed. She was exhausted, anxious and desperately wishing the first meeting was already over and done with. She envied Shingo his absorption in a hand held video game. Her parents were talking together and had been happy to wait so far. She'd tried getting into one of her assignments only to finish a question, read it over to edit, and find that it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. And she'd spent almost an hour working on it.

She paced over to the window and stopped to watch a plane take off for parts unknown. Her sleep the night before had been non-existent. She'd had four nightmares, one after the other every time she'd fallen asleep. After the last one she'd gotten up, had a cold shower to wash off the sweat and then had snuck out to go running. Arriving back at the house an hour later, she'd thought to try to sleep again only to be thrown straight back into her nightmare and after that she'd given up. That had been at 3 this morning. She'd rugged up and curled up on the couch in the living room to watch the early morning movie, something old and somewhat interesting. Her mum had come down to check on her briefly and then had gone back to bed.

She'd nearly fallen asleep in the car on the ride over; only the fact that she was driving and Shingo was with her had kept her awake. Now she'd reached the level of exhaustion where she didn't think she'd be able to sleep, even if she'd wanted too. It hadn't helped when Haruka had called and suggested she NOT sleep for the rest of the day. Usagi had completely forgotten that every time the nightmare got hold of her the others were affected by it too. Guilt hadn't begun to cover it and in the end she'd apologised so profusely and sounded so miserable at the pain she'd inflicted on the others that Haruka had ended up apologising back for yelling.

The whole thing was messed up and all she wanted to do was get away from everyone and everything for an hour or two. But as that wasn't possible, she had to cope as best she could. Coping, at the moment, was not in her vocabulary.

She was fiercely wishing she'd said yes to Mamoru when he'd offered to come with her when the loudspeaker suddenly announced that flight U161 was about to land. She sighed. Too late to call him and ask him to get here before she met her sister for the first time.

A pair of arms wrapped her shoulders and a familiar scent filled her with warmth as her father joined her.

"Nervous sweetheart?"

"Very much so Daddy. You?"

Her father laughed nervously. "Can't you tell?"

"I can now."

She turned as her father stepped back. He held out his hand to her and she took it with a shaky smile. He pulled her in and hugged her properly. "Your mother is as calm as ever and Shingo is just anxious to get away so he can spend what's left of the day with Mika. So let's you and I go be nervous together, alright? And if we see the other about to fall, we automatically slip into hug mode. Deal?"

"Sounds good. Deal Daddy."

Together they walked arm in arm to the arrivals lounge, where Ikuko raised an eyebrow and mouthed "Okay?" at them. They both nodded and automatically tightened their hold on each other. Ikuko smiled in understanding and patient amusement and turned back to checking out the people walking towards them. They had all taken turns memorising Katie's photo and that of her best friend Sasha, whom she was bringing with her that morning. Now they were all on the lookout and even Shingo was getting into the spirit of things and was ultimately the one who spotted the two girls first.

"Oh my gosh! There they are."

They all looked where he was pointing and sure enough he was right. Both girls were slim and approximately 170cm tall. Katie had hair falling in a straight, flame red curtain to her waist and emerald green eyes. Sasha had permed her champaign coloured hair to her shoulder blades and it was the perfect frame for her pale blue eyes. They walked with confidence and were laughing at something one of them had said.

They looked up at the same time and the laughter died. Sasha looked them all over with a wary eye though her gaze came to rest on Kenji. Katie just cut straight to her father and Usagi stepped back out of the way as the girls slowly came to stand in front of him. Sasha also stayed back a bit to give some room.

For the longest time, nothing was said. People moved around them and then left the area as all the passengers disembarked and then the flight crew came through talking and laughing in a language none of them could really understand. Then it was just the six of them.

Usagi took the time to truly study her sister, trying not to judge based on her feelings of the last week. Her sister was a true beauty that would no doubt light up any area she was in once she was comfortable. Her height and weight looked good on her and she was obviously comfortable with her image as she held herself well even in her uncertainty. Sasha had a similar comfortableness about her and Usagi knew that if she could only let go of her unease that she would really like both women.

She jumped slightly as both her father and Katie tried speaking at the same time.

"Would you like…."

"It's so great to…."

They both stopped for an instant and then they all laughed and just like that, the tension of the moment was broken and everyone sighed with relief. That made them all laugh again. Usagi relaxed as her anxiety faded away. It was going to be alright. She just knew it.

Kenji smiled warmly. "Why don't you go first Katie?"

Katie smiled shyly back. "I was just going to say that it is so great to finally meet you. These past few weeks have really shaken me up and I so didn't know what to expect out of anything, but now that I'm here, I just know that I'm going to like all of you." She then turned to Ikuko. "And I also wanted to get in with profuse thanks for your generous offer of accommodation whilst we're visiting. Both Sasha and I were nervous about staying in a foreign hotel where we hardly knew anyone as neither of us has ever really travelled before and so you can't imagine how much of a relief it was to receive your invitation."

Ikuko smiled warmly in return. "You are both very welcome. With Usagi agreeing to stay with her boyfriend while you're both here, it freed up her room for the two of you. And before you say it, no you are not kicking her out. She's had a shaky couple of weeks and was more than happy to be a part of everything going on if she had someone familiar and comfortable to fall back on at the end of the day. Her boyfriend's place will do that for her."

Katie and Sasha were both looking at her for reassurance and Usagi extended a small smile. "Mum is right. It really isn't a hardship at all. You are more than welcome to my room, and to whatever tricks Shingo has up his sleeve for you both."

As Shingo sputtered in indignation, Kenji shook his head and grinned. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a nearby café with us and sit down over coffee before we head home. In addition to his constant repetitious question over when he can leave for his girlfriends' house, Shingo has also been complaining of an empty stomach."

Everyone laughed as Shingo went red in the face and mumbled something about how he was still growing and so of course he was still hungry despite lunch being about an hour ago.

With all in agreement, they were heading to collect their luggage when the air around them started to shiver and people nearby started to scream as it became obvious that hundreds of people were collapsing around them. Usagi looked around anxiously, trying to see where the attack was coming from, but she couldn't see anything from where she stood. She tapped her communicator to send out an all call as she stepped away from her family. She staggered as her knees gave way. She could see her energy being sucked right out of her and now she could feel it too.

Finally her communicator was answered. Anxious faces looked up at her as she tried to stay awake and gasp out her message. "Airport…..Monster attacking everyone…..So tired, energy being sucked out of me…..Help us." Unable to speak any longer, she toppled sideways onto the cold tile of the airport walkway as her friends screamed for her to hang on.

New Section-

Mina took charge rapidly. "Who is closest to the airport?"

"That would be us, most likely," Haruka said from the background of Michiru's communicator. "We're about ten minutes out from the airport heading towards it to pick up one of Michiru's musician friends. We'll ditch the car and be there in five."

"Right. Be careful. Scope the scene and report to us. If you see the monster and can safely dispatch it back to wherever it crawled out of without harming anyone, do it. At this stage, we don't know just how many are affected by this attack, so try not to get into trouble. Maybe try the subtle approach first for a change."

Michiru agreed and disappeared from the screen. Mina looked at everyone else. "As for the rest of us, I am expecting you all to arrive before me as I am clear across the city. If anyone arrives there later than me, you're all in big trouble." She shut off her communicator, transformed into Sailor Venus, and took off at a run for the airport.

New Section-

Tuxedo Mask ran faster than he'd ever run in his life. As he ran, he called himself a million kinds of fool for not insisting on going with Usagi and her family to the airport today. But he'd let her talk him out of going because he'd wanted to visit a couple of his patients today and the only time he'd have was while she was at the airport as he'd been invited to spend the rest of the week with them as they got to know Katie and her friend and showed them around the city. Because of that, he was far too far away and he could feel it in his soul as Usagi slowly died on him. They had time, but not nearly enough unless a miracle took place. He started praying for all he was worth as he found the strength he needed deep down to double his already incredible speed.

New Section-

Sailors Uranus and Neptune had made it around to the back of the airport without running into the attacking monster. Now they cautiously snuck along the back, hampered by the fact that they had to scope the inside of an area before they could pass the window. They were almost to the halfway point when Uranus asked quietly, "Do we know which terminal the girls were arriving at?"

"Good question. I think it was arrivals lounge 3, but I could be wrong."

"If you're right, that's just up ahead, through that door after this next set of windows. It's quite possible the enemy is here in this area, but then again, he could be anywhere since it looks like everyone collapsed."

"Hmm. It's not good, that's for sure. This looks clear, so let's make a break for the next doorway."

They moved rapidly, but like before, there was no attack on them and no sounds to indicate they'd been spotted either. When they got to the door, Uranus moved right up to the entry and carefully looked around the corner. With a soft shout, she shot through the doorway. Neptune saw what she was looking at and quickly followed. They'd found Usagi lying near her family and thankfully conveniently close to this exit.

Less than five meters through the doorway, she felt an incredible drag on her energy. As her knees gave out under her, she watched as Uranus collapsed just in front of her and turned to try and crawl back to the door. She was almost there when her transformation gave out. She was losing consciousness rapidly when she saw Mercury lunge to grab hold of her hand and a familiar chain of love hearts flew over her head.

New Section-

Venus detoured slightly from going directly to the airport. The cats changed direction when they saw where she was heading. The three of them came to a stop as they reached the rest of the group. Mercury stood with Pluto and Saturn, her visor down over her eyes and her fingers flying over her computer. Mars, Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask were pacing back and forth and in the ten seconds she watched them she was already getting dizzy. She skirted them as she moved to join the first group.

"Do you have anything yet Mercury?"

Mercury grimaced. "People are dying rapidly from an unknown drain on their life reserves. A few people are already dead, most likely older people who were weak to begin with. If we don't hurry, hundreds are going to die and there is no guarantee that Usagi won't be among those lost forever."

"Right. Do we know what is doing the draining and where it is right now originating from?"

"Unfortunately the answers are no and no. Uranus and Neptune are currently making their way along the back of the airport where the runways are. I would suggest we join them in light of the fact that we have so little information. Who knows what they might come up against?"

"Good idea. We'll do that." She got everyone's attention and outlined what she wanted of everyone. "Listen up. We are going around the back of the airport. I want you all to stay sharp. Mercury hasn't been able to get any accurate readings so we want to be keeping an eye out for the enemy. There is an urgent need for speed at the moment as some people have already died and the rest aren't far off but at the same time we must stick together." She glared at Tuxedo Mask who looked about to head off without them. She waited until he had nodded his reluctant compliance before she ordered them to move out.

They ran rapidly across the immense open air car park and darted around the side of the building. With the windows here being high up they quickly traversed the side and came to the corner. Here, Venus raised her hand to halt everyone as she cautiously looked around the edge. She could see Uranus and Neptune moving down the side of the building about a hundred meters ahead. She gestured Mercury forward and moved to follow just as they both disappeared inside the building.

They kept low and were almost to the door when Mercury suddenly lunged forward, gripped a hand just visible and started to pull back rapidly. She saw instantly what had happened and rapidly called the phrase "Venus Love-Me Chain". She aimed the chain over Mercury's head and pulled the attacking power out of it in order to stop Uranus from being harmed as the chain wrapped around her wrist. She had to repeat the move a half dozen times as whatever was causing the drain inside the building affected her attack as well. But finally both women were outside and were being tended by Saturn. Venus moved to stand near Mercury in the doorway.

"Anything?"

Mercury sighed. "Nothing. For whatever reason, my computer cannot read inside this building. It may be something as simple as it not recognising the attacking force and therefore not being ABLE to read it. Or it could be as complicated as the enemy being able to somehow block my computer from reading. All I get is a drain in the building. I still can't even tell where it's draining to."

"That's not good. We can't fight what we can't see and we obviously can't enter the building without the drain affecting us as well."

"I have a suggestion."

Venus turned to Pluto and spread her hands. "Suggest away."

"We need to draw it out to fight it. My attack is the noisiest. So I'll aim it into the building and hopefully we'll draw out whatever is doing this."

Venus and Mercury exchanged grins and stepped out of the way. Pluto stepped up to the door, but waited until they were all in position. Uranus and Neptune took their places. They looked tired but determined. "Once it comes out, we should attack it all at once so as not to give it a chance to start draining us as well. Saturn, hold yourself in reserve because we may need you if Usagi is badly hurt in any way. Ready?"

They were and so Pluto turned to the doorway and whispered, "Dead Scream." The attack screamed away from the door, but petered out 20 meters in. She turned to Venus, an annoyed look on her face. Venus frowned and tapped a booted foot until she noticed Artemis on the roof coming towards them.

"There is a creature made of clay to your right as you face the door. All power appears to be running into it."

"Then by all means, let's try again in that direction." Pluto nodded and turned back to the door. Those nearest her heard her mutter something about her not wanting to give the enemy any more ammunition right before she went back into the attack sequence. This time she screamed her attack phrase.

"Dead Scream!"

The noise had them pressing hands to their ears and the almost violent outward movement of her power forced Pluto back a foot, but the result roared into the building and was still going when they lost sight of it.

"I didn't know you could do that. Why didn't I know you could do that?" Uranus demanded.

Before Pluto could answer, Mercury crowed triumphantly. "It's stopped draining people and I'm beginning to get clear readings from the building. It's now moving towards us rapidly, so everyone be ready."

They could soon see the creature moving quickly towards them. "Let it get outside the building before you attack," she shouted as she quickly moved backwards.

The others followed and then it was outside and they attacked it all at once.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream."

Shock was the prominent emotion when the creature merely absorbed their attacks. It shook itself and leapt to the attack. Venus was just a touch quicker with her second attack which was enough to make it hesitate and then the others quickly jumped in behind her with their own.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Dead Scream!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a bunch of roses that washed through each attack and slammed into the monsters torso and set cracks charged with energy to running through it. As the attacks flew towards the enemy Saturn threw herself after them swinging her glaive.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

As her attack slammed into him, the monster went perfectly still for a moment and then exploded, sending shards of fully baked clay flying in all directions. Saturn threw a shield around the flying bits so as to keep them from pelting everyone. When the clay had all fallen to the ground, Mercury moved forward with her computer to collect a sample and the rest of the Senshi followed Tuxedo Mask into the airport to find Usagi.

New Section-

She'd floated in a sea of pain until even that had become too much and numbness had washed over her body. Now she lived to count the time between the steadily slowing beats of the massive base drum that filled the world she floated in. Everything had slipped away, inconsequential and unimportant in the grand scheme of things, despite the sure knowledge that there was something vitally important she needed to do.

The sound of the drum was muffled for a moment before the rhythm picked up noticeably. This was followed by excruciating pain, more than what she'd felt before the numb feeling took hold in her. It almost felt as if someone were taking hold of what little life she had and were trying to rip it out of her. Without knowing exactly what she was doing, she reached out and took firm hold of her life and yanked back. But whoever had it was stronger and as the pain increased, she screamed at the agony of it.

New Section-

Tuxedo Mask crouched down beside Usagi, ignoring the girls who stood nearby and quietly argued over the reasons why the life energy stolen by the monster hadn't returned with its death. He lifted Usagi into his lap and pressed his hand to her cold cheek. He could feel her life flickering weakly like a candle flame buffeted by a strong wind. If he did this wrong, he knew it was likely he would end up sending her the rest of the way into death. He let go of Tuxedo Mask and instead called up Prince Endymion, who had called to his princess when she was near death more than once over their lives with success.

He tried gently coaxing that flicker of life but it wasn't interested in anything he had to offer. So instead he took hold of it firmly and yanked hard towards the surface, feeding it carefully at first with his energy and then as he felt her gather the strength to fight him, shoved a massive dose of his power into her. He felt her try to shove it back and he was delighted with that. She was fighting, and that was exactly what he wanted.

He felt the girls near him jump in surprise when Usagi screamed. He hated the pain he caused her, but felt triumph as her blue eyes opened and stared up at him. The pain he saw on her face eased as her body relaxed in his arms and he smiled at her tenderly.

"Welcome back to the living Blue Eyes."

She smiled weakly up at him. "What happened?"

"I don't think we know yet." He looked briefly up at Mercury, who shook her head with a grimace. "Once we do know, we'll tell you. We still need to return everyone's energy to them. The monster took, but didn't return on destruction."

"That's not good," she said hoarsely. "Do you need help for that?"

The girls all vigorously shook their heads and she was immensely glad. She knew she didn't have the energy for that kind of thing, but she'd had to ask.

"Is my family alright?"

Mercury crouched nearby. "They are as well as can be expected at the moment. We are off to devise a plan to return energy. Endymion, be ready to leave in a hurry when people start to come to." He nodded as she stood and walked back to the others, who were assembling in a small cleared space nearby.

New Section-

Mercury approached the rest of the group. They'd gathered in a loose circle and were discussing ways to return energy though so far they'd had no success. Mercury put away her computer and returned her visor to the tiara on her head. She took the spot left for her and clapped once to get everyone's attention.

"I feel the only way we're going to be able to do this is this: we send out our energy and let it fall like rain on everyone. Much the way we do with Sailormoon, only instead of sending it into someone we let it fall on everyone and be absorbed into their bodies. I'll set my computer to alert us when we've sent out enough."

She gave everyone a minute to ponder the plan. "Any questions?"

They shook their heads and clasped hands. They closed their eyes and Mercury said quietly, "Just visualise your power as a gently falling rain."

One by one, they softly called their power phrase and their power washed out of them. Unlike when they sent it into Sailormoon, they thought of it as rain and that was how it appeared, as a multicoloured rain that brought energy and healing to all it touched.

New Section-

As the empty, soft world she floated in began to fade, replaced by a world in angry pain, Katie opened her eyes to see all the colours of the rainbow falling down on her in a gentle rain that brought pain with it as she struggled to get enough air to live. She could hear soft voices nearby and somehow managed to slowly turn her head in time to see a familiar man gently lower her half sister to the ground with a tender kiss. He looked up at her and she saw the shock of her own recognition mirrored in his eyes as he called to someone she couldn't see that it was definitely time to leave now. She started to turn her head in the other direction, only to see Usagi slowly lift a hand to press her finger to her lips in a request for silence in the light of what she'd witnessed. She thought for a moment, but decided silence might be the best course of action until she had the full story. That wouldn't, of course, stop her from discussing what she'd seen with Sasha.

New Section-

The same three people stood in the shadows cast by the minimal light. The first two were yelling at the third member of their party who had come up with the plan to use clay as a collection facility. That plan was obviously floored.

The third person waited until the other two had stopped yelling before they interjected that they had collected quite a bit of energy and that the energy from the facility could still be cultivated. All they had to do was retrieve all the pieces and then they could melt it down and filter out the energy.

The first two were doubtful, but willing to try. A lieutenant from the frontline troops was called up and the mission explained. It was straightforward to say the least. All he had to do was collect all the clay, no matter how small the shard. Once briefed, he instantly set off to complete his mission and the other three split up to return to their posts, content that the task would be handled appropriately and the whole experiment would have a positive outcome in their favour.

New Section-

As her family moaned around her, Usagi oh so slowly sat up, giving her head ample time to stop spinning. Despite the power Endymion had poured into her, she still felt weak and shaky. Her head was trying to explode and her stomach was trying to climb up her throat. She watched her family closely, reassured as they too moved to sit up. She looked further out. People were mostly lying down, though some had managed to roll over and were throwing up. She could hear people all around her crying and asking what had happened and wished that she knew.

At a touch on her shoulder she looked up to see her mother looking at her closely. "Are you alright Honey?"

She shook her head. "I feel all woozy and strange." Then because it was expected, asked, "What just happened?"

Her mother shook her head. "I don't know. But I'm sure someone will be along shortly to explain. It looks like it was widespread, whatever it was."

She nodded her head and then gripped it as the pounding there got worse. Her mother wrapped her up in a hug and held out her other arm to Shingo as he crawled closer. She could see her father checking on Katie and Sasha and hoped that Katie would stay silent until she could come up with a suitable and believable lie.

It was almost an hour before calm and order was restored. An official still looking unwell came round telling people that it had been a gas leak of some kind and that though most everyone seemed to be alright, some of the older, weaker people had died and if they were really concerned they could stop in at any of the local hospitals to be checked out.

Usagi mentally rolled her eyes and thought the girls and Mamoru would be amused at the explanation given. The official moved on and they moved slowly to luggage claim to collect the luggage that had been going round on the conveyor belt for ages. 20 minutes later, they made it out to the parking lot.

Shingo walked up ahead with their dad and the girls and Usagi walked side by side with her mother. The closer she got to her car, the more completely she knew she didn't want to go home with the rest of her family.

"Mum, would it be alright if Shingo went with you and I went over to Mamoru's place now instead of later on? I really don't think I can handle anything else today."

Ikuko stopped and turned to face her daughter. As Usagi turned to face her mother, she put into her eyes all the desperate need she felt to be elsewhere right at that moment. Ikuko sighed softly and smiled gently as she started them moving again.

"You'll drive carefully? You've just been gassed and now it looks like it might rain."

"I promise. And if I feel even slightly woozy, I'll pull over and call Mamoru."

"Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

Usagi hesitated briefly before saying quietly, "Only if I have to be."

Kenji suddenly joined them. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he looked from one to the other of them. "You both look so serious."

Ikuko wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders and smiled at her husband. "Usagi is feeling extremely overwhelmed and out of sorts at the moment. She's asked to go to Mamoru's now and not come back for dinner and I'm saying yes."

Usagi held her breath. The morning after her first night with Mamoru, he had gone to her father and requested a chance to sit down and chat with him. They'd gone out, come back four hours later in one piece and, while they hadn't exactly been buddies since, they were definitely easier with each other. This was not to say that her father was entirely thrilled as to the nature of their relationship though, just that he didn't want to kill Mamoru every time his name was mentioned. Her mother had been her major supporter when she'd offered to stay at Mamoru's this next while, though her dad had agreed to it as well. That didn't mean that today wouldn't be one of those times he couldn't cope. But she needn't have worried.

"I'm sorry you're feeling that way. Of course you can skip dinner with us tonight. We'll probably all be feeling too shaky to eat anything anyway. I know my stomach certainly hasn't settled yet. All I ask is that you help us get the luggage home and that you are still back in time for breakfast in the morning. Is Mamoru still coming with you?"

Usagi hugged her father tight. "Yes he is, and thank you Daddy."

He hugged her back and gently urged both women on to the cars. Luggage was loaded and Shingo and Usagi got into her car.

Shingo stayed quiet until they'd left the airport traffic behind. Then he asked seriously, "What do you make of her?"

"Who? You mean Katie?" When Shingo nodded, Usagi shrugged. "Ask me again tomorrow afternoon, after I've spent a whole day with her. You've talked more to her than I have. What do you think?"

Shingo shrugged. "She seems nice enough. They both do. At least they don't talk to me like I'm a child. And she's got a nice sense of humour. I just don't know. She's not you, you know?"

"What? Is that a compliment I hear? Careful, the world may be about to end," she teased.

He rolled his eyes, they both laughed and the serious conversation disintegrated into a good natured argument over whose turn it was to do which chores and what it would cost Usagi to get Shingo to do her chores that afternoon. They'd just settled on the payment when they pulled in to the driveway at home.

They all pitched in to get the luggage inside before the threatened rain started to fall. They just managed it. Usagi stood in the doorway and watched the rain fall as she contemplated how wet she'd get in the dash back to her car. She made sure she had her keys ready and made a break for it. She wasn't surprised to find she was soaked through as the rain was pouring down heavily. Turning the key in the ignition and reaching immediately for the heater switch, she reached back for the towel she always kept handy only to remember that she hadn't replaced it after the last time she'd been caught out. She sighed. There was no way she was going to dash back to the house. Knowing her parents, they'd stop her from going by saying it was raining too heavily for her to drive carefully. It was just ten minutes to Mamoru's apartment and then she would be able to shower and dress in dry clothing and she'd be fine.

New Section-

Using her key to open the front door to Mamoru's place, Usagi stepped into warmth and the smell of hot chocolate smothered with marshmallows. Minako, Rei, Hotaru and the cats were on the couches in the main area of the lounge playing cards. She could see Haruka out on the balcony on the phone watching the rain and Makoto and Mamoru in the kitchen; they were obviously in charge of the hot chocolate as they talked quietly. She could hear Ami, Setsuna and Michiru arguing somewhere out of sight. Rei noticed her first.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

They all turned to look at her as Usagi pulled a face at her. "Ha-ha, very funny."

Luna said, "You know, I resent that saying. I wouldn't drag her anywhere."

Usagi smiled tiredly. "Thanks Luna."

"What happened," Mamoru asked in concern as he approached.

"I just got wet on the way to the car, is all. I'll hit the shower and then I'd kill for some of that chocolate I can smell."

"Consider it done," Mamoru said with a warm smile. "In fact, I could use a shower myself. I had a sudden chill chase itself down my spine," and he mimicked a shudder.

Usagi grinned. "Well, the last time I looked, there were two showers in this place, so that is certainly advantageous, isn't it?"

Mamoru shrugged. "You see, the thing is, I'm trying to conserve water, so it would be far more advantageous of me to share with you, wouldn't it?"

By this time, they were almost touching as Usagi nodded thoughtfully. "I can see…" Whatever else she'd been about to say was cut off as Mamoru kissed her. Sighing, she leaned into him. Not breaking the kiss, Mamoru picked her up and walked out of the room without running into any furniture.

"What was that all about," Haruka asked curiously as she came back inside. Down the hall, there were squeaks and outraged noises from those kicked out of Mamoru's room.

Minako shrugged and smiled. "Usagi was cold and wet. I'm sure Mamoru was just trying to warm her up."

"A shower would warm her up," Haruka pointed out.

Minako's smile turned into a grin. "That's where they were heading."

"Oh. Michiru, do you have a minute?" The two women stepped out onto the balcony to talk and Rei, after a long look after them, turned to Ami and Setsuna and asked, "Any luck?"

Ami made an unrepeatable noise of annoyance. "Nothing good. I'll wait until everyone is present before I share the bad news."

New Section-

Several hours later, lunch was ready, Usagi was dry and warm in a pair of sweats and a thick jumper and they were all gathered in the living room. Lunch consisted of hot roast beef and gravy rolls and a warm potato salad with fresh fruit and cream or custard for dessert. After the energy expended earlier, everyone was starving. Only Usagi wasn't eating much, as her stomach still hadn't completely settled.

They ate in silence until dessert and then once everyone had their fruit, Rei turned to Ami and asked, "So what's the bad news you've come up with?"

Ami grimaced and set down her bowl. Setsuna and Michiru were right behind her in doing the same. The rest all exchanged worried looks.

"The piece of clay I collected for analyses has yielded some interesting results. Somehow the monster started out as soft clay and then, as it drew peoples life energy into itself, that energy became the heat that was baking it. From the consistency of the piece I have, it was fully baked; it's my guess that the energy it was collecting was going into a reservoir owned by the enemy to fuel its purpose for being here. From the enemy's point of view, it was the perfect monster. Expendable, but handy in that once destroyed, it retains what it collected in the clay and the enemy gets to keep what it had already sent through, rather than returning to its victims what it stole."

"Apart from the fact that it means people will end up drained of their lives in a very short period of time, how is that bad for us?" Hotaru asked.

Ami sighed. "If any more of these creatures turn up with the same tricks, we'll have to keep using our own energy to save victims. We can't do this more than say, twice a week. Three times at the most and that's only if we are sorely pressed. It's just too draining and extremely detrimental to our health."

"Now that you've scanned the clay, can you track it, do you think?"

"Yes. It's the only good bit of news I have for everyone today."

Suddenly no one felt much like eating and after a few minutes, Makoto got up and started cleaning up the dishes. They all pitched in and the living room was soon spotless again. They were just settling down with hot drinks for an afternoon spent planning when Ami's computer started to beep shrilly in warning. She hurried to rescue it off the kitchen bench and with a frown pressed a few keys.

"I set this computer to look for the energy signature of the enemy. That signature has just been detected coming in this direction fast." She frowned worriedly. "Now it says it's here in this room with us."

They all jumped to their feet, drinks forgotten as they looked around. Mamoru pulled Usagi back from where she was standing and placed himself in front of her as he backed her into a corner. Rei quickly moved to stand beside him.

"Uh, Ami? I don't see anything."

"Hold on. I'm checking." She was reaching for her transformation pen with the intention of getting her visor in place when her oxygen supply suddenly cut out and she was lifted clear off the floor. She dropped the computer as she groped for hands she couldn't see or feel. Seeing her dilemma, Hotaru rushed over and lifted her at her thighs in an attempt to help her breathe but the effect was the same. Then she felt a hard jerk at her thighs and Hotaru went flying across the room. As she dropped back to the same height she'd been before, she suddenly realised she could see a pair of black eyes staring at her calmly and could hear a voice speaking within her mind.

'Give me what I want and I'll let you go.'

She tried speaking but it didn't work and her vision was beginning to go grey as the girls transformed around her in an attempt to find out who was there and how exactly they could hurt what they couldn't see without harming her. Realising that she didn't have the breath to reply, she thought, 'I don't know what you want.'

He shook her almost gently as he tsked. 'Yes you do. You took it from us and now my master wants it back. All you have to do is give it to me and you'll never have to see me again. I promise I won't hurt you once I have it.'

Instinctively knowing he was lying, she was furiously trying to figure out what he was talking about when Mars started chanting the necessary phrase attached to her Ofuda. The eyes in front of her flickered and then disappeared briefly before he became fully visible to their sight. The second he could be seen by everyone, Uranus and Jupiter attacked from either side with hand to hand combat moves that caused him to drop her with a yowl of rage. She quickly scrambled backwards and out of the way of the others as they moved in with their power attacks.

When her back hit the wall, she stopped moving for a moment and just concentrated on breathing in and out. When she felt she wouldn't slide right back down, she used the wall to stand. She was watching him as the girls attacked and knew that he was just waiting for her to get her breath back before he attacked her again. How she knew this she was unsure of, but she did know she wanted to be Mercury before he came for her again. She reached into the 'place' where her transformation wand always waited and stared in shock at what she pulled out.

It was a small statue, maybe 15 centimetres tall and shaped like a caduceus, but not quite the same. The base was narrow and formed of the tails of an unknown number of snakes. The snakes then wound up and around a short rod, with a gap in the back side of the statue for where a hand could hold it. Wings were just at the top of that gap and angled slightly outwards, obviously to provide protection for the hand. At the top of the statue, numerous snake heads topped the bodies twining up the rod, all with tongues out and feral expressions on the faces.

'Now how did that get there?'

She'd gone shopping for books the other day and had been walking past an antiques shop when she'd just stopped, her gaze zeroing in on this statue. She couldn't fathom what it was that made her buy it, but when she'd left the shop five minutes later, she had the figurine in a bag. The last time she'd seen it, it was still in the bag and sitting in the bottom of her closet.

She shifted it round and slid her hand over it as she wondered what she was going to do without the ability to change. Even as the stranger threw all the Senshi outwards from him and turned back to her with a determined look on his face, her hand slid into a gap that appeared made for it and a powerful flood of images and half forgotten memories washed into her mind. She smiled grimly as he approached her.

'You've messed with the wrong lady.'

New Section-

Pluto felt the wash of power through the haze in her head. She felt it and knew it for the familiar sensation it was. She smiled as her hair masked her face.

"Full circle. It has begun," she whispered.

New Section-

Ami pushed away from the wall and took a step. She lifted the rod above her head and started to spin it as she shouted first in a native language she hadn't used in millennia and then repeated in Japanese, "Akas Risali! Mangoo! Mercury Ice Queen! Awaken!"

The stranger stopped and everyone but Pluto stared at her in shock as she spun the rod around the air over her head and then brought it down. For a split second in time, nothing happened; then a flurry of snow washed up from her feet in a rapidly spiralling motion. The first spiral was just a foot in length and just a light sprinkling of snow. The second was a foot and a half and the snow was thicker. The third was longer and thicker until a blizzard raged in a tight spiral around her and the strips of snow were as tall as her body. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The storm exploded outwards but disintegrated just a foot from where it had raged. The whole transformation took only a few seconds.

The woman Ami had transformed into stunned everyone. She was visibly taller, though only by a couple of inches, but it made all the difference with her new shape. Her hair fell in a shining wave down to her waist and was more blue than black as opposed to her normal hair colour. Her tiara had been replaced with a thin metallic blue chain from which hung a teardrop shaped sapphire in the centre of her forehead. Teardrop shaped sapphires hung from her ears, her throat and her wrist, all mounted on the same slim blue chains. Her blue eyes were lined with black kohl and her lips were done in a scarlet red. Her breasts were covered with royal blue circles pulled tight with more blue chain that spiralled around her body until it met the top of the skirt, which was blue outlined in black, and sat low on her hips. A round sapphire sat in her belly button. The skirt flashed black thigh high garters at the front as she moved as it was shorter at the front than her Senshi skirt. The back had a mound of black and blue fabric and several longer black tails that fell to her ankles. Strappy black sandals with a four inch heel graced her feet. All of her nails were done in black polish. Her left hand rested against her hip. Her right hand wrapped around a long staff made of twining shiny blue and black strands that almost looked like scales. The wings were now at the top of the staff and just underneath it was a thick pile of what looked like sleeping snake heads.

The stranger contemplated her intently, turning his head first one way, and then the other. Ami smiled delightedly. 'I can just see you thinking about your options right now. You really should rethink the attack option, as you will most certainly die. However, if you absolutely have to push forward, I could do with a kill. I haven't had one in oh so long.'

He shifted his feet slightly, rocking back on his heels. Her thought processes were going mad as they tried to keep up with the ocean trying to drown her in things she needed to know, but out of it all she could 'hear' his thoughts and knew that he was going to try to take her anyway. As he lunged, she swung her staff round and thought hard about what she wanted to accomplish. She was stunned at her instant success.

She swung her staff round to the front of her body as with a furious hissing, the heads on her staff came alive and the snakes lunged out, inflicting multiple bites and freezing him to the spot they struck at. He just had time to get his arm up before the full effect of the toxin hit and he could no longer move at all. The snake heads pulled back to writhe and twine about each other and over her as well. She smiled as she stroked along first one supple body and then another. She walked forward slowly, putting a saunter into her step as she came to a stop in front of him.

'You know, you really should have listened to me at the start. I really don't know what you are after.' She tipped her head to one side and smiled. 'Ah. Now I do. Well, you can't have it. Should you try to move, you will freeze from the inside out and I will shatter you into a million pieces. You will cease to walk this earth. Or you can go away and never return and I shall let you live. What's it to be?'

"Ami?"

She turned at the tentative call. Usagi was peering at her from behind Tuxedo Mask's cape. The rest of the Senshi were pressed up against the wall and were watching her with wide, anxious eyes. Only Pluto looked at her with recognition and respect and now nodded her head with a small smile as their eyes met.

She turned back to Usagi but didn't get a chance to say anything as a sound of crystal shifting and forming filled the room. She turned back to the stranger in front of her and sighed. Once he was fully frozen, she reached out and pressed a finger to his forehead, taking the opportunity to gather telepathically what information this man had about the enemy. It took a matter of seconds and then she pulled her finger back and wiped it on her skirt as she shivered. The snakes hissed and rubbed up against her, somehow offering comfort as she wondered how long it would be before she could sterilise that digit.

"Ami?"

She turned back to Usagi. "I'm sorry. My mind is racing at the moment and I'm constantly distracted by what I'm learning. And please, call me Amerina while I am in this form."

Pluto smiled sympathetically as she stepped forward, the first to approach. "If it's any consolation, the flood shouldn't last more than a day and then it'll all sort itself out properly without you having to do anything."

Ami smiled nervously. "I hope so." She looked back at the statue and sent a silent command down her staff. The snakes tucked themselves back in to their natural positions and went back to sleep. Once they were all still again, she shifted on her feet, swung the staff back and then brought it forward hard on the crystalline statue. With a sound like thunder, the staff shattered him into a million shards of ice that in turn melted against a barrier wrapped around them to stop them from spreading outwards and doing damage.

As the last piece of ice melted away, so did Ami's new alter ego, leaving behind an eighteen year old afraid of how her friends would react and with a massive headache building.

Pluto disappeared and Setsuna appeared in her place and guided Ami into a chair. She then walked into the kitchen as the others detransformed and took chairs of their own. When she came back, she had a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. Ami took both gratefully.

After several minutes of silence, Usagi asked, "Can you tell us what just happened?"

Ami and Setsuna exchanged a look. Setsuna gestured her to answer, stating, "I'm not at liberty to tell you all anything; you would do best to listen to what little Ami currently knows and wait for the rest to reveal itself as it happens. All I can tell you is that we've all come full circle and a new age is dawning."

Ami grimaced and thought about how to describe what she now knew. She'd just opened her mouth to begin the explanation when a new memory popped into her head, causing her to gasp. She clapped her hands over her mouth as she battled tears and then suddenly a peace washed over her and she could feel him. She stood and walked towards the door of the apartment, unable to explain what she was going through. She pulled the door closed on her friends' exclamations of shock and their queries about where she was going.

New Section-

Everyone looked at Setsuna as the door closed and silence fell. After several minutes of silence while they waited to see if Ami would return, Haruka gestured at the door and demanded, "What just happened?"

Setsuna shrugged helplessly. "Your guess is as good as mine. My guess is that she suddenly remembered something that caused her pain and forced her out of this room, rather than having to explain it right now.

"As to what happened before, here is what I can tell you; the form Ami transformed into is the last form any of you girls can take in your journey as Senshi. You all have a form that is further on from where you are now and from what I've gathered, those forms are starting to come back."

"Come back?" Minako queried.

"Yes. That was Ami's last form in the Silver Millennium. Now that she has changed, you'll probably all follow over the next while. It was probably brought on by this new threat to Earth. The Ice Queen, as Ami became, could have reenergised everyone at the airport without breaking a sweat."

They all gasped, shock predominant on their faces.

New Section-

Ami walked through the pouring rain for an hour before it eased to a light rain. She was unaware of being soaked and didn't even notice the cold that pervaded her skin. Amerina simply absorbed the cold and put it out as body heat. When she'd let the transformation go, her body shape and hair had stayed the same. She had decided instantly to figure out what to tell her mother at a later date.

Finally the rain stopped and she could see where she was going again. Not that it really mattered. She was following a feeling, not something she could see.

She had been walking for nearly three hours and the shadows around her were lengthening when she stopped walking and looked at the gold lettering on the glass front of the skyscraper she stood in front of. 'Sadorne Technology' the large letters said. Underneath, in smaller print was the phrase, 'The finest technology in the world'.

She smiled tiredly and thought, 'That is just like you, my love. Making a boast you can more than meet.' She walked forward and opened the door. The security guard near the bank of elevators glared at her and the receptionist sitting behind her big desk looked at her as if she was lower than a bug of some kind. Ami smiled at her though. She would learn the error of her ways soon enough.

"May I help you?" Even the voice was snobbish and the tone said plainly that she didn't think it was possible that she could be of any assistance whatsoever for someone like her.

"I'm looking for someone," she said pleasantly, studying the board behind the woman. Her smile grew when she saw the name of the owner and director of the board. "I'm looking for Jack Sadorne," she said as she brought her gaze back to the woman. She smiled again. "Will you please tell him Amerina is here to see him?"

The woman arched an eyebrow and shook her head slightly. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't. But I hardly think I need one. All you need to do is tell him Amerina el-Sadorne is here. He'll see me."

Her smile was predatory and just a little bit gleeful as she said mock sweetly, "I'm sorry, but you can't just see the director without an appointment. He is an extremely busy man. I am also aware of his marital status as we are good friends and he has never mentioned you at all."

Ami squashed flat the spurt of agony that last barb caused. After all, he might not have remembered her yet, or else he was keeping her quiet because they obviously hadn't reconnected and so he couldn't produce her when people asked to meet her. But he would remember her now. She knew it deep in her soul.

She leaned forward against the desk and said quietly, "Listen to me; this is worth your job. If I leave without seeing Jack and he later finds out I was here, you will wish you'd never turned me away. One phone call is all it will take. If he doesn't know who I am, as you say, than you can say a crazy woman came round and there will be no harm. However if he does know me, you will then be in his good graces. So please, pick up the phone and call him."

She straightened up and turned at a firm touch on her shoulder. The security guard had come over to see what was happening. "Is everything alright Susan?"

She smiled pleasantly as she picked up the phone. "Everything is fine Mick. Amerina," and there was a slight sneer in her voice as Susan said her name, "Why don't you take a seat and I'll call up for you."

Ami nodded and walked over to the couch. The guard moved over with her and stood nearby, obviously not believing that everything was 'fine'. Ami smiled reassuringly at him and settled down with her hands in her lap. She was beginning to notice how wet and uncomfortable she was. She sighed and then giggled softly. 'This will make two interesting first meetings love. Perhaps we can reminisce about them both shortly.'

New Section-

"Hi Susan."

"Hi Marnie. Is Jack there?"

"He's in a director's meeting at the moment. Is it urgent?"

"I've got a woman down here stating that he'll want to see her, without an appointment, and that it'll be worth our jobs if we don't tell him she was here and he finds out about it later."

"That's preposterous. Jack doesn't just fire someone for not announcing them. Tell her she's crazy and send her on her way."

"I was going to, but then I got this awful feeling in my gut like the time this guy tried to pick me up in a bar. I told him no, but he kept pressing until I called for security. He was kicked out of the bar, but I heard in the news the next day that he'd raped a woman and left her dead in an alley. I think if we let this one go, the boss might just very well fire us both. What can it hurt to just let him know that she's here?"

Marnie sighed. "You know he hates it when I interrupt his board meetings. The last time it happened he said if I ever did it again, I'd be looking at an official reprimand. He's easygoing, but not that easygoing."

"Please Marnie. Do it for me. You can blame the whole thing on me later if you need to. Her name is Amerina. Amerina el-Sadorne."

"Fine. I'll hang up though. It might take a while. Whoever she is, she'll just have to wait."

Marnie hung up the phone and took several slow deep breathes. If Susan hadn't been her best friend, she simply would have kept refusing til she got the message, but she'd trusted Susan's judgement in the past and had not yet been steered wrong. Before she could lose her nerve, she stood and walked briskly down the hall. She tapped softly on the door and stepped inside, taking a seat near the door as she waited to be acknowledged. It was almost ten minutes before Jack called a short recess and walked towards her, a quiet anger on his face.

"Marnie, we've had this conversation before. You are not, under any circumstances, to interrupt a board meeting. Why have you disobeyed me?"

"Jack I'm sorry. There's a woman down in ground floor reception insisting it'll be our jobs if we don't at least tell you she's here and you find out later."

Marnie winced as Jack's face went red. He had very few rules. She'd just violated one of them.

"I don't have time to deal with this right now," he said angrily as his directors began to filter back into the room. "Go back to your desk, call Susan and get her to tell this what's-her-name," he looked at Marnie.

"She said her name was Amerina sir."

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it as his face went white. "What did you say?"

Marnie swallowed and whispered, "She said her name is Amerina el-Sadorne."

Marnie jumped in shock as Jack grabbed her face, kissed her forehead and ran for the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Remind me to give you a payrise."

She flew to the door in his wake and shouted, "But sir, who is she?"

He turned back just as the elevator doors opened. "She's my wife."

Stunned speechless, she watched as the usually dignified Jack Sadorne lunged through the closing doors. She walked in a daze back to her desk. "Good thing I listened to Susan's gut feeling."

New Section-

Susan looked up at the ding from the elevator as she always did and gaped to see the boss come flying out looking less than impeccably groomed. He looked at her and guessing what he wanted, pointed to the front window where the young woman stood staring out at the people that passed on the street outside. The security guard stood nearby, still not convinced that all was well. She watched with growing fascination as he all but ran over to her and touched her shoulder. She turned to face him and the most amazing smile lit her face as she said something. He lifted shaking hands to cup her face, and then he kissed her as if she were air and he was dying of a lack.

New Section-

Ami stared out the window, though the people passing by didn't register. All she could see was that last night with Jendrade before he was called out to deal with a disturbance and then hadn't returned. He'd simply disappeared and it was all she could do to hold it together for her people. When she'd been called to Serenity's side, she nearly wept with relief to have something to do other than remember and grieve. When followed with Yoshen's news of her condition, she'd had a new hope to hold to and the girls' reactions to it in those last days had comforted her more than they knew.

She started at a light touch on her shoulder and spun. Like the sun coming out on a cloudy day, her tumultuous world suddenly settled. She smiled, feeling radiant as she took in the matching joy and incredulity on his face as he recognised her.

"Amerina," he breathed in that husky tone of voice that promised naughty things for as long as she could last. She more than matched that promise with one of her own.

"Jendrade. I am yours forever, my heart and soul one with yours even as you become one with me." He was crying by the time she finished quoting the first lines of her wedding vows. His hands shook as they lifted to her face and then he was kissing her as if it were their last night again but this time he knew it. Sighing her pleasure, she sank into him and kissed him back, knowing that it was the first day of the rest of their lives.


	3. AFFL 3 The Week From Hell, Part 1

I am having so much fun writing this story. This entire chapter was written as part of the Nano Wrimo month (for those of you who haven't heard of it, it is the National Novel Writing Month, held in November every year where you have to write 50000 words in 30 days. Was I insane or what?) and it was an insane blast of furious writing that my fingers are still recovering from. But I did love every minute of it.

If you sit here at the start of this chapter, or even at the end of it and think, 'Wait a minute, what about that mention or that reference', never fear. I will be coming back to certain parts in the next few chapters and things will start to fall into place soon, I promise.

Here comes chapter 3 (and thank you for still being with me)

New Section-

"Your love for each other is more fiery and passionate that any volcano known to the civilised worlds. Don't throw it away for fear of the unknown."

Advice given to Princess Rayanna Shudan by Princess Minuet Tellis the day after she turned down the proposal from Prince Yoshen Malkorik of Mars.

Chapter 3 – The Week From Hell, Part 1

In a darkened chamber of an unknown place, three people argued against an inarguable fact; that the previously undefeated lieutenant they'd sent out on a simple find and collect mission had not only been defeated, but destroyed completely. So completely in fact, that their best scanners hadn't even been able to detect even a trace of him and only a tiny part of the clay had been noted. The obvious conclusion was that he had found most of the clay and then more than met his match when he went to collect the last piece. The problem remained that they needed the energy already collected and more and that would be a problem if the same end met everyone they sent. They also couldn't afford to leave a piece to the enemy to use against them.

But they were smart enough to see that the first plan had worked up to a point and that they would do well to continue working to the same plan, but with a few modifications. After some discussion, they elected to send out a lieutenant and a collection vessel at the same time. The vessel collected and the lieutenant could guard him until the task was completed, though first he would be tasked to collect the piece still left behind. He could also report on what he found out about this world's natural defenders so that they could devise the best plan to get rid of them.

The plan was bound to be a success since failure was not an option. Soon the Master would have what he needed to succeed in the takeover of this world. It was a fine day indeed.

New Section-

The world continued to turn as it circumnavigated round the sun. People continued to work, or head home or shop or do the other tasks they'd stepped out to do. The sun continued to set on Tokyo and another night started with music, alcohol and dancing for those so inclined. But in the downtown offices of Sadorne Technology, in the lobby underneath the sign proclaiming its industry, the world had stopped as two hearts reconnected.

Ami pulled back slightly from Jack's mouth and gasped for air as his forehead came to rest against hers. The racing of returned memories and the avalanche of information flooding into her brain stilled, then began to arrange itself into a semblance of neatness and order. It took her a full minute to realise it was Jack doing this for her. She closed her eyes on an almost-sob and relaxed into him. The height difference would have made it uncomfortable if what he was doing had been less than the comfort to her that it was.

It was nearly five minutes later before he shifted enough to fold her close. She could feel him rotating his neck above her and though she was loath to move from the sheltered security of his arms, she felt it was only fair to repay, at least a little, of what he'd just done for her. She shifted her stance until she leaned back in his arms, trusting him to hold her and not let her fall. She lifted her hands, got a little distracted as she relearned the contours of his handsome face and then settled in to give him the best neck and shoulder massage she could manage from that position.

He grinned suddenly, a wicked tilt of his lips and a twinkle in his eyes she knew so well that her hands stilled and her body responded. "I could think of a few positions more conducive to the kind of massage you're giving me right now. I also believe you might be a lot more comfortable out of those wet clothes. We really need to warm you up. This damp isn't good for you."

Ami nodded solemnly despite the wicked laughter she felt bubbling up inside and knew it showed in her eyes as she shifted her hands from his neck to his chest. His eyes darkened at the caress. "I'm glad to know you still care so deeply about my comfort. What did you have in mind?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. When he started to straighten up, she grabbed his head and hauled him down for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. They pulled back breathless, panting and aroused as she asked, "Your place or mine?"

He grinned. "Mine is closer, I believe. Let's go." He pulled back, took her hand and strode for the elevator at a near run. As he passed Susan's desk, he said, "See me after the weekend and we'll arrange a raise."

Eyebrows rose at that, but she nodded. Ami wiggled her fingers at her in an approximation of a wave behind Jack's back and then she followed him into the lift. He pulled her fast around him as the doors closed, pressing her up against the wall as he half turned, pulled a card from his pocket, swiped it on the small raised platform on the numbered display and then selected the 'Penthouse' button at the top of the panel. Shoving the card back in his pocket, he turned back with raised eyebrows, received Ami's nod of approval and then proceeded to kiss her senseless as the lift rose to the topmost floor without interruption.

New Section-

Usagi slid under the covers of Mamoru's bed and sighed as she let her head hit the pillows. She was far too wired to sleep, but far too weary to keep her head upright if she sat. She could hear Mamoru moving about through the rest of the apartment, heard his cheerful goodnights to the other girls who were staying the night to rest and recuperate and then his soft footfalls as he came down the hall and closed the bedroom door behind him.

"You know I'll probably have a nightmare tonight. Do you really want to sleep with me knowing that you'll probably end up with a new bruise somewhere in the morning?"

He grinned and chided gently, "That is a really silly question, don't you think? I would much rather sleep with you and the associated bruises than without you."

She smiled at that, hearing the deep sincerity that ran underneath his words. She shifted the covers out of the way and held out her arms to him. She'd purposely left off putting anything on just for this. The look in his eyes told her he was extremely appreciative of her thoughtfulness as he stripped off his clothing and climbed onto the bed with her.

Several hours later, she was yawning but not yet tired enough for sleep. Mamoru lay with his head over her heart and his eyes closed, but she could tell that he wasn't yet asleep. She could in fact feel a growing tension in him. She waited another few minutes before asking softly, "What is bothering you Mamo-chan. And don't tell me it's nothing because I can feel the tension in you."

He chuckled and shifted slightly to look up at her. "I can never fool you, can I?"

She shrugged slightly and feathered her fingers through his hair. "Why should you want to? Our hearts are of one desire and one whole."

"That is true." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Today, at the airport, I saw a young woman who looked as familiar to me as you are. But I knew instinctively that I'd not seen her before in this life so that leaves the possibility that I knew her in the Silver Millennium. But no matter how hard I try, I can't remember her."

"Maybe if you describe her to me, I can tell you if I remember her too."

He was silent for a moment and she let him be, realising he needed to recall the details he'd seen. "Green eyes that probably shine like emeralds when she is well and happy but they looked dull at the time I saw her. Her hair was red like a flame and appeared to be quite long and straight. She was tall and looked like she had an athlete's body, slim and well toned. She was wearing jeans, low heeled red boots and a tight red sweater."

Usagi shifted down the bed, forcing Mamoru to move. Once they were facing each other on the pillows, she said softly, "The woman you saw is my half sister, Katie." At the shocked look in Mamoru's eyes, she reached out and cupped his cheek. "I didn't recognise her from the Silver Millennium, but that means nothing. It's quite possible that Luna and Artemis will remember her. Even if they don't, you obviously did and we should pursue it. Did it look like she recognised you?"

"Oh yes. She looked as shocked as I felt. That's why I rushed us leaving rather than staying with you to the last possible moment."

"Okay then. I told Daddy that we would still be there for breakfast as promised. You and Luna can both meet her and we'll find out where she recognises you from and then we can go from there."

"Sounds like a good plan. If we are indeed expected for breakfast, we should try and get some sleep." She shifted against him and smiled coyly. He laughed and rolled her. "Maybe a bit more exercise will make us a little sleepier."

New Section-

Morning dawned bright and early with not a cloud in the sky; though forecasters said there would be more storms late that afternoon. Not that it would bother them where they were, Ami thought as she watched Jack sleep. He was completely relaxed with a slight smile curving lips more sensuous than any man should be permitted to wear. And what those lips could do! Mamma Mia! It had been enough last night to make her cry. Not that it had been all one-sided though. Oh no; she'd more than given everything she got and then some. They'd done almost no talking last night, except for a private renewal of their wedding vows and a tacit agreement that a proper wedding would make everything legal. They were giving each other just two short weeks to make preparations. Ami was convinced she could do it in a week, but Jack had insisted on the extra week so that he could arrange to take the time off and pay proper homage to their rediscovered love.

She returned to her surrounds as a hand slid up her thigh and a finger caressed her lips. She smiled and shifted her thigh carefully against the ache she felt everywhere. He seemed to sense that and stilled his hand where it rested as he smiled.

"Good morning wife."

She returned the smile in kind and shifted just a little closer to him. "Good morning husband. Did you sleep well?"

His smile became a lecherous grin. "No. You see, this wicked little witch I met yesterday teased and tantalised me into such a state that it took forever to relax enough for sleep. Only then I had the problem of erotic dreams constantly waking me up in a state of arousal, only to find that she slept on oblivious to my discomfort. My sleep was terrible."

Ami faked a pout and said with mock sympathy. "Why that's terrible. Is there anything I can do to help you?" She looked down his body and then back up. "You don't look like you are in much discomfort at the moment, but perhaps I can't see the bigger picture?"

He snickered and pulled her close, tucking her head up under his chin as he rolled onto his back. She shifted her thigh to rest on his as he said, "That was so sneaky and clever. Well done."

Ami laughed and snuggled closer. "Thank you. The offer is valid, by the way."

"I'm sure it is. However, in light of the fact that you were a virgin and aren't now, I'm going to rest your luscious body against what I'm planning for you tonight."

"Sounds wonderful. Any hints?"

"Just that you will enjoy every minute of it."

Ami sighed. "I would ask if you were an evil little boy in another life, but I already know the answer to that one." He chuckled. "In light of the light atmosphere we've created, I'm going to interject a slightly sour note and ask what happened after the last time I saw you."

His arms tightened around her. "Let me just start by saying there was no way I would have willingly left you. Believe me in that. You were my whole world from the moment I first laid eyes on you and if I could have chosen how to live those last few moments with you differently, I would have.

"After I received the call from Master Corayess, I went there directly only to find that it was a trap. He'd obviously been dead for some time, as were his household. The house was rigged to explode and by the time I realised that, it was too late to get out. I just had time to wrap a bubble shield around me and then the world I knew exploded. Somehow a piece of shrapnel made it through my shield towards the end of the inferno and I was knocked nearly unconscious. It was enough to blow my concentration and the shield I had collapsed. The fire didn't have enough time to burn me as the ceiling chose that moment to cave in and I was buried. I did lose consciousness then and was out of it for an indefinable amount of time. By the time I came to and managed to drag myself out of the house, you were gone and the world I knew had ended. With no one left on Mercury, I went first to the moon only to find that the guys and I were the only survivors somehow and then we all took ourselves to Earth and spread out as we did our best to keep a low profile until the dust had settled. I heard a rumour that Queen Serenity had managed to send you all on to Earth, but when we looked we couldn't find you and it took a while for me to realise that you had died and would most likely be reborn at a later stage. I think we all let ourselves sink into grief for close to a hundred years before we all managed to pull ourselves out of our funk and started to get our lives in order.

"How I got to this stage in life with the success I have is a long and complicated story best told in bits and pieces as we go, but suffice it to say that I did my best to be in as many places as I could as frequently as I could in order to continue to look for you. And with the rest of the guys spread out across the earth but with many of them unable to get out and about to search for their girls, I searched for the rest of you for them as well. My next planned search was scheduled to begin in six months. Then low and behold, there you were. You found me." He frowned suddenly and shifted her chin up so he could look at her. "How DID you find me?"

She smiled and lightly caressed his face. "When we were reborn here on Earth, we came with no memories of our past lives. Then Luna found Usagi and recalled her to Sailor Moon with the task of finding the moon princess. When we were found, we were tasked to the same thing, not realising that Usagi was the moon princess reincarnated. During various battles and the like we fought as Sailor Senshi and not as our ultimate forms. Then yesterday, we were called to the airport to halt that attack as Usagi was caught up in it. Did you hear about that?" Once he'd nodded an affirmative, she continued. "After the battle, I took some of the substance of the enemy that was left behind for analyses. The enemy then sent someone to collect what I'd taken and in the ensuing battle, I was reminded of all of my past. The others were asking for an explanation when my mind caught up to the fact of my marriage to you and our life together and my emotions remembered my overwhelming grief at the news that you were killed in the explosion that rocked the house in Phllis. I was about to start reliving all of that again when it suddenly hit me that I could feel you, and that you were not only alive and well, but nearby as well. So I left the explanations to Pluto and followed the feeling in my gut that brought me to you. And here I am, where I belong to be."

He turned to her then, gently drawing her back to the emotions and passions of the night before. When they drew away from each other an hour later, Ami said softly, "I'm calling you Jendrade when no one else is around, or if it's just the girls and the guys. Otherwise I'll call you Jack."

He laughed at that. "Ditto. You'll need to introduce me all over again to the vibrant young women I remember as your closest circle of friends, but once I know whom I can safely speak in front of, I'm calling you Amerina as often as I can. Ami will do for the rest of the time."

She nodded. Aware suddenly of a startling discovery within her body, she sat up more rapidly than her achy muscles were happy with and crossing her legs, sat still with her eyes closed as she sought the truth of what she felt within. Jack waited patiently until her eyes opened before he asked worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

Ami sighed happily and smiled joyfully down at him. "Everything is perfect. I found out a week after you disappeared that I was pregnant. Then the fall happened and I died and that was the end of that." She reached out a comforting hand to Jack as he looked about to cry; his face showing immense grief at the knowledge she'd just handed him. Softly she said, "Don't grieve, my love. The past cannot be changed and the future is precious indeed. I don't know how it could be possible, but I am pregnant. And not just pregnant either. I estimate I'm about thirteen weeks and counting, just like I was right before the fall."

He sat up abruptly, an excited light filling his eyes. "Are you sure?" When she nodded with a grin, he whooped, kissed her soundly, then dumped her on her back and wriggled down her body to reverently kiss her abdomen. She smiled to realise he was talking to his unborn child. Somehow, through all the tragedy of their combined lives, life continued, hope was reborn and the future was set to be glorious.

New Section-

Usagi opened the front door just after seven the next morning to step into the delightful smells of a cooked breakfast. She grinned over her shoulder at Mamoru. "The only thing better than Mako-chan's cooking is Mothers. Glad you came?"

"Oh definitely. And I completely concur. Your mother is one of the two best cooks I know."

They shed their coats in the hall closet and headed into the kitchen hand in hand. Ikuko hummed softly to herself as she cooked and Kenji sat at the table reading the paper. No one else was visible as the two called cheerful good mornings.

Her father looked up from his paper and smiled. "Morning Darling. How are you doing?"

Usagi thought about it and smiled. "I think I'm doing alright today Daddy. Mamoru helped me work through a lot of the emotion and I assume the rest will dissipate naturally as I get to know Katie."

"That's good to hear love. How'd you sleep?"

She grimaced. "Not the greatest. I had nightmares twice last night. The second time I actually managed to knock Mamoru out so we then had to stay awake to make sure it was just a concussion and not something more serious. That was at about 3.30 this morning. It wasn't fun, I can tell you."

She walked over to greet her mother as her father asked Mamoru if he was well now. No one had been able to get back to sleep after that second nightmare and so they'd all stayed up playing Monopoly until they'd had to kick everyone out so they could leave. She had been winning too.

"Where is everyone," she asked her mother as Mamoru and Kenji walked out of the room talking quietly.

"Shingo is still moaning in bed about the necessity of being up early during a non-school day and the girls were taking turns in the shower the last time I checked. In fact, I'd better go and bully Shingo out of bed now."

Usagi smiled wickedly. "Tell him I didn't eat much yesterday because my stomach wouldn't settle but this morning I'm starving and if he doesn't hurry, I'll eat all of his."

Ikuko laughed as she left the kitchen, calling over her shoulder to Usagi to please tend the pancakes. Usagi set to it with a slight yawn. She was just removing the last one from the pan when a tentative voice said, "Good morning."

She turned and looked at Katie. She was smiling tentatively as she attempted to braid her hair without looking at it. Usagi could do no less.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

She rolled her eyes. "I slept like the dead. We were all only going to take naps yesterday before attempting lunch but I guess the nap turned into a good long sleep because the next thing I knew, your mother was waking me up and saying breakfast would be ready in an hour. Drat it."

Usagi walked forward as Katie's wet hair got out of control and unwound from her braid. "Take a seat and I'll do it for you. I got really good at doing hair. I'm glad to hear you slept well."

"How about you?"

"I didn't sleep all that well, but there is a big long story behind it that I won't go into now for personal reasons. However the little bit of rest I did get was incredibly restful."

A familiar masculine chuckle sounded from just behind her shoulder and she tipped her head back to smile at Mamoru from his shoulder. "I'm happy to hear you consider me restful but at the same time I feel a little insulted. Should I work harder to make you restless?"

Usagi snorted as she looked down again to finish Katie's braid. "Not at all. Just being near you is making me incredibly restless." She turned to him and grinned. "How about I rephrase my answer. You so completely tired me out with your idea of exercise that I slept well and was pleased with the results."

He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Much better love, much better." His mouth latched hungrily to hers and she reciprocated in kind.

Katie was watching the exchange in fascinated horror when Shingo walked into the kitchen with Sasha. Kenji and Ikuko were right behind them. Shingo screwed up his nose and muttered, "That's gross."

Ikuko sighed as she darted a look at her husband. He seemed just as fascinated as Katie was. "I'm sure it looks no worse than when you and Mika go about studying each other's tonsils." She reached out and placing a hand on their shoulders, gently pulled Usagi and Mamoru apart. "The two of you had all of last night to do that and more. Kindly save further forays for later when you are alone."

Shingo stared at his mother in horror. "Mum that was not an image I needed in my head."

Ikuko ignored him and set about putting breakfast on the table as Usagi and Shingo bickered good naturedly. Katie continued to stare at Mamoru until he finally asked bluntly, "Have we met before? Because you seem awfully familiar."

Katie flushed, but didn't turn away. "I don't think we have met. I'm Katie Minakovakevich-Stafford."

He leaned across the table and took the hand offered to him. "Mamoru Chiba."

She leaned back and studied him again for a moment before she turned to Sasha and murmured, "The likeness is absolutely uncanny. They could be the same person."

"What are you talking about?" Ikuko asked curiously as Sasha nodded thoughtfully, attempting to keep the girls from closing themselves off from everyone else.

Katie hesitated before she explained, "In Russia, I've just started dating a man named Jonathan. He and Mamoru could be the same person. That was my first thought when I saw him," she hesitated here as she shot a brief look at Usagi who shook her head just slightly, "just now," she finished.

Kenji turned a smile on Mamoru. "Do you have any relatives that you are aware of?"

Mamoru frowned as something tugged at his memory of his early years. He could feel pain building at the side of his head as he concentrated on that slight niggle. Whatever it was eluded him in the end, but there had been enough recognition of the question for him to finally answer carefully, "I might do. I just don't remember."

Ikuko got up and came back with aspirin for Mamoru as Usagi explained about the car crash that had orphaned him when he was two and the amnesia that had resulted. Mamoru thanked Ikuko for the aspirin and then breakfast turned to a discussion of where they would go to sightsee that day. After breakfast, the dishes were rapidly washed, dried and put away and they all grabbed coats as they headed out the door.

As Usagi and Kenji stood on the front porch with their keys, she asked, "How do we want to do this?"

Ikuko smiled and said, "Shingo will come with us as his constant requests to dart off to Mika's will get to be annoying to anyone else but will fall on deaf ears with us if you don't mind chauffeuring the girls and Mamoru."

Usagi shrugged and smiled. "I can do that." It would also give them the privacy they needed to discuss what Katie had seen yesterday and what she meant about the guy she'd just started dating looking exactly like Mamoru.

They split up to go to their separate cars just as Usagi's phone rang. She pulled it out of her coat pocket, recognised the number and answered with, "I hope you have a good explanation for leaving us without an explanation yesterday."

Ami laughed at the other end of the line. As she drew breath to answer, Usagi was stunned to hear a masculine voice asking if she wanted breakfast yet. She murmured an affirmative before coming onto the line with, "I have the best explanation possible. You'll love it. This is why I'm calling, coincidentally. Would you be free for a meeting this afternoon say around four? You can then be home in time for dinner or whatever it is you have to do tonight."

"I don't know. Dad was pretty easy about me having to bug off yesterday and as it turns out, all they did all day was sleep anyway, but I don't know if he'd give me yet more time away today. I'll ask him when we get to the starting destination of our tour and get back to you."

"Will you be anywhere near Osanka Street in downtown today?"

"There is a gallery there that the girls want to visit. Why?"

"If you happen to see a tall building titled Sadorne Technology, stop in at reception and ask for Jack Sadorne. Susan will know to keep an eye out for you."

"Okay. I'll do that. And I'll get back to you shortly about the meeting. Have you contacted the other girls?"

"Stop that," Ami hissed with a laugh before coming back with, "Yeah. I got onto the others and they are all amenable to it. It was just you and Mamoru I hadn't checked with yet. Did you really knock him out, by the way?"

Usagi groaned. "Yes I did." She got into the car and set her bag at Katie's feet. Sasha and Mamoru sat in the back talking quietly about something. She popped the phone onto loudspeaker and put it into its car case. "Are you really having a secret affair or is it just what it sounds like from the noises and giggling I can hear?" she teased back.

She flicked a look in the rear-view mirror as Mamoru looked round at her. She started the car as he raised an eyebrow and Ami laughed. "Maybe. You'll just have to convince your dad to let you come to the shrine this afternoon and find out. Or else you could stop in at Sadorne's whilst in the city. Either way, I may decide to be coy and drive you all mad with the guessing for a few days."

"Are you sure this is Ami? It sounds to me like it might be Ami's evil twin sister."

Ami roared with laughter at that one and murmured to the unknown male with her who also laughed and replied. She laughed again and said, "Jack says I am most definitely evil, but that for the rest, you'll just have to set aside some time and come and find out for yourself what is going on. At any rate, breakfast is here and I am starving. And have just been reliably informed that I'll need all my energy for this afternoons extracurricular activities. Catch you later."

The dial tone caused Usagi to stare at her phone in shock for a brief moment before she was recalled to her need to pay attention to the road.

Mamoru asked in a shocked voice, "That was Ami?" At Usagi's affirmative nod, he demanded, "Just who is Jack?"

Usagi shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I hope Dad lets me go meet up with the girls for a bit this afternoon. Otherwise I'll be left hanging."

New Section-

As it turned out, Kenji was fine with Usagi going to meet with the girls as long as she was home for dinner at 6.30. They didn't get anywhere near any of the galleries they'd planned to see that day as a stop at a famous film studio had them joining an all day, in house tour which included the opportunity to 'play' a part in a 'movie'. They all got in on the act and had a fantastic time. Usagi and Mamoru were both disappointed to have to leave early but they found out later that they didn't miss that much as the tour had been almost complete anyway.

They were still discussing the tour when they arrived at the shrine to find everyone else was already there but Ami and her mysterious other half. They walked into the room and took the time to greet everyone before they took their seats. They'd been gossiping and chatting for half an hour when Minako sighed as if all her dreams were coming true. All the girls and Mamoru looked from her to the door where she was looking and more than one of the others added sighs to Minako's.

Ami stood just inside the door. A tall and extremely good looking man stood in the doorway, nervously looking them all over. Usagi turned back to the girls and discovered instantly the reason for his nervous state. If they weren't staring with lust written all over their faces, the girls stared in suspicious animosity at the stranger. Ami had obviously not bothered to explain anything to the others. She stood up and walked over, holding out her hand. "Hi. I'm Usagi Tsukino. Ignore all of the others. They have no manners."

He relaxed suddenly and smiled warmly as Ami mouthed 'thank you' at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Usagi. Ami has already told me so much about you that I feel already as if we've known each other longer than we have."

Luna and Artemis jumped down off the arm of the couch near Hotaru and sashayed forwards. "That's because you have known her longer than thirty seconds Jendrade Sadorne," Luna teased gently.

Jack grinned. "That I have and I should stop playing in light of your knowledge and expertise. How have you been Luna? And Artemis, it has been a very long time."

Everyone gaped to watch the display. Ami suggested politely as her eyes laughed that perhaps they should all sit down. Introductions were made all around and then the story began, Ami and Jack taking turns in the telling of it. When they were finally done, Rei asked faintly, "Run that last part by me again. I could swear you just swore you lost your virginity last night but are already 13 weeks pregnant."

The others murmured agreement and looked at Ami expectantly. Usagi was frowning as she stared down at her hands. "You know, that is ringing a really loud bell in my head."

"Well you did always remember more than the others," Luna said gently.

They all nodded and looked back at Ami who held up her hands with a laugh. "I can't explain it. I simply am pregnant with Jack's child, just as I was pregnant with Jendrade's at the time of the fall during the Silver Millennium. And forgive me, but I'm not about to question such luck and fortune. We'll be married in two weeks anyway and anyone who wants to dither the difference in times and such can do so out of my hearing."

Minako straightened in her seat and saluted. "Yes sir."

They all laughed at that and the atmosphere lightened noticeably. They were chattering away when Ami's computer went haywire. She whipped it out, flipped it open, pressed a few keys and groaned. "Two of the enemy appear to be at a nearby mall." She sighed. "And one of them is coming right at us. What's the bet it's a repeat of yesterday?"

"Have any of us really recovered from yesterday?" Haruka asked dryly as they stood.

In a flurry of snow and ice, Ami again became the Ice Queen though this time she used no phrases and the change was almost instantaneous. Jack looked on with admiration and love before changing himself. "I'll deal with whatever is coming at us and then will join all of you at the mall."

Jendrade put in quickly, "I'll stay with you. I'm not letting anything happen to you now that I've found you again." She nodded agreement.

Usagi looked round at everyone and ordered, "Right. That's the plan. Let's transform and get out of here before that beastie reaches us and holds us up."

One by one they transformed. But as she reached for her transformation wand, Rei came up with a figurine she only vaguely recognised as one of Yuuichirou's. Now how had that made its way into her subspace pocket? She'd only ever seen the inside of his room once or twice and she'd never been inside it. And where on earth was her transformation wand? The statue was ten inches tall and depicted a young woman with transparent black wings shaped like a butterfly's. Her black hair was piled on her head and she had one knee slightly cocked in front of the other. She was barefoot as she stood on the base that looked a little like a grassy knoll. Her hands were held out to her side and her face was tilted up as if to look at the sun. She had her hand wrapped around the woman's legs. The statue was lighter than it looked.

She looked up at a gasp from the door. Yuuichirou stood in the doorway and stared at the statue in her hand. The others had turned to look at him as well. Jendrade and Amerina both started to smile as he whispered in shock, "Firefly?"

Rei looked at him, then back down at the statue and knew without a doubt that it was what she was. Firefly. She lifted the statue in both hands and screamed, "Aviss Shahali! Mocoon! Mars Firefly! Awaken!"

Fire exploded out of her hands in a circular sheet of living flame that hissed, spat and moved like it was sentient and angry. The flame disappeared inside of Rei as she opened her hands and laughed joyfully. She lowered her arms as the flames began to wash out of her skin, not burning her, but caressing and gentle. Once she had been completely engulfed again, the flame changed to orange, yellow and then finally to blue and green before it flicked out as suddenly as it started.

From top to toe, the new Rei looked like an elemental straight out of nature. Her black hair had vague red highlights washing through it where it was piled messily on the top of her hair with a few short locks falling to frame her face. Mixed in with her hair, tiny red, orange, yellow, blue and green gems shaped like fireflies winked in the overhead light. Reddish orange fireflies dangled from her ears and sat at the base of her throat on yellow-gold chains. Thin red chains in the five colours of her fireflies linked on her wrists and ankles and chimed softly as she moved. Her feet were bare, the nails there and on her hands painted red. Her dress was red with spaghetti straps and was backless in the light of the delicate black, gossamer-fine wings on her back. The dress covered her very low on her back and the hem was uneven; short in places, long in others. Her face had been left bare, though her lips were blood red and when she opened her mouth, her teeth showed lethal looking points.

She smiled as everyone gaped and walked slowly towards the door and Yuuichirou. Somehow for the first time, she could see his eyes and they were the beautiful chocolate brown she'd always felt she could drown in. She sighed softly as she placed one hand on his chest and lifted the other to curve round his neck and pull his head down to hers. "Yoshen. How could I possibly have been so blind for so long. You were always there for me, weren't you?"

"And I always will be, my beautiful Firefly."

"I'm going to cry, I just know it," Amerina said softly as the two kissed. She was blinking rapidly and fanning her face when she suddenly went flying to land flat on her back on the floor, her staff rolling across the room. Again, as they looked on, they could see nothing of what was attacking; just the result as Amerina scrabbled at whoever pressed against her throat. Amerina's eyes flickered sideways as Jendrade started forward, a sword appearing in his hands. Her staff came to her hissing and spitting, the snake heads instantly wrapping around the head, upper torso and the hands choking her and tossing him across the room. She sat up choking as Jendrade reached her. He said nothing though as she coaxed one of the snakes off her staff and sent it winding across the room after the enemy.

"If I didn't think this darned stuff they wanted was so important I would just give it to them to stop this. The lack of oxygen can't be good for the baby."

Jendrade soothed her with a gentle hand against the side of her face. He then moved the hand down to her abdomen. "We'll get the baby checked out tonight once everything has settled down. And we can always destroy the sample you have so they can't trace it. But for now, we still have an enemy here and one at the mall to deal with."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we be going now?" Sailor Moon asked everyone.

Rayanna nodded. "Yes we should." A sudden memory crossed her mind causing her to stagger and go still. With Yoshen so deeply linked to her again already, she knew he'd caught the same memory. He smiled sadly at her but reminded her silently that they hadn't the time to talk then about that particular memory. She looked reluctantly at Amerina and Jendrade and then at Yoshen. "Will you come with us Yoshen?"

"Much as it will pain me to be apart from you for even a moment until we have remarried, I will stay here and help Jendrade guard Amerina against any further attacks. I also have much to discuss with him before I can spend any time with you and I would rather do that now so that I can be completely yours by tonight."

She nodded solemnly. "Then by all means, stay and talk with Jendrade for I do not intend to share you with anyone tonight." They kissed again, quickly, fiercely and then she ran out of the room with the others.

Yoshen watched her go, feeling her pain as if it was his own and then turned to the man lying in a bed of crystal in the corner. He walked forwards, cautiously watching the snake that guarded its prize in the corner. He'd just stopped and was contemplating his next move when the snake uncoiled and slithered around him on its way back to its mistress. He shot a grateful look at Amerina as he called in his staff. To a casual observer, the staff was plain wood, though beautifully crafted. Upon closer inspection faint lines marked the growth of a fire from a spark to an inferno. If needed, that inferno would roar to life along the length of the wood and would burn all it touched but its master. For this task, just the staff would do. He lifted it and swung it down. Through the cracks that raced through the structure, heat danced and melted the ice until it was a puddle and then the water was all dried up, leaving not a trace of the enemy.

He walked over to where they'd seated themselves on the couch. He sat on Amerina's free side and reached out with both hands to lay them flat on her stomach. Suddenly aware of what he was trying to ascertain, she shifted slightly to give him better access. After several seconds, he pulled back with a smile.

"Your daughter is fine and not the least bit stressed from the last few days activities."

He gave Amerina and Jendrade a minute to treasure the news he'd just given them as he contemplated his gift. As a healer, he was more powerful than Saturn and he delighted in sharing his gift with those closest to him. He had been the first to know of Amerina's condition during the Silver Millennium and had been glad to share that news with her, knowing at that stage that the only thing better for her would have been to have Jendrade found alive and well.

"Yoshen?"

He turned to Jendrade and smiled. "I'm alright, just reminiscing about the past. We're coming full circle, aren't we?"

Amerina nodded. "That's my theory. Pluto's too. Now it only begs the question, will we die again at the end, or will we live peacefully ever after? Recent dreams say the past will repeat itself exactly."

Yoshen shuddered. "I pray not. Watching Rayanna die once in my arms was sheer torture. Watching her death twice would send me to my own. I've only survived the last thousand years without her. Coming here and realising that Rayanna was alive again, but had no idea of who I was bought at least a little peace to my heart. After all, surely she would not be ignorant the rest of her life."

"Mmm. At least you knew she was alive and well. Until Ami walked back into my life yesterday I had no idea Amerina lived again. But for us all is well. I know of many others who live tortured still with the knowledge they could not prevent their wives deaths. They will be pleased to learn their ladies are still alive, even if they don't yet remember anything. It will at least comfort them until such time as they remember exactly who they are."

Amerina nodded slowly. "We should get in contact with them all as quickly as possible so as to assuage their grief and give them hope. At the very least they can come here while they wait to be remembered. Are they all nearby at the moment or are they still spread out like you mentioned earlier?"

Jendrade shook his head. "Most of them are overseas. One seemed to drop off the face of the earth and I have no idea where he went. Only one other is still here in Tokyo and he is so deep in his grief there is no possible way he'll believe his lady is still alive until she turns up on his doorstep. Yet at the same time, I can't see her going to him without her memories either. So we shall just wait and I shall try to get in contact with everyone."

"Who is he?" Amerina asked curiously. "Maybe if she meets him she'll remember."

"That didn't work for me and Rayanna," Yoshen pointed out.

"But it would be worth trying, don't you think?"

They both looked at Jendrade, who held up his hands in a fending off motion. "It won't work. She'd need to go to him for him to believe her alive again and I've already said that isn't going to happen."

"Well? Who is she?" Amerina demanded.

"The one and only Sailor Uranus, Haruka Tenoe, Tamarin Sotroun."

New Section-

Rayanna easily kept up with them as they ran. Looking at her yet again, Sailor Moon asked, "Can you fly with those wings? They look too delicate to do much. And what do we call you?"

Rayanna grinned, baring small fangs. "You may call me Rayanna and the wings aren't as delicate as they look. I can fly, either on my own or carrying someone indefinitely. With more than one person I can only fly for a short period of time, though I've not tested how long."

"Will you be alright?" Pluto asked.

"If you mean the memories and information flooding my mind, it's down to a trickle and is being sifted by Yoshen. I have instantaneous access to what he is storing for me with all the benefits of not being overloaded. What I am getting is all the tactical information I used to have in the Silver Millennium. He'll give me the rest when it is safe and the enemy isn't near."

"That's handy. Do you know if all the guys can do that for their better halves? It might be extremely useful if everyone is called to their power during battle."

Rayanna laughed. "Oh gosh. We shouldn't tell them that you consider us the better half of their soul. They might be mortally offended. As to the rest, I honestly don't know."

Pluto shrugged and sighed. "It will be worth asking, that's for sure."

They were nearly at the mall when Jupiter and Uranus hastily backtracked their steps and quickly turned to stop the others. "The drain of energy is felt out to this point. We should call the monster to us from here."

As they discussed how to do this as they were still half a block from the mall, Rayanna walked forward and pressed into the drain as she put out heat. She felt an instant wavering in the level of energy being moved. She put out more heat and felt it reach for her power. She closed it off, but kept feeding the energy out. Her goal was reached a few seconds later as it started towards her. She turned where she stood and called, "Get ready. It's coming now."

They turned to her and gaped. "How do you know that?" Uranus demanded.

Rayanna bared her lips in a feral smile. "Because my heat is a form of energy and that is a magnet it can't refuse in its goal to collect energy for its master. While it can feel what I'm putting out, it can't access it and therefore it is coming to investigate, all the while continuing to try to drain me."

They had no more time for questions as the monster appeared. This one was twice the size of its fellow and already looked quite frustrated and angry. As it came within fighting distance and just outside the range of its output, Rayanna jumped and used her wings to climb. "I'm going to go and check on everyone inside the drained zone. Keep him occupied til I return."

She left the others to fight and flew over the mall and down through an open skylight in the ceiling. She didn't like what she saw or felt at all. Too many lives were on the brink of death, though the monster had obviously spread the zone out better, as no one was actually dead yet. But it wouldn't be long. She turned to fly back the way she'd come. They needed to hurry.

New Section-

This monster had either learned from its predecessor or else it had just been created smarter as it darted around all of their attacks and came at them in individual flurries that were tiring them out. Sailor Moon staggered back as Uranus moved in to distract the monster so she could get her breath back. Neptune and Saturn were making ready to intercede for her as Jupiter and Venus came to bracket her. Tuxedo Mask already lay in a heap nearby and Pluto was limping badly as she danced back out of the way of the fight.

"I think we need to take the risk of hitting one of the others and attack whilst it's distracted. Otherwise we'll be here all day."

"We could just wait for Rayanna to come back."

"We don't know how long she'll be. I say we risk it."

Jupiter and Venus looked to Sailor Moon for approval and she nodded. "Try not to hit one of the others."

They were gearing up for their attacks when the monster threw Neptune and Saturn off him. Saturn hit a nearby wall with a bone breaking crunch and Neptune flew in the other direction to slam through a windscreen on a nearby car not yet demolished by the fight.

The remaining girls moved to attack all at once in their fury over their hurt comrades. Uranus stood stock still as something flitted through the back of her mind. When it didn't come back, she looked helplessly from Saturn to where Neptune had disappeared trying to decide who to check on first. That something flitted again as a soft voice said from behind her, "Yoshen is a master healer. I've called to him and he'll be here soon. Follow the thought trying to make itself known in your mind. You may find something you never thought possible."

She watched as out of the corner of her eye, Rayanna moved past to check on Saturn. The thought was getting closer and stronger the longer she focused on it. Someone nearby cried out in pain and she turned to see Sailor Moon lifted off her feet by the enemy. She thought a little harder and there it was, if only she'd reach for it. Movement on her other side caused her to turn and see Amerina instructing Jendrade in the careful removal of Neptune from the car. When she turned back the other way, Yoshen was crouched over Saturn and was radiating a wash of red and white light that was pouring into her prone body. Rayanna stood over them, keeping them safe. She looked back at the monster and Sailor Moon, who was beginning to lose consciousness, and the monster using his free hand to fend off the others. Without realising what she was doing, she reached for it.

'IT' was an eagle in full flight with a wingspan of a foot. On its back, a woman with blonde hair tightly braided to her scull flew, a light blue and yellow body suit adorning her body. She rode as if as one with the eagle, joy in every feature underneath the fiercely protective look on her face. Her hands ended in wicked looking claws.

She smiled as the thought fully coalesced in her mind. The enemy would pay for the pain wrought upon the three people dearest to her heart. "Zalil Comre! Sana! Uranus Eagle! Awaken!"

At the same time as she let go of the statue light and wind came to vibrant life around her as it exploded with a sound like an eagles hunting cry. A miniature tornado comprised of the wind and light spun around her for a few seconds before it separated to become like a pair of wings would look if attached to anything. The wings swooped around her as another cry rent the air and attached themselves to her back. Wind and light became muscle, bone, sinew and feathers and the wings themselves grew in weight and size until they were perfectly proportioned to the rest of her body. They snapped outwards and then in as the wind died and the light faded, leaving her behind.

A small tiara graced her head. It was brown and etched in feathers, the centre peak an eagles head stretched up with the beak open to cry. Her previously short and straight blonde hair was now shoulder length and in a french braid starting at the topmost point at the back of her head. A small tuft of feathers poked out of the top of the braid. They were attached to an unseen thin rod of metal that became poisonous on contact with the air and could be thrown to take down an enemy. The toxin had been found to be deadly to most creatures and people. Seconds after being thrown, the dart would reappear within her hair. While her wings were flat to her back but on the outside of her outfit, they were unhampered by the suit. She wore a tight-fitting body suit of the same colour as the statue she'd held that showed off her new bust-line and her feet were shod in low-heeled yellow boots. Miniature eagles dangled from her ears and a tattoo of an eagle became visible in the centre of her forehead, the wings stretching across the top of her face. Like the statue, her fingers ended in sharp claws that she could retract if necessary.

She felt a tug at the back of her mind but ignored it as she unfurled her wings and leapt at the monster with a scream that came out sounding like the Eagle she was. She easily manoeuvred around the now limp Sailor Moon who was even then losing her transformation and slashed at the arms of the enemy. It leapt back howling with rage as its arms fell off. Tamarin placed herself in a crouch between Usagi and the monster, her wings outspread. Sure enough, it found its footing and leapt to attack her despite the new lack of its arms. She listened to the voice that spoke quickly in her head as she dropped back and used her feet and a small puff of air to send him flying straight up. She then continued to roll over backwards, somehow contriving to miss crushing Usagi as she crouched over the now coughing young woman. She tucked her wings down over the both of them and shouted, "Now Rayanna."

She didn't know how she knew that Rayanna was just waiting for her to get clear, but a sound like an inferno roared over them briefly and she could feel incredible heat in the air above them and then the sound and the heat dissipated. When she looked up the monster was nowhere to be seen and Rayanna was walking towards her. She looked down at Usagi to find her looking up at her. She smiled gently. "Are you alright?"

Usagi winced. "I've been better," she croaked. "What happened?"

"That is a long story. One best told later. We still need to restore energy, though I think between us Amerina, Rayanna and I should manage well."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and then started to slowly sit up. "What do I call you?"

She chuckled softly and moved her hands to support her upper body. "Tamarin."

"That's really pretty."

"Thank you. Keseth always thought so too."

"Who's Keseth?"

"Another long story best told later," she said softly so as to cover the pain and confusion she felt.

Rayanna crouched down near them and smiled gently. "We'll deal with the problem in the mall while Yoshen works his magic and then we'll talk. Usagi, do you think you could walk over to where the others are. If you can't its fine and I'll call Jendrade to come carry you."

When she stood she swayed alarmingly so Jendrade was called to carry her over to where the others sat or lay. Once she was safe with them, Amerina walked over to join them and they turned and walked towards the mall, Amerina and Rayanna on either side of Tamarin. They were just entering the mall when Tamarin said quietly, "I have to find Keseth after this."

Amerina reached out and squeezed her hand. "Jendrade knows where he is. We'll drop you over there on our way home."

She nodded. Once they reached the centre of the destruction they formed a triangle and sent their power out to cover everyone. It took a matter of minutes and then everyone began to groan and move about and the three girls let go of their transformations and walked out of the mall. When they got back to the others, they were all on their feet, detransformed and waiting for them. As they approached, Haruka murmured to Ami, "I want to talk to Michiru first. Can I call you when I'm done?"

"Of course, though it's only 5. If Usagi feels up to it, we should have our discussion now, before anything else happens."

Everyone was in agreement to that and so they quickly headed back to the shrine as the sound of sirens filled the air.

Back at the shrine, Rei and Yuuichirou quickly made hot drinks for everyone. Once they were all seated with a drink, Ami started the explanations off.

"A thousand years ago, right before the fall, we were all married and had different forms to those of the Senshi. Rei, Haruka and I are all at the level we were at when we died. These forms were achieved only after we'd found our life partners and bonded with them for the first time. When you regain your final forms, you will remember everything, past and present life. It'll be confusing at first and there will be some pain as you relive what happened to yourselves in full detail as if it were yesterday, but it will settle. Jack says that all the guys survived the fall and are spread across the earth. He's going to get in contact with them all and get them here to wait until you all remember."

"So Yuuichirou and Jack were the only ones to settle in Japan then?" Michiru asked.

Jack picked up the tale. "Of all of the men, myself, Yoshen and Haruka's Keseth, were the only ones to settle here. One of them just disappeared and the rest thought it best to spread out in order to better watch the different areas for your rebirth. I think there was also an unspoken pain that came with seeing each other and not seeing who we used to be with. It was just easier for most of the guys to part from each other. I see Keseth from time to time and I knew Yoshen was here in the city, but I've not had direct contact with the others for almost a hundred years."

"Okay. So let's back up a bit. We're all married?"

Haruka smiled tiredly at Michiru's confusion. "Yeah, we are. How we came to be together is a mystery as we were never like that during the Silver Millennium. All I can say now is I'm sorry this is happening like it is, but I love Keseth more than life itself and being here, now, without him is an absolute torture." She held Michiru's gaze with her own for a moment longer before she looked down and started playing with a lock of her hair that tumbled loosely around her shoulders and upper body now that she wasn't transformed. A thought suddenly hit her and her head snapped up. She closed her eyes and rested both hands on her abdomen. Rayanna and Amerina exchanged wide-eyed glances.

Michiru asked hesitantly, "What's happening?"

Ami answered, "Her memory just twigged to the fact that she was six months pregnant at the fall. The grief will hit in a minute and then she'll remember that I'm pregnant again and perhaps the same will happen to her."

"Haruka was pregnant?" Usagi asked in a shocked voice.

Ami nodded as Yuuichirou shifted from his seat beside Rei to crouch in front of Haruka. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he gently wiped away the twin tears trailing down her cheeks. "I remember. I was already in labour when the enemy attacked. It's why I died so quickly. I was such an easy target because all I could think about was the fact that I was losing my baby and Keseth wasn't with me."

Most of the girls made sounds of dismay as Yuuichirou lifted his hands, gently moved her hair out of her face and smiled reassuringly at her before he equally as gently pressed his hands against her abdomen. His brown eyes clouded to white and he was oblivious to the conversation as Ami said, "My baby didn't come back until after I'd spent the night with Jendrade. It was almost as if the past needed a little help to come into the present. Perhaps if you and Keseth spend the night together and Yoshen stays nearby you can divert a disaster early."

"Do you really think it's possible?" she asked hopefully.

"Anything is possible if you just believe. After all, you've come back to me, haven't you?"

Everyone jerked round to stare at the massive stranger standing in the doorway and possessing the deepest voice anyone had ever heard. Haruka lit up as if a star had come to being inside her. "Keseth?"

She tried to get up but was held in place by Yuuichirou's hands. He hissed softly at her and she subsided to his ministrations but both hands reached out past his head.

"When Jack called and said you were back, I started swearing at him because surely I would know. But he suggested I check for the eagle I'd had made for you and when I did, it was gone. I'd had no idea how much I'd withdrawn into myself at your death. Once I opened up my magic I realised how much I'd missed and there you were, a brilliant star in the self-imposed darkness of my world." His hands engulfed hers as he asked worriedly, "Are you well?"

She beamed up at him happily; a stunning turn-around on a woman who almost never smiled and when she did always had a sarcastic or sardonic edge to it. It left the others feeling bemused and bewildered. Had they ever really KNOWN this woman?

"I'm fine now that you're here with me." Her smile dipped and vanished in an expression of distressed sadness. "Amerina and Jendrade are pregnant again, after just one night. It's a valid theory that the same will happen for us; the only problem with that is that I was already in labour when I died. I think Yoshen is trying to ascertain if that will happen again."

"If anyone can figure it out, he will. But I didn't recognise him from the back with all that hair."

Rei smiled dryly. "Trust me, I am already contemplating the best way to go about convincing him to have a haircut. I don't like my chances though as he's had that same cut for the last four years I've known him and quite possibly for a long time before that."

Keseth turned to her with a warm smile. "Rayanna, you are looking lovely as always. How have you been?"

She shrugged and smiled. "Yesterday I would have said I couldn't complain. Today I want the day to end so I can have my wicked way with Yoshen. But I shall wait patiently. I was there when Tamarin went into labour and I experienced all of her fears first hand. I am not so selfish as to deny her the chance to have her labour stopped if Yoshen can manage it."

"You always were a generous soul and exceedingly patient when it came to sharing Yoshen with those who needed him. I would not have done so well in your position. He is an extremely lucky man."

"Don't think I don't know that or that I counted my blessings everyday that the fates brought me my Firefly. I would not have done half so well without her."

"What's happening?" Haruka asked anxiously.

He smiled gently and lightly touched her cheek. He gestured at Keseth and was thankful that she was easily distracted as she shot out of her seat and into his arms. He waited until they'd seated themselves side by side, knowing that as extremely private people they would renew the physical side of their relationship at a later time, before he sat on the table in the centre of the room facing them.

"It's going to happen as it did to Ami and Jack. One night is all it will take with Ken for the two of you to be pregnant again. Unfortunately, I can already feel your body gearing up to an early labour. I will be hard pressed to halt it, but I promise I will do my utmost for the both of you."

"That's all we ask," Haruka said softly. He nodded his head and went back to his seat as Ken introduced himself to everyone. Rei made sure he knew who remembered and who didn't as everyone looked him over; all were curious to know about the man who'd stolen their man-like friends' heart. Once the introductions were over, Usagi asked dryly, "Anything else about ourselves we should know about in advance?"

Setsuna quickly jumped in there. "You shouldn't be warned ahead of time. These things have to happen naturally and there is nothing natural about being warned ahead of time about something you can't change."

"You're no fun," Usagi muttered though she was smiling as she did. They all laughed and the meeting broke up, with Usagi and Mamoru going back to her place for dinner (though Setsuna quickly grabbed Mamoru for a minute before he disappeared) and the others going off to their own places. Ami caught up with Rei and asked if she and Yuuichirou wanted to have dinner with her and Jack but Rei said they'd already been invited to spend the night at Ken's mansion so as to be on hand for them in the morning.

"I'd wrangle you both an invitation, but I doubt either of us will be eating anything. We'll all probably retire for the night when we get there."

"Good for you. Enjoy it immensely. I know I did," she said with a little snicker.

New Section-

"Mamoru, do you have a minute? I'll be quick as I can as I know you're due for dinner at Usagi's."

Usagi smiled. "I'll warm up the car."

Mamoru watched her go with a tender look on his face before turning back to Setsuna. "So, what's up?"

Setsuna hesitated, then asked, "Do you remember much about your family in the Silver Millennium?"

"Not really. Why?"

"There's no easy way to say it so I'll just come out with it; during the Silver Millennium you had two older brothers and after the last time you visited Sureia to see how she was doing, she is extremely convinced that she must be engaged to one of them; after seeing the snapshot she had in her wallet, I agree."

Mamoru stayed silent a moment, then turned and gestured down the stairs for Usagi to come back up. He turned back and asked, "Is there some way for him to come here and meet with me?"

"He is already on his way. When he heard that Sureia had been injured he promptly booked the first flight he could get. It just happened that the first one wasn't until now. He'll be here at the end of the week sometime. Why do you ask?"

"Hang on a moment?" he asked and she nodded, curiosity washing through her as he turned and murmured to Usagi who looked at her in surprise, murmured something back to him before moving a little bit away and pulling out her phone. He turned back and sighed. "Sorry about that. But Sureia isn't the first one to point out an uncanny resemblance between me and someone they know. Usagi's sister Katie has just started dating a man who is my spitting image. She was extremely confused when she met me for the first time this morning, thinking I was Jonathan."

"Sureia felt a little of the same confusion, but it didn't last long. She has been with Michael long enough to know every little nuance and she picked out the differences quickly enough but she felt it was worth mentioning after I told her of your accident and the amnesia that resulted when you were two."

"Definitely, and I thank you for coming to me with this. I still don't recall anything, but that means nothing and it's quite possible that I will remember something when I meet them. Usagi is calling Katie to find out if Jonathan might be amenable to flying over. If not, I can still meet Michael when he arrives and we could discuss possibly going to Russia if the need arises."

Usagi returned then. "Coincidence this is not, more like fate if you ask me, but Katie was on her mobile to Jonathan when I called the house and she asked him right away in light of what Sureia said and he's of one mind with you. He'll be on the next flight out."

"And time will tell. We'll now just have to wait and see what happens."

New Section-

Rei sat on the bed in the guest room at Ken's mansion and watched as Yuuichirou padded across the room to join her on his bare feet. He really was the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on, hair and all. Even if the shaggy cut was what she was used to now, Rayanna remembered almost ten years with a neat brown do. Oh well, she had him now and they could dither over the style of his hair at a much later date.

He joined her on the bed and sat cross legged in front of her. He leaned forward and without using his hands kissed her gently as he showed her without words how much he treasured her. When he pulled back she asked in a soft, breathless tone of voice, "How could you stand to be so close, know who I was to you, and not act on it, for as long as you did?"

"It was easy. Whenever I thought I might go crazy and would have to say something to you whether you thought me crazy and insane or not, I remembered the disdainful look you shot me the first time you laid eyes on me and I found anew the patience I needed to wait for you to remember you loved me again."

She sighed sadly. "I was so incredibly harsh and cruel to you in those days and I haven't really gotten much better over the years. If I were you, I would have given up on me ages ago."

He grinned. "Good thing you aren't me then, isn't it?"

She shoved him playfully and they tussled briefly before they resumed their positions. Her smile died and she said sadly, "I am pleased for Ami and Haruka and their fortunes in reclaiming what they had before, but at the same time, I can't help but be unutterably jealous over what we will surely miss out on."

His smile showed love and understanding and the same level of sadness. "That is true, as our precious daughter was already born when the fall happened, but I am not adverse to trying for a child again, or many more if you are amenable as there was never a time that you looked more beautiful or radiant than when you were pregnant with my child."

She brightened briefly at that prospect before resettling herself with a regretful shake of her head. "I wish I could right now, but with the battles we will surely face over the next while and with Haruka out of action and Ami probably soon to follow, I shouldn't even contemplate it. I've a sad feeling we'll need all the help we can get."

He cupped her cheek gently and smiled with pride at her. "Most wise my lovely Firefly. But with condoms and the pill there is nothing stopping us from indulging until we are ready to begin a family again."

She beamed. "That is a brilliant idea. I don't know why I didn't think about it a minute ago. Come here. I want to tell you without words how very much I love you and of my deep respect and pride in you." She lay back as he came to her and knew that the pain of what was lost was far exceeded by what she had regained.

New Section-

The sun was peeking over the horizon as Haruka showered after one of the most glorious nights of her life. She couldn't recall feeling quite so achy after the first loss of her virginity, but she was older and more confident in herself this time around and had convinced Ken that she didn't need to rest after that first time last night. She smiled softly to herself and chuckled softly as she recalled the shock on his face as she'd rolled him after he suggested they just lie still a while.

She moved the loofa up over her hip and back over her stomach to get it under the water to rinse it off when she suddenly noticed the difference in her waist line. She dropped the loofa and pressed both hands to her stomach, joy suffusing her being as her baby kicked first with feathery lightness and then solidly against her abdomen. She quickly rinsed off the rest of the bubbles and turned off the water. She decided against taking the towel with her, only taking enough time for a cursory pass over her body before she bolted from the bathroom and scrambled up onto Ken's high, king-sized bed. She grabbed his shoulder and shoved him on to his back as she shook him.

"Ken, wake up."

He woke with a start at the urgency in her voice even as she grabbed his hand and placed it against the movement in her stomach. He stayed quiet as he sat up, his eyes intent on her face as their child moved within her. The joy in his face increased with every second as he lifted a hand to cup her face. "How do you feel?"

"At the moment I feel fine. But before I didn't know anything was wrong until my waters broke and so I would really rather get Yoshen in here now."

He nodded, kissed her tenderly and turned to the phone. She found his shirt and her panties and slid them on as he hung up. "He'll be here shortly." He found his own boxers and went for a t-shirt in the chest of drawers across the room. A minute later, Yoshen knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. Rei was right behind him and still yawning as she woke up. She whistled as she took in the bed.

"Nice. Where would one go about getting something like that?"

Ken grinned. "It's a custom job and it cost a fortune. But it was worth it to have something as near to the same as what we'd had in the Silver Millennium."

"I can imagine," she said with a sigh as she climbed up and sat beside Haruka. She took the older woman's hand and smiled. "I'm here for moral support for both of you," she said as Yoshen gestured for her to lie back. Once she was appropriately reclined, he shifted her shirt out of the way and placed his hands flat to her stomach, his fingers splayed to give him the widest reach. "Too; if you have any questions for Yoshen while he works, ask me and I'll pass them on to him without distracting him from what he needs to do."

"Can you tell me what's happening now?" Haruka asked anxiously.

Rei tipped her head to the side and listened. "Yoshen says labour probably started the instant your pregnancy returned but you both did the right thing in calling him straight away. He's feeling a lot more positive over his ability to help."

"Then he thinks it'll be alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Hard to tell, but he definitely says the extra time will help. Just lie back and do your best to relax. Let the stress and the worry go and take deep, even breaths."

She closed her eyes as Keseth took her other hand and started to pray. Her baby had to live, she just had to.

New Section-

Usagi had suffered yet another nightmare in the early hours of the morning and had been glad of the fact that Mamoru was working the night shift as it had been particularly violent this time. Unable and unwilling to return to sleep she had driven her car over to her parents house in the pre-dawn hour and then changed and set off to run off the vestiges of her fear. Now she ran through the early morning quiet and contemplated whether it would be appropriate to call Haruka and Ken and make sure everything was well with them after last night. She was nearly home before she realised that it would be far too early to call anyone. It was Monday and she had no classes and she was already bored with the knowledge of a lack of any schoolwork to do, having finished it during the week to ensure she wouldn't have any holiday schooling to do. She sighed internally. 'Oh well.' She couldn't have everything.

She turned back into her street and spotted Katie sitting on the front porch steps with a mug in her hand. She was rugged up against the weather and seemed to be deep in thought. She looked up only when Usagi came to a stop in front of her.

"Morning. What on earth are you doing out here at this hour of the morning?"

Katie smiled dryly. "Waiting for you, as it happens; I heard you come in to change. We didn't get a chance to talk yesterday and I really think it's time we did. Ikuko is in the kitchen making breakfast and Kenji and Shingo are still in bed."

"Dad's still in bed?" Usagi asked with a concerned frown.

"Your mum says he woke in a fever late last night so she's letting him sleep. Shingo came down briefly though. Ikuko took one look at him and packed him back off to bed after checking his temperature. She is concerned, but not alarmed and said they should both be fine with a day or two of rest. Sasha is still in bed, but that was expected. She was up later than I was talking with her brother who is getting married in a few weeks. Something about last minute cold feet on his behalf that she needed to talk him out of."

"Sounds like fun. Let me take a quick shower and then I'll get a coffee and come join you."

"Maybe we should wait til after breakfast then. Your mum said it wouldn't be long about five minutes ago."

"Good idea. We could always go for a walk after breakfast."

"I'm game if you are. I'm starting to feel like I need a walk after every meal anyway. Does your mum always put out that much food or is it just because she has guests?"

"Actually it's a leftover survival function from when Shingo and I would eat everything in sight. I don't think she's stopped cooking like that and with two guests she's just doubled what she normally cooks, even though I've stopped. Shingo still eats like that though and says it is because he is a growing boy."

Katie nodded and they walked inside. She'd had her shower and was dressed and on her way to the kitchen when Sasha joined her. "Morning. Did Katie catch up with you?"

"Yes. We are going for a walk after breakfast. As I assume you know why she wanted to talk to me, why don't you come with us?"

Sasha agreed and they descended the rest of the way talking about fashion and shopping. Over breakfast it was decided they'd visit the new mall just opened nearby. Ikuko was asked if she wanted to join them but to the girls' silent relief declined stating that she wanted to stay home and take care of the male folk. An hour later, they left the house for the local mall, deciding to take the car as rain was again forecast for the day. While they waited for the window to defog, Katie turned to Usagi and suggested, "Now would be a great time to begin the explanation don't you think?"

"In a minute," Usagi said as she lowered her window. Her mother was approaching.

"Rei just called for you. I said you'd call her back on her mobile."

"Thanks Mum. Did she say what it was about?"

"She said it was about your friend Haruka. She also said to tell you it wasn't urgent so don't panic. What did she mean?"

"Haruka is pregnant at the moment and they thought she might lose the baby. If Rei said not to panic, it probably means that she's gotten the help she needs and is going to be fine. I'll call her a little later on."

Ikuko nodded, wished the girls a good day and fun shopping and hurried back into the house. Usagi put the window up and backed the car out of the driveway. They were at the end of block before she started to talk. She'd carefully planned what she was going to say until it was utterly believable. She detested lying but sometimes it was a necessity of her life versus the truth. Today the lie was necessary.

"Mamoru was at the airport yesterday keeping an eye on me. He knew I'd been dealing with some issues that have made me edgy and not all too happy about the sudden announcement that I'm not my father's only daughter and he wanted to stay close by and keep an eye on me even though I told him I would be fine. When he realised the problem with the gas leak and that I might have been one of those affected, he'd had to come to make sure I would be alright."

"So why didn't he stay when he knew you were alright?" Sasha challenged.

"Well, he and Daddy only loosely get on at the moment. Daddy doesn't like thinking about me dating, let alone sleeping with a man and so he sometimes reacts oddly, even though he and Mamoru have had a manly-man discussion about the issue and even though he agreed to me staying with Mamoru this week. The day before yesterday would probably have been one of those days where he might have acted strongly in the negative at any sign of Mamoru's face and so when he knew the family and I would be alright, he left rather than antagonise my father when he was weak."

She held her breath as Katie and Sasha rapidly discussed what they'd just been told in their native tongue. She knew a little Russian, but not enough to come close to recognising even one of their words. They finally relaxed and Katie said, "We think you are holding back part of the story, like the bit about where Mamoru knows me from, but we'll let it go for now."

Usagi sighed. "Mamoru honestly cannot place where he's seen you before and it is driving him mad. If he could figure it out, I'm sure you would be the first to know."

The thought was that he knew her from the Silver Millennium but that still didn't help him place her. Usagi thought perhaps if Ami, Rei, Haruka or Setsuna met her they might be able to place her instantly what with their complete memories of that time. But that wasn't likely to happen that day, so she relaxed as well and let go of all negative emotions. Today was about getting to know and bonding with her sister and her sisters' best friend. The least she could do was be happy about it.

New Section-

She didn't get a chance to call Rei until lunchtime. She was waiting in line to order and Katie and Sasha were waiting in another line at another food stall to get something of their native country's cuisine.

"How's Haruka," she asked once the greetings were over.

"She and the baby are both going to be fine. They called Yoshen before her waters broke and he was able to divert a disaster waiting to happen. He says she'll have to take it easy, which means she is officially sidelined from all fights until after the baby is born, but otherwise she is in peak condition. We left her and Ken celebrating their good fortune."

"So where are you now?"

"After I called your mother and found out your plans for the day, I had an itching to go shopping as well. Yuuichirou was not impressed with the idea as I had to drag him shopping once before so he was going to arrange to meet up with Jack once I got Ami interested in the outing. Calling Minako and Makoto seemed to be the next natural step to take. We are out at the mall now and are waiting in line for lunch at the moment."

Curious, Usagi asked, "Which mall are you at?"

"The new Visaki mall that just opened in the northern suburbs."

"No way! That's where we are. Which stall are you at?"

They quickly arranged to meet together in the middle once they had their food and Rei promised that she and Ami would definitely suss out Katie to see if they could place her any better. She hung up with a grin and looked up to find she was nearly at the start of the line. Things were looking up indeed.

Katie and Sasha were waiting near the stairs leading to the raised platform where the seating area was in the food court. She quickly explained about her friend's being out and about as well and both girls were instantly amenable to meeting them, in particular Ami after the part of the conversation they'd heard yesterday.

It didn't take her long to find them as they'd already appropriated two tables and were currently defending them against a couple of teens who seemed just as determined to secure the table for their own use in the crowded food hall. Usagi didn't announce herself, she simply slid into the seat she chose and smiled up at the angry teenage girls as Katie and Sasha followed her lead. The other girls turned in a huff and stalked off. Usagi shook her head and turned to make the introductions aware as she did so of how hard Ami and Rei were trying not to stare at the two Russians and Katie in particular though it wasn't obvious to either girl, despite the extra glances Sasha was throwing at them.

Lunch was a raucous affair filled with hilarious shopping stories, embarrassing moments and stories about men who were just far too yummy for their own good. They all got on so well that with lunch over, the vote was unanimous to stick together and continue shopping since they were all interested in the same shops. As they set off again, Usagi contrived to move to the back of the group with Rei. Ami was up the front with Sasha and avidly talking books while Minako and Makoto walked with Katie and continued the discussion about boys.

She linked her arm with Rei's and asked curiously, "So what do you think? Are they Silver Millennium or something else entirely different?"

Rei smiled dryly. "Why do I still get surprised when you put on a display of your intuition and smarts? You'd think after all these years I'd stop underestimating you." When Usagi lifted an eyebrow in enquiry, Rei grinned. "Alright, I'll stop dithering. Katie is the Crown Princess Katerina Von Koosoa of Sol. During the Silver Millennium she was one of your best friends. She has no recollection of who we are though, as Ami and I peppered our lunchtime conversation with obvious cues from the past and she didn't get any of them.

"Sasha, on the other hand, is also of Sol, though I don't recall her from the Silver Millennium, but that means nothing. She could be a recent immigrant. What is really interesting is that she knew all the cues we threw out and a few of her own and also that she is well aware of who Katie is. You'll probably find that Ami will have her whole life story by the time we are done today and that they aren't actually talking books up there. She'll also know how much to trust Sasha with our story."

"Okay. So are you saying that people actually live in the sun?"

"Yes I am. Don't ask me how it's possible, but they manage it and they love their world just as you loved the moon and I loved Mars. They were more than welcome anywhere during the Silver Millennium but have probably had to be so cautious since the fall as 'aliens' are creatures to be studied and dissected and generally not treated with the respect they deserve."

Usagi nodded thoughtfully and steered them after the rest of the group as they reached their first shop of the afternoon. They were finishing up the last of their shopping when Usagi noticed Rei's distracted state. She sidled over and wrapped an arm around her. "What is it Rei? What's bothering you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know exactly. I thought about leaving an hour ago but then dismissed it when we went to get ice-cream. But ever since then it has become an insistent need. My heart is beginning to scream at me that it is imperative that I go home. The last time I felt like this, the temple was on fire and Grandpa had collapsed trying to rescue the scrolls."

Usagi raised her voice and called to the others. When they joined her, she smiled and said that Rei needed to get home in a hurry and she was of a mind to join her. Minako and Makoto were reluctant to head home and had been loosely discussing seeing a movie with Ami halfway convinced to join them. When she looked at Katie and Sasha, both seemed disappointed as well and when Usagi queried them, they admitted that the movie discussed sounded great. Minako agreed that she would drop Katie and Sasha off after the movie was done. Usagi called her mother and discussed the change of plans stating only that Rei needed her more at that moment. Her mother said it was fine and the group parted company.

Rei started jogging before she reached the car and was running flat out by the time she reached it. Usagi quickly unlocked it and they got in. She became increasingly concerned the more anxious Rei was to get home but really started to worry as Jack's car slammed into a spot in front of the temple and Yuuichirou jumped out of the car. He must have noticed them because he waited impatiently as Usagi bought the car to a more sedate halt in front of the temple and parked. The two rushed up the stairs hand in hand and Jack and Usagi followed more slowly as a baby's distressed cries reached them. Memory was tugging at Usagi's mind as she stopped at the top of the stairs and looked in through the open doorway in front of her to see Rei tearfully trying to soothe the child in her arms.

Jack sounded relieved as he said softly beside her, "Rayanna and Yoshen's daughter Raylee. She was killed in an inferno the enemy deliberately set in the palace nursery. I can't imagine their grief over the last day as they knew of the good fortune both Ami and I and Haruka and Ken have come into with our renewed pregnancies knowing that their child was dead and not likely to come back. And yet here she is and she is reasonably well, if her cries are to be believed. I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am to be able to share their joy. What about you Usagi?"

She couldn't answer him, no matter how she tried. She remembered cradling Raylee Malkorik in her arms right after she was born; did in fact remember that she was the one to deliver the babe as Yoshen was on his way home but would not arrive in time to help. She'd been terrified out of her mind, but so incredibly excited at the same time knowing that this was her chance to be a part of her god-daughter's life right from the start. The birth had gone well and both Rei and Yoshen had quietly praised and thanked her for their daughter's life.

She looked down as a glowing light appeared in her hands and she became aware of a weight there where none had been before. Beside her, Jack said gently as she stared at it, "Just go with it princess. It'll be easier if you don't fight it, I think."

She heard nothing so much as the soothing quality of his voice letting her know that there was nothing to be alarmed about. She studied the statue in her hand and smiled at the familiarity of it. This piece took pride and place in Mamoru's best glass cabinet. It was an angel standing perhaps 20 centimetres tall. Her hands were out to her sides in a benevolent gesture and peace was written all over her face, covering a quiet strength and fierce protectiveness. A halo seemed to float over her head, but could not be moved despite the fact that there were no obvious signs of how it was kept in place. Her blonde hair seemed to flow outwards on both sides as if moved with an unseen wind and appeared to fall to her knees. The white and silver dress had long flowing sleeves and came down to her ankles. Her feet were shod in white slippers. She was utterly lovely.

Usagi smiled and lifted her to sit on her hands in front of the centre of her chest. She whispered, "Misali Dorsren. Shulia. Millennium Angel. Awaken."

The angel floated off her hands and moved backwards til she faded into Usagi's body. Usagi's eyes closed and she smiled as light exploded out of her in a blinding nimbus that faded quickly a few feet from her body. Just as it had faded, it started again at the same place and moved back in to once again suffuse Usagi with light before it disappeared completely within her.

Jack sighed softly, having never gotten sick of this vision of Usagi during the Silver Millennium and knowing he wouldn't get sick of it now.

Usagi was all in silver and white from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Her long blonde hair fell straight to her knees only there seemed to be a continuous unfelt breeze because her hair kept gently blowing outwards. Her halo was a nimbus of soft light sitting 5 centimetres above her head that in trying times could be put to use in healing. Studs in her ears were tiny silver angels. Her eyes were lined in silver, the eye shadow a light dusting of white powder. Her lips had been left bare but her cheeks were lightly dusted in silver sprinkles. Delicate silver chains adorned wrist and ankle and a plain silver ring entwined with gold rested on her right ring finger. Her nails were painted silver with her feet shod in flat white sandals. Her dress was white and sleeveless with a halter neck in the form of a silver choker. A vee of fabric missing from the fitted bodice near the chocker hinted at her cleavage but in reality showed nothing of it. The dress flared into an A-line at her waist and was as short as an inch below the tops of her thighs at the front and down to her knees in back. A wide silver band wrapped around her beneath her breasts and left two silver swathes overlapping at the centre of her back and falling to the bottom of the hem. Small white wings extended out from her shoulder blades and could enlarge at will to carry her in flight if necessary.

A gasp from nearby drew their attention. Rei stood there with her baby clasped protectively in her arms and was looking around wildly as Yuuichirou stood at her side. "Where's the danger?"

New Section-

Rei pounded up the stairs as a familiar cry tore at her heart and lanced pain through her. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. If this was a joke, someone was going to die. But if this was reality and the cry came from who she thought it did, she didn't know how it was possible but she didn't care as Yuuichirou burst through the door to her rooms and straight to the table in the middle just in front of the door. He came to a stunned halt while she, after a day spent pretending that she wasn't absolutely torn to shreds at the memory of the fire that had killed her precious daughter, dropped to her knees and reached for the baby that was lying on a blanket and had miraculously not rolled off the table. She realised why as her hands got closer and she met with a syrupy resistance that gave completely after a moment. She quickly and efficient wrapped her daughter tight in the blanket and lifted her with soft, soothing words. Then Yuuichirou was crouched beside her and together they soothed their distressed child into sleep.

She looked up to see her tears of joy mirrored on his face. He leaned in and kissed her quickly, then rested his forehead against hers in order to better share what could never be put into words. Somehow Yoshen had found the strength to keep living but Rayanna had been one of the first to die after she lost the will to live with her daughters lost life. Now all three could live together again in safety and peace, or at least as much peace as the enemy would afford them.

A brilliant light suddenly washed into the room and they both turned in time to watch Usagi disappear in a blaze of golden light. After the second time the light obscured her, she opened her eyes and smiled peacefully, head cocked slightly as if listening to something or someone.

Rei listened with all her senses as she shifted Raylee closer and stood. She couldn't sense anything evil nearby, but that meant nothing. She looked worriedly at Yuuichirou who murmured that they should go and ask what was going on.

They moved cautiously to the door, still looking around. As she came to a stop, Rei gasped as she took in the angel standing in front of her. She was truly ethereal. She turned to look at them at the noise and lifted a brow in enquiry. She darted another look around, wondering why Usagi had changed and not Jack and blurted out, "Where's the danger?" as Yuuichirou laid a protective arm around her shoulders.


	4. AFFL 4 The Week From Hell, Part 2

To everyone actually reading my story, THANK YOU!

Again, to everyone actually reading my story, I'm so sorry for the delay in getting it out. Christmas and the New Year hit with a delightful vengeance and I took some time off work, which is where the majority of my creative skills come to the fore. As to the near future, things will be a little shaky with the changing of jobs and it may take me a little bit of time to get back to this story but I promise you, I will keep writing.

To the two who have already critiqued and like what they see, to moonangel0905 and to Joyce, thank you for your kind words. To those of you who are reading and have yet to say anything, please let me know what you think. Even if it's a bad review, it will still let me know you're out there and reading.

Now for everyone more than a little confused about who is who and exactly what is going on, I am afraid the confusion will need to reign supreme for just a little bit longer. I'm afraid nothing will really be defined here. This chapter will finish the week from hell, I promise. As to Usagi's sister, Setsuna's daughter and the beginning nuances towards Mamoru having brothers, all will be revealed just a little more in the next chapter, as will explanations on who everyone is. They are all going to sit down and have a big introduction session in the next chapter even if it kills me.

QUICK NOTE: Don't panic if you have no idea what is happening when Minako comes face to face with evil towards the end of the chapter, this will all be revealed in the next chapter as well.

Again, I don't own Sailor Moon or anything affiliated with it. Not the characters, plotlines, attacks or anything else so created by Naoko Takeuchi.

New Section-

"You are precious beyond words, a priceless treasure I never thought to find in my lifetime and the heart and soul of my life.

From the vows written by Prince Britaal Dodonie and spoken at the ceremony wedding him to Princess Lilia Shusarene.

Chapter 4 – The Week From Hell, Part 2

"Where's the danger?"

Serenity smiled gently at Rei and Yuuichirou and held out her hands. "There is no danger. Not at the moment at any rate. This change was brought on by my memories of helping you birth your daughter." She frowned slightly. "Apparently not all the changes will be because of danger."

"Actually, I think most of them will be. I think you're different, Serenity, because you have had more memories of the past all along and also constant known contact with Endymion over the last four years. This particular memory was just strong enough to shake your final form free of its hiding place. I fear the other women will have to wait for a battle to reach that level."

"How do you know about Endymion and I?"

Jack grinned wickedly. "Ami and I don't always do activities that prohibit deep discussion. We do talk a lot as well."

Serenity returned his grin with one of her own. "Endymion and I are much more prone to the activities prohibiting deep discussion."

Jack threw his head back and roared with laughter as Serenity looked herself over, deciding that she liked what she saw. She looked over her shoulder and studied what she could see of her wings, listening to the voice in her head that was her past self and scanning all the new images as they came to her mind. Used as she was to having her past self pop up with info on a regular basis, it was only a little harder to deal with a faster influx of information. The wings were small now, she knew, but with just a thought would grow to properly accommodate her weight, though she knew their weight wouldn't change at all. She also remembered the healing properties in her halo and turned to Yuuichirou with an entreating smile.

"Is there any chance we could resume my study of this halo and what it can do now that we both remember who we are?"

He shifted out from Rei slightly and bowed deeply. "It would be an honour, your Highness."

She rolled her eyes and let the transformation melt away. "Now don't any of you start with that formality nonsense. Just because Serenity is back for good doesn't mean I want to do away with informality. I'm happy to continue being a very good friend to all of you."

He bowed again, though his lips twitched and his eyes danced merrily as he said solemnly, "Yes, your Highness. Your wish is my command."

They all laughed at that and then Jack held out an arm to Usagi. "Rei and Yuuichirou do not need us hanging around as they re-bond with their daughter. May I escort you to your vehicle?"

"You may. In fact, the other girls were going to catch a movie tonight and I am in mind to join them now that I know no great disaster is going to occur."

"You know, that sounds like fun. Was Ami going to be there?"

When Usagi inclined her head in affirmation, Jack smiled. "I think I might just join you. Do you think we could get the rest of the gang to join us? It might be good for Ken in particular to get out and about. He's become a virtual recluse over the last hundred odd years."

She tipped her head on the side, then let slip an evil little grin. "We should stop round and invite them nicely. If they don't say yes the first time, I am reliably informed that I can be exceedingly persuasive when I need to be."

Jack thought about that before he nodded slowly. "You're quite right. Let's go."

New Section-

As it turned out, Ken and Haruka were already beset on all sides with requests to go out with Hotaru, Setsuna, Sureia and Leisha already there; the last of who were bored out of their brains with enforced bed rest but had been cleared for an outing if it wasn't too physical. They gave in gracefully when Usagi and Jack arrived to mention the outing already in progress. A quick call to Michiru had the girl saying she wasn't really interested so they all piled into their cars to drive round to her place. Usagi called Minako on the way and mentioned that they were all coming as well and that things were fine with Rei. Minako was thrilled to hear both and mentioned that they were just beginning to talk about dinner. Usagi mentioned the hip new lounge to hit the downtown area and Minako agreed to steer the others there.

They arrived at Michiru's mansion to find her sitting in the dark in the living room and brooding. Haruka started to move forward but Usagi stopped her as she listened to Serenity's theory on her older friend's depression. She urged everyone to wait for them outside and walked over to sit with Michiru. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an offer of silent comfort and with a soft cry of pain, she shifted on the couch to bury her head in her shoulder and cry.

Usagi waited it out patiently, knowing that Michiru would feel better for it and just rubbed her back and whispered nonsensical nothings until the crying eased into hiccups and then into silence. She got Michiru upright and walked them down the hall to the bathroom where she urged her to wash and dry her face. She then sat on the floor as Michiru sat on the toilet with a tissue in her hands.

"I don't understand why, when all I ever wanted was for her to be happy, I find myself feeling betrayed and left out now that Haruka has obviously truly accomplished that."

Usagi smiled sympathetically and gently squeezed her knee. "I do understand," she said gently. "While your relationship with Haruka in the past was never the kind that you have now, you were closer than sisters growing up and even though you don't really remember anything, your subconscious is probably aware of the fact that you both met the men you were going to marry while out on the same shopping trip, had your first date ever with them together and then married in an incredibly moving and romantic double wedding. Now Haruka is having her dream realised anew and you feel as though you are being left behind. That's natural. Are you truly not happy for Haruka and Ken?"

Michiru looked startled and slightly offended. "Of course I'm happy for them both."

"Then what's truly bothering you?"

Michiru opened her mouth, closed it, and sat in deep thought for a while before her face crumpled and she answered miserably, "I'm afraid I'll lose my best friend now that she has a man in her life and I don't."

Usagi made an exasperated noise and stood up. "I won't whack you seven ways to Sunday for something so blatantly stupid coming from someone as smart as you as I remember how sensitive and empathetic you were in the past. I will however be back. Repair your makeup while I'm gone because you ARE coming out with us tonight." With that firm parting shot, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room muttering about smart women who had dumb thoughts. Reaching the front porch, she looked around for Haruka and found her sitting on the seat on the passenger side of Ken's car and talking with Hotaru and Leisha.

She marched up to them and waited for a break in the conversation. It came quickly enough as Haruka asked anxiously, "Is Michiru alright?"

"Frankly, I'm not too sure, what with all the nonsense she's spouting. Come for a walk with me. You need to speak to her."

"Is she coming with us?" Hotaru asked hopefully.

Usagi grinned. "She will be." With that cryptic saying, she linked arms with the taller girl and walked them both towards the house. She waved Ken off when he started to approach and called back that they wouldn't be long. She led Haruka to the bathroom, where Michiru was just putting the last touches to her makeup repair job. She spun when she saw them in the mirror.

Usagi turned slightly to Haruka and waved a hand at Michiru. "She thinks she is going to lose your friendship now that you have Ken again and she is without Adagess." Usagi then stepped back out of the way and left the two women to it. She was almost back outside when her phone rang. She pulled it out, saw the number and smiled in delight.

"Hey Dr Handsome. Saved any hot chicks lately?"

Mamoru chuckled at the other end of the line. "Well, there was this stunning looking blonde I saved from a gas leak at the airport over the weekend. With a little persuasion I might be inclined to take her out and show her a little lovin'."

Usagi laughed. "I was actually going to ask you out tonight. We are all, minus Rei and Yuuichirou for reasons I won't go into over the phone, going to dinner at the Joker's Lounge followed by a movie. How tired are you?"

"I'll last through dinner and will most likely end up asleep on your shoulder before the opening ads to the movie are through, but I would love to join you as long as you are picking me up. I'd be more likely to crash the car falling asleep at the wheel than driving it. What time is this happening?"

She turned at movement behind her and with a warm, encouraging smile at Michiru turned back to complete the walk to the outside. "If traffic is kind, we should be able to pick you up in about half an hour. If it's not, we'll be about 45 minutes to an hour. Dinner will happen as soon as we get there and the movie session is running at 10. We'll be seeing 'Without You' starring Melanie Simons."

"That's great. If you can make it an hour, I would appreciate it. I have been barfed on twice today and with no other doctors around qualified to deliver babies, delivered a set of twins. With the addition of missing a patch of urine only to slip in the water on the floor nearby and still land on the urine, I've had four changes of clothing and am desperately in need of a shower."

She laughed at that until she cried, reaching out to hold on to the porch railing to keep upright. When she stopped laughing, she apologised for her finding humour at his expense and assured him they would wait dinner for him. She hung up and was still chuckling as she approached her car. She had just reached it and was asking if anyone was travelling with her when her phone rang again. She checked the number and instantly upon hearing the connection asked worriedly, "Is everything alright Rei?"

"Everything is perfect. My beautiful Raylee is just as much of an angel now as she was a thousand years ago. So much so, in fact, that Yuuichirou and I want to go out and celebrate with our closest friends. I pointed out to him that there was no getting around the fact that Katie and Sasha were there, but he shrugged and said we could spin a yarn about someone babysitting our daughter all day and did we really not mention her? Oh, so sorry. Isn't she just a darling?"

Usagi laughed delightedly. "Call Ami and get her to warn Minako and Makoto not to give away the game. Make sure they know her name so they can gush all over her appropriately when they see her. I'll let everyone else know here. The plan is dinner at the Joker's Lounge when we get there, followed by a movie at 10. Does that suit?"

"Oh definitely. We can always leave early with Raylee if we need too."

"Excellent. We'll meet you outside the lounge then. We should be there within an hour and a half. Good thing it's still early. See you there."

She hung up to find that everyone was ready to go. Setsuna, Hotaru, Sureia and Leisha would go in one car, Ken and Haruka opted to go with Jack so Ken could sit in the back with Haruka and Michiru asked to go with Usagi.

Traffic was horrendous and they ended up arriving at Mamoru's just over an hour later. He was waiting out front for them and he leaned in the driver's side window to claim a quick kiss and to greet Michiru before climbing in the back. Traffic was better on the way into the city and they reached the Joker's Lounge 20 minutes later. Once out of the car and to make up for her earlier reaction to his bad day, Usagi kissed him senseless and huskily promised him a full body massage with body oils just as soon as she could manage it. He kissed her back soundly and then shifted her to face the others and wrap his arms around her waist as the other half of their group arrived and introductions were completed.

Then Minako piped up with some bad news. "The lounge is packed solid except for one large set of couches that would be perfect for us but which they say is already booked for another party. They say the earliest they could seat us would be 9.15 but with the next movie time starting at 10, that doesn't exactly give us much time to eat."

They were standing outside and looking in. Though it was new here in Tokyo, the Joker's Lounge had seemingly overnight become THE place to eat, following the success of its predecessors in other cities around the world. The prices were astronomical, but the service was speedy, the food was superb and the atmosphere was such that was not found elsewhere.

Jack opened up the door as he took Ami's arm. He smiled engagingly back at the rest of the group. "I bet I can get us that gap." Ami gestured the others to follow when they hesitated, smiling also. Shrugging slightly, they all followed.

Jack was talking to the girl at the desk when they joined him. Seeing that they were all here, he smiled warmly and said, "I have a setting booked for Jack and Ami Sadorne and company for now."

She looked down at the computer in front of her and then looked back up in distress. "I'm sorry Mr Sadorne, but the setting currently free is booked and it's not under your name. I'm terribly sorry. There must have been a dreadful mix-up considering the size of your party. It there any way I can make it up to you?"

He grinned. "You can make it up to me by calling Ruffus over so I can at least say a brief hello. We're old friends and all I need is thirty seconds."

She beamed a smile at him as she relaxed. "Yes sir. I'll go and get him now."

Minako sighed regretfully. "Oh well. Thanks for trying Jack. So where do we want to go instead."

Ami opened her mouth but quickly closed it at a slight shake of the head from Jack. Standing nearby, Haruka and Ken shot Jack amused smirks and Jack winked in return.

"Jack me boy. Long time no see. It's about time you showed up here."

"I did say I would be by, did I not?"

"That you did. And who is this gorgeous flower?"

Ami held out a hand to be shaken as Jack performed the introductions only to find it raised and kissed lightly. "This is my fiancée Ami Mizuno. Ami, this is Ruffus Contiga, restaurant manager."

She smiled warmly at him. "Jack has told me about quite a few of your escapades. I look forward to talking with you in-depth about any of his you might know."

He laughed delightedly. "My dear, I could tell you stories about Jack that not even his parents know anything about, despite the bevy of nannies who reported everything to them. Are you free now?"

They both laughed as Jack sputtered in mock indignation. Ruffus looked the group over and nodded. "We should just have enough room for you all. Ah now, this is Kelli. She is new here and was a little panicky, but she's got a good way with the customers and will do excellently in my place when I'm done. Kelli, this is the boss and owner of the Joker's Lounge chain, Jack Sadorne and his lovely fiancée Ami."

Kelli went beet red, protested feebly that she couldn't run anything, apologised profusely to Jack for not knowing who he was and then almost cheered in relief as the phone rang. Chuckling in amusement, Ruffus put a light hand at the small of Ami's back to lead her to their setting and the rest of the group followed. Once they had been adequately seated with menus, Ruffus left them to it and they all turned to stare at Jack.

"Just how rich are you?" Katie asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Rich enough I guess. Now, I believe tonight is a celebration of Raylee Malkorik's first outing so tonight, everything is on me and I will brook no arguments."

But of course they had to argue with him. They argued with him all through selecting their meals. They argued as they ate, though he managed to distract them occasionally with amusing tales of his travels overseas. They argued all through dessert and coffee as well. Through all this though, he simply smiled and said, "We'll see."

As everyone started pulling out their wallets, Ami got up to go use the toilet and it wasn't until she was returning that they all realised the bill had disappeared and while Ami had left her bag behind, her purse was in her hand. They all instantly got on her case about her sneakyness and cunning. Ami simply laughed and flopped back down beside Jack, handing back his credit card.

Usagi looked disgusted as she said, "Hands up who thinks Ami being engaged to Jack is a bad influence on her." The only hands that didn't go up were Jack's and Ami's and everyone laughed.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Ami dropped back to walk with Usagi.

"I spoke to Sasha today while we were shopping."

"And?"

"And she is refusing to give her information to anyone other than Princess Serenity. Her mother said it was imperative and that only you would know who to trust with what she would tell you. I said I knew Serenity but that I would get back to her as your identity is a closely guarded secret. I would suggest that you speak to her when you are ready, but have someone with you just in case it's a trap of some kind."

"Hey girls, hurry up," Minako shouted with a laugh.

Ami and Usagi exchanged a smile at Minako's impatience and ran to catch up to the rest of the group. They moved on to the theatre chatting and laughing. The four foreigners were by no means left out. Through quiet discussion Sasha had found out that Keseth and Tamarin had spent a lot of time on Sol for one reason or another and had been peppering them with questions about a home world she only really vaguely remembered from when she was little. Katie and Michiru had hit it off right away through their mutual love of music and the instruments they played. With her love of soccer and dancing Sureia and Minako had been inseparable all night as they discussed this and that and found more and more that they had in common. Ever quiet Leisha had been taken under Makoto's wing and the friendship had been solidified by a mutual love of all things cooking and food. As a favour to them, Jack had arranged for them both to come during a down time and talk to the head chef who worked in the restaurant about arranging traineeships for both of them. Leisha's eyes had been alight with excitement as she thanked him and Makoto had enthusiastically kissed him on both cheeks before the girls had gone off on a tangent of how great it would be to learn from a world famous chef in a world famous restaurant. Jack had simply smiled, satisfied with his good deed.

The movie was great and catered to both sexes with a lot of romance and adventure mixed in together. Mamoru had indeed fallen asleep, though the ads hadn't even started he was so exhausted. They came out of the theatre raving about it and Mamoru admitted he was disappointed he'd missed it. Raylee had thankfully slept through it, but Rei and Yuuichirou weren't pushing the friendship and took the time to say goodbye to everyone before they headed off. Ami murmured something to Jack that quickly had him saying goodbye as well. With Haruka asleep on her feet, Ken quickly asked for a lift with them and they all headed off together. Minako offered Michiru a lift home so that she wouldn't have to squish in Setsuna's car, but Hotaru offered to climb in the back and after Michiru had assured herself that all three would be fine with that arrangement, politely declined and thanked Minako for the offer. She shrugged and said it was no problem and then she and Makoto waved goodnight and walked down the street heading for a nearby nightclub as neither were really ready for bed yet.

The rest were starting to head for their cars when they heard Minako shout out behind them. They turned to see Minako on her knees and Makoto fighting to walk back towards them as people lining the sidewalks in front of them started to collapse and cars started to crash into others. Darting a look around, Usagi spotted a nearby alley that appeared empty and darted for it with a muttered imprecation about an enemy that waited for no one to recuperate.

She stopped halfway down the alley and turned to see who'd followed. She was pleased to see that only Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru and Mamoru had followed her and that the other four were nowhere in sight. They'd obviously been too scared to notice when the rest started running. The others pulled out transformation items while Usagi merely thought Serenity into existence. Mamoru was in the midst of his transformation into Tuxedo Mask when the whole thing fell apart and he came up gasping for air as Endymion. Serenity quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to support him until he was steady on his feet again. He looked down at her, the look in his eyes mirrored in his body as he tugged her in and kissed her soundly.

Pluto shook her head and muttered, "Now is not the time for this." She was glad to see that they had at least one of the princesses to fight with them, but Serenity would be useless if she and Endymion couldn't keep their hands off each other. She threw up her hands and started to turn away when she noticed that Michiru just stood there looking at her hands. Pluto saw what she held and reached out to nudge Serenity and Endymion back into the real world. They turned reluctantly from each other but quickly noticed what was happening. Serenity walked up to Michiru and said softly, "It's safe to use it. Haruka will still be a friend, even when we find your other half."

Michiru nodded, but didn't look up from her contemplation of the statue she held. 20 centimetres tall, the trident was made of a blue-green metallic looking substance that was solid and seemed almost heavy. Written all over the trident were the words to the Code of the Sea done in extreme miniature, but perfectly detailed. The three prongs of the signature weapon of the sea ended in sharp points that would spear anyone with ease. Dark green, jagged lines curved up round the length of the piece. A centimetre long black mark running around the top of the staff just under the prongs appeared to be the hand grip.

With the words in her head finally came the peace she should have felt at Serenity's words but hadn't. But that was alright. The peace was there now that she could hear Shanna whispering to her. She lifted the miniature trident above her head and shouted, "Silouetta Vergosa Bombala! Diviary! Neptune Water Witch! Awaken!"

A roaring sound that came and went continuously like the ocean filled the alley and then the water that made the sound poured down over Michiru, engulfing her completely and the smell of salt water added to the sounds already present. As the water touched the ground it was as tall as six feet when it started to spin like a whirlpool. As they watched, the water at the bottom started to sink into her skin, almost as if sucked by an invisible force. The water still visible continued to spin and whirl and the water itself was making a noise more in tune with that motion. Finally though, the last drops of water were drawn inside of Michiru and the sound and smell dissipated in the night air.

Michiru's hair moved as it she floated on water and was never still. Dark green ribbon shaped like seaweed floated in her aqua locks and fell from a small wreathe of the same stuff on the top of her head. Two inch long chains with six tiny fish on each dangled from her ears. The chain around her neck was equally as laden with fish, as was the ankle bracelet she wore. A stud in the centre of her forehead was a small aqua coloured fish. Her breasts were covered with two clusters of shells with a string of seaweed like ribbon in between and running around her back. Two strips dangled down from the pointy shell in the centre of her back. At the front a strip of dark green fabric shaped as a triangle and attached to the top ribbon by a point covered down to just above her belly button where another tiny fish was displayed. Sitting low on her hips, a bikini-type bottom in black with a tiny dark green ruffled skirt was all she wore on her bottom half. Her shoes seemed to be ridiculously high with six inches of stiletto and a pointed toe done in dark blue. Her fingernails were done in aqua to match her hair. The trident she gripped just below the pointed top was six feet tall and matched the statue she'd had completely.

She looked down at herself then up again and smiled dryly. "I just realised it is a brilliant thing that Raylee and Haruka aren't here at the moment."

The others agreed and then they turned as one to go and kick some bad guy butt.

By the time they had returned to the scene of the latest attack, the area affected had doubled in size and they could feel the effects tugging at them. Endymion stopped, swayed and closed his eyes. A faint golden glow washed over him and then faded and he shuddered from head to toe as if shaking off something and then relaxed again. Pluto and Saturn were dropped to their knees within seconds of entering the affected area. Serenity and Shanna moved in quickly to pull them back. Once they were restored to normal, they turned to each other and exchanged looks that plainly said, 'Well what do we do now?'

They realised at the same time that Endymion was no longer with them but as they were turning to look for him, he appeared running around the corner of a nearby building shouting, "Get ready! Three of the enemy are right behind me!"

Serenity closed her eyes and smiled. "Jump!"

Even as he jumped, Serenity lifted her hands in a cupped motion about a hands-width apart. Silvery light sparked in her hands and grew as her wings did on her back. The wings moved to arch and touch each other before snapping forward at the same time as she yanked her hands apart and the enemy rounded the corner.

The three clay monsters were caught by the small yet impacting white slivers that shot out of the edges of her wings. They stopped, hesitating for a moment as the lieutenant darted around them and then started to move again. They managed three steps before they suddenly disappeared, three small white feathers appearing in their place and gently floating to the ground.

Endymion suddenly landed beside her and dragged her to the ground as a roar of water washed over her head. She shifted her wings to cover them both as drops of water sprinkled them on their way to their destination. They peered under the front edge of the wings to see the lieutenant swept up in a funnel of water that was rapidly changing into a globe with the enemy caught in the middle. She looked back over her shoulder to see Shanna standing sideways to the enemy with her trident held out in front of her. Water that had been streaming out of the trident towards the enemy now reversed and streamed back into the long weapon. She faced forward again to see the globe shrinking, compressing the enemy as it went. Nothing could be heard over the roar of the water or seen through the water. When the ball of water imploded with a bang it was 10 centimetres across and sprayed hot water in all directions. Of the enemy there was nothing to be seen.

New Section-

Two hours later Usagi dropped Katie and Sasha at the house and watched as they stumbled up the driveway. Once they were safely inside, she drove a sleeping Mamoru and herself to his apartment, only just making it as her eyes had a nasty tendency to droop on her. She'd dropped Michiru at Ken's house on the way and made sure she would be well taken care of. Once they heard the abbreviated version of the story, that is, that there had been another battle and Michiru's past self had asserted herself, they ignored all Michiru's sleepy complaints, excuses and looks and shepherded her into the house.

Now they slept standing up in the lift up to their floor and were glad of the loudness of the ding alerting them to their stop. They staggered to their room and stripped off their clothing, mumbling to an alert and worried Luna that all would be explained in the morning and then they fell on the bed already asleep.

New Section-

With two of their best lieutenants dead and four of the clay collection monsters dead, the three in charge of the mission to collect the necessary energy to begin the takeover of this world had been disposed of and a fresh new team were brought in. They had taken over the empty room of their predecessors and had filled it with information. They had maps on the walls, reel after reel after reel of tape on the lives and habits of the different nations around the world and the few all important news pieces regarding the Sailor Senshi, the planets main defenders. Unlike their predecessors, they were intending to be on top of everything and eager to excel in their new positions. But first things first, they were going to study their enemy and make sure they were ready for any eventuality before they began their attack.

New Section-

Usagi woke close to midday and lay still in Mamoru's arms as she tried in vain to remember the last day she'd slept so late. Luna was nowhere to be seen and she was mildly curious as to where the cat had got to, but still she lay as she was for another minute or two before she dragged herself to her feet. She wondered at the aches and pains in her body and started praying fervently that the attacks would stop long enough for them all to recuperate properly.

She shuffled across to the bathroom and showered, allowing the hot water to massage out the kinks in her tired muscles. She was just finished dressing when Mamoru passed her looking tussled and still half asleep. She kissed him lightly and mentioned she would get lunch on; she'd made it halfway down the hall when her phone rang. She checked the number and smiled as she answered.

"Hi Rei. How are the three of you this morning?"

"The three of us are getting married but that is beside the point. Why did I have to hear about the mysterious 'Gas Leak' in the downtown area last night in the newspaper and not from one of those involved?"

Usagi yawned and grimaced. "Probably cause we were all far too exhausted to call anyone. Ken and Haruka found out last night only because I needed help to bully Michiru into not staying somewhere alone since Setsuna was taking Hotaru and the girls back to her apartment. Even Makoto was told by Minako that she was not allowed to stay at her apartment on her own so they went home together. But honestly, we were all too tired for anything. There were four of the enemy and the dead zone encompassed a solid eight blocks."

Rei was silent for almost a minute. During that minute, Usagi could hear heavy breathing and a faint sound that sounded like Rei was drumming her nails against a hard surface. Finally the clicking sound stopped and she said, "Are you telling me you fought and defeated four of the enemy and re-energised everyone affected ALL BY YOURSELF?"

Usagi pulled the phone away from her ear and rubbed it as she winced. She continued down the hall towards the kitchen. Once the ringing in her ear stopped, she cautiously replaced the phone in time to hear Rei hissing, spitting and muttering nasty-sounding plans that sounded like they were for her. She waited patiently until the noises ceased as she started to put together sandwiches for the two of them before she asked quietly, "Would you like to hear the whole story? As it really happened? I'm only telling you if you stop jumping to conclusions though."

Rei grunted something unintelligible before falling silent. Usagi took it as an affirmative and launched into the full story as Mamoru appeared in the kitchen behind her and started pouring drinks. "Once I knew how many there were, I would have called you or Ami if Michiru hadn't changed as she did. So please, calm down and call a meeting for tonight at 8. I want everyone present, and that includes Haruka. No excuses accepted. I'll bring Mamo-chan and anyone else who needs a ride. Tell Setsuna to leave Sureia and Leisha at home. I have to go now so I'll talk to you more tonight."

She hung up before Rei could say anything else and turned to the table to have lunch. Neither spoke much as they were both still far too tired. Mamoru agreed that they urgently needed this meeting tonight. Something would have to change and fast, before someone got more seriously hurt than they already had.

The day passed quickly. Minako called to say she didn't really feel like driving and could she and Makoto get a lift. Usagi said she'd pick them up at 7.30.

New Section-

Usagi and Mamoru had just collected Minako and Makoto when their communicators beeped. Minako turned hers on and they listened in horrified fascination to what Ami had to say.

"Six areas in the city are currently experiencing severe power drains. We're all here at the shrine already. Where are you?"

"We've just left Makoto's apartment and are driving down Watashi Avenue."

"That's grand. One of the drains is quite close to you. Did the four of you want to handle that one and I'll deploy everyone else from here in five teams?"

"No worries. We'll deal with this one and then when we are free you can let me know who else needs a hand. After all, we don't currently have enough princesses for this. In fact, deploy teams only with one of the princesses. Choose the areas worst affected and work hard to destroy the enemy rapidly before moving on."

"Will do. Use telepathy to contact me when you are free and I'll let you know where to head to next. I'll put Michiru with Haruka and Ken. She's still too confused for me to risk separating. In fact, Rei suggests that we work together for now and that if anyone else transforms, which is highly likely, they join you and Mamoru so that you aren't working on your own. I agree that it's probably best."

"You're both right. That is the best plan of action. Where are we heading?"

Less than a minute later, the girls were transformed and arrived at the dead zone. They waited a moment for Serenity to collect the necessary information. It wasn't long in coming.

"There is one clay thingy and no lieutenant that I can sense. It's really quite bizarre. I think this may be a test of some kind; a chance for the enemy to see how we function as a team. Going on that assumption, we should do our best not to give away our hand."

"Why are you frowning Love? What's bothering you?"

Serenity shook her head in frustration. "I can feel the monster within the dead zone. I can also feel something else outside this zone that resonates in my mind like the monster, but at the same time is different enough to stand out. Passive at the moment to be sure, but there none the less and I don't like it. Can the three of you work to distract this monster while I scope out what I feel?"

They nodded and Endymion turned to face the direction of the monster with a cautious, "Be careful. You don't know what you are going to come up against."

Already distracted by what she was chasing, Serenity nodded vaguely and started walking in the direction of the passive wrongness she felt.

'Amerina?'

'What? Oh Serenity. Sorry, it's been a while since I felt you in my mind.'

'That's alright. When you reach your zone, search outside the zone as well. I'm currently feeling a passive enemy outside the drained area and am checking it out before I join in the fight. Endymion is good for anything he comes up against. If your area is the same, you'll have one monster, no lieutenant. I personally think we are being tested and our actions recorded.'

'Understood. Thanks for the heads up. I'll pass all this information on to the others and we'll hold back on what we can do. Rayanna suggests that I chase any passive enemies I come across as I have the superior mental abilities, second only to you. She spoke to Tamarin and they almost fell over their spectator. Shanna is currently questioning her while Tamarin directs the others in their fight and generally fumes at the fact that fighting will kill her baby. I'll get back to you when we have results.'

Serenity let Amerina go and felt around her. She had the mental scent now, a curious blend of chocolate brown streaked with angry red and black marks that made her feel like she needed a shower just to feel it. She rounded a small copse of trees in a nearby park and spotted a man standing on a hill looking down at the dead zone. She could tell this was him. She dampened her mental aura, unfurled her wings until they were just right for flight and then launched herself up the hill as a short sword became visible in her hands.

New Section-

Endymion looked at Venus as Serenity took off to find the source of the discontent in both their minds and received a nod of readiness. He turned his head to look at Jupiter and found she stood there in her Senshi fuku with a statue in her gloved hands, perfectly still. He reached down within himself and pulled up a haze of confusion that he threw over them and over the area to stop anyone outside it from clearly seeing what was happening within and also to keep them from interfering.

Walking up to Jupiter, he placed a light hand on her shoulder and said softly, "You are safe here to follow this where it leads."

She nodded and studied the statue that had just appeared in her hands. It was a miniature of a fully grown mature mammoth oak, a tree native to Jupiter and the founder of the oak trees now found on Earth. The tree was almost 30 centimetres tall with the thick tree top being about 20 centimetres wide at the widest edges and showing healthy green growth. The root system resting in her hands was intricate and perfectly carved. Vines wrapped around the trunk of the tree and formed delicate designs you would only be able to see at a distance. Nestled in the branches of the tree was a wooden structure in the shape of a large tree house.

Makoto's smile turned into a grin as she murmured lovingly, "Oh how I've missed you, my Britaal." She lifted the tree still nestled in the palms of her hands above her head and called softly, "Gensis mockamaalee! Visroee! Jupiter Amazon! Awaken!"

A sound like the rustling of leaves in the fall filled the area and then burst into light and colour. Phantom leaves in the colours of red, orange, yellow, brown, green and white swirled in a whorl of colour around Makoto as she held her arms straight out at her sides as if a child had thrown them. As the leaves touched her, they dissipated inside her, until a last lone leaf touched the ground, the earth rumbled slightly and then a phantom oak sprouted in front of her and all around her. They could see Makoto in the centre as the tree continued to grow until it was 100 feet tall. After a few moments, the whole tree collapsed inwards and disappeared with a muted thwack. Vines burst out of her and wrapped phantom strands around her in all directions from top to bottom and then disappeared.

"Wow," Venus breathed reverently and Endymion nodded.

If Rayanna had looked elemental, Lilia was the epitome of nature. Her previously mid-back length brown hair now tumbled in a riotous mass of curls down to her hips. A delicate looking crown of thornless green vines and rice paper thin gold leaves with fragile black veins running through them graced the top of her head. Tiny gold leaves dangled from twined green vines in her ears, around her neck and on her wrists and ankles. Her eyes were lined with gold kohl while her eyelids sparkled with glittery green eye shadow. Her lips were pink and lined in red and the faintest dusting of green and gold sparkles touched her cheeks. Her shoulders were left bare by the straight line of the boob-tube like top she wore in several different shades of orange, red and brown. A tiny gold leaf dangled on a centimetre long chain of twined vines at her bellybutton. Her skirt was short and pleated with alternating panels of forest green and gold that somehow complemented the top. Her nails were done in forest green with a gold leaf printed on each. Her feet had been left unadorned but for the art on her nails and the chains around her ankles. All uncovered skin from her shoulders down to her feet was lightly dusted with the green and gold sparkles, which, if placed under a microscope would show they were shaped like leaves. She held a 6 foot long white staff made of the wood of the mammoth oak and engraved with green lines in the form of vines. During battle, those vines could come alive to help her fight, their thorns shooting darts of a strong sedative able to drop just about anything.

Lilia turned this way and that as she looked herself over, a wondering smile on her face. She looked at the staff in her hand and then let it go. It disappeared, only to reappear as she held out her hand as if to grab it. She did it a few more times before she sent it away and looked to Endymion for instructions.

Endymion smiled reassuringly at her and then tapped a finger to his lips thoughtfully. After a moment, he turned to Venus and smiled. "I believe the plan is to leave the enemy with as little info as possible. Did you want to head the attack and we'll back you up?"

Venus shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I did rather wake up this afternoon with a deep desire to become a punching bag for the enemy, so now's my chance."

Endymion and Lilia laughed as Venus set about getting the enemy's attention. It was a relatively easy thing to do and within moments she was fully engaged in battle. Endymion darted in now and then to cover for her, but Venus was the only one using her power, while Lilia stood with closed eyes, seeming to do nothing unless one knew exactly what she was doing, as Endymion did.

New Section-

Lilia knew Venus wouldn't be able to last long against this enemy on her own, not when it had taken their combined attacks in their first forms to defeat the first monster. She closed her eyes and pictured the glade she used as her centre when all was right with her world. She crouched in the centre of it and carefully planted seeds which she watered and coaxed to grow. When the root system for the vines was fully formed, she took them from the ground and separated them into two bundles; one she held up to the shadowy form she could see just outside her sanctuary and the other she sent to the flickering orange life she knew to be Venus. The roots that melted into the shadowy form found sustenance and burst into abundant life, their own special sentience tearing apart the badness it felt. The roots that reached Venus separated on their own and melted into the ground around her to burst up and over her to protect her from the enemy.

New Section-

He turned as she crested the hill, but was too late to deflect the attack from the sword. Serenity rammed it through her foe and waited for his eyes to meet hers before she plundered him for all the information he had. Once she had what she needed, she yanked the sword out of him and watched passively as he became a single feather and blew away in the wind.

She studied the sword in her hand briefly before she sent it back where she'd got it from. She would take the time later to properly learn it but for now it would have to wait. Sensing that Venus needed help, she furled her wings and raced down the hill.

New Section-

Just as Venus faltered and fell and Serenity returned, Lilia stepped forward, still with her eyes closed and held both hands out in the direction of the fight. A sharp wind blew for a moment and tangles of vines burst up out of the ground to surround Venus where she lay moaning on the ground. The vines had completely enclosed her just in time to deflect a powerful barrage of thrown power from the enemy. Just as the barrage ended and he gathered himself to attack those he thought he could get at, a second group of vines burst out of him and ripped him to pieces. Within moments, the vines disappeared and the enemy was nowhere to be seen. The vines around Venus stayed a moment longer to ensure she was safe before they melted back into the ground.

Lilia rushed forward and crouched beside Venus. She cupped the older girls' cheek in her hand and projected strong empathy and peace into her. As her eyes opened and adjusted to the world around her again, Lilia helped her to stand and turned them both to face Serenity and Endymion, both of whom were smiling warmly at them.

"You've done well Lilia. I think we should leave Venus to rest with the car and head off to one of the other areas. The sooner all the bad guys are dead, the sooner we can come back and help the innocent."

"Agreed. Come on V, let's get you back to the car."

New Section-

The fight had been won far too easily as far as Amerina was concerned. She'd found her spectator laughably easy to plunder for knowledge before finding him laughably easy to kill. By the time she'd arrived to help Rayanna, Jendrade and Yoshen (having sent everyone else to one of the other sites with Tamarin, Shanna and Ken), their monster was a pile of ash at Rayanna's feet. She hadn't even had to break a sweat. She'd simply lifted a finger and thought of fire and the clay had become completely charred and harmless in next to no time.

Now they were moving on and Amerina was in complete agreement with Serenity over the enemy's motives for these particular attacks. If they could help it, Rayanna would be the only one going up against the next enemy as well. The guys could hang back and help if necessary and she would deal with any spectators to the fight before they could see anything juicy to give to their masters.

'Amerina, we've dealt with our monster and are heading for the next site. I've left Venus at the car and we have Lilia with us now.'

'Understood. I would suggest you use the same methods with your next fight that you used in your last one in order to give nothing new to the enemy.'

'Good idea. I can only sense Rayanna and your better halves in your vicinity. Did you send all the others with Shanna and Tamarin?'

'Yes. Since Tamarin is only there to observe the enemy's tactics, I wanted Ken to have more than just a confused princess to help him fight.'

'You were right to do that. I'll check in with them next and see how they are doing. Had you heard anything about the information Shanna got from the enemy?'

'Not yet. I believe she might be having a little trouble in that area since she's only minimally telepathic and though Tamarin possesses plenty of telepathic ability, even the excessive use of it could cause unnecessary stress in the baby and therefore is a no-no.'

'We will pass within a block of them. I'll swing past and lend a hand. Lilia and Endymion are good for anything they come up against. I'll get back to you shortly.'

New Section-

Shanna looked at the woman lying at her feet and wondered how in the world she was going to get the information the team needed to fight this virulent enemy. She wasn't very telepathic and her nature prevented her from inflicting the kind of torture needed to garner the information they wanted. Tamarin was no help; though transformed, she was able to advise only and even that had been almost too much for Keseth to bear.

She stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. This enemy was unconscious at the moment and the other one was giving Keseth all kinds of grief as he both battled it and struggled to keep Saturn and Pluto from getting hurt. This was a nightmare of the worst kind. Just to add to the fun she'd been having, her mind was trying to tear her apart and nothing she did was slowing the spread of the pain. It had been that much harder to retrieve what little info she did have because she kept getting distracted and she'd nearly lost the woman twice as a result.

She spun at a sound from behind her and felt relief as Serenity walked up to her. "You don't know just how glad I am to see you Serenity. I feel like I'm going crazy."

Serenity smiled gently and lifted both hands to cup her face. "I do actually understand and I can feel strongly the turmoil you are in. Open up and let me ease it for you."

Shanna did and felt the pain melt away. The confusion remained, but it was bearable now the pain had eased. She smiled and hugged Serenity, then jumped as a hand grabbed her ankle and yanked hard. She went down with a yelp, kicking off the hand as she fell and rolled away. When she was back on her feet again and in a fighting stance, she turned to see Serenity standing with a sword plunged through the chest of the woman and their eyes locked on each other.

Knowing that Serenity would be alright now, she jumped down off the balcony she'd been on and landed on the monster as it tossed everyone back with a play of force. She called her trident to her, inverted the prongs, and plunged the weapon downwards, turning the enemy under her feet into water that trickled away into the ground.

As she stepped off the wet patch Serenity landed lightly near them and declared she would stay with them until they were certain the next enemy was destroyed.

"The other teams have moved on to their second sites already. Lilia is with Endymion now. We need to get to the last site."

As they set off running, Saturn asked curiously, "Which one is Lilia?"

"Jupiter."

Saturn nodded and they stopped talking as they raced across town on the tops of the buildings.

New Section-

By the end of the night, they were all exhausted. With all but the last area encompassing just a few blocks, the girls split up to re-energise the affected areas. Amerina was the freshest of the group and took the last area that had encompassed 5 residential blocks by the time the enemy there had been stopped. Lilia and Rayanna had teamed up to do the last area, 10 city blocks where only a small number of people still working had been affected.

With the city returned to normal, they returned to the temple. Usagi contacted Minako and had her come to the temple with the car. When they were all together again, Usagi asked the others, "Did anyone else get more information than just the orders to attack and observe?" They all shook their heads and Usagi sighed. "Right then, the first order of business tonight is to sleep and recuperate. First thing in the morning, those of us who have achieved their final forms should sit down together and go over what we can and can't do and we should all try our best to come up with some strategies we can use against the enemy."

With everyone in agreement, Rei and Yuuichirou came up with enough blankets and pillows for them all and once they were all settled, retired to their room for the night.

New Section-

"That was not good."

"No, it wasn't. I thought the earth was only protected by Sailor Senshi. Most of these men and women didn't bear any resemblance at all to them. They were also far more powerful than the other defenders were reported to be. We need to run more tests."

"Mmm. Let's send a bunch of those clay collectors this time. After all, it is just a test. If we get enough energy the boss will be pleased, but if we don't, he will be pleased anyway when we save his armies in the long run. How many do you think we should put out for this?"

"I'm thinking fifteen might be enough. If we can separate everyone, then we can record their individual styles. Would we have enough to cover all the battles though? We did just lose six of our best."

"Just. Let's do it anyway. And we can still erase all information but that of their current mission, since the last transmissions showed several telepaths trying to gain access to their memories. At any rate, we should try to hide them better; we really can't afford to lose any more. The master may not continue to grant our requests for additional personnel, no matter how important the information is we are gathering."

"Agreed."

New Section-

Minako woke with a start and a groan to an insistent beeping and the sun shining brightly right over her face. Nearby, she could hear Hotaru and Setsuna stirring as well, but no one else seemed to be moving. She shoved off her blanket and crawled around everyone to reach Ami and fish out her minicomputer, which was buried under her jacket in the bottom of her bag. Pulling it out made the beeping louder and seemed to get a response from the blue haired witch of Mercury.

Ami took the computer, pressed a key and then tossed the computer across the room with a frustrated cry. Setsuna reacted quickly to catch the computer, shooting a stern look at Ami, who glared back. She pushed to her feet, but swayed in exhaustion as she said to those awake, "We need to wake everyone. There are fifteen attacks currently happening throughout the city."

Setsuna looked at the computer in her hand and contemplated throwing it herself, but instead set it down on a nearby table and turned to wake those nearest her. When they were all assembled and transformed, Serenity said grimly, "We really need to spread out to cover as many areas as we can but at the same time I've a nasty suspicion that this is what the enemy wants. We'll be watched again for sure."

"So we split into two's; one person to destroy the observer first and then the other person can move in and destroy the enemy. We'll play it like last night. Destroy the enemy and move on to the next field. Once all areas are clear we can go back and reenergise everyone."

Serenity gave the go ahead on Amerina's plan and muttered that today would be a good day for the other three to change and all heads nodded. After some discussion, Venus, Saturn and Pluto were put with Tamarin and Keseth since Tamarin wasn't able to fight. Shanna and Lilia were paired up since both were without their life partners and everyone else headed out with their other halves. With Rei's Grandpa just back from a retreat and already in love with his great-granddaughter (even if he didn't understand how he possibly could have missed Rei and Yuuichirou getting together and Rei being pregnant), Raylee would be well cared for if she woke.

New Section-

Lunch was upon them before they were clear of the enemy. Their observers had been much better camouflaged today but had still been reasonably easy to find after the first two fell. No new information was gleaned from their minds, but they discovered that this round was most likely a throwing away of the weakest of the enemy's monster, as each clay collector was easily felled once their observer was dead. Venus, Saturn and Pluto remained as they were and the overall feeling in the group was one of deep defeat and exhaustion. This time, they split up to go back to their homes with the understanding that they would meet up that night for a strategy session.

New Section-

Michiru rolled over in her bed and groaned. Someone was insistently trying to break down her door, she was sure of it. Otherwise, why would they be banging so loudly and insistently? She shifted her pillow to cover her head and was almost asleep again when something hit the window. She shifted the pillow enough to crack her eyes open and stare at the curtains covering the windows just as something else pinged against the glass. It almost sounded like a rock.

With a moan and a muttered oath, Michiru staggered out of bed and shrugged on her robe as she thought of the most inventive ways possible to make whoever had woken her up out of her much needed sleep disappear. She checked the clock as she passed it. It was only 1.30 in the afternoon and she'd only been asleep for about 15 minutes. Oh yes, someone was about to die and it wouldn't be her. She threw open the curtains and whimpered as the light pouring in stabbed like a knife at the pain already throbbing through her head. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust before she lifted the latch and shoved the window up. She looked out the window and for a moment thought she was still asleep but even as she watched, she saw him lift a hand to wave at her and she knew this was no dream.

Not caring about the fact that her robe wasn't even tied shut, she flew down the stairs and threw the locks on the front door open as fast as she could. She ignored the increased brightness of the light on this side of the house and trusting to the fact that the love of her life wouldn't let her fall, she threw herself out of the house. For a moment she was airborne and then she was falling into strong arms she knew better than her own. With a sob she buried herself in him and allowed him to pick her up and carry her back inside her house. She distantly heard the door slam and then she was aware of him climbing. She looked up and round just as he manoeuvred them through the door back into her room and set her down reverently on her bed.

"Adagess," she whispered, fighting against another sob. He lifted a hand and gently cupped her cheek.

"Shanna, please don't cry. All is well and we are together. You know I can't stand to see you unhappy. Will you smile for me as I smiled with joy to see you throw yourself half naked out the door not even able to properly see if I was there but trusting me to catch you anyway?"

She laughed at that, unable to help herself and suddenly the joy of being back in his arms overwhelmed her and she hauled him down for a hot open-mouthed kiss that left them both panting and breathless.

"Only half naked? Whatever was I thinking? We should do something about that, don't you think? And you are definitely far too dressed for this occasion; we really must do something about that as well."

Adagess grinned, shifted to his knees and shrugged out of his jacket before pulling off his shirt and was about to request help with his pants when her nails gently raked his stomach before nimble fingers started to work on his belt buckle. He moaned, but lost the noise to her mouth as she sat up and kissed him again. Oh yes, he was home all right.

New Section-

No matter what Makoto said, Usagi insisted on Minako going home with her. That or she should go home with Minako. Makoto pointed out that Michiru was going home alone and why shouldn't she? She was pleased when Usagi turned on the older girl and seeing that everyone's attention was focused elsewhere, she murmured that she was going to the loo and then slipped out of the shrine the second she was out of sight.

Despite the exhaustion trying to drag her body into sleep, she pushed herself into a flat out run towards the east side of the city, where an ancient forest had long since withstood the test of time. She vaguely recalled visiting this section of earth in her early teens with her dad during the Silver Millennium and being absolutely entranced by the knowledge that this forest was a direct descendent of the even more ancient forests on Jupiter. Even as she ran, that visit became more and more deeply engraved on her memory which only spurred her on to run faster.

In the back of her mind, Britaal's siren call urged her onwards towards the forest as fast as she could go. She had first met him there a thousand years ago when she'd visited and had discounted him then as inconsequential and unimportant as the guardian in charge of the safety of the forest and its occupants. When he came to Jupiter and they met again three years later, she had wondered if her youth had made her stupid that she had discounted the other half of her soul so completely back then. She had been the only one of her peers to spend equal amounts of time on Jupiter and on Earth. Now that time was going to prove a life saver to her.

She left the city limits behind and leapt over the fence that formed a boundary between this section of the forest and the highway running through it. There was a public entry about 20 kilometres down the road and a few walking and riding trails for those who wanted to get back to nature as well as an information kiosk manned three days a week and on all public holidays, but that was not the section that interested her and called to her so. Instead she moved swiftly through the trees, allowing Lilia to take control of her body so that it seemed she was as imperative to the natural movement of the forest as the forest was to her. And as she ran, the exhaustion fell away and was replaced with renewed energy and vigour.

Only a few minutes passed before she came to an abrupt halt. Just three feet in front of her stood the man of her dreams. Britaal was six feet tall and perfectly at one with the forest around him. His green hair was the exact shade of whatever greenery was around him and when he wasn't in a forest that hair was a shock of forest green hair that fell to a short ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were hazel with gold flecks. His body was rock solid and toned when stripped of all clothing as he was now, perfectly bronzed all over from hours spent in the sun wearing absolutely nothing.

She pictured her clothing melting away in her minds' eye and knew that it was reality as she stepped into Britaal's arms with a seductive smile and a siren song all of her own.

New Section-

She woke to evening sunlight streaming through the open window to fall across her body and the hand that stroked deliciously across her thigh and upwards. She shifted her leg slightly and arched against that touch, whimpering her disappointment when the fingers drifted out across her hip without touching on the area she had most wanted attention at. Britaal's chuckle woke her fully and with a lazy roll, she pinned him to the bed.

As she gazed down into his eyes, she saw a world she'd long thought lost and a love that completely swept away every pain and disappointment she'd ever had in this life. She thought of her parents and the agony that watching their plane crash at the age of four had always brought to her and her happiness faded under a crushing weight that threatened to drown her. As she started to cry, Britaal pulled it all out of her. The death of her parents, the years of bouncing from one foster home to another, the short period of time spent with an elderly uncle before his death and the bequeathing of his apartment to her along with his wealth and possessions. The years of loneliness that kept her company before she met the Senshi and found love and acceptance. As it all tumbled out of her, he soothed it away and replaced the raw, open wounds and empty spaces with a healing balm of love, respect, liking, admiration and peace. The sun had fully set before the crying stopped and they lay seemingly exhausted in the safety of each other's arms.

"You may call me Brett in this life, if you like."

Makoto lifted her head from where she lay with her ear over his heartbeat and smiled sleepily. "I'm known as Makoto or Mako-chan to my friends. Can I call you Britaal when we are here in this place?"

He shifted his hand and soothed her hair back from her face. "Of course you can Love. You can call me anything you like, whenever you like, so long as I am your own."

She smiled at that and cupped his face in her hands. "You always were mine and you always will be. I do not share with anyone, no matter what the provocation. I never did have Rayanna's peace with sharing Yoshen. I'm not about to start now."

He laughed approvingly. "Very good my love. Now, in all of that, I noticed that you are due at a shrine in an hour or two. Are you feeling hungry yet?"

She shot him a lascivious smile and rocked her hips as she said seductively, "I'm definitely getting hungry, that's for sure."

If Britaal was nothing else, he was quick to catch on. "That's good; we'd best feed you then. Slow and tender or hard and fast?"

Makoto grinned as he rolled her. "How about one of each?"

New Section-

Michiru woke a second time to a soft but insistent voice telling her it was time to get up. But she didn't want to wake up and find that the last few hours had been nothing but a dream and Adagess was still lost to her. She squeezed her eyes more tightly closed and shut her ears to outside noises as she tried to quell a rising despair that said the afternoon was all in her imagination. As a tear leaked out of her eyes, she was stunned to feel a tongue gently lick up her cheek. Since when did she have a puppy?

She was completely and utterly confused when the bed underneath her heaved and the room was filled with uproarious laughter. Her eyes shot open and she sat up to train startled eyes over the edge of the bed at the man who rolled around like a child laughing as if someone had told the funniest joke ever. She was confused for only a moment before it suddenly hit her that this afternoon had not been a dream. Adagess was really truly there and he was more than just an apparition or ghost.

Feeling relief she could not adequately describe, she threw herself off the bed and into his suddenly open arms.

"Ah love, I don't think I've ever been likened to a puppy before." He stood up easily and sat them both on the edge of the bed as she ducked her head in embarrassment. That quickly faded as he lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

When he pulled back she said softly, "Before I met Haruka in this life, I used to dream of you. I didn't know who you were, where I'd seen you before or even what you meant to me, but I used to dream that we would spend the night together. Sometimes a bed would be involved, sometimes not, but always when I woke it was just a dream. So when I woke this time, my first thought was that I was dreaming again since Haruka now had Ken. I'm sorry I thought you a puppy. No puppy could ever satisfy me as you do."

"So long as you remember that, we'll get along just fine," he teased and was delighted when she punched him playfully. "At any rate, we do need to get up and dressed. You need to meet with the girls at the shrine and I need to come with you and find out how I can best help. And I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Michiru checked the time and groaned. She was running late and then some. "We'll go through drive thru on the way. We don't have time to sit down to anything."

They dressed rapidly and raced down to the garage. Michiru found a drive thru line at a popular local restaurant that wasn't long at all and as they pulled up at the shrine with their meals they discovered that they were only 15 minutes late and by no means the last ones there.

Michiru rushed into the living room and stopped in the middle of her 'Sorry I'm late' speech. Rei and Usagi sat on the couch where Usagi cradled little Raylee gently in her arms. The guys were nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, maybe I'm not so late after all."

Usagi shrugged. "I did try getting in touch with you, but your phone seemed to be off the hook and you weren't answering your communicator."

Michiru went bright red and Adam stepped out of the shadows in the doorway. "That was my fault Serenity. I took the phone off the hook so we wouldn't be bothered. As to the communicator, I could hear it beeping somewhere but I couldn't find it and to be frank, I didn't really try that hard anyway. Michiru needed her sleep."

Usagi smiled in amusement. "It's good to see you Adagess. What do I call you?"

"You may call me Adam. And yourselves?"

"I'm Usagi and she is Rei. As to sleep, that is the reason I was trying to get in touch with you. I was calling to cancel tonight's meeting. We only just made it here without me crashing and Mamo-chan's driving wasn't any better. Rei and Yuuichirou were still asleep when we arrived, though Raylee here was wide awake enough for all of us. I got hold of all the other's before they left, except for you. You can go home or you can join us for a little bit if you like. The choice is yours."

Michiru opened her mouth, but Adam was quicker. "Without offending either of you two lovely ladies, Serenity and Rayanna, I think I will take this delicate flower home. She is far too exhausted for my liking."

Usagi and Rei exchanged a shrug, but Usagi said gently as they started to leave, "Just make sure to find your communicator and have it close to hand in case we need you for an attack and make sure your phone is on the hook in case we need you for any other reasons. We don't exactly have a lot of time for reacquainting at the moment."

Adam stopped, turned in the doorway and bowed apologetically. "I will right all wrongs once we return home. What time should we be here tomorrow?"

Usagi shrugged and sighed. "If we are lucky, the same time tomorrow night. However, if we are attacked again, I will be postponing the meeting. At the rate we are going, the enemy will be vanquished or else we will have dropped dead of exhaustion before this meeting has occurred. It would be funny if we weren't all suffering so."

"Then perhaps we gentlemen should take the next attacks. We are capable, you know."

Usagi nodded. "I do know, but the enemy is trying too hard to pull out all of our secrets at the moment; I'm going to do my best to keep them from learning everything too fast. For now, we'll keep you guys in reserve, but I'll definitely keep your generous offer in mind."

Adam bowed again and tugged Michiru with him out the door. Usagi and Rei relaxed back into the couch and sighed together. They then laughed and relaxed even more.

"Weren't you just a little tempted to take him up on his offer?" Rei asked curiously.

Usagi shrugged slightly and pulled a funny face at Raylee, making her giggle infectiously. "Of course I was. But Serenity is there making far more sense than I ever could." She sighed and dropped her head back against the couch. "I really wish Luna hadn't chosen now to disappear. I haven't seen her all week and I'm getting really worried. I'd give anything for even Artemis right now, but Minako says he has been missing for just as long and I don't quite know what to do about it."

Rei leaned over and hugged her best friend gently. "It'll all work out. I'm sure these attacks will drop off shortly and everything will be fine. We just need to hold on and have faith. And as to Luna and Artemis, they'll be back. They're never gone for very long and I'm sure if they were in trouble you and Minako would know."

"True." She grinned suddenly. "According to Serenity, patience was a lesson she never cultivated either. We both have in common that which we both need to know now, no matter how many people caution us otherwise. Perhaps now would be a good time to start learning this lesson."

New Section-

Luna climbed off the bed and padded across the room to stand beside Artemis. She rested her head on top of his where he sat at the window and together they stared out at the panorama the stars made in the night time sky.

"Not long now and we can return to them."

He said nothing and she left him to his silence knowing nothing she said could change his worry over his charge and the draining effects the battle for life was taking on all their girls.

New Section-

With the total destruction of just under half of their basic fighters, the new team in charge of collection of energy was given just one more chance to prove themselves before the task was given to someone higher up and they ended up like the first three who were assigned the supposedly easy task.

After some discussion, they decided on a trap for their enemy; one that they wouldn't be able to escape from and one that would result in the deaths of their enemies. The plans were laid, the trap set and the game was on; the victory on their side was assured.

New Section-

Minako woke with a groan to the sound of her communicator going off and the additional noise of her parents smack bang in the midst of a screaming match not even slightly muted in deference of the early hour of the day.

As she reached for her communicator, she muttered, "Please Crisanto, come and save me."

She sat bolt upright on the bed as pain lanced through her head and travelled down her body. A moment later, the pain was gone and she was left feeling confused and disoriented and it came through in her voice as she thumbed the button to answer the call. "Helllo?"

"Minako, you'd better be alright, because there is an evil energy source bearing down on you right at this instant. I've never seen the like of it before and unfortunately we won't be able to come to your aid as other more well known enemy forces have just appeared all over town. You need to get up, transform, deal with whatever is coming at you and head in the direction of one of the others to help them out when you are done. Let us know immediately if anything stops you from coming to help us."

Minako nodded, though her head spun and she still felt shaky as she confirmed Amerina's instructions and received additional ones. She stood up and swayed, her knees buckling underneath her. It seemed as if she could not stand, let alone lift her hand to transform and from one moment to the next, she couldn't for the life of her remember what she needed to do; the phrase she needed to transform with was completely gone from her memory. She could feel something oppressive coming right at her, but she couldn't move. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she fought to lift her head and realised that today her death was imminent and she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to her friends.

She heard the front door slam and for a moment silence reigned, but then a strange whistling noise, almost like the wind through a funnel, could be heard rising from the bottom of the house. She vaguely heard the front door open again and the sound of someone pounding up the stairs and then a high pitched noise exploded all the windows in the room and sent glass showering everywhere. She looked up to see a woman float through the window with fangs in place of her teeth and claws instead of her nails on her hands and feet. Her skin was a glossy black colour with red tones to it and her eyes were blood red. She was babbling something in a language that was indistinguishable to Minako when a male form flew over her head and attacked her, sending her flying back out through the window.

The oppressive feel holding her down suddenly lifted and Minako could remember again what she was doing out of bed. She reached for her transformation wand and instead found herself looking at a statue. The statue was 28 centimetres tall and depicted a woman standing with a hand on her right hip, her body inclined to the left. A long flowing gown of gold and orange covered her from her right shoulder across the top of her chest and down to the ground. Her left hand held a pair of long, thin, pointed metal pieces with hand guards in the shape of overlapping flower petals. A wreath of flowers graced her head and flowers could be seen here and there throughout her hair.

Minako looked up at a noise in front of her and found she was looking into the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. Pain once again lashed her head, but this time he reached out and soothed it away gently, his face showing his worry for her.

"Crisanto?"

"Yes Minuet. It is I. Change now, and remember us."

She looked back down at the statue and slowly stood up with his help. The pain was near blinding as she cried, "Ephren Soreil! Shanala! Venus Aphrodite! Awaken!"

The statue disintegrated into an orange vapour that grew around her hand and travelled up her arm rapidly until it swamped her head and moved down to cover her body. Minako opened her mouth and took a deep breath in and the vapour was sucked up and into her mouth. Seconds passed where nothing happened and then a faint orange glow could be seen around her. As he watched, the glow strengthened until the light made it too painful for him to look upon her. When the glow had passed, Minuet stood before him with a beauteous smile on her lips and love shining out of her eyes. The pain in her head was now a distant memory.

A ring of brilliantly coloured flowers crowned her head. Her hair fell in layered waves to her calves. Studs in the shape of flowers adorned her ears. The choker around her neck was made of yet more flowers and the charms hanging from the bracelet on her right wrist were flowers also. Rings on each of her fingers were different kinds of flowers and each nail was painted the same colour as the ring on that finger. Her toes were painted a bright coral pink. A tattoo on her cheek was a hot pink flower with a black centre in the process of flowering and the stem trailed down her neck. More tattoos on her arms and legs depicted healthy green vines with brightly coloured flowers in bloom all over the place. Her dress was a brilliant orange and draped from her right shoulder across her chest and down. It cut off just below her right hip but continued to fall in a sharp diagonal to her left knee. Her feet were shod in low heeled, strappy orange sandals with an open toe.

Crisanto was on his knees before her, smiling and crying at the same time. She threw herself at him with a delighted laugh and he caught her up and swept her round in dizzying circles till they collapsed on her bed, their lips locked and their minds rapidly exchanging the information of a thousand years spent apart. When they finally came up for air, Minuet gasped and jumped to her feet. She reached out and tugged at Crisanto's hand.

"Come on. The others are under attack. We need to get to them as soon as we can." She tipped her head slightly to the side and smiled. "And I know right where they are."

Crisanto nodded and they raced out of the house, took to the rooftops and set out across the city.

New Section-

Makoto and Brett had reacted instantly to the all call and as Lilia and Britaal, they had raced out of the forest and into the city. Now they chased three of the enemy and had a silent conversation as they went.

'Have they ever run like this before?'

'NO! Come to think of it, the predominant reaction to our presence is usually to come out fighting. This is a total break from the norm. And now that you've mentioned it, I don't like it.'

'Maybe you should warn the others that it could be a trap and maybe we should fall back just a little.'

They did fall back a little, as Lilia made contact with the others on her communicator. "Guys, I'm beginning to think this is a trap. They've never run from us before and I don't have a good feeling about this at all. It reeks of conspiracy."

"Jendrade and I were just discussing something similar. Unfortunately, we can't just not follow; who knows what mischief the enemy will get up to if left unchecked."

"Now that we are aware, we should be on the lookout. Keseth is suggesting I fall right back and take myself out of this area, just to be on the safe side and I'm beginning to agree with him. The last thing I want is to put my already precarious pregnancy to the test."

"That's a really good idea, Tamarin. And if it is a trap, perhaps with one of us outside the trap, we will have a better chance of fighting it."

"I agree Rayanna. If no one objects, I'm falling right back."

Everyone agreed that it was the best course of action and so Tamarin slowed to a jog and then to a walk. She came to a halt and was watching Keseth disappear out of sight when something heavy hit the back of her head and she was knocked unconscious.

New Section-

Lilia came to an intersection and collided with Shanna as she rounded the corner. The two women tumbled backwards into the arms of their partners and then smiled dryly at each other. At the same moment, the four of them realised the prey had disappeared and suddenly they were all alert and searching the area, back to back for safety. Just as Tamarin appeared unconscious in the middle of the thankfully empty intersection they were at, an unseen force slammed into their minds and knocked them out.

New Section-

Amerina leapt off the rooftop she was on at the retreating back of her enemy and was absolutely astounded as she flew right through him. She recovered only just in time to right her headlong rush at the pavement and staggered a fair bit as she landed, her ankle twisting underneath her. Jendrade landed beside her neatly and lightly and put a supportive hand under her elbow as they looked at the five already unconscious figures in the middle of the intersection. He held out his free hand and swept a tight mental shield around them both just as something unseen reached out for them.

Amerina collapsed in his arms as he staggered under the weight of the unseen blow. Distracted by putting up the shield, he was knocked off balance and decided that, rather than showing he was still conscious, he would act otherwise and hopefully fool whoever was behind this trap. If they were lucky, they would then have someone inside when the truth was revealed. He hit the ground hard and closed his eyes, hoping against hope that they wouldn't sense his mental warning to the others.

New Section-

Rayanna and Yoshen came to an abrupt halt at the warning from Jendrade and were quick to do an about face, but were unable to stop the blows that came out of nowhere without warning to render them unconscious.

New Section-

Pluto staggered and fell in front of her and Saturn instantly lifted her glaive to defend herself only to fall prey to the same attack that took out her fellow Senshi.

New Section-

Keseth had reached the centre of the problem and seen his wife-to-be lying in a heap with her friends before the world he knew went black.

New Section-

Serenity and Endymion decided to continue on to the centre of the trap as it seemed that they were already caught in that trap and nothing they would do would stop the attack to come but they did instantly wrap tight mental shields around themselves and as they moved closer they both scanned the surrounding area both mentally and visually. The first blow staggered them, the second winded Serenity and knocked Endymion sideways so much so that he fell off the building they were running across. Serenity didn't hesitate, but reached out with a mental hand to catch him up and slow his fall. Whether she was successful or not was another matter, for even as Endymion reached out a mental hand to grasp hers, the third blow came and the world went dark for them both.

New Section-

Minuet had monitored the comm. traffic as she and Crisanto moved ever closer to the centre of the city. She had activated her second sight; a lot like Mercury's visor, it allowed her to see things that would escape the normal eyesight at a glance. That was the only reason she saw the so straight line intersecting the street just in front of them approximately 10 kilometres from the centre of the disturbance. She came to a dead stop as a brief feeling of dread overcame her and she was left confused and dazed for a moment. She very nearly missed making connection with Crisanto when he would have crossed that line. As it was, she sent them both flying in her efforts to keep them both on this side of that unseen line in the sand, as it were.

She stood slowly and pulled Crisanto to his feet. He looked at her quizzically but stayed silent as he moved behind her, noting that her eyes were gold and knowing that she would be seeing what he could not at that moment. He lifted his hands and wrapped them around her head, closing his eyes as he did and knowing Minuet would close her own eyes as well. Moments later, his inner vision filled with an image of the street and the black line that had obviously caught Minuet's attention.

"That's not natural," he murmured softly.

"No, it isn't. I'm currently analysing it, but I'm out of practice and it may take a little longer than usual."

"That's alright. I'm not leaving your side, so just whenever you're ready is fine with me."

He could almost see her smile as her pleasure at his statement rushed through him. He was glad to know he could still make her smile.

He had stood there for less than a minute before the image in front of him blurred and wavered. When it came back into focus, he found himself looking at a black and white landscape that indicated to him that Minuet was looking back into the past to see what had happened, if indeed anything had happened here. He heard the sound of running footsteps and found his vision swinging to the right just as a shadowy image rushed past and then halted just inside that line. He recognised Tamarin an instant before she collapsed and then disappeared.

He wondered if he'd missed something, as there was no reason she should have collapsed like that. Then his black and white world was suddenly interposed with a myriad of coloured lights; the black and white depicted reality, the colours were power markers. Most lights were natural power, depicting something growing. The line in the road was a pulsating, disgusting black mark that was leaching away the colour directly to either side of it as far as they could see.

As Tamarin rushed past again and stopped, they watched as the line pulsed once, and a cloud of black shot up out of the line and slammed into her head, rendering her unconscious.

A moment later, only the black line was again visible. "We have to assume that this line is in a complete circumference around the centre of the city. If that is the case, then we also need to assume that wherever the others crossed the line they received the same treatment and are now altogether in a pile of unconscious, helpless bodies. Suggestions?"

Crisanto thought about it for a moment or two, not wanting to be hasty in his answer. "We could always wait for the line to fade, but there is no guarantee that when it fades the others will be still alive. Do we know if there is any way to erase the line and the power it holds without provoking a retaliation from it we couldn't escape?"

Minuet's head shook under his hands. "At the moment I don't know anything beyond what I've just seen. I am reluctant to seek further information from THAT lest it sense me and reach back for me; after all, I can't help the others if I am incapacitated as well."

"Right. Well, that drastically narrows down what we can do. If we are airborne, is the reaction still the same? Because perhaps we could overfly the area and get a better idea of what is going on."

Her head tilted back and her vision changed yet again; the colours came back but they were hazy and indefinable and there were similar hazy lines running to and from objects, indicating direction of power flow, range of reach of each power source and in some cases where the power was originating from.

The black line was a bowl reaching high above the city and did indeed appear to be covering the 10 kilometre radius of the inner city. The power seemed to be originating from the left of them. Minuet indicated they should follow it round and her eyes closed, shutting out the images around her. Crisanto pulled his hands back and slowly opened his eyes, taking his time to orient himself, knowing his confusion would be great if he started moving too fast.

Soon though, they were flying through the city in the direction of the power source they sought. Minuet moved with a sure pace and Crisanto followed her confident of the knowledge that she would not lead him astray. After a minute she drew them to a halt and indicated where they would be attacking. It was a statue sitting in a park, seemingly a new erection there, as quite a few people stood around it and stared. It was grotesque, a twining of naked and broken bodies that seemed almost to writhe in agony as they watched.

Minuet looked at him to be sure he knew of his target and then skipped forward with a delighted, bubbling laugh that drew all eyes in the vicinity to her. She called out in a playful voice, "Come, play with me; dance with me; sing with me. This day is too gorgeous to be staring at something so dark. Let us turn ourselves to happier pastimes."

Aphrodite had come to the fore with a vengeance and everyone fell for it with a joyful smile. She led them away from the statue and started a happy song about a basket full of puppies that everyone just instinctively knew the words and actions for. Once they were out of sight, Crisanto shook his head and smiled dryly. His Minuet had not changed a bit.

He turned to the statue with a shudder and the sudden delightful realisation that this statue was about to be destroyed. He wrapped a shield around his body, figuring on at least a decent sized backlash from what he was about to do. He didn't want to use too much force and give away his potential for damages, but at the same time he was aiming to destroy it in one hit and avoid the enemy having a chance to lash out at him through the statue if the first attempt was unsuccessful.

Once he thought he had the right of it, he unleashed a tightly focused blast at the statue and then jumped rapidly back and to the right, just in case. He needn't have worried though; as the dust and debris from the statue settled and then melted away into the ground, he saw a ring of approximately 2 metres diameter that was all blackened and dead earth and no sign of the statue or of retaliation.

As he stood there and waited for Minuet to return to him, he heard a familiar call in his mind.

'Crisanto? What did you do?'

'I destroyed the power source for that which was attacking you all. Jendrade, where are you?'

'I'm in the centre of the city, pretending to be unconscious. I tried to warn the others but I was unable to save them.'

'Don't worry about that so much; once you crossed an invisible line only Minuet could see, there was no way for any of you to avoid the attack. Are they beginning to wake up now?'

'No. And there are three lieutenants approaching us now in a hurry and discussing the best way to dispose of us all. Ten monsters just appeared behind them and I know I can't hold them all off at the same time. If I attack them as a group, the lieutenants could break away and kill the girls while I'm distracted. The same if I do it the other way. How long until you can get here?'

Minuet joined him then and he explained the situation rapidly. She agreed to his plan of action and he informed Jendrade, 'We'll be there in seconds and we'll be dropping into the centre of the ten from the sky if you can take on the lieutenants until one of us can get free.'

'I'll be waiting. Only hurry; I don't think we have even seconds now and we are too spread out across the road for me to adequately shield us all.'

Crisanto closed his eyes and visualised his wings. His shirt melted away and the tattoo on his back of a moth's wings broke free and fluttered to life. Minuet stepped into him and wrapped an arm around his waist beneath his wings and the other she draped firmly over his shoulder and around his neck, ensuring as she did that she wouldn't compromise his wings in any way. One of her legs wrapped around his and then they were airborne and flying rapidly over the city. He arrowed downwards at the appropriate place and set them down in the middle of the briefly frozen enemy forces.

Even as a lieutenant shouted an order and made a move towards the group lying unconscious with his fellows coming behind, Jendrade surged upward from under Amerina and leapt at them with his power pushing out in front of him and he and Minuet threw themselves at the monsters surrounding them. Minuet pulled out her golden rapiers, a set of thin blades the length of her forearm and set into the monsters surrounding her. Crisanto pulled out his matching bronze set and distracted half of them, drawing them away from where the others lay.

It seemed to take forever before the first one fell, though it was only seconds before he had beheaded the creature and watched it fall to the ground and melt into a lump of clay at his feet. He raised an eyebrow but quickly turned to meet the next attack; it mattered not how the enemy turned out when destroyed, as long as it stayed down he was happy.

New Section-

Minuet took out the last of the monsters around her and turned to see Jendrade fighting two of the lieutenants. She looked across at Crisanto and saw that he was holding his own against the remaining two creatures. She looked around for the third lieutenant and found him crouched down beside Tamarin where she lay, his hand on the centre of her chest. A slight twist of her sight showed her that Tamarin was almost dead, her body draining rapidly of all life and she knew instinctively that when Tamarin died, her unborn child would quickly follow. She shifted the blades in her hands and ran straight for him, intending to connect full force as hard as she could with this foul evil.

He spotted her at the last instant and jumped up to wrap his hands around her throat, squeezing hard as he took her down to the ground with him. He landed hard on his back and his hands loosened for just an instant; an instant was all she needed as she surged up and out of his grip. Straddling his waist, she moved the rapiers in her hands into position and plunged them downwards into the centre of his chest and then yanked the blades hard to the side. The man under her jerked hard for a moment, then exploded into dust underneath her.

"Finally, someone who reacts to attacks in the traditional way," she muttered as she stood and hurried back to Tamarin, to find that Haruka lay there not breathing.

Muttering imprecations softly under her breath, Minuet sent the rapiers away and stretched out full length on top of Haruka; as she reached her full stretch, her body levitated just enough to take all weight off the downed princess. Minuet set her hands on either side of Haruka's head and whispered verbally and mentally, "You breathe like this."


	5. AFFL 5 Relatives

15/04/08 - Hello!

I know, I know! It's been an age since I last added a chapter, but I do have a good excuse. I wrote most of what you've read so far at work but then my work changed and I was suddenly unable to access a computer as frequently as I had. Then I had a four day conference and THEN I had to spend a week searching for work as sadly money is important to pay bills and eat and such. I did finally find work though and after a few days of twiddling my thumbs because the tower for the computer I use didn't have a thumb drive port at the front, I thought to look in back and Hey Presto! Now I'm connected and I can write again.

I don't know how long this will last though. At the moment, the position I have been sent here to fill is being run by someone in training. Once he shifts positions, I will take over his job and my free time to write will sink faster than the Titanic. For now, all I do is answer an occasional phone call and write. It's great! I'll do as much as I can, while I can, now and then you'll just have to wait patiently for anything beyond that.

Thank you to all who are reading this. I have two comments and one delightful person who recently added me to their list for chapter uploads. YOU GUYS ROCK! If you are reading and you don't realise that you can comment even though you may not be a member, I'm here to tell you YOU CAN! Please tell me what you think. I'm as insecure as the next person; I need to know I'm appreciated for my artistic talent. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!

Of course, even if you don't review but are still reading, I do still appreciate you incredibly, it's just that I'd love to acknowledge you by name here in these write-ups.

This chapter will tie up a lot of the loose ends, but will not as yet draw Chiana further into the story. I am saving her up for a later date. Sureia and Leisha will however feature more in the story and I hope you come to like them as much as I already do (even if I am just a little biased).

Read on and enjoy.

New Section-

"Don't you get it yet? You ARE my life! There is NO ONE else woman enough to handle me!"

Shouted by Prince Crisanto Atomee Kahlia to Princess Minuet Sarai Tellis in the midst of a heated argument on the eve of their wedding.

Chapter 5 – Relatives

Outside of a 10 kilometre square block in the heart of the city, the people thrived and life moved at a frenetic pace under the cold noonday sun. Within that 10 kilometre square block it was a completely different story. Thousands of people were lying in the streets, drained of energy and near death. In the centre of the dead zone, three appeared unaffected by the drain and one woman was dead. But not for long, if Minuet had her way.

As Crisanto and Jendrade worked feverishly to restore their fallen comrades in case another attack was imminent, Minuet worked harder than ever before to save Haruka's life.

Haruka lay flat on her back, completely lifeless. There was nothing visible holding her up; nevertheless, Minuet's body floated parallel to hers just a centimetre above her. Orange light streaked through with white and silver covered the two of them in an oval shield that was full of life. As she floated she stared into Haruka's lifeless eyes and took slow, deep breaths. As she breathed, she projected how she was doing it into the minor brain waves still flitting about in her friends' brain; the hope was that one of those waves would make it through the necessary channels to get her breathing again.

Outside the oval of light, the rest of the group stirred to weak life. Neither Jendrade nor Crisanto were as good at restoring energy as the Senshi were and both of them would be needed to help Minuet with the restoration of the thousands of men, women and children affected by this attack.

Within moments they were all gathered around the two inert Senshi, watching what was unfolding with anxious eyes.

"Do you think you should take over now?" Ken asked Yuuichirou urgently. "After all, you are the better healer."

"That's true, I am the better healer," he said modestly. "The emphasis should be on the word healer. If there is still even a shred of life I can restore the person completely. But here, Haruka is dead. My power ceases to be helpful. Minuet is the only person I know who can restore life through the body's natural processes. Serenity can do it if power is still present but in this case, Haruka has been completely drained of both life and power. Minuet is her only hope now. At any rate, I am drained completely of power, so I would be useless in this situation."

Minuet ignored the group surrounding her and focused on the curious acting brainwave darting here there and everywhere in Haruka's brain. She'd focused on sending the breathing technique to it for almost a minute before she'd realized that the wave of activity was not only deflecting the info being sent to it to dissipate without imparting the necessary knowledge, but it was also killing off the other active brainwaves. So she changed tactics and blasted it with a raw wave of energy. It faltered instantly and dispersed, but not before it destroyed two of the last three remaining waves. She had just one shot left at keeping Haruka alive.

She knew where she needed the wave to go and so took enough time to study its movements. Just as it looked like it was going to head down the path she desperately needed it to take, she reached out to it and instilled in it the impulse to breathe oxygen. She watched calmly as the wave disappeared down the right path. Seconds later, she felt an answering flutter in Haruka's lungs and smiled. 'That's it honey, do that again.' Long seconds passed and then it happened again, this time with a little more strength and the wave she'd sent out came back with a friend. She continued to wait, watch and monitor for several minutes until she was sure the older woman had the right way of it before she slowly, cautiously withdrew.

She floated to the side and gathered her legs under her. She reached a hand up into the glittering cloud covering them and taking a handful of it, she pulled it down and pushed it into the centre of Haruka's chest. As the substance entered her skin, the rest of it was sucked down in a long wide line until it was all gone.

She stood and turned to the group. "I need to go and restore enough energy to everyone surrounding us to keep them alive long enough for help to arrive. Haruka needs to be taken straight to the hospital. Make sure they check out the baby particularly, as it isn't doing well at all. We'll meet you at the hospital when we are done."

She looked at Jendrade and Crisanto and then took off running, the two men following her quickly.

New Section-

Several hours later, they arrived at the hospital in civilian form to find everyone in the waiting room and Ken pacing the hall. When they couldn't get anything out of him, they went to join their fellows.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he shifted Ami, sat down in her seat and settled her on his lap.

"Haruka's been rushed off to surgery. She didn't regain consciousness, though her breathing was steady and it doesn't appear she'll have any brain damage. The problem was with the baby. The distress it was in was too great and she went into early labour. She's in having a caesarean now. They think they can save the baby, but they aren't giving out any guarantees."

"I think it helps that Mamo-chan recommended the doctor currently performing the surgery, but not by much."

Minako sighed. "I had a feeling this would happen, but I'm no healer. I could bring Haruka back from the dead, but I couldn't heal her completely or soothe her child enough to stop this from happening."

Mamoru shifted in his seat suddenly. "That was the doctor." They all rushed to the door in time to see Ken hug the female standing there in scrubs. He then grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically, before striding towards them with a grin on his face.

"Haruka came through the surgery well and woke up for a few minutes in post op so they feel she'll make a full recovery. Our son was born perfect and whole for all the fact that he's three months premature. They will have to dry his lungs out and he is severely jaundiced at the moment, but he seems to be holding his own and given time, will grow to be a healthy young baby."

They all cheered at that news and then shot sheepish and apologetic looks at the sister in charge as she glared at them. Yuuichirou frowned as they walked down the hall towards Haruka's room, then interjected, "You have a son? I could swear it was a girl in the Silver Millennium and it even felt like a girl the other week."

Ken shrugged and smiled. "I have to say, I don't really care right now one way or the other. After all, he is healthier than expected and is fully expected to recover to full health beautifully. What more could I possibly need or care for?" Yuuichirou nodded agreement and let it go with a murmured apology.

They were all allowed in to see Haruka briefly once she was settled in her room, though she wasn't very lucid at that point and then they were all shooed out of the room; only Ken was allowed to remain in the room with her.

With them all exhausted in one way or another, they left the hospital and stood to the side of the entrance, watching the world go by as rain loaded down with sleet turned the area around them a dreary wet grey.

After several weary moments, Usagi said tiredly, "We should attempt a Senshi meeting again as soon as possible. There is far too much happening and left unsaid or unexplained for us to put it off much longer."

The others mumbled agreement as Minako introduced Chris to the girls who didn't remember him and was reintroduced to Adam and Brett.

Out of the blue, Ami asked Minako about the strange energy she'd picked up right before the events of the last hours and Minako rolled her eyes. "It seems like it was years ago, not hours. I'll explain everything when this meeting finally happens. It would take too long right now and I'm just tired enough for anything I say to not make any sense whatsoever."

Ami nodded understanding and sighed. "You all realize that when we leave this overhang we are all going to get wet and extremely cold without our jackets?"

No one answered, as they had all spotted a bus pulling into the hospital parking lot and realized that they were really close to a bus stop. They rushed to catch the bus and were lucky that Chris and Ami had enough cash on them to pay for them all. The bus took them to within a block or two of each of their houses and within an hour they were all home and doing their best to get warm and dry again before falling into bed for sleep.

New Section-

Cassuron surveyed his large new work area with calculated glee. With the final failure of the energy procurement team, he'd been promoted and the side benefits were already showing themselves in a positive way. All he had to do was deal with the guardians of this planet while others collected energy and as long as there was no interference from them on the new collection team, he would continue to hold his position for as long as he wanted it.

At present he had all the time he needed to decorate his new area to his preferences. The new team were determined to avoid the mistakes of their predecessors and were taking the time to study all the data they had of this fine new world before they ventured forth.

Oh yes; he had all the time in the world.

New Section-

Sureia rolled over and moaned as her ringing mobile disturbed her sleep. Surely if she ignored it long enough it would stop and she could go back to sleep. It did stop, but just as she was about to roll over, it started ringing again and with a muttered curse she picked it up and answered with a growled, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Familiar laughter met her ears and she sat bolt upright in the bed with a delighted squeal. "I am well aware of the time as I am currently at Tokyo Airport, sitting in my hire car and awaiting the directions of my beautiful fiancée so that I may rush to her side and spend the rest of the night holding her."

"Michael, it is so good to hear your voice. I've missed you more than words can say. Just bear with me a minute; I'll have to wake mum for the directions since I didn't come here via the airport. Why didn't you tell me when your flight was? We could have arranged to meet you at the airport."

"That's what I was worried about. Once I knew what time my flight was getting in, I knew that I wouldn't be telling you exactly when I was coming. After all, you nearly lost your life a week and a half ago; you still need to be resting. I wouldn't have even bothered to call you except that all the hotels still open at this hour of the night seem to be booked solid and I didn't fancy sleeping either here or in the car. What can I say, I'd rather cuddle up to you."

"Mum will probably forbid the cuddling and will put you in the spare room."

Michael sighed gustily. "She probably would at that, but we haven't met yet; she may surprise us both."

"True. Hold on a moment while I speak to her." Sureia woke her mother as gently as she could and explained the situation. Setsuna was happy to offer Michael a room for the night in addition to the directions and a few minutes later she hung up the phone.

"I suppose you'd like to have him stay in your room with you?"

Sureia shrugged casually. "I would, but only if it doesn't bother you."

Setsuna laughed softly. "Love, you being miserable bothers me and that is how you've been ever since you arrived. My sensitivities aside, Michael sleeping with you tonight is a small price to pay for your happiness. He'll be here in an hour, so if you are going to insist on being awake while you wait, I respectfully request that you at least rug up first."

A huge yawn slammed Sureia off balance and she shook her head. "I'll scoot back to bed for the next hour. Will you meet him and send him up when he arrives please Mum?"

Setsuna smiled as she handed back the phone. "Of course I will. Now, go on, I'm going to sleep a bit longer before I get up myself."

New Section-

Katie checked the bedside clock and moaned softly as she quickly reached out to silence her ringing phone. It was just barely two in the morning and she'd been asleep for just less than two hours after catching a late night movie with her new family, minus Usagi. That young lady had been nearly invisible all week, stating that she was feeling under the weather as her excuse for not visiting. Katie wasn't sure she believed her, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it except accept the excuse as it stood.

She checked the call display as she winced at the sudden flashing lights and smiled a small smile to herself as she answered with a sleepy hello.

There was a moment of silence before her caller spoke. "Do you have any idea how sexy your voice is when you are barely awake?"

She laughed huskily as she shook her head. "No idea whatsoever. I'll have to take your word for it. How are you Jonathan?"

"I was better before I realized I was going to be waking you up. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't until I saw your number that I realized I was missing you, which is funny since we've only been on one date and seen each other minimally before that, but there it is; I miss you."

"You have no idea how much that sincere statement of fact warms me from head to toe as I look out these massive windows and watch the snow fall."

Katie frowned at that. "But it's summer back home. How on earth could it possibly be snowing there at this time of year?"

Jonathan laughed uproariously at that. "Oh, I love it. You are beautiful when you aren't quite with it. Darling, I'm not in Russia right now; I'm standing in the airport here in Tokyo."

"What?"

"I arrived here about half an hour ago. I think I'll have to go shopping tomorrow; I packed warm clothing, but I'm still cold."

Katie snuggled down under the covers and said softly as Sasha turned over and mumbled in her sleep, "It's not you. The weather is particularly cold at the moment and even the natives are complaining of the extreme chill holding the city in thrall."

"Oh well, that's a relief at least. Still, I'm going to have to get warmer clothing anyway because I'm still cold."

"I understand. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I have a room booked at the Regency Era tonight. Tomorrow I have to find other accommodation, but for tonight it's a warm bed and in the morning a hot breakfast. I was just waiting for a taxi to turn up and thought it might be a great way to pass the time if I called you. I was also missing your voice and your company."

"That's really sweet. Did you call for a taxi, just to be on the safe side?"

"I did. I figure it'll get here when it gets here and until then I can listen to the delightful husky tones of the girl I'm going to ask to date me on a regular basis."

Katie mulled that over for a bit before saying softly, "I might just say yes when you do ask."

Without hesitation, Jonathan came back with, "Will you be my girl and date me on a regular basis, ensuring a steady supply of hugs, kisses and hand holding in the near future?"

Katie was just as quick with her reply. "Yes. It would be a pleasure."

Jonathan chuckled softly. "Perfect timing. A taxi just pulled up out front. I'm going to go and let you get back to your beauty sleep, not that you need any. May I call you when I wake? I'd love to have breakfast with you, and with Sasha if she is interested."

Katie smiled and yawned. "I would really like it if you did."

She hung up and put the phone back on the bedside table and snuggled back down under the covers, a soft smile gracing her face as she drifted back to sleep.

New Section-

Sureia came to slow wakefulness and stretched slowly, for a moment luxuriating in the forgotten sensation of stretching without pain. But then it dawned on her that her movements were being restricted by an arm across her waist and a leg thrown across both of hers. She remembered the call of the early morning but couldn't remember Michael arriving or climbing into the bed with her. But he must have done both, for there he was.

She shifted slowly in his arms and watched him sleep. He was utterly gorgeous and so totally the look alike of Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru that it wasn't funny. And having spent several hours over dinner and at the movies with Mamoru at the start of the week, she could safely say they had some similar mannerisms too. Yet at the same time, he was so completely different; she knew there was no way she could get the two men mixed up. This man was all Michael and there were no words that could adequately cover all that Michael was and entailed. He simply was.

She gently traced his face and laughed softly as he didn't even stir. He'd always been a heavy sleeper after flying and it seemed that this time would be no different.

She slipped from his embrace and off the bed and moved into the adjoining bathroom. She spent about an hour in there before she was ready for the day and she came out to find that he was still in the same spot as when she'd left him. She shook her head in amusement and pulling on a thick jumper left the room and followed the source of the smells of bacon and eggs frying to the kitchen.

"Morning Mum."

"Morning Darling. How'd you sleep?"

"Like the dead after I woke you. Did I even stir when Michael came in?"

"Not a peep. You snuggled back into him once he was in the bed but you didn't wake and you didn't make a sound. It was adorable in an amusing way."

Sureia smiled dryly. "So glad I could be entertaining."

Setsuna smiled back and turned to the pan on the stove beside her. "Will Michael be down for breakfast?"

"Doubtful. He always sleeps heavily for at least 12 hours after he's flown anywhere, probably because he just plain can't sleep on planes. He says it's terrible when he's on a twenty hour flight and has already been up for twelve or so hours. He ends up walking around like a zombie."

"Sleeping pills?"

"Ineffective. They just don't work for him for some reason. His doctor can't figure it out."

"Oh well. It may not be so bad this time, since it was just a six hour flight. We may get to see him before midday."

"Is midday significant in some way?"

"Hmm. Usagi has called a meeting and after telling her that he'd arrived, Usagi invited him to come along. I said if he woke naturally before we had to leave I would invite him to come with us. And when I was talking with him when he arrived here, he mentioned that he already knew all about me and the other Senshi?" She raised an eyebrow and studied her daughter closely, noticing how she squirmed in embarrassment at being caught out.

"If it helps any, I tell Michael everything and when I told him that he simply shrugged and said 'So? I'm a mage of extraordinary ability and talent.' I laughed at him and told him not to be silly and he shrugged and pointed out that it didn't faze him one little bit who you were as, after all, it doesn't affect his love for me."

Setsuna smiled at that. "He really does love you, I agree with that. I liked what I saw early this morning."

Sureia blushed and grinned. "I like what I see all the time."

They were still laughing when Leisha walked in looking bedraggled and sleepy.

New Section-

Minako stepped arm in arm with Chris onto the street that housed the shrine and smiled as she looked up at the few clouds adorning a mostly blue sky. The air was freezing and her breath fogged, but the day was gorgeous compared to most lately, her sleepless night was a glorious memory and the man at her side was as attentive and loving as he'd always been in the past.

They'd arrived home to find her parents had left for a weekend with friends and for that Minako had been exceedingly grateful. Her parents drove her nuts just as they were, let alone introducing Chris to them and then having to explain not only how she knew him but why he was staying with her in her room.

The first hour had been spent catching up on the past in between kisses and comfortable silences. After that, they'd gotten caught up in each other and had simply lost themselves in their desires and needs. The dawn sun had found them in the spa on the deck outside, there for that specific purpose despite the cold.

They had been enjoying breakfast when Usagi called the meeting for midday. Breakfast had promptly been forgotten as they came back together to get in as much time as possible with each other before they would have to behave. Now they walked as close to each other as they could and enjoyed the silence and the lack of snow in the air.

They mounted the steps to the shrine in continued companionable silence, listening in fascinated amusement to the heated debate going on between Rei and Usagi. They stopped in the entrance to find Mamoru and Yuuichirou sitting on the couch with Raylee sitting on Mamoru's lap, a fascinated expression on all their faces as Rei and Usagi paced back and forth and gesticulated with vigour as they made their points.

Yuuichirou gestured them in when he spotted them. "Best to take a couch; the floor is a dangerous place to be at the moment."

They skirted the seemingly oblivious girls and settled into a couch opposite the guys and were soon just as fascinated in the debate as the guys. In the ten minutes that followed before the debate wrapped up and Usagi was declared the winner, Minako figured the topic was global warming and how much responsibility the government had to accept for the current state of the ozone layer surrounding their planet versus the fault of the public. Usagi had been debating heavily on the side of the public, whereas Rei had been coming down heavily on the government.

As they finished applauding when the debate wrapped up, Chris asked curiously, "What was that all about?"

Usagi grinned. "One of the components of the courses I'm doing at uni at the moment is debating and Rei volunteered to help out with honing my skills, with Mamoru and Yuuichirou to judge."

"That's fascinating. If you would like any additional help, I excelled at debate all through high school and into uni as well. I'd be happy to spar with you or just give you pointers, if you like."

Usagi's eyes lit up and she walked over and dropped down beside him. "Tell me more. What did you study?"

They were deeply embroiled in a discussion of debating techniques when the others started to arrive, all of them running about half an hour late. Setsuna was the last one to arrive with Sureia, Leisha and a stranger who didn't look that strange. In fact, upon seeing Sureia's fiancé Michael for the first time, all they could do was stare in shock. Mamoru looked like he would have been on the floor if he hadn't already been seated. Only Usagi appeared to understand what was going on.

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something but only a squeak came out. He cleared his throat and was just about to try again when Katie, Sasha and another man who looked just like Mamoru came flying in. Katie skidded to an abrupt halt and said breathlessly, "I'm so sorry we're late. Your mum's instructions were fine. My interpretation of them was terrible."

Usagi smiled at her. "It's quite alright. Everyone else has only just turned up themselves."

After that comment, silence fell and everyone was left to their own thoughts regarding what was going on. Mamoru, Michael and Jonathan were still as statues except for their heads swivelling back and forth as they checked each other out. Usagi let the silence reign before she said quietly, "I felt really bad about avoiding Katie and Sasha this past week, so when Katie called to invite me to breakfast with Sasha and a friend of theirs, I agreed to it. Then I met Jonathan and I was blown away by the similarities between Mamo-chan and him. When I called Setsuna to ask if Michael had turned up and found that he'd arrived the night before, I was even more surprised. These two men are the reason I called this meeting, that and the dream I had the night before."

All the girls started and stared at her. "I didn't have any dreams at all," Michiru said in a strangled voice. One by one, the others denied having dreams and Usagi smiled gently as Katie and Sasha looked on in confusion. "I know. Only I was to have that dream, and the knowledge that came with it." She sighed at the confusion she saw on their faces. "Why don't you all find seats and we'll begin with explanations for everyone who isn't yet up to date."

It took a few minutes for everyone to find seats. Yuuichirou and Rei moved to get extra cushions and pillows from other rooms and finally everyone was seated where they could see everyone else with minimal movement.

Usagi looked them all over, her head tipped to the side. "Now to bring it all together and I want everyone to be patient because we aren't starting with introductions; those will follow. In addition, no one is allowed to shoot anyone for the next hour. Understood?"

Rei stared at her suspiciously as everyone else nodded cautiously. "What did you do?"

Usagi smiled serenely. "I shared our secret."

Rei stopped looking suspicious and started looking worried. "Which secret would that be?"

"The one detailing our lives as Senshi."

"You did WHAT? Are you NUTS? Or maybe just totally insane? You can't just tell everyone our secret without checking with the rest of us! And how do you know no one else was listening in to your conversation?"

Usagi's smile died and she said quietly, "Stop yelling at me Rei. You're scaring your daughter." Rei turned quickly to her daughter who looked to be on the verge of tears as she continued to sit on Mamoru's lap. "At any rate, Serenity and I discussed it at length after the dream woke us up and we made a command decision that now was the time for trust. We have a breather today. Who knows when that breather will end and what will then unfold. I knew what the consequences would be and I took the risk. If I am queen of Crystal Tokyo in the future, you will accept that I know what I'm doing. If you wish to question my actions, then it signifies that you don't trust me." Rei opened her mouth, then closed it and looked down. Usagi looked around at the others. "Anyone else?" When no one said anything she turned to Michael. "Did you know?"

"About the Senshi? Yes. Sureia told me about you when we started dating a few years ago. I knew you existed in this timeline, but I didn't know who you were in civilian form."

"Grand. Sasha and I discussed it and we feel now is the time to tell Katie who and what she is. After speaking at length with Jonathan, we agree that the same can be said of Mamoru and what he knows about his past versus what Jonathan and Michael know of their past?" She looked at Michael and he nodded as she smiled a small smile.

"Right then, if anyone isn't ready for the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God, now would be a great time for you to leave." When no one moved, she smiled and said, "Great, let's begin." She turned to Hotaru with a sweet smile. "You are going to be first cab off the rank today. I have decided you will change today, even if I have to drag it out of you. Otherwise none of today will make any sense to you."

Hotaru smiled. "I'm up for it. Hit me with everything you've got."

"Great! After we've helped you, we'll move to the girls and then to the guys. For now, all who remember need to help Hotaru."

Everyone got in on the act while Usagi pulled Michael aside to talk to him privately. "It might also be time to reveal Chiana to Sureia."

He looked over at Sureia who was watching everything unfold with keen interest. "No. The date and time for her revelation have already been made known to me and it isn't for some time yet. Trust me on this."

"I do trust you; I will abide by your wishes. Is she safe as she is though?"

"As safe as she's ever been. You could wake Leisha up, but I wouldn't do it here, now, in front of Sureia and to be honest, you'd be better off waiting for things to happen naturally."

"I understand. It really doesn't bother me either way, so we'll wait for now."

He nodded and they turned back to the group just as someone moved into the doorway. They turned as one to the door just as a soft noise at the door drew everyone around to stare at the stranger standing there. All but Hotaru started to smile. Usagi turned to the younger girl to see if she would remember this man who was as close to her in the past as a man could be only to find Hotaru sitting on the edge of her seat and staring with her lips slightly parted. After several charged moments where they all looked from the stranger to Hotaru and back again, Hotaru whispered uncertainly, "Marken?"

His smile was tender as he walked forward and crouched down in front of her. He lifted both hands to cup her face, his thumbs coming to rest gently at the bridge of her nose. "Yes, my lovely Hailey."

A soft rose light rapidly deepening to blood red began to exude from his thumbs and was quickly joined by a soft violet glow deepening to darkest purple as he lowered his hands to cup hers. The two lights twined and merged, then separated and merged again as they floated down to pool in their hands. As the lights coalesced into a solid form, he moved back fully and smiled. "You have the ability within you to be what you were, and more. Don't let your fear of what you don't know hold you back." He leaned forward again and gently kissed her forehead. "Come to me Hailey."

Hotaru opened her eyes, causing everyone to gasp. One of her eyes was a stunning rose coloured red, almost like blood. The other was black with a swirl of soft violet colour through it. She looked down at her hands at the statue that she held. At 18 centimetres tall, the image was of the Grim Reaper. The black cloak hid the face but it was almost as if you could see a soft rose glow from within the low hood. The drape of the sleeves hid the hands, but the right one was wrapped around the long handle of a scythe. The rest of the body was also hidden from the eye by the cloak.

Hotaru jumped to her feet with a delighted smile on her face as she looked over the statue. She shot an uncertain but game smile at Marken, who shot her a look packed with love and encouragement. She closed her eyes and let go of the statue as she shouted "Visip Co Veeks! Kosa! Saturn of Death! Awaken!"

As she shouted the words, the statue slowed and righted itself, as if falling through something thick and syrupy. As she finished her phrase, whatever was slowing the statue let go and it dropped the rest of the way to smash against the floor almost as if thrown down. The statue smashed into many pieces around her suddenly bare feet, causing many small cuts that started to bleed immediately and more profusely than the small slivers should have caused. Those small cuts lengthened to curve in spiral patterns up her body as her clothing melted away and blood ran as in a river from the long shallow marks to pool around her feet. The blood was so profuse that the parts of her that made her female were covered as the cuts came to a point and swirled on her forehead. The blood started to turn black as her whole body was covered; then her body exploded from the cuts, throwing the black blood straight up into the air. Half a meter above her head the blood increased and dropped onto her, coating her from top to toe briefly before it washed away and disappeared at her feet to leave the ground unmarked.

"That ranks high among the most disturbing things I've ever seen," Usagi said with a delicate shudder as she pressed her hands to her abdomen and her face took on a greenish tinge.

Hotaru's chin length purple-black hair had lengthened to fall down to the middle of her back and was black with purple highlights that would only show up in certain lights. On her forehead, a swirl of rose red and violet purple had trails of colour leading to her eyes and forming the eye shadow on either lid. Her lips were the colour of blood. Small black sculls dangled from her ears and a larger one sat on the fabric over the hollow at the base of her throat with rubies for eyes. The chain holding it in place was red. Her dress was black and hugged her front and back from the blood red choker around her neck down to the tops of her hips, where the pleated folds moved and swished around the tops of her thighs as she shifted position slightly. The pleats alternated darkest purple and black. Over the top of the dress and at the same length, was a black cloak with a hood into which her hair fell. The garters an inch under the hem of the dress were twined black and blood red and started an inch higher than the tops of her black, 3 inch spiked boots. All her nails were done in black polish. Her scythe was 5.5 feet tall, black with blood red lines like veins running all over it; the blade at the top was long and made of a shiny purple-black metal that was sharper than any blade known to man. When her eyes opened, the rose swirl surrounded an eye of a blood red colour and the violet swirl surrounded a black iris with a dark purple swirl through it. The most stunning change was in her age. Before this transformation she had been nine years old. Now she appeared as a stunning and shapely eighteen year-old who was 5'1" tall.

Setsuna smiled in delight as Hailey threw herself into Marken's arms at the same time a 7 foot tall oval of light appeared half a meter from her. She turned to it as the greatest love of her life stepped out into the shrine.

"Mitchell," she whispered on a longing sigh. It had been almost a thousand years since she'd last seen him and unlike the other girls who'd been born without their memories, she had remembered Mitchell the entire time he'd been gone. The time he had been away from her had been pure torture.

As the portal behind him closed, he held up an hourglass 18 centimetres tall. The ends were dark green with the symbol of Pluto at either end. The glass was tinged a faint gold colour. The sand currently in the lower section of the glass was black and dotted with tiny grains of silver sand. The time actually told by the shifting of the sands from one side to the other could be changed with just a thought but the colour of the sand was always the same.

Mitchell had his hand wrapped around the lower section. As she stepped into him she whispered, "Full Circle."

Her mouth crushed his as she wrapped her hand around the top section of the hourglass. They increased the pressure as they lifted their free hands to clasp above their heads until the hourglass shattered, spraying them with sand, glass and blood which combined to form a maelstrom of fine black, silver and gold sand that encased them completely from head to toe. When the sand collapsed inwards, seeming to bury them alive the sand disintegrated into air and then into nothing.

As their lips parted and Mitchell stepped back from her she heard a bunch of feminine sighs and a suspiciously asked, "Where did he come from?"

Vittory smiled as she turned to face the others in her final form; a form she hadn't worn for a millennium, though she'd known it was there all along. Her long green-black hair had stayed the same length but the style itself was different. The outside, top and bottom strands had been pulled up into a high chignon with the middle section falling out of the middle of it. Just above the chignon an elegant black and silver hourglass hairpin rested, holding the do in place. Similar smaller hourglasses hung from her ears, her neck and both wrists. A tiny hourglass had been formed of diamonds and gold in a ring on her left ring finger and another sat in her bellybutton. Her nails were done in black with silver hourglasses painted on them. Her eyelids were dusted in silver and gold and her lips were silver lined with gold. Her top was an hourglass lying down in black leather with no visible sign of how it was held to her body without straps around her back or over her shoulders. Black leather pants sat low on her hips and were tight down to her ankles where black pointed-toe stilettos increased her height by 6 inches bringing her to just over 6 feet. The garnet orb appeared in her right hand but was not the same as the one Pluto normally used. The rod itself was now black. The garnet was the same, but the six small gold balls at the various points around the heart shaped frame were now silver.

Vittory's smile grew as they all stared at her. "Full circle. The past is now the present again and we have a chance to change the outcome if we have the will and we do things right."

Usagi frowned thoughtfully and said, "What do you mean by that? You've said full circle several times now."

Vittory nodded and looked them all over. "We have come full circle now; a thousand years ago we were as we are now and thus the circle is complete, we've come back to the beginning."

Rei frowned. "Are you saying the circle started with our deaths?"

"Your deaths? Not specifically, no. But thousands of years before you all came into being, before even I came into being, no one existed. Then there we were; we grew up, we lived and we died. Gradually over time, the forms you have now came into being while the cycle continued and then it was your turn. You were born, you grew up, you lived and you died. Now you have been born and are growing up and living. The next logical step is death."

"I hear a really big 'BUT' in there," Minako said hopefully.

Vittory smiled and tipped her head in Minako's direction. "BUT, it is expected that the cycle will one day break and that a generation of princesses will die of old age instead of magical causes. We all know about Crystal Tokyo, but what with all the changes of late, who knows if the future will happen as we know it."

"I do," Usagi said quietly. "At least I do if my dream of the night before is any true indication. But before you all ask, I am sworn to secrecy on pain of death. All I can say is that we need to be as ready as we can be and that is why I have called this meeting. Thank you Vittory; I appreciate the added understanding.

"Let's move on; Katie, Sasha, you are next. Katie, you are the crown princess of Sol."

Katie frowned in confusion and opened her mouth just as with a yelp of pain, Mamoru fell off his seat. Usagi flew to his side and placed her hands on either side of his face and murmured, "Let me in to help, Love."

He opened his eyes despite his pain and the second their eyes locked, the pain melted away and Usagi was seeing everything Mamoru was. With events speeding past at a fraction of the speed they had occurred in, in actuality, she watched as Endymion and Katerina met for the first time and became an item. She watched as he came close to asking Katerina to marry him right before Serenity returned from her trip to Mars and they met for the first time and fell irrevocably in love. She experienced her relationship with Endymion, her engagement and her death during the Silver Millennium through his eyes and his memory. She went still as she felt his grief as he watched her passing and then everything went black.

Sensing that the blackness was simply a lull in the story, she waited patiently for the tale to begin again.

New Section-

"Isn't Sol our sun? What did she mean by that? And I'm not a princess, I'm just me."

Sasha turned to her and, taking her hands said quietly, "Yes, and yes you are. In this life you are simply Katie; a thousand years ago you were known to all as Crown Princess Katerina Von Koosoa of Sol. You were killed back then and have been reincarnated in this life as the woman you know yourself to be. But now it's time for you to remember who you were."

Sasha turned Katie's hands over and pressed her thumbs into the centre of Katie's palms as hard as she could. Katie started to yelp, then stopped and went perfectly still. Her eyes rolled back in her head but instead of collapsing, she simply sat there just as she was. Sasha closed her eyes as the symbol for Sol appeared on her forehead. A bird shaped like a phoenix in flight in a circle appeared traced in bronze, gold and red. The symbol pulsed brightly three times before it settled into a soft glow.

New Section-

Katie and Sasha stood side by side on a rapidly moving tapestry that was a graphic and accurate display of a life she was only just beginning to remember as the scenes passed before her eyes. Sasha stayed silent beside her, happy to hold her hand and offer silent support as she watched her life literally flash before her eyes. As each moment in time happened, another piece of an immense puzzle in her mind fell into place and the peace she'd never really had all her life began to suffuse her being as she found out once and for all who she was. As the canvass finally shrunk until it was a meter tall and 3 meters long and rolled itself up until it was neat and tidy, she lifted her hands and wiped her eyes. Sasha held a tissue out to her and rubbed her back as she took it and blew her nose.

"If at any time you want to revisit what you just experienced, all you need to do is press one of the images and it will replay in real life time in your minds eye. It will give you the length of time it runs at the start and ask if you want to continue to view it now and if at any time while you are reliving something you want to stop it, you just say 'Avia', which is,"

"'Stop now', in our native language," Katie said softly.

Sasha inclined her head. Katie studied the rolled up tapestry of her life and asked quietly, "What happened to my maid, Alishia? She was also my guardian during the Silver Millennium."

"I know. Alishia was my great grandmother and she was supposed to live, forever immortal, to guard you until you cease to reincarnate, but an accident happened that took her immortality. Her daughter would have taken over, but she was killed in the same accident and the only surviving members of her family were her husband and son and no male may guard the crown princess as you well know.

"Her daughter had no children when she died and her son's daughter was not born with the power needed to be your guard. Her daughter, my mother, was born with the power, but when she had me, the power left her and entered me and I was born with the symbol of the royal maid on my forehead, indicating that you were coming back and that I would be serving you. So just before you were born, I was delivered to the orphanage where we knew the couple who adopted me would be looking for a daughter and then fate took over and the rest you know. I was raised by them and grew up as your best friend. My birth parents first visited me with the whole story when I turned sixteen and I instantly understood and accepted my fate in life was to live, fight and eventually die by your side."

"But you didn't have a choice in the matter. How can you not be furious about that?"

"Oh sweetie, the answer to that is simple. You are my sister, my best friend. You have been that since we first met, even though we don't remember our first meeting. I love you more than life itself and will love you more than anyone except any man I eventually marry. I didn't feel forced, I felt privileged to know that this young woman I admired more than any other for more reasons than I could ever adequately put into words was royalty and that I was the one entrusted with her care. So no, love, I was not furious and I never will be."

Katie started crying and Sasha held her as the empty plain faded and the hushed atmosphere of the shrine returned around them.

New Section-

Serenity smiled gently at Endymion and asked softly, "Are you alright so far?"

He nodded and shakily returned her smile. "I think so. I certainly wasn't expecting that to happen." He frowned. "What did happen?"

"You remembered, and everything that entailed caused your mind tremendous pain as the barriers erected a lifetime ago to protect your emotions from the grief you felt at my death collapsed under the onslaught. I used our connection to get in past your pain and help lay a soothing balm in its wake."

"Why couldn't you go before me instead?" Endymion asked with dry humour, just as the landscape around them lit up again and his infant life began to unfold. He went with the emotions and sensations and found it was just a little easier to bear as he remembered for the first time the couple who'd given him life in this millennium. He paid them a silent tribute as he took in all the love, adoration, discipline and fun they had dished out to him and thanked them for taking such good care of him. He sobbed in grief as he watched them die and was distantly aware of the comfort of Serenity's arms about him. The hazy nothing of his time in the hospital cleared up and he was made aware of every detail of his young life up to the age of five where he did actually remember his life.

The landscape of his mind went black again and then was replaced with the images of what he'd done every time he'd been brainwashed by the enemy or had simply forgotten something until there were no blank spots left in his mind.

As the images scrolling past faded and the shrine reappeared around him, he became aware of the fact that his head was pillowed in Usagi's lap and her long blond hair fell in a curtain around him, hiding him from view. Her blue eyes were full of love and compassion and her hands gently stroked his face and head in soothing motions. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled gently and softly asked if he was alright. He nodded and allowed her to help him sit up.

Once they were settled back on the couch, Usagi looked across at Sasha and Katie and asked them to explain to everyone what had happened. Sasha filled in the gaps and Usagi asked if they were alright. Katie nodded. "I'm fine. Are you really Serenity reincarnated?"

Usagi smiled at the woman who was her sister now in this life and one of her closest friends in her past life. "I really am. The story is a long one, but to put it simply; I was killed by Queen Beryl on the moon at the end of the age of the Silver Millennium and like all the girls and Mamoru here I was reincarnated in this life when fate decreed that the world would need the Sailor Senshi to defend the earth. We are only recently remembering our last forms and beginning to evolve even past that to suite what the earth needs to survive."

Katie looked thoughtful as Usagi turned to the group. She told them what had occurred for Mamoru and continued. "Right then, now for the guys. And since they all now remember, that will make everything so much easier. Sureia, Leisha, I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense at the moment. If you need anything clarified for you, all you have to do is ask." Once they'd nodded agreement, Usagi turned to Mamoru to continue.

"You were born as the youngest of triplets in this life and shortly after the accident that robbed you of your memory you were all separated by the government and placed with foster families. Over the years you had all forgotten who you were, but now the truth is being revealed.

"Now that you have all your memories Mamo-chan, think back to the time of the Silver Millennium right before the fall. You were just beginning to start training as a mage but it wasn't enough to help you when the battle started and you were killed trying to save me. According to the conversation I had with Jonathan this morning, your brothers followed you to the moon to try to save you but were already too late and were themselves killed. Then, 24 years ago, the three of you were again reborn as brothers, with the knowledge of who you were in the past imprinted on your memories right from the start. Unfortunately, the accident that killed your parents robbed you of your memory and took from you the chance to remember your magical roots and ultimately, your brothers. The state decided it would be easier to place three little boys in three separate family environments and so you all grew up in foster care and over time, while the other two remembered each other and you, you, Mamoru, forgot the others.

"Michael and Jonathan both remembered their magical roots and used that power they already knew about to fuel further lessons and learn all they could about what they could do and be. Only when Tuxedo Mask made himself known to the world did Mamoru begin to remember the basics he was taught a thousand years ago, but unlike his brothers, Mamoru didn't remember that he was more, even when Endymion made his entrance. In essence, he is exactly as he was when he died on the moon a thousand years ago."

Mamoru held his hand up. "Wait a moment; back up a bit. If Michael and Jonathan remembered me, why didn't they come for me when they grew older?"

Usagi gestured to the brothers and Jonathan shrugged. "I don't know about Michael, but I did try looking for you; I simply couldn't find you. It was as if you dropped off the face of the earth. No one from that time remembered you and your records were simply non existent. I didn't know your surname and no one would give it to me once I realised that it must have been changed. I kept trying for almost a year, without success and eventually I annoyed so many people that they threatened to have me arrested if I continued to harass them, so I had to back off. But it hurt. I never ceased to feel as if a part of me were missing."

"I had the same problem when I looked," Michael added with a shrug. "I actually came to Japan to see if I could find you just by walking around, but I didn't even know if you were still in the city or if you had been sent out of the country like me. I walked the streets in between my questioning of those who'd had our care at the time, but again, it was as if you'd vanished, or even not existed in the first place. I felt a lot like Jonathan as I left the country to go home; a part of me was missing that not even Sureia could fill."

Jonathan continued. "Perhaps the three of us should sit down and talk. Michael and I may be able to help you with what you don't remember about that time and it may jog the rest of your memories loose enough to help."

"I do remember my past completely but help with what?"

Michael laughed. "You look so suspicious. Seriously, you need to learn who you are and what you can do. At the moment you are a ticking time bomb and it is a miracle that you are all unharmed; your power is a tumultuous, unstructured entity that could possibly react without provocation to a severe or extreme situation. You need to open yourself to learn all you can about yourself in order to bring that unleashed power under control and ensure you don't either harm yourself or else those you love. We can help you do that."

Mamoru looked down at his hands, a pensive frown on his face. Usagi left everyone to think about what they'd just learnt for a moment as she decided where to go from here.

"If everyone is keeping up well enough for us to continue, we'll jump to introductions now so that we all know who is who. Keep your introduction short but give as much pertinent info as you can. I'll start."

Mitchell grinned. "Princess, I think we'd all know you anywhere. I certainly did when I walked in." The other guys nodded their affirmation to that.

Usagi shrugged. "That is beside the point. I'll start. My name at the moment is Usagi Tsukino and I am 18 years old. In my final form, I am Princess Serenity Clarissia Sabina Johan of the Moon and my power is Angel."

Mamoru grinned. "That's quite a mouthful but since we are giving all of our titles, at the moment I am Mamoru Chiba and I'm 24 years old. In the old country, that translates to Prince Endymion Cristos Monricco of Earth."

Everyone laughed at his humour and everything went downhill from there.

"My name is Ami Mizuno and I am 18. In the past I was Queen Amerina Petrann Marsuu el-Sadorne of Mercury and my power is the Ice Queen."

Everyone gaped at her as she shifted to lie flat on her back at Jack's feet. "Run that past me again," Minako said faintly. "I could swear you just said you were a queen."

Ami smiled placidly. "That's because I was a queen. Once Jack and I remarry, I will be a queen again."

"I don't remember that about you. Why don't I remember that about you?"

Ami shrugged. "I don't know, Minako. But you will remember it, trust me on that."

Jack tsked lightly and smiled at everyone. "It's really not so bad. My name is Jack Sadorne and I'm 30 years old. In the past I was king of Mercury and my name was Jendrade el-Sadorne."

Rei shook her head with an amused smile and went next. "I'm Rei Hino, soon to be Rei Kumada and I'm 18. In the past I was Princess Rayanna Shyann Shudan Malkorik of Mars with the power of Firefly."

"I'm Yuuichirou Kumada and am 27 years old. Before, I was Prince Yoshen Videlk Malkorik of Mars."

"Hi all. I'm Makoto Kino and have 18 years of living under my belt. Before this I was Princess Lilia Kya Shusarene Dodonie of Jupiter and I had 23 years of living under my belt. I am also in possession of the power of the Amazon. Hey, does the new form mean I've aged like Hotaru?"

Setsuna shook her head with a small smile and laughed with everyone else as Makoto sighed and sagged in her seat. The man squished onto the seat with her lifted a gentle hand to touch the side of her face in consolation. She tipped her face into his hand with a loving smile for him as he said to the group, "My name here is Brett Dodonie and in the past I was Prince Britaal Soleem Dodonie of Jupiter. My actual age shall remain a classified secret as I have never actually died."

Everyone shrugged at that and turned to Minako. "I like that answer. It's really quite evasive. Anyway, my name is Minako Aino and my age shall also remain unmentioned, simply because I can. In the past I was Princess Minuet Sarai Tellis Kahlia of Venus, code name Aphrodite."

The man with Minako on his lap rolled his eyes. "She just has to tease. Sigh. Sadly, I would not be sane without her in my life." Minako dug an elbow into his side as the others made consoling noises. "My name is Chris Kahlia and in the past I was Prince Crisanto Atomee Kahlia. Most would consider me far too old for this gorgeous flower of mine, but I am 1056 years old."

Minako turned to him with an earnest, sweet smile. "No matter how old you get, only death would make you too old for me."

Michiru shot everyone a worried smile. "I think Haruka would usually insert here as the leader of the Outer Senshi, but she is obviously not here at the moment."

Usagi smiled gently and leaned over to squeeze her hand. "Don't worry about it too much Michiru. I called Ken right before I arrived and he said both Haruka and Samuel will be just fine given time. As to who they are, I'll explain after everyone else has introduced themselves."

All the girls smiled in relief at that announcement and Michiru inclined her head and continued. "My name is Michiru Kaioh and was Princess Shanna Lisette Matronie Feronii of Neptune. I am currently 20 years old and I use the Water Witch as my power."

The man seated with Michiru smiled warmly at her as he kissed the back of her hand before he turned to everyone and said pleasantly, "My name now is Adam Feronii and in the past was Prince Adagess Lonlee Feronii of Neptune. If anyone wants us tonight, you'll be out of luck as I'm not intending to be sociable til I've had my fill of my girl and though I've started, I'm nowhere near done yet."

Michiru beamed at him, but the smile died as Mamoru said gently but firmly, "Unfortunately, if the enemy attacks, it may need to be all hands on deck as the enemy continues to increase in number every time they attack, which in turn increases the affected radius. If you are called, you must come, no matter what. The only exception to the rule is Haruka but Usako will explain shortly."

Usagi quickly jumped in here. "Actually, one of the things I saw in my dream was that we would have the entire weekend to relax but that the next attack could come anytime after midnight leading into Monday."

Everyone cheered at the sound of a break and there was a brief moment of chatter as they all quickly made plans. Once they were all settled down again, she smiled encouragingly at Hotaru and settled back into place.

Hotaru smiled. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe, your resident expert in death and all things painful and sad. Before I changed today I was 9 years old but now I am 20 and I believe that means that I am of a legal age to marry." She shot a sly look at Marken, who bowed from the waist with an acknowledging grin. "In the past I was Hailey Kesheil Ragnette Sorren of Saturn, the power of Death."

Mark lifted a hand in a small wave. "I'm Mark Sorren now and Prince Marken Lustra Sorren of Saturn in another life. If I try really hard, I may remember my age but as it doesn't appear to be that important, I won't try too hard."

They all laughed and turned to Setsuna. "I am Setsuna Meiou, keeper of the gate of time and unlike all of the girls I didn't die at the fall and have been alive a lot longer than even my beloved Mitchell. During the Silver Millennium you would have known me as Vittory Roma Meiou Kinsellar, Queen of Pluto, and as the Guardian."

Minako was frowning fiercely. "Why is it that Ami and Setsuna married kings and the rest of us didn't?"

Ami smiled and patted her arm sympathetically. "That would be because Pluto and Mercury as the planet furthest out and closest to the sun had different hierarchies and traditions to all the other planets. It also helped that Mitchell and Jendrade were far older than the other men, even before the Fall."

"Oh, I think that makes sense. Thanks."

Mitchell raised an enquiring eyebrow and was given the go ahead. "I am Mitchell Kinsellar and always have been; I simply chose not to change my name and so you would merely add 'King' to my official title from before the fall. You can call me Mitch while I am in civilian form. The last time I checked, I was over 2000 years of age, so we won't go there at all."

Usagi stood up. "Right then; that takes care of the Senshi and their other halves. Well almost everyone. We are missing Haruka Tenoe, Senshi of Uranus and her partner Ken, who are currently at the hospital due to an incident that caused Haruka to have her son three months early. I'll allow them to introduce themselves when they rejoin us at a later date.

"Another two we are missing who are really important are our cats, Luna and Artemis both of whom disappeared at the start of the week and haven't been seen since. I'm sure you can all meet them when they return. Next up we have the new additions to our group. Katie? Would you like to go first?"

Katie shrugged. "Sure. My name is Katrina Amanda Minakovakevich-Stafford and I am 20 years old. You may all call me Katie. I'm sure most of you know by now that Usagi and I are half-sisters through our father. In the past, my name was Katerina Mariana Von Koosoa; Crown Princess of Sol. My power is that of the Phoenix. As a Senshi, I was Sailor Sol, if that helps any."

Usagi shrugged. "It will all depend on who you become when you first change, but we'll get to that a bit later. What strikes me as interesting is that the princesses of the sun and the moon were reborn within the same family. Does anyone agree that it could be significant?"

Setsuna nodded thoughtfully. "It could be significant, but only time will tell."

Usagi sighed. "I guess you're right; I just can't help but think it is significant somehow in a really urgent way. Oh well, it'll reveal itself when the time is right. Sasha, I believe you are next?"

"My name is Sasha Louise Misklay and I am the personal maid and body guard for Katie in her capacity as princess of Sol. As to my power, I am only as strong as my mistress and I won't assume my full abilities until she truly becomes the Phoenix, her ultimate power. At the moment my people consider me to be a shadow. My age here is 20."

"That's wonderful. Welcome to the gang. Sureia and Leisha will go next. A lot of you may be wondering why we have civilians here and the answer is simply this; they are closely connected to Setsuna and were aware early on of who we were. They can be trusted and so will be included in our meetings. They have also informed me that they are happy to baby-sit during fights or at any other time."

Rei smiled a pleased smile in her direction and Sureia smiled shyly and ducked her head. Seeing her embarrassment, Setsuna stood to her feet and walked over to sit down beside her and wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders. She turned to Mitch and said softly, "Please don't be mad at me; wait until later and I'll explain everything.

"Everyone, this is Sureia, my daughter and her sister, now my foster daughter, Leisha Soong. That they are not blood sisters means nothing as their bond is closer than any blood relation. Their foster family was killed in a vicious attack and now they both live with me. Sureia is the shy one, whereas with Leisha, you take her as you see her and so help you if you cross her or those she loves."

The guys smiled and the girls made welcoming noises to the two girls as Usagi retook her place in the centre of the room. Once all the noise had died down and she had everyone's attention again, she continued.

"Now, Minako, what about that evil entity Ami picked up on before that last fight. What was that all about?"

Minako shrugged, an annoyed look flitting briefly across her face. "The entity was from an evil race of women called the Maklaee and for whatever reason they have fixated on Crisanto as a sexual object. When I stepped in to defend him after we first met, they marked me for life as an enemy of their race. We thought we had wiped them out a thousand years ago, but we were obviously wrong. There is no reasoning with them and their language and intelligence are something else entirely.

"So it was one of the remaining Maklaee that attacked you last night?" Usagi asked.

Minako nodded. "Yes. I called out to Crisanto to come rescue me from this life because I woke to my parents arguing at full volume but I must have opened myself mentally as well for the next thing I knew, I could remember nothing. When Ami called, it was just close enough that I could sense it and instinctively I knew it was dangerous to me but I couldn't remember how or why it was dangerous so when I opened myself up, it took advantage and dropped a shroud over me. That's why I was confused and distracted. It clouded my mind so I couldn't use my power against it and I let it in because I didn't know better. Crisanto arrived at just the right time to save my life."

Chris smiled sheepishly. "I was actually just chasing the Maklaee, having sensed it appear in this world when it suddenly dawned on me that the only reason it would be here if not for me would be if Minuet had returned. I doubled my pace and sensed her just as it overpowered her mind; I was almost too late to save her life but by some miracle I was able to save her and recall her memories to her of the life we had together in the past and the rest you all know."

Usagi smiled. "It's safe to say you saved all our lives yesterday. Thank you. I think it's safe to say we all wish by now that the enemy would crawl back under the rock it came from but as that isn't likely to happen anytime soon, I thought it was about time that we sat down and had a strategy meeting. The dreams we have been having will stop; only I know what it means but your unknowing doesn't mean we should be unprepared. So let's strategise."

"You weren't going to start a meeting without us, were you?"

Minako and Usagi shrieked with joy to hear the familiar sardonic drawl in Artemis' voice and both fell off their chairs with shouts of shock when they caught sight of the couple standing in the doorway. Everyone else could only stare in shock. They had all only briefly seen Luna in human form but now she not only stood in the doorway as blatantly human as everyone else, but she cradled a baby gently in her arms and there could be no doubt as to the identity of the man who stood at her side.

Now she smiled in amusement as Usagi and Minako sat on the floor and continued to stare up at them. "You know, staring really isn't polite."

The two girls shared a look and slowly stood up. Usagi opened her mouth, closed it and then swallowed audibly before trying to speak again. Her first attempt squeaked but her second grew stronger by the second. "I think we all deserve an explanation, don't you think?"

Luna and Artemis exchanged a look and moved into the room. Luna folded her legs gracefully as she sat on the floor and Artemis sat behind her with a leg to either side of her body and urged her to lean back against him. She did so comfortably.

"I'll start by apologising for our absence; we really didn't mean to be gone this long. When we left, I was in labour."

Usagi jumped in quickly there. "How could we not know?"

"Because I only had one kitten inside of me; most cats have at least five or six and that is why their pregnancies are noticeable but I was a little different. I knew that you would all need to make use of my human-like talents but I couldn't change after I had the kitten because she wouldn't change with me so I changed while I was still in labour and Artemis changed with me for moral support and comfort. What happened though, was that my labour slowed right down when I changed into human form and then I had to rest for a day or two before I could come here."

Usagi moved to crouch beside her. "So is this Diana then?"

Artemis shook his head as Luna looked down, a flush creeping over her features. "No, she isn't Diana. This beautiful little girl sadly isn't mine by blood, though I will readily raise her as my own as she is an integral part of Luna, who I love and cherish more than anyone else."

"Well she's still gorgeous and I think I speak for us all when I say I still love you."

Everyone murmured their agreement as Luna looked up with a small smile. "Thank you. Artemis said the exact same thing after he got over the shock when I told him. What have we missed this week?"

Everyone laughed and groaned at the same time. Usagi started an abridged version of the weeks' events and Luna and Artemis listened intently and asked intelligent questions where they were needed to clarify something.

When she was done, Luna said softly, "I'll go and see Haruka later to offer support and someone who is at the same stage of motherhood with the same understanding of everything. Artemis and I will begin combat training all of you; it's mandatory for all but Ami and will help with building up stamina to fight for longer and will give you more options as you fight. For the rest of you, if you find out you are pregnant, say something instantly because this form of fighting could kill your baby and seriously hinder any future attempts to get pregnant. For you girls, I will also be helping you to remember the fullest extent of your power and will be training in new magical techniques."

Makoto asked excitedly about the form of martial arts they used and Artemis launched into an explanation while Rei enquired about the new magic they would learn. Usagi sat down beside Luna and asked if she could hold the baby. Luna showed her how and passed the baby over and Usagi fell in love in an instant with the tiny scrap of humanity.

"What have you named her?"

Luna smiled as she gently rearranged the blanket. "I've named her Lily. In time she will be able to shift from human to cat and vice-versa but until she is older she will be a human baby."

"You hid your condition really well. Do cats get morning sickness?"

Luna giggled. "No, we don't, but my balance became shocking and my sense of depth perception took a holiday. It was truly horrible."

They both laughed and Usagi looked up to find that Mamoru was watching her with a hunger and longing in his eyes that took her breath away. She turned just slightly to Luna and murmured, "Would you be terribly offended if I said I was going to leave with Mamoru and wouldn't be available until tomorrow?"

Luna followed her gaze and smiled gently. "Not at all. I still get exhausted really quickly and Lily is just like any other baby in that when I want to sleep she wants to play and when I am awake she is happy to sleep. I'll swing past the hospital and see Haruka and meet Ken and then I'll go home."

"Where is home now? Obviously you can't go to my parents place anymore."

"Artemis and I bought a house downtown, approximately six blocks from your house. And before you ask, I'm not telling you where I got the money from. All you need to know is that I am legally rich."

Usagi laughed as she handed Lily back to her mother. She got to her feet and walked towards the door with a swish of her hips. "I'm leaving now people. Consider the meeting complete. We'll meet here at 9am tomorrow to begin training so I suggest you all get a good night's sleep."

She smiled in amusement as she heard Rei snicker, "I don't think she'll be getting much sleep somehow."

The sounds of people collecting their things and making arrangements for lifts reached her ears just as Mamoru came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist. She kept walking as he moved in tandem with her and somehow they made it down the stairs without tripping each other up. They reached the bottom and moved to walk arm in arm.

"I swear I saw Serenity holding that baby for a moment there. It blew me away suddenly, how desirable you are and knowing you will one day carry our child within you." He stopped her and moved to stand in front of her. "Lets not wait. Marry me, now, before things start picking up with the battle. Then when the battle is over we can try for a baby straight away. I have a friend who is a priest who could do it today and it would be legal too. Usako, will you marry me?"

Usagi threw herself at Mamoru and nodded vigorously. "Yes! I would love to marry you today." They kissed fiercely and then Mamoru pulled back, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car as she laughed and ran behind him.

New Section-

Luna and Artemis stopped at the doorway to the room they had been told Haruka was in and exchanged a look. The room was empty.

"We could always try NICU. They do have a son down there after all."

Luna nodded and looked around. "We should go back to the desk and get directions."

They were returning to the desk when the lift dinged and a man pushed a wheelchair out and turned down the hall towards them. They vaguely remembered him, but it was the woman in the chair they were most interested in. She seemed to recognise them too.

"Luna! Artemis? What are you guys doing here looking like that?"

Artemis shrugged and grinned as he nodded. "We came to see how you were doing and offer our congratulations on the safe arrival of your son-who-was-supposed-to-be-a-daughter."

Haruka laughed. "I really don't care that Samuel isn't Samantha as I had originally planned to name my first child. I'm simply too happy to know that he will be alright."

They performed introductions and moved down the hall to her room. Ken settled her in the bed and Haruka asked, "So, where did the baby come from?"

Luna settled herself cross-legged at the end of the bed and smiled softly across at Artemis, who currently cradled Lily with love and affection. "I made a mistake and got pregnant by a cat other than my beloved and Lily was the beautiful result. When I went into labour, I changed into my human form so that I could raise a human child and be on hand to help you all with this new enemy. We start training the others in an ancient form of martial arts tomorrow morning and magic training will begin as soon as you are able to join us."

Ken said dryly as he sprawled in the seat beside the bed, "Not if the enemy has something to say about it."

Luna shrugged. "Usagi had a dream that we would have at least until midnight leading into Monday morning before the next attack would occur. Everyone gets a rest day today and tomorrow we work their butts off."

Haruka sighed wistfully. "So much has happened this week, it seems like an age since I was physically fit enough for anything."

They all laughed and turned to discussing what it was like to remember everything and to suddenly find themselves parents and the afternoon passed in a comfortable camaraderie as they bonded together through their love of their children.

New Section-

Hotaru had expected an argument from Michiru at her announcement that Mark would be sleeping in her room, in her bed, with her, but Michiru had simply smiled absently at her and handed over the keys to the apartment over the garage. She'd stared open-mouthed as Adam lifted her in his arms, started kissing her as if he would eat her down and mounted the stairs without tripping despite the obvious fact that he wasn't watching where he was going.

The next thing she knew, Mark had lifted her up in the same way and asked her for directions to the apartment. Once they were there he set her on the floor of the living area and cupped her face in his hands.

"There is no way for you to ever know the fullest extent of how much I've missed you or for me to even try to put it into words. The best I could do would be to properly express my joy at having you back with me again."

She smiled up at him and rested her hands at his waist. Music suddenly filled the apartment and they exchanged intimate smiles as a thousand memories of their dances together filled the air. He set them moving and shifted his arms to enfold her as close to him as he could. They danced for nearly an hour before their passion for each other grew beyond what they could deal with as they were and they moved on to the bedroom. Their clothes vanished as they moved in tandem, their hands and mouths already well involved in reacquainting themselves with each other as intimately as they could.

New Section-

Setsuna dropped the girls and Michael at her apartment and left the car in the driveway. She turned her head up to the sky and murmured softly, "We have about an hour before it starts to snow. Would you consider taking a walk with me?"

Mitch nodded and they walked out of the driveway and turned right down the street. Silence reigned for a while before Mitch asked, "What happened?"

Setsuna sighed. "I'll start by telling you that her father is Jack Hunter, President of the United States of America. I met him before he was President though. I was at a bar where the last empty seat was at my table. The place was as packed as it was going to get, but they still had a seat for Jack. I was well on the way to getting drunk after seeing one of the most horrific and gruesome sights of my very long life. I honestly thought nothing would affect me ever again, but this just blew me away. And before you ask, it was the horror found at Toleema, in Europe."

Mitch's eyes opened wide and his face went pale. "The place where they found two hundred children had been tortured to death?"

She nodded as her head dropped and her shoulders hunched up. His arm came up around her shoulders and he tugged her in until they walked close enough to be in constant contact. "Through a series of actions, fate forced me to be there to witness the atrocity as it happened. I very nearly walked away from the job and ended my life, but instead I found myself at this bar with the firm intention of getting as drunk as I could. The authorities hadn't even found the kids yet and I was forbidden from alerting them while a few of the kids were still alive. I did try looking for you, but nothing I did brought to me even a sliver of information regarding your location. So there I was getting drunk and Jack sat down opposite me. Being the man that he is, he instantly introduced himself, coaxed my name out of me and engaged me in conversation as I drank. I didn't tell him any details, but I did mention a few facts that had him sympathetically offering to help me release the stress in any way that would work for me. By that stage I was so drunk that I didn't even remember that I was supposed to be a married woman and I allowed him to take me home.

"I don't remember a thing about that night except that it was racey and raunchy and he wouldn't let me stop until I collapsed of exhaustion. When I woke the next day with my first ever hangover, he nursed me through that too and said he would be there for me for as long as I wanted him to be. That's when I remembered that I was married and I broke down then and there and told him the truth. He accepted it well and told me he would still be a friend if that was what I wanted from him.

"At first I was far too embarrassed to want to see him again. I couldn't get over the fact that I'd broken my vow of fidelity to you. I wondered if you would even be able to look at me ever again let alone forgive me when I couldn't even forgive myself. Then I started to throw up all the time and after about two weeks and the loss of six kilos, I went to a friend who was a doctor and it was confirmed that I was seven weeks pregnant with Sureia. I then found out that fate had played his hand and this was what he'd wanted all along. I was furious with him, but there was little I could do about it; I was already head over heels in love with the thought of being a mother and I literally made myself ill for days on end at just the thought of terminating the life inside of me in order to spite a deity that sees all things.

"I went to Jack and told him the truth about everything and he took it well. It turns out that when he was little he used to have dreams about the Silver Millennium; when I looked into his past, I found he was one of the children of the Moon Kingdom Queen Serenity had sent ahead to the future to continue the race. He accepted the fact that he would be a father and that I couldn't marry him and make it all legal because I still loved you more than anything and was supposed to be with you forever. Sureia was born and I kept her with me for four years before I realised that she would be far safer away from me and the entities I dealt with on a daily basis. By this time, Jack was married and his wife was expecting their first child. They discussed it but said that at that time, they wouldn't be able to take her, though Jack wanted to continue with his regular visits.

"My best friend at the time was a woman named Xiao Si Soong, who lived in Asia and had a husband and infant daughter. I approached her about fostering Sureia and she agreed to help me out. So I placed Sureia with her and I arranged to come and visit frequently. Twice a year I would take Sureia to the US to see her dad and we made a pact early on that we would keep her father's identity a secret since at the time he was in the process of becoming the President; we didn't want that to affect either her upbringing or Jack's reputation. So you are only the third person to know who her father is; I don't think she's told Michael or Leisha. The family simply took her in and treated her the same way as they treated their other children."

"So what happened to your friend and her family?"

"They were murdered by a psychopath who was infatuated with Xiao Si. She had rebuffed him twice and refused to have anything to do with him and apparently he was already more than a little unstable because he snapped and went on a murdering rampage. Everyone was killed in the family except Leisha and Sureia; I brought them here to Japan for safety and to recuperate from their wounds and they have chosen to stay."

"You didn't know it was going to happen?"

Setsuna laughed bitterly. "Fate decreed that I would be a mother; he also decreed I would never have foreknowledge about her unless it affected the greater good. I knew nothing until she was dying a world away from me."

Mitch stopped them and turned her into him. He tipped up her chin and asked gently, "Did you tell her about me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "When I visited her for her tenth birthday, she asked me why Jack and I didn't marry once we knew she was on the way. I told her the truth, seeing in her the same level of maturity I'd had at the same age. She took it well and was disappointed to learn that it could be years before she would meet you. She said anyone who loved me had to be great."

Mitch beamed down at her. "I think I like the young lady already."

Setsuna smiled and ducked her head but he caught her chin and gently raised her head again. "You had no choice in any of this, I can see that. Even if you had faltered of your own free will, I wouldn't have hated you; I love you far too much and considering I understand the strain of your work and in particular the strain of separation from the other half of your soul, I can definitely tell you that you are stuck with me for life. You are forgiven."

Setsuna started to cry, softly at first, but as the snow started to fall, her crying became deep, ragged sobs that shook her whole body. Mitch quickly realised that she hadn't had a chance to grieve for her best friend, or for the tragedy she'd witnessed or really for anything in over a thousand years because only with him would she let go enough to cry her soul clean. He wrapped a shield of warmth and protection over them and just stood there and supported her as she sobbed out a millennium of grief, anguish and things better left unmentioned.

It was almost an hour before the heavy sobs began to ease and close to ten minutes after that before she was down to an occasional hiccup and sniffle. He waited another fifteen minutes after that before he felt her begin to stir in his arms and then he just continued to wait for her to speak. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Thank you," she said so softly, only the bond between them communicated it to him.

"You're always welcome love, you know that. What would you have done if I'd rejected you? Whose shoulder would you have cried on then?"

She shrugged and lifted her hands to wipe the tears from her face. "I wouldn't have. You were the only one I trusted enough to just be as I cried. Anyone else would have tried consoling words, questions over the amount of grief I have bottled up and rebukes over bottling up that much grief. You never question or chastise, you simply stand there like a mountain, immovable and solid and I know that I can safely let it all go."

"Good thing I didn't turn you away then, huh?"

Setsuna laughed and nodded as they turned to return to the house. She tipped her head up to look at him. "Will you stay the night?"

"I'm intending to stay the rest of our lives, actually."

She mock frowned. "Well, I wasn't thinking past tonight. I thought we'd just get it on and see what happens tomorrow."

She let out a shriek of laughter as she dodged Mitch's lunge and set off for the house as fast as she could, aware that he was right behind her. She hit the front door running and simply slipped through the wood without opening it. As she launched herself up the stairs, she shouted for the benefit of the three looking at her in shock from the living room doorway, "I'm not available until tomorrow morning. Help yourself to anything you need. Good night."

Arms suddenly snaked around her waist and lifted her off her feet and she laughed again as Mitch tossed her over his shoulder and walked down the hall. She directed him to her room and took delight in his actions as he tossed her onto her bed and leapt at her to pin her down.

"I love you, Vittory Kinsellar, forever and ever, more than life itself."

"And I love you, Mitchell Kinsellar, now and forever; you are the air I breathe."

He lowered his head to kiss her as their clothing melted away and their minds, hearts and souls connected for the first time in a millennium and two became one.


	6. AFFL 6 Questionable Actions

15/04/08 - Two chapters uploaded at one time plus the latest update of the fourth chapter; I am on a roll.

As I already have a follow up story planned, you may already be noticing a few comments made about things that I haven't followed up on. There is a purpose to every esoteric comment I make and it will all be tied in to the next story, I promise. There won't be anything mentioned and not followed up now that will affect this story in a major way.

I apologise to everyone who is expecting a lot of action. The action will start again in the next chapter and should continue for the rest of the story, however my mind works in weird ways and the story has already detoured slightly from what it was going to be originally, so who knows. There is some action, but I am trying to set up for the rest of the story, so there won't be heaps, but please be patient. I am working on it.

Thank you again to all who are reading this and enjoying it; YOU ROCK! Maybe you could think about reviewing what you read? Please?

Hope you are enjoying and continue to enjoy this story of mine. But for now, on with the show.

New Section-

"My heart, my mind, my soul are yours if you want them. I trust you as I trust no one else to guard that which makes me who I am. Yes, I will marry you."

Princess Tamarin Litraniki's response to the marriage proposal made by Prince Keseth Sotroun.

Chapter 6 – Questionable Actions

Mamoru woke with a start in the dark of night and knew instantly that his Usako, his new bride, was not in the bed with him any longer. Concerned, he tipped his head to the side and listened. He could hear no noises, but that didn't mean she wasn't close by. He climbed off the bed and looked around. When he looked in the direction of the en suite, he could just now see that the door was closed as his eyes became accustomed to the light; the bathroom door was never closed at night unless someone was in there. He climbed back into bed and waited. She would be back soon.

He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when it dawned on him that she had been gone longer than she should have been for a simple trip to the toilet. Just a little concerned, he got back out of bed and padded over to the door. He reached for the knob but found the door wasn't completely closed anyway, so he pushed it open and took a step inside.

"Usako?"

"Stop moving. There's vomit on the floor and I don't want you stepping on it. Put the light on if you are going to come further into the room."

"Are your eyes covered?" he asked in concern as he reached for the light switch.

"Yes."

He waited an extra few seconds just in case, looked down to preserve his own sight and turned on the light. It took only a moment for his eyes to adjust; he instantly lifted his head and began picking his way across the room. Usagi was covered by one of his shirts and curled around the toilet as if it were a teddy bear. She'd obviously missed the toilet in a big way the first time.

He looked the counter over and was just about to crouch down to see how she was doing when he noticed the box on the bench and the little square sitting on top of it. He picked it up carefully.

"What colour is the little square in the upper right corner?"

He looked down at Usagi, who had her head resting on her crossed arms, her eyes looking up at him tiredly. He looked back at the square then back at her. "It's pink."

She smiled a small smile as he set the square back on the box and sat down beside her. He reached out to move her hair back from her face as she said softly, "I hope you're ready for fatherhood; I grabbed the box with the highest level of accuracy."

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "My only complaint is the timing in regards to this latest enemy."

She nodded. "I know. It couldn't be a worse time, and with Crystal Tokyo nowhere in sight, it means that our Small Lady will have a big sister or brother."

Mamoru grinned. "Maybe she won't be so much of a brat then."

Usagi laughed, but stopped abruptly and shoved up the lid to the toilet and dropped her head over it as she retched. He kept the lid from bouncing back to hit her and gathered up her hair to hold it out of the way. A few minutes later, she seemed to be done, so he stood and wet a cloth so he could cool her forehead.

"It explains your almost flu-like symptoms. The nausea, exhaustion and vomiting are all part and parcel of pregnancy."

Usagi suddenly groaned loudly. "Dad is going to kill you. Of course he'll do that right before he kills me. It was going to be hard enough to get him to come around to the fact that we eloped, but the announcement of a baby will just push him over the edge."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"I did the calculations. It could be anywhere from six to ten weeks. I would need to see a doctor to know for certain," she said with a sly look at him.

He chuckled. "If you are feeling well enough to let the toilet be, brush your teeth and go back to bed. I'll clean up the floor and then be with you in a few minutes."

Five minutes later he returned to the bedroom to find Usagi curled on her side, wrapped around a pillow and half asleep. He put the water bottle he carried beside her and gently pushed against her shoulder.

"If you lie on your back, I can check your pelvis and give you an approximation of when you conceived."

She rolled back with a soft moan. "You know I was comfortable, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes, I figured as much. Don't worry too much; this'll take a minute or two and then you can shift back to your side." He shifted her top and soothed a hand over her stomach and swallowed hard. His son or daughter was growing in there, in the most beautiful of places. He shifted back slightly and leaned down to place a reverent kiss over her bellybutton. He looked up at a light touch on the top of his head to find Usagi looking at him with understanding written all over her face.

He shifted up her body and kissed her gently. "Thank you," he whispered against her lips.

Her reply was a hot open-mouthed kiss that sent his pulse rate skyrocketing.

New Section-

Hotaru sat up slowly, careful not to wake Mark as she tried to figure out what had woken her up. She was just settling back into Mark's embrace when her stomach heaved slightly. She shifted her hand down to her abdomen as she thought back over all that she'd had to eat and drink in the last day. Nothing stood out in her memory as tasting off or even of being out of the norm for her normal diet. She used a touch of her power to soothe her stomach and after seeing that she still had a few hours before she had to be awake, she closed her eyes to return to sleep.

She was nearly there before her stomach suddenly started climbing her throat. She pushed it back down and laid another soothing touch in place, but a moment later it was straight back up again and with the sudden realisation that she was going to be violently ill in a matter of seconds, she threw herself off the bed, out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom where she just managed to get the toilet seat up and her head over the bowl before everything she'd had in the last 24 hours started to come out all at once.

She'd been there mere moments before her hair was gathered back out of the way and held with a clip and Mark's presence surround her with comfort and a slight easing of the motions of her stomach. His hands came to rest flush against her bare skin for a few seconds before they shifted up her spine to rest against the back of her neck. She was just about to ask him to move them as they were making her stomach roll even more, when coolness began to wash over her radiating from his touch. Slowly her stomach settled and her head cleared of the haze that had settled over it.

"I don't ever want to be that ill again. That was horrible. Thank you."

Mark laughed softly behind her. "Unfortunately it is a temporary measure for now only. The next time your stomach rolls, you'll just have to ride it."

She shook her head slightly. "Now that it's eased, I'm sure it's gone for good. My stomach only plays up once every few years. It's one of the perks of being a descendant of Saturn."

Mark's voice was amused as he gently replied, "Healer you may be, but even you would be hard pressed to heal morning sickness."

She spun on her heels and landed on her butt. He resettled his hands with his forearms resting on her shoulders and smiled gently. "You were most likely pregnant when you died; you're at about five weeks and healthy as a clam. However, you will have to deal with the morning sickness. It's not healthy to suppress it."

She nodded slowly, her eyes wide and both her hands resting against her abdomen. Surprised wonder was written all over her face and as he watched, a smile slowly lit her from within. He returned her grin and leaning forward, kissed her forehead lightly.

"You can count on me for support, love and encouragement the entire time and if you have any cravings for anything outside of the apartment, all you have to do is ask and I'll go fetch it for you. You will not be left to do this alone and if the timing weren't so inconvenient with the enemy out for blood, I'd marry you today."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why couldn't we get married today? After all, I can't learn this new form of martial arts and my memories are just fine. I'm in the peak of health and I could certainly do with some more sunshine in my life. What do you think?"

He grinned at her, his whole demeanour like that of a child just finding out it's Christmas morning. "I would love to marry you today. Do you know any priests?"

She grinned back. "I know just the one."

New Section-

Rei and Yuuichirou were dragged out of sound sleep by a vigorous knocking at the door to their rooms. Grumbling about the inconsiderate nature of people who drag you out of bed before you are ready and on the coldest of mornings, Yuuichirou stumbled to the door and yanked it open to find that the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon and Hotaru and Mark stood there looking radiant and expectant.

"Yes?" he grouched.

Mark chuckled. "Sorry to wake you mate, but would you know where we might find Rei's grandfather at this moment?"

Yuuichirou frowned at the question, racking his brain for the answer. "I think he's meditating in the Blossom Garden out in back. Why are you looking for him at this hour of the morning?"

Hotaru grinned impishly at him as she grabbed Mark's hand and started moving off. "Because we want to get married this morning."

"What! Come back here and explain that to me!"

He felt a hand at his back and turned to find Rei standing near him looking tussled, sleepy and oh so sexy. "Did she just say they were getting married this morning?" she asked in husky enquiry.

"She said they want to get married this morning. That's why they are looking for Grandpa. Do you want to follow?"

She shook her head with a yawn. "Grandpa can't help them; his licence to unite couples in wedded bliss ran out a year ago. I think I'd rather go back to bed for a little more sleep."

He reached out for her and tugged her into his arms. "I actually have other plans for you right now." He grinned as her eyes widened when her lower body came in contact with his.

"Didn't I tire you out enough last night?"

"Do I feel tired out to you?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Not even slightly. You know," she said slowly, thoughtfully, "I could be a total bore and insist I need the extra hours we have for sleep."

He decided to play the game she'd started and stepped back as he let her go. He walked around her on the way to the bed as he said, "By all means, let us sleep for another few hours."

He didn't hear her move, but he did feel the impact as she jumped up on his back. He allowed himself to be knocked forward enough so he could safely drop forward onto the bed and then he went still underneath her. She'd initiated the game, now she would have to decisively move it in the direction she wanted it to take. As it was a game they'd played many times in the past, she knew the rules and he didn't doubt for an instant that she was on the same wavelength as him.

Sure enough, a moment later, her breath sighed along his neck a moment before her lips came to rest below his ear and her naked body came to rest against his back. He turned his head and captured her mouth, gently tugging her round to settle underneath him as he moved over her.

"Are you sure you don't want a few more hours sleep?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

New Section-

Cassuron was amused by the cautious natures of the new collection team. They had just indicated that they would be another few days in study before they formulated a plan of collection. Their leader had suggested that perhaps he might try planning something that would get the guardians out of the way ahead of time. He'd been intrigued by the notion.

After giving it some careful consideration, he had come up with a plan that wouldn't work instantly, but would definitely work in the long run; one that would definitely ensure his own safety anyway. He'd discussed it with his counterpart and she'd laughed herself silly at first, but then suddenly she'd stopped and he'd seen in her eyes the first sign of any intelligence she might have. She'd thought about it at length before approving his plan but had suggested he run it past their superiors first as he would need to use some supplies that were almost impossible to restock. The superior he had approached had been equally intrigued and had approved of the plan.

Now all he had to do was implement it. A single flower was the usual delivery unit but would unfortunately not work in this instant as he didn't know who the guardians were when they weren't defending their world. He really needed to tag them all individually, which meant he had to figure out the best way to draw them out. The other problem he would have was with the males of this group; though they didn't appear to be that powerful, it could be a ruse and the last thing he wanted to do was underestimate them and end up dead. He would give it more thought, he decided, and would wait until he could deal with them all at once.

New Section-

Everyone but Hotaru and Mark had arrived at the temple either early or on time, though Usagi had turned up looking a little green and had quickly run out of the main living room for the bathroom and Setsuna and Michael arrived minus Leisha and Sureia, who were taking a day to themselves to grieve together in privacy.

With Grandpa intending to stay around the temple all day and conduct his meditations, Rei informed everyone that they would have to find somewhere else to practice. She also mentioned that he would be happy to look after Lily as well as Raylee if Luna and Artemis preferred to keep her in out of the cold. A brief discussion ensued with Luna deciding that she would keep Lily with her on account of feeding and how small she was. Rei teased her that it was new mother syndrome and Luna shrugged placidly. After thinking for a moment, Rei indicated it would be no problem to keep the car warm the entire day for her, even if they kept the window open for fresh air.

Ami was busy on her computer seeking out the best location to go to safely practice while they waited for Mark and Hotaru to arrive and for Usagi to return from the bathroom. The others stood around in groups and talked.

Everyone was shocked when a car pulled up at the bottom of the steps and Haruka and Ken got out of the car. They all watched as the two slowly mounted the steps and came to a stop near the main part of the group.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Mamoru asked gently as he gestured her to sit.

She shrugged slightly as she carefully lowered herself to the wall. "As a Senshi I would recuperate quickly. The same seems to apply to being a princess too. I was examined this morning and pronounced fit for discharge. Samuel will obviously be in the hospital for the next few months as he grows but I am free to come and go as I please. Luna explained to us what would be happening today and while I am definitely not up for a full-on training session, I can attend, watch and do some really, really light exercises so I don't lose full muscle tone. And it takes no muscle at all to practice magic."

They smiled in delight at this and Mamoru sighed. "Great. Now all we are missing are Usako, Hotaru and Mark."

"Any idea where they are?" Ken asked.

"Usagi is in the bathroom and Hotaru and Mark are simply MIA at the moment," Rei said dryly, then smacked her forehead. "I just remembered; they woke us up at dawn to find out where Grandpa was as they wanted to get married today. I didn't think much of it at the time as Grandpa isn't licensed to marry anyone, but it's possible he arranged for someone else to do it."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged a look that did not bode well for the missing princess just as Usagi staggered out of the door and rejoined them. Mamoru caught her up when she tripped and gently touched her forehead.

"Still not feeling well?"

"I feel like my stomach has taken a permanent vacation in my throat. Is it going to be like this the whole time?"

He smiled gently and hugged her to him. "Unfortunately love, every woman is different. You may be violently ill for the first trimester and then you'll be fine for the rest of the time or you could just be ill for the whole time." When she groaned and muttered something about removing his manhood with her bare hands, he chuckled and said gently, "I would recommend you tell your mother and find out how she was with you and Shingo. A lot of women take after their mothers, though that's not the case all the time, but it may give you a good indication of what you are facing."

She nodded and subsided deeper into his arms. Yuuichirou walked up and placed a light hand on her back. He frowned after a moment and said quietly, "When did you guys find out?"

"Last night. I woke to find Usagi having a love affair with the toilet. I wasn't really that surprised though; she has been exhausted for several weeks now, starting even before the dreams did, not to mention the nausea she has been experiencing on and off for the past week."

"Hmm, sounds like fun. What enjoyment, I know something Rei doesn't. I like it."

Mamoru chuckled. "Savour it while you can, as we'll have to tell Luna and then everyone will know anyway."

Yuuichirou nodded his understanding and moved back to sit with Rei. She obviously asked him what was up and whatever he said seemed to annoy her, for she started poking him and they could hear her trying to get it out of him.

They were just deciding whether to leave without Hotaru and Mark when they arrived at the shrine. They took their time getting out of the car and slowly made their way up the stairs hand in hand. They were nearing the top when Hotaru suddenly bolted away from Mark and into the shrine, heading for the bathroom.

Usagi watched her go as everyone demanded to know of Mark where they'd been all this time. "Maybe Hotaru and I can commiserate together, because she is acting just as I did this morning."

Mamoru smiled down at her but didn't respond, only soothed a hand over the back of her head. Hotaru returned a moment later and Ami gave everyone directions to where they would be spending the day in case anyone got separated from the motorcade they would be forming.

Luna spent that time shooting suspicious looks not only at Hotaru, but at Usagi as well and when Ami finished speaking, asked the group in general, "Raise your hand if you are aware of your pregnancy today."

Ami, Hotaru and Usagi raised their hands and everyone stared in shock. Rei opened her mouth, but was silenced before she could begin what looked like a tirade by Yuuichirou as he placed a hand over her mouth.

"We should go now, before we lose any more daylight," he said as he tugged Rei in to his side and shot her a look that plainly told her to stow whatever it was she was about to say.

Usagi and Hotaru were the first two down the stairs, obviously wanting to avoid everyone's sharp tongues. Mamoru suggested Mark and Hotaru come with them and he readily agreed before anyone else had recovered from the girl's precipitous exit. They quickly hurried after them as Mamoru called back that they would meet everyone at the meeting place.

Rei shifted out from Yuuichirou's side and glared at him. "Why on earth did you stop me from speaking a moment ago?"

"Because Usagi is violently ill with morning sickness, Hotaru didn't look to be in any better shape and neither of them needed to be told off or questioned on something that can't be changed. I suspect that they will be the last car to arrive at the plateau as a result of that sickness, so the least we can do is be supportive, understanding and silent." Rei muttered something unintelligible as she turned into the temple to say goodbye to her daughter.

After some juggling, they fitted everyone into the least number of cars possible and they were off. It was almost an hour before they reached the plateau and sure enough, Usagi's car was nowhere to be seen. When they did arrive half an hour later, both girls looked extremely queasy and it was debatable whether even the magic practices would suit them.

Artemis announced the morning would be dedicated to physical pursuits, which would give Hotaru and Usagi a chance to see if their stomachs would settle. With Rei keeping Luna's four-wheel-drive warm constantly, the two girls, Ami and Haruka climbed into the car to sit with Lily and so that they could gossip together about motherhood, babies and anything else they could come up with. Lunch time found the four girls bonded in a way they'd never been before.

Ami and Jack had stopped off on the way to pick up lunch and it was heated up as everyone gathered together. Usagi and Hotaru were hungry, but wary of their reception within the group, but even Rei had calmed down by that point and lunch was a fun affair for all.

Once lunch was finished, Luna called all the girls to her and sent the guys with Artemis to the other side of the plain where they would work on their personal weapon of choice. Luna asked Rei to dry out and warm a large patch of ground and soon they were all in a close circle and looking at Luna expectantly.

"While the guys are occupied with learning to hit each other, we girls are going to take the time to remember the extent of our power and to see if now we can take it to a new height." The group laughed as they looked across at the guys who were currently going through warm up routines. "I thought we might start with you, Katie, to see how you do and then everyone will be up to date."

Katie smiled gamely. "Alright. What do I need to do?"

Luna smiled gently. "Just recall whatever you did to transform in the past. If you are meant to go to your princess level today, once you are a Senshi, you should be able to shift naturally from there."

Katie nodded and closed her eyes. She pictured herself unrolling the tapestry that depicted her life and scanning it for the needed information. After a minute of fruitless searching, she thought hard about what she was looking for and smiled a pleased smile as the information she needed began to play itself out in her minds eye. When she was certain of what she was about to do, she got to her feet and smiled at the group.

"I'm ready."

She moved to the centre of the circle as the girls stood and moved back out of the way. She flexed the fingers of her left hand and held up a transformation wand that was a burnt-orange colour topped by a sun with rays, three-quarters of the way above the horizon done in gold. She dropped her hand down to her side and then lifted the pen to the right, up and over as she kept her arm straight. When the wand and her hand were above her head, she let it go; it began to spin rapidly as she shouted,

"Sol Crystal Power, Make-up!"

As she finished her phrase, the wand exploded in light and fire. She began to spin as the wand lowered to the level of the centre of her chest where it disappeared inside of her. Heat and flame licked their way out of the centre of her body until she was fully engulfed. As her spinning body came to an abrupt halt, a soft thwump sounded as the flames and light returned to her in the same abrupt moment. Her final pose had her feet placed shoulder width apart, her left arm out in front holding a rod at the base and her right hand resting on her hip.

Sailor Sol was dressed in yellow, red and orange. The parts of the Senshi fuku that were usually white were yellow. Her skirt, collar and cap sleeves were all red, while the bows in the centre of her chest and at the join of the yellow section and her red skirt at the back were orange. The same rising sun image in gold was at the centre of the bow on her chest and was depicted on her earrings and at the top of the forearm-length red rod in her hand. Her shoes were red, flat and made of thin, twined strips of leather and metal. The metal pieces were orange as well.

They were given just seconds to admire her as a Senshi. Even as she was beginning to lower the arm that held the rod, she stilled and cocked her head to the side as the rod changed shape in her hand. She brought it around in front of her to study it.

The same horizon provided the base of the 20 centimetre tall statue with a wingspan almost the same length. Wings spread in full flight, a phoenix came straight up out of it, with no discernible detail as to how it could just be there considering there was half a centimetre in between the horizon and the bottom edge of the tail. The horizon was made of bronze, the phoenix of shades of orange, yellow, red, gold and bronze markings.

Running feet turned the girls to see Jonathan leading the way as the guys came to see what was going on. They turned back to Sailor Sol in time to see the statue explode in her hands as she screamed, "Carises papalee sojor! Sol Phoenix Awakening!"

The exploding pieces became flames of all the colours ever dreamed of; rotating and spinning in all directions around her out to a circumference of two meters as she floated to hover about a meter off the ground. Within the moving streamers of flame, Katie's clothing dissolved as her body rotated to lie horizontally; the circle of streamers began to shrink as it moved inwards until the streamers completely covered her from view now in an oval shape. The oval of flame lifted her to a vertical position and exploded outwards, dissipating into thin air as it reached more than a meter out from her body.

Katie was dressed in a kaleidoscope of the primary colours. Her flame red hair was threaded through with ribbons of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, pink and purple of differing lengths and widths that trailed down her back. The hair itself was in hundreds of thin braids that were piled on top of her head. The bikini type halter top was red on the right, orange on the left and the straps were yellow. Her pleated mini-skirt was alternating panels of green, blue, pink and purple. Her shoes were 2 inch stiletto heels with seven straps of each of the colours on her outfit. Her skin had become a rich bronze colour and was offset by red and orange phoenix's dangling from her ears, the chain on her forehead and the choker at her throat. A bracelet on each wrist had phoenix's dangling from the links like charms. Another tiny phoenix rested in her belly button. Gold etched the outline of the phoenix in flight across her stomach with the bellybutton phoenix in the centre of it. The most startling part of her new image, was the visible shine of flame dancing around her even after the transformation process ended.

Katerina was looking herself over when Sasha made a strangled noise. Flames were beginning to lick outwards from the tattoo in the centre of her forehead. It was obvious the flames were hurting her. Just as Katerina moved to go to her, the flames exploded into a fireball that engulfed her as she screamed.

New Section-

Sasha was on her knees, on fire, surrounded by flames and the smell and feel of burning flesh. She was just about to scream when a booming voice demanded to know, "Are you worthy to be the Royal Maid?"

Sasha lifted her head as tears of fire rolled down her cheeks. She was burning alive and she saw no way out of it. She barely had the strength to whisper, "What?"

The voice boomed again and the flames roared higher around her as she screamed again. "Are you worthy of being the Royal Maid? You don't look worthy!"

Sasha thought about that. Every cell in her body, every inch of skin, every organ was on fire and she didn't know if she had much more in her. But even as she thought that, she realised that if she didn't have it in her to endure whatever was happening here, then she wasn't worthy to protect her best friend who was closer than a sister. Feeling the agony all through her body, she slowly fought to get to her feet. Twice she was knocked down as the flames roared higher around her, but both times she fought against the added constriction and she was finally rewarded; as she pushed to her feet, the flames around her and in her vanished. The smell and feel of burning flesh was gone and in it's place, a soothing balm of cool, fresh water lifted her to float and filled her up inside until she thought she might drown; only somehow she was able to breathe this water and as she did, a startling thing happened. She could literally see her power growing and as it grew, knowledge began to seep into her consciousness; the knowledge of her past, the past of Sol and the past of those who had come before her. She was no longer a Shadow by her people's standards, but a Royal Maid, sworn to protect her princess at all costs and part of the most elite of societies.

She was suddenly surrounded by those who had come before her, a select few women who had given their lives to a cause not their own. She turned to look behind her and just somehow knew that the massive black-skinned man standing there was the owner of the voice who'd asked her if she was worthy. He walked towards her slowly and she bowed, instinctively knowing that he was the first king of Sol, the founder of her race.

His hands were gentle as he raised her back to her feet. His lips caressed her forehead gently and he said softly, "The princesses are an integral part of our society; they always have been and they always will be. But the Royal Maids are the women who carry the heaviest burden; that of keeping their girls alive in order to perpetuate the future of our kingdom. Your task will be no different, but the time and place in which you live will make your task the most difficult of any I have ever asked of my girls. Do you truly think you can handle it?"

She swallowed and nodded. "My life was Katie's before I even knew who she and I were; I will be worthy, or I will die trying."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "You will not go forth alone; these girls will be your constant companions. Only you will see and hear them, but they will help you all they can and will advise you to the best of their individual experiences. The only thing I ask is that you not speak of me. You may speak of the girls if you think your friends will believe you, but do not mention me. Do you understand?"

She bowed again and when she straightened up, she was back on the plain again surrounded by her new friends. She looked around but saw no sign of the maids she'd seen in that other place. When she faced forward again, she started slightly; Katerina stood directly in front of her with worry written all over her face. Before she could say anything, Sasha hurried to reassure her.

"I'm alright, really. What I just went through was a necessary part of the process to become your Royal Maid. I am worthy and I will serve." As she uttered that last sentence, she dropped a deep curtsey and bowed her head.

She felt Katerina's hands on the top of her head as her best friend said softly, "I accept your service, but please don't bow to me. I consider you my equal and nothing will ever change that."

Sasha stood, hugged her and stepped back to look over her new transformation. Her hair had been pinned tight to her head with red-gold pins shaped as phoenixes, some in flight and some not. Two tightly curled strands of hair framed her face on either side. Studs shaped like the phoenix adorned her ears and were the same colour. A mask shaped like a phoenix in flight and coloured in red, gold, orange and a touch of blue, green and purple in the tail covered the top half of her face. The top was a halter-neck cut off just under her breasts and was tight across her chest both at the front and the back and was sleeveless. The colours of her outfit directly matched the colour progression of her mask. The top was nearly a solid red, though it had gold and yellow markings lightly through the centre and the colour became a burnished orange colour at the bottom. She was uncovered from the bottom of the top down to low on her stomach and hips, where the top of the skirt was. The only thing in between the top and the skirt was a copy of the phoenix that sat in Katerina's bellybutton. The skirt was long down to the ground, though it had hidden slits up the sides and there was a much shorter shift underneath that could be worn just on it's own if the need arose. The top half of the skirt was orange streaked through with stronger slashes of gold and yellow and the lower half was a swirled mix of blue, green and purple. Her shoes under the dress were red leather slippers like those worn by the courtiers long ago and were a lot tougher than they looked. Her arms creaked as leather shifted and settled in the knife sheaths she had secured there. There was one on each forearm and on each upper arm. Unseen sheaths were on her outer and inner thighs, both calves and at her ankles. Each knife and handle were delicate looking, flat and extremely deadly. Six tiny knives were worked into her hair and were coated with the most deadly of toxins. Only her people were immune to the poison.

As she looked herself over, Katerina started to flex her arms and as she did, an outline of flame around her body began to move, grow and shrink to her movements and her thoughts. She imagined the flames huge and fierce and the flame grew and burned fiercely, until the outline of a phoenix glowed bright around her. The wings were around her arms, the head over hers and her legs walked in the tail. She then pulled the flame in tight to her body, so that only the flickering of the sun's light reflected the flames. As suddenly as the flames were nearly invisible, they were suddenly huge around her again as she turned to face Jonathan.

He didn't even hesitate as he reached her. He walked right into the flames and lifting his hands to cup her face, asked softly, "Do you remember us now?"

"Oh yes, I do. What was that move you were making at the end, right before I was shot in the back?"

He flinched slightly at the memory of her death, but smiled as he remembered what they were doing in the end. "I think it went something like this," he said as he stepped back and went down on one knee in front of her, shifting his hands to take hers. Everyone held their breath as he said softly, "You are my sunshine on a rainy day, my air out in space and the keeper of my heart. Will you accept my heart for life and spend the rest of your days with me?"

Katerina nodded her head as she started to cry. She opened her mouth to say yes but no sound came out. She just kept saying it though until suddenly it burst from her in a jubilant "Yes! I can think of nothing I would rather do more!" She threw herself into his arms as everyone cheered and cried and cheered some more.

New Section-

Cassuron started as first one alarm and then another and another went off near his head. He got out of the chair he sat on and walked to the power display he had lining the wall. In the hills east of the city they had been trying to take over, three major explosions of power had set alarm bells ringing. He smiled a slow smile and called up a display of the area. The power had originated on a plateau approximately a thousand metres above the city, in an area that was unpopulated. If they were using this break to practice and strategise, they would be the only ones there. If they were the only ones there, there would be no mistaking who to attack.

He stalked out of the room as he called for his forces. Who knew how long they would be there. He would need to move fast to avoid missing this delightful opportunity. But there was still the question of what he was to do with the males in this powerful group of defenders.

He had a thought and halted as he contemplated all the ramifications. He frowned for just a moment before a smirk threatened to split his face in two. Just maybe that would work. Yes, that would do nicely indeed.

New Section-

The guys had been ordered back to their side of the plain and the girls had regained their seats before Ami's computer started to go mad and Ami started to swear. They all stared at her in shock and dismay as she leapt to her feet and transformed.

"So much for a decent break; there are 24 monsters and one lieutenant rapidly approaching. We need to be ready fast." The girls joined her in their swearing. Luna and Haruka headed for the car where Lily was as the others transformed. The guys were quick to respond as well, changing as they approached. Keseth and Artemis veered towards the car to help protect it and the rest of the group formed up behind Amerina and Minuet as the enemy appeared on the other side of the plain.

Minuet looked at the enemy, then over at the car and frowned. "Yoshen, get to the car asap. Something's wrong with Lily."

Yoshen didn't ask questions, he simply took off running for the car. Even as he moved though, the lieutenant shouted something and all of the monsters shot forwards. Twelve of them were a dark bronze colour and were about 4 feet tall. The other twelve were tall, skinny, white-skinned and had ridiculously long arms and legs, as well as really, really long necks.

The first monsters reached Yoshen as he was running for the car and his first instinct was to dart around them and hope they would leave him be. He wasn't that lucky; he had just darted around the last of the monsters when claws raked him in the back. His natural healing ability instantly closed and cleansed the wound and he kept running for the car. He was almost there when two of the same monsters leapt past him to slam into Keseth and Artemis. He'd just decided the two men could take care of themselves when he was proven right and both monsters exploded simultaneously.

"Nice moves guys," he called to them as he passed. He yanked open the back door of the car but was picked up out of the doorway and tossed across the plain. As he landed, he tried to tuck his head into his chest out of the way but was unable to keep himself from losing consciousness as he landed.

New Section-

Luna handed Lily back into the baby carrier and moved in front of it even as Haruka moved to join her.

"I am so not up for this," Haruka muttered as she changed into Tamarin.

"You think I am?" Luna demanded as her hands began to glow softly.

Both monsters turned back to them and tried to climb into the car at the same time. Luna shoved her hands forwards and made as if to push the two monsters back with her power only to find that the power went straight through them and instead pushed back the guys who were coming to help. Yet, as one of them reached out to grab her, its hands were very real. She tried sending power through the hands that held her like shackles, but found that it was just as ineffective.

"Luna!"

"Artemis, don't attack. You'll only hurt me. Our power has no effect, it simply goes straight through them."

"What can I do then?" he asked in a panicky voice as she was dumped onto the ground and held down with its hands and feet.

"Try kicking it in the head or something. See if that works instead."

But it didn't, and Tamarin landed beside her with another monster on top. They exchanged a panicked look as both monsters heads shifted to travel back down their bodies as their backs arched out of the way. Seeing where those heads were travelling, both Luna and Tamarin started to struggle madly but found that to be just as ineffectual as all their other attempts. The heads were level with their groins when the feet holding them down moved their legs apart. By this stage, both women were screaming blue murder, struggling like mad and their partners were trying everything possible to move the monsters off them.

Long, black tongues snaked out and licked firmly along their groins and up to their abdomens where lips pressed in a firm kiss. The heads came back up their bodies and another firm kiss was placed in the centre of their chests. With that last touch, they became like water and collapsed over them, soaking them to the skin. Where the liquid touched their skin, it was absorbed. Where it touched their clothing, it took just a little longer to sink in, but soon they were both dry.

As soon as she was released, Luna staggered to her feet and turned to crawl back into the car. Lily was beginning to have a fit. She started to cry as she reached out to her little girl, only to jerk and let out a short scream as hands settled at her waist and moved her to the side. She turned her head and had opened her mouth with a power phrase when it suddenly sunk in that Yoshen was trying to get past. She quickly moved out of the way, but ended up falling out of the car and into Artemis' arms where she dissolved into sobs as she clung to him. She could vaguely hear Tamarin retching nearby and Keseth trying to soothe her.

New Section-

"I so do not like what I'm seeing," Minuet said in a tone of deep unhappiness.

"Besides the obvious, I'm assuming," Serenity said worriedly as the monsters rapidly approached. The group at the car were clear of the monsters but they'd all seen what had been done to the girls and they were all worried now.

"Well, the three that attacked the guys over there, imparted some sort of dark energy before they exploded. Yoshen expelled all but a touch of that energy, but Artemis and Keseth both took in huge amounts of it. By the looks of what was done to the girls, they have had their reproductive systems heavily affected by this energy. But I can't tell in either case what the purpose is of either attack."

"How is that going to affect our babies?" Hailey demanded worriedly. Serenity started as if that hadn't yet dawned on her and she pressed her hands against her abdomen protectively. Neither was given time to dwell on their new knowledge.

Girls hit the ground all over though they all went down fighting. Rayanna hit the ground chanting her ofuda phrase, but found it to be just as ineffective as all the other forms of attack they'd tried. Serenity waited until the monster was just starting to lick her before she exploded her power out of her body in all directions. She didn't know if she'd simply gotten the timing right, but the monster holding her down exploded into water. She communicated what she'd done but found she was too late and that the monsters had already learned from the mistake of the first; when the girls followed her lead, the power simply washed out from the enemy's bodies.

In less than two minutes all the monsters had disintegrated and with the disappearance of the last of the monsters, the lieutenant disappeared as well, leaving behind a group of shattered women and seemingly none the wiser regarding the failure of one of his minions in regards to the mission.

New Section-

"Cassuron."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Were you successful in your attempts to hinder the enemy?"

"Only time will tell, my Lord. I would recommend that we delay the next stage of the mission until we can be assured of success however. Having done the necessary research into timing and such, this race appears to advance slowly."

"As it happens, our gracious and wise leader has requested that we stop this advancement for the time being. He is deeply disturbed over our recent losses and wishes us to take a far more cautious approach. How long will it take for visible results?"

"In the men, the results will show within the next week. With the women, it may be almost a couple of weeks before instability begins to show in the changes in their bodies. I have accelerated the timeframe to twice the normal speed; otherwise it would be a month or more. I would recommended that we wait three weeks and then send a disposable collection facility to test who responds. Perhaps we could use any defective collection facilities we may have on hand at that time if it pleases my Lord?"

"It does. Our leader will be most pleased with you. This will give us a chance to gain new supplies from the home world and to do a lot more research of this forsaken hole we are in, so that we may quickly take it over and then leave with all decent haste. But what happens if they figure out your plan before it succeeds?"

"There is a failsafe built into the energy. Trust me, it will work."

"Very well then. I will report your certain success to our leader and we shall see what the future holds."

"You are most wise my Lord. I shall monitor the situation and keep you informed."

"Very good Cassuron. And I will recommend you to our audacious leader."

New Section-

Serenity stood looking out over the city and quietly fed her anger over what had happened to her friends and over what had almost happened to her. Half of the girls were physically ill from the attack; the other half had paired off in violent practice against each other. The guys were offering comfort where they could, Yoshen was deep in the middle of a healing trance on Lily and Endymion was working closely with Amerina and Minuet to try and figure out what had happened.

Serenity let her eyes lose their focus and turned her gaze inwards instead. Her dream had indicated that they would have at least today without any attacks, and yet here they were, taking the day to learn and what should happen but an attack that had a promise against it. She just couldn't figure it out.

She let her mind wander as the lights in front of her blurred together and suddenly she was back in that place she had been two nights ago. She looked around and saw nothing in her immediate vicinity. She turned in a slow circle before she called loudly, "Hello! Is anyone here?"

There was no response to her call and she was soon tapping her foot in annoyance as she tried to figure out how to leave this place.

'You know, the foot tapping and such won't help you leave this place. After all, you did come here of your own free will.'

Serenity had spun around at the first sound of that very familiar voice to find she was facing the little man she had seen in her dream the other night. Now she demanded shakily, 'Why didn't you come when I first called? And what on earth did you mean by the fact that I'd come of my own free will? I didn't want to come here at all.'

'Ah, but you did; you wanted answers after all and the only way to get them is here. As to the call, you shouldn't use your voice here; it can attract all kinds of nasty, vicious creatures to eat your soul while you are vulnerable. Calling in your mind is much safer; none of them can hear that.'

Serenity closed her eyes and sighed softly. 'Very well then, please tell me what is going on?'

'You aren't meant to know that. Just because you are here, doesn't mean you'll get an answer. Tapping your foot won't get you those answers either.'

'Fine then. If you can't give me the answers I need to what is going on, then how do I get back to where I came from?'

'Do you mean now, or where you were born from? Cause I could return you there if you aren't more specific.'

Serenity shot him a dark look and opened her mouth to speak, only to inhale deeply of a sudden cloud of dark matter directly in front of her. Her head instantly began to spin and the world around her went dark.

New Section-

Endymion pulled his hands back from Minuet's head and shook his head in frustration.

"I don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't and it's driving me bananas. I'm absolutely certain it is significant in some way or other, but the how of it eludes me. Amerina?"

"I'm drawing a blank as well. My computer is picking up nothing at all and that is never a good thing, but I accept that some things are just beyond its capabilities and that maybe this energy is one of those things. Maybe Serenity or Yoshen will have some idea and we can get all the others brainstorming when we are over the shock and trauma of the day. Right now all I want is a hot shower with a bottle of body wash and a scrub brush and then my fiancé until I can no longer move. My mind just won't focus or settle."

"I understand what you mean," Minuet said softly. "Maybe we should all talk about it together, you know, like a debriefing or something."

"That's a great idea, but it can wait until tomorrow, I'm sure," Endymion said as he hugged her gently. "I'm going to see if Serenity's alright and then I'm going to take her home. Just because she was able to avert a disaster doesn't mean she isn't hurting for all of you."

The two women nodded and Endymion headed off across the plain in Serenity's direction. He started out walking, but a sudden worrying flash of the future had him running just as she collapsed forward over the edge of the cliff. Sheer panic slammed into him as he increased his speed even more. He didn't know what he was thinking; he didn't have wings and he couldn't fly but he was the only one close enough that might just have a chance of catching her and if she was going to die by plunging to her death, he could think of no better way to join her. He hadn't reckoned on Tamarin and Keseth though.

He was almost at the cliffs edge when Keseth slammed into him, sending him flying to the right. He instantly tried to regain his feet only to find Keseth had him wrapped up tight.

"Let me go, I have to rescue Serenity!"

"Listen to me man." Endymion ignored him and continued to try to break free. Keseth shook him hard and shouted, "Listen to me; Tamarin went over the edge after her and unlike you, she does have wings and the ability to fly! Calm down and trust her to do what is necessary to bring her back alive and in one piece."

Even as those words sank into Endymion's conscious mind and Keseth slowly started to let him go, Tamarin appeared over them and set down just behind them, handing Serenity into Yoshen's waiting arms. Endymion scrambled over to them.

"What happened?"

"She bounced off the cliff face a few times before I could reach her. I couldn't tell if the unresponsiveness was due to a head blow, or if it was the reason she went over the cliff edge."

Yoshen nodded and sank to the ground with Serenity in his arms as the rest of the group joined them. Endymion turned to Tamarin and hugged her gently. "Thank you. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw her disappear over the edge."

Tamarin smiled gently. "Yes I do; you aren't the only one who loves her, you're just the only one who loves her like that."

He nodded slowly, smiled gently and turned to watch Yoshen work. "How bad is it?"

Rayanna answered after a moment, "There is no head trauma; that appears to be a direct result of whatever was happening to her before she went over. She has six broken bones, two fractures and some internal bleeding, all of which is responding well to the healing Yoshen is laying on her. There is some stress on the baby, but he doesn't think it'll be adversely affected by this tumble in the long run."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that announcement. Half an hour later, Serenity was still unconscious, but was otherwise well and everyone was ready to leave. They piled into the same cars they'd arrived in and headed back to the shrine. By the time he had dropped Hotaru and Mark off at Mark's car, Serenity was showing signs of waking. When they arrived at the apartment, he was able to get her to wake enough to shift back to Usagi before he carried her up in the lift.

He bathed and dried them both and then settled them into the bed, where he fell into a deep sleep, content in the knowledge she was safe in his arms and wouldn't fall more than two feet, if that, if she were to roll off the bed.

New Section-

Usagi woke before Mamoru and turned to watch him sleep as she tried to remember how she'd gotten there. It took a few minutes to come back, but it made her frown; if the little man was right and she'd taken herself to that place on purpose, then perhaps she could recreate that happening in the future if the need arose.

Another thought hit her and she frowned thoughtfully. What about the purposes of the enemy attack? As near as she could tell, the emotion and mental damage was of a far higher calibre than the physical damage; what could the enemy think would be achieved by an attack like that?

"That is a really deep frown. What's on your mind love?"

Usagi started slightly, erased the frown and smiled. "Another dream-like state that was more confusing and disturbing than what I experienced the other night. Nothing really happened, but I can say that I seemingly found my way there of my own free will and that I think I could do it again if I needed to."

"What would going back accomplish?"

Usagi shrugged and sighed. "One would hope answers would be forthcoming if I ask the right questions, but it is a dangerous place and I should only go there if I absolutely have to."

He tugged her head forward and kissed her gently. "Then we shall avoid it if we can. I'm sure there are other avenues for the answers we need."

"Hmm. I'm not so sure. What did Ami come up with on her scans at the plateau?"

Mamoru chuckled. "Actually, Minako was the one who picked up on what was happening; Ami's computer could pick up nothing once the lieutenant left. The energy that was imparted has affected the women's reproductive systems and is simply sitting within the abdominal areas in the guys. You and Yoshen are the only two unaffected and that is a concern considering we could come up with no reason for what is affected. We are simply all in the dark regarding what happened to us today."

"Wonderful. That's just what we need, for the enemy to become enigmatic on us now."

He shot her a knowing look. "I understand the frustration but as we can't do anything to change our circumstances, we should let it go for now. The general consensus is that we rest overnight and meet in the morning. For now, I'm hungry. How about you?" His smile was decidedly lecherous.

Usagi struggled to hold back a smile as she pretended to think seriously about what Mamoru was getting at. The whole façade fell apart as her stomach grumbled loudly and she collapsed into laughter at the look on Mamoru's face. "I think the baby just dictated my hunger for the time being. But that doesn't prohibit a feeding of my other hunger later."

"Of course it doesn't, it merely makes the act to come more delightful in its anticipation."

New Section-

Jonathan pulled back from his exploration of Katie's mouth and groaned as his phone rang. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and muttered an imprecation as he checked the caller display. He was startled to see Michael's number come up.

Katie murmured as her lips nipped his ear, "You don't have to answer that."

He turned his head and kissed her quickly. "It's Michael; I'll take this and then I'll turn the phone off." He flipped the phone open. "Hey bro, what's up?" He caught a handful of Katie's hair and gently tugged her head back from his neck.

She muttered, "You're no fun," and settled in against his chest, her ear over his heartbeat.

Michael was silent for a moment at the other end before saying quietly, "I've interrupted something, haven't I?"

Jonathan chuckled. "Nothing that I can't take right back up when I get off the phone. I can feel your concern now over something that is bothering you. Spill it, now."

Michael laughed. "You always could read me like a book. Seriously though, I've been thinking about this energy discharge and I don't like the lack of answers and brainstorms thus far. It may be nothing or it could be huge, but I just got a sudden premonition that leads me to think we should abstain from all sexual advances whatsoever until we can figure out what the hell is going on with our reproductive organs. I also had a disturbing encounter with Chiana. Sureia took one look at me and Chiana came charging to the fore; she fully blasted the dark energy out of me saying only that bad things were coming right before she collapsed on me."

Jonathan frowned. "When was this?"

"Probably only about five minutes ago. Setsuna and Mitch were already ensconced in the bedroom when Chiana appeared otherwise I've no doubt she would have cleansed them too. I don't know about you, but I think in light of that we should stop everyone from having sex and we should wait and see what happens. I also think we should sit down as the Triad and discern this energy before anything else occurs."

Jonathan nodded thoughtfully. "I think you may be on to something. I'll get Usagi's number off Katie and will get in contact with her regarding your theory; I'll arrange a meeting time tonight and get back to you and while we are there together, you, me and Mamoru can sit down together and discern just what we are up against."

"Agreed. I'll speak to Setsuna and Mitch; I think we should have the meeting here what with Chiana showing up and everything."

"Alright, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Jonathan closed his phone and stared at it for a minute before Katie caught his attention. She was watching him closely, her eyes showing her curiosity and concern.

He smiled at her gently and explained Michael's theory and let her think about it. Slowly though, she nodded agreement. "It's a valid theory and should definitely be explored before we proceed. After all, we could be doing severe and irreversible damage to ourselves by proceeding with our lack of knowledge as we are."

He tugged her head in and kissed her fiercely. "I love you, you know. I especially love your intelligence; I never have to explain something to you twice."

She beamed up at him and turned to grab her phone. "You'll need Usagi's number."

New Section-

Usagi rolled Mamoru and pushed up against his chest as a familiar sound reached her ears. Mamoru strained up against her hands and kissed the base of her throat and she collapsed back into his arms with a moan.

"Ignore the phone," he growled in a husky voice as he kissed his way up her neck.

"We can't," she moaned back. "We told Michiru and Adam off for that very thing; we wouldn't be good leaders if we did what we told off others for."

He growled something unintelligible as she reached out for the phone. She flipped it open, put it to her ear and demanded, "This had better be good."

Silence followed that injunction and she was just about to hang up when the person at the other end spoke.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Honey?"

Usagi sat bolt upright and grabbed at the sheet to cover her chest as she said brightly, "Daddy! I wasn't expecting to hear from you today." She turned and shot Mamoru a look as she grabbed at more sheet as he dropped back down to the pillows with a soft chuckle.

Her father suddenly roared, causing Usagi to jump and nearly fall off the bed. It took her a few seconds to realise he was laughing at her. Usagi took the time to climb out of bed and pull on a shirt and her panties. Her father may not have been able to see her, but she certainly felt naked with him on the phone nevertheless.

It was nearly a minute before he gasped out, "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Hon, but that was so funny. It was all over your voice what you were up to when you answered the phone. Maybe you should start turning it off when you and Mamoru go to bed?"

Usagi said cautiously, "That's a good idea Daddy, I'll keep it in mind for next time." She shot a perplexed look at Mamoru before asking carefully, "Is there something I can do for you?"

With a last chuckle, Kenji said in a voice still full of amusement, "Your mother and I have missed your company for one reason or another for nearly a week now. We are aware that you and Katie have spent most of the weekend bonding together as sisters and we are certainly pleased with that, but we would like the pleasure of your company and that of Mamoru's tonight at dinner one hour from now. No excuses of any kind will be accepted. Katie hasn't been answering her phone, but the same injunction is issued not only to her, but to Jonathan as well. Mika will also be present. Please bring them with you when you come. Remember, no excuses."

Usagi opened her mouth to reply, only to find her father had already hung up on her. She pulled the phone back from her ear and slowly closed it. "I think my father is losing it."

Mamoru laughed slightly and soothed a hand against her back. "What makes you think that?"

Usagi frowned. "Well for starters, he knew what we were doing when I answered the phone and he laughed. He didn't seem the least bit phased to have me answer the phone in the midst of making love to you. Then there is the fact that he ordered us, in the most disgustingly cheerful voice I think I've ever heard from him, to appear for dinner at home in one hour. And he ordered us to find Katie and Jonathan and bring them with us. They will brook no excuses whatsoever."

"Both of us are ordered to dinner?" Mamoru asked in surprise. Usagi nodded glumly. "Right, your father is definitely losing it."

"We'll have to get ready now, because we'll have to swing past Jonathan's hotel room and collect them and they'll probably need time to get dressed as well."

Mamoru lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek. "Don't look so glum; after dinner we can come back here and take up where we left off. It'll be great."

"Not really; I just know mother is going to take one look at me now and just know that I'm pregnant and then she'll just have to ask when you are going to make it all legal and you know how bad a liar I am. Which means dad will find out and we'll both be dead by midnight."

Mamoru sat up, turned her head and kissed her until she was senseless. He then rested his forehead against hers and said softly, "Perhaps its best if it all comes out tonight anyway. I want you here with me 24/7; they'll have to know why you are permanently moving out."

She nodded. "You're right, of course. But we should go; otherwise we'll be in big trouble before we even get started."

They were just reaching his car, having decided he would drive them around tonight in light of the induced trance from earlier, when Usagi's phone rang again. She answered it once she was inside the car.

"Usagi its Jonathan; do you have a minute?"

"I do, but you don't."

She could hear the frown in his voice as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

She explained her father's earlier phone call and waited as he conveyed the message to Katie. "That's fine by us, we'll start getting ready straight away, but I need to tell you something urgently now." Usagi listened to what Jonathan and Michael had come up with and agreed that he had the right of it. "However, a meeting tonight is going to be out of the question. We'll have to make it tomorrow morning. I'll call everyone on the communicators and tell them to leave off of the extra-curricular activities and arrange a meeting at Setsuna's house for breakfast tomorrow. We'll pick the two of you up and take you since you don't know where you're going."

Jonathan sighed. "I share Michael's concern about the urgency and need of sorting this out sooner rather than later, but I also understand that your mother in particular is a scary woman when crossed."

Usagi smiled dryly. "You have no idea. We'll see you in fifteen."

"We'll be waiting out front."

Usagi informed Mamoru of what the boys had come up with and left him to mule it over as she sent out an all-call. Everyone responded within the minute and listened calmly to what she had to say. They all agreed it was the correct course of action though a few expressed concern over what they had already done. Usagi did her best to allay their fears, scheduled the breakfast meeting for 7.30 the next morning and disconnected. By that time, they were pulling up outside the hotel. Once Katie and Jonathan had been brought up to date on the plans made, they spent the rest of the trip speculating on how the senior Tsukino's would take the news of their youngest daughter's pregnancy. Both Mamoru and Usagi stayed quiet about their elopement on the basis that everyone should hear it at the same time. Not that they thought it would help; they still fully expected to be dead by midnight.

New Section-

As it turned out, her mother gave her half an hour to fess up to her condition before she went to the heart of things as they all sat down to dinner. And she wasn't gentle about it.

"Usagi, are you pregnant?"

Usagi choked on the water she had in her mouth. Her father and brother sprayed their coke everywhere and Mika was quick to put her cup down and move her chair just a little away from where she sat beside Kenji. Katie, Sasha and Jonathan exchanged stunned looks and Mamoru moved his chair to a position that would give him a clear shot at the door should he need it as he patted Usagi's back to help her clear her airways.

Usagi said dryly, "Thanks mum, for asking that in front of everyone while they were drinking."

"Are you pregnant," Ikuko enunciated carefully.

Usagi sighed. "Yes mum, I am pregnant."

Her dad's chair hit the floor as he jumped to his feet. Mamoru leapt to his feet and moved away from him. Usagi stood and put herself in her father's path. He tried to move around her, but she stepped from side to side with him about six times before he stopped and looked down at her, saying carefully, "Move out of my way Usagi. I have a sudden need to wring a certain someone's neck."

Usagi swallowed, but said firmly, "No Daddy, you won't be wringing anyone's neck tonight. It takes two to make a baby and I can certainly tell you that I want mine to grow up in a two parent family. If you want to harm Mamoru, you'll have to go through me first."

"Wouldn't the salient point be family. You aren't married."

"Yes we are," she said quietly.

Her father had been about to walk around her, but now he stopped dead and stared at her in shock. The sound of someone else spraying their drink across the room reached her, but she didn't dare take her eyes off her father.

Her mother's voice was filled with shock when she said, "Run that past me again?"

"Mamo-chan and I eloped yesterday evening. We are planning a great big wedding and ceremony for everyone who missed out due to our sneakiness, but we simply didn't want to wait any longer. We love each other very much and the elopement at the time had nothing to do with the baby as we didn't even know then that I was expecting, but that doesn't change the fact that I am now Mrs Mamoru Chiba."

Her father continued to stand stock still, but her mother got up and slowly made her way over.

"Mamoru, look at me. How much do you love my daughter?" Whatever her mother saw in Mamoru's face, it seemed to be enough to satisfy her.

"Kenji, let it be. We really can't change anything, so we might as well accept it and extend our support to them. Mamoru truly loves Usagi and for me, that is enough."

Her father stayed where he was for several more moments before he stepped back. Usagi sagged where she stood and took a slow deep breath as her father retook his seat at the table.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Usagi shot her mother a worried look, but the older woman smiled gently and hugged her. "Have faith," she said softly. "I'll work on your father and when the shock wears off, he'll come around."

"I heard that."

Ikuko smiled serenely as she gently urged Mamoru and Usagi back to their seats. "You were meant to dear. Come help me carry the food back into the kitchen. I'm going to reheat it before we eat it."

When Kenji would have argued, she shot him a look that brooked no arguments and moved him from his chair. When they'd returned to the kitchen, Usagi looked across at her brother.

"Got any smart-assed comments for me and what I've got myself into?"

Shingo shook his head slowly. "I'm still coming to terms with you being pregnant equals me being an uncle come Christmas this year. Only then I keep getting sidetracked thinking about the how of you being pregnant. I'm kind of teetering between being excited and totally grossed out just thinking about it."

Usagi exchanged a look with Katie. 'I feel like grossing him out even more. Follow my lead?'

Katie winked and Usagi raised an eyebrow at her little brother. "You know Shingo, you really shouldn't knock it. After all, in a few years time you'll feel like experimenting if you haven't already started and then you'll find it addictive, particularly if you are with the right woman."

Katie nodded. "That's right. The first time can be a little awkward, what with not knowing what to do and all, but then you get the hang of it and you can fly."

"Or fall," Usagi added quickly as Shingo's face started to turn red. "Falling can be just as much fun as flying. Of course, it's even better to experiment."

Katie's eyes widened slightly with interest. "Really? Experiment how?"

Usagi opened her mouth to reply and Shingo clapped his hands over his ears and started singing loudly in an off-key tone of voice.

Usagi and Katie exchanged high-fives and grins and Mika rolled her eyes. She was slightly flushed, but otherwise unaffected by the whole exchange. Mamoru and Jonathan simply sat looking amused as they sipped their drinks and watched their partners work their little brother mercilessly.

Shingo was still singing when Mika whacked his arm and smiled. "Well I think it's absolutely wonderful. Congratulations, Usagi and Mamoru. You're going to be great parents."

"Thanks Mika, it's sweet of you to say so."

Sasha shook her head and chuckled. "Forgive my saying so, but after interacting with you and your friends for the last few days I can just see Rei killing you when she finds out."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Don't think I'm not tempted to take a really long, see permanent, vacation and call to tell Rei the news from wherever I am. Irresponsible will be the politest term she'll use when she finds out."

"When are you going to tell the gang about your elopement?" Katie asked curiously.

"Probably tomorrow when we all catch up, but it will all depend on the mood she's in."

Ikuko and Kenji returned then from the kitchen with dinner to find Shingo still singing. Ikuko raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?"

Usagi shrugged. "I wouldn't have a clue Mum. Maybe he's defective?"

Katie snorted as Shingo moved his hands and pointed at them. "They are evil; pure and simple. There is nothing sweet and innocent in either of them. It was better when they weren't interacting at all but now that they are friends, they are beginning to act like horrible big sisters. You should really disown them both."

Kenji turned a stern look at them. "What did you girls do?"

"Honestly Daddy, we did nothing. All we were doing is talking."

"Shingo?"

Shingo spilled the whole conversation almost word for word while Usagi and Katie sat there and looked innocent. Ikuko was struggling to hold in a smile and Kenji looked like he was ready to burst, though whether it was with laughter or something else, they couldn't tell. At the end of the retelling, Ikuko patted Shingo on the head and told him to pay them no mind as she served dinner.

As she served, Kenji got up out of his seat and walked around the table. When he reached her, he leaned down to kiss his youngest daughter on the cheek. Usagi looked up at him in surprise as he cupped her cheek. "Is this really what you want Honey?"

She blinked back tears to see the worry in her father's eyes. She stood up, hugged him and then pulled back slightly as she nodded. "Yes Daddy, Mamoru is all I've ever wanted, for longer than I can remember and this baby is a precious and wanted gift indeed."

He hugged her tight, whispered his congratulations and then settled her back into her seat. He then moved around her chair and held out a hand to Mamoru, who stood to his feet.

"Understand me this, there is no greater treasure of the same likeness than this daughter of mine; if you hurt her, in any way big or small, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, and I appreciate what you mean. Usagi is my whole world and I'm glad to know she is a huge part of the centre of yours as well."

Kenji continued to grip his hand as he tried to stare the younger man down, but Mamoru held his own and finally Kenji nodded respectfully before letting go and taking his seat. Mamoru sat down and shot Usagi a look filled with relief.

Kenji shot Jonathan and Katie a suspicious look and said, "You two aren't thinking of falling pregnant and eloping too, are you?"

Sasha giggled as Katie blushed and looked down. Jonathan chuckled. "We are getting married, but I am first intending to court this most gorgeous of flowers for at least a year before I see her walk down the aisle and though we have been together, we are very carefully using protection and will be keeping such encounters to a minimum."

Everyone extended congratulations to the couple and then Kenji looked at Mamoru with a frown and Mamoru accurately went to the heart of this next objection. "I have used a condom with Usako every time we were together and she is on the pill, but only abstinence is a sure bet against pregnancy and accidents do happen."

Shingo muttered something about everyone being evil now and Usagi commented placidly that he would understand soon enough. This started her parents in on a lecture regarding safe sex and abstaining and Mika coughed delicately before shyly informing them all that her father didn't allow them to be alone at home and that they were careful to only hang out with friends who didn't encourage that sort of thing.

Kenji pointed out that accidents did happen and a friendly debate started up over the merits of even dating before you were out of high school. Seeing the horror at just the thought of not being able to date Mika on Shingo's face and taking pity on him for what she'd dealt out to him earlier, Usagi pitted herself against her parents on his behalf and won the debate. The conversation then turned to wedding plans and ideas on the best ways to court a lady. All five females had definite ideas on the subject and you could almost see the guys mentally taking down notes at a furious rate. Even the married ones knew better than to take their wives for granted; the Tsukino women were not to be crossed.

Dessert was taken in the living room and a game of Monopoly became the desired way to end the evening. They ended up in three teams of two and one team of three, with Sasha and Katie teaming up with Usagi when everyone found out that they'd never played the game before. Her whole family and even Mika agreed that Usagi was the best of them all at the game. Mamoru and Jonathan got together to give them a really good run for their money.

They were halfway through the game when Shingo suddenly said, "This is driving me nuts; Mamoru, Jonathan, are you guys related? Cause you look exactly alike."

Mamoru and Jonathan exchanged a look, the question in their eyes being how they were going to explain things without giving anything away. Usagi came to their rescue.

"Recently discovered records at the Department of Children's Services indicate that Mamoru was born the youngest of triplets. Jonathan is the middle son and a friend's fiancé is the oldest of the three. The state decided it was easier to place each boy separately, rather than taking the extra time and care to find a family who would take all three, so they were separated and over time, they forgot who they were and where they'd come from."

Ikuko sighed. "That is such a tragedy. The three of you were all you had left in the world after the death of your parents, but even that was snatched away from you. Still, at least you have the opportunity now to catch up on your lives and to be a family of your own."

"That is very true, Mrs Tsukino," Jonathan said deferentially. "You will be happy to hear that we are wasting no time in catching up on our missed time together."

Ikuko nodded and the game continued, with Usagi, Sasha and Katie eventually being announced the winning team. The three girls celebrated with an impromptu celebration dance, made up on the spot and everyone cheered. You could tell that Kenji was delighted with the obvious bonding going on between the three girls.

They didn't depart until well after midnight; Mamoru took Mika back to her house and Jonathan back to his hotel. Katie acquiesced to Kenji's request that she stay home and the necessary arrangements were made for Usagi and Mamoru to pick them up in the morning for the breakfast meeting.

New Section-

Usagi shifted the breakfast meeting to lunch when she was still wrapped around the toilet at 7 after less than 3 hours of sleep; it ended up being a dinner meeting after Luna called to say she wouldn't be there until later as Lily was having brain scans after her fit the other day. Usagi wanted Luna to be there for her insight and moral support and so they made it dinner, with the meeting to follow.

Luna and Artemis were the last to arrive, minus Lily, and they both looked like they'd been run over by something very big and very painful. They were urged into seats in the living room and were given drinks and then Usagi asked them gently what was wrong.

Luna looked up at her with tears running down her face. "Lily has a tumour on her brain. She'll have to have surgery within the week or else it may be too late. They are doing it tomorrow just to be on the safe side."

Several of the guys and a couple of the girls swore. Yuuichirou tightened his hold on his small daughter as he paced with her in an attempt to put her to sleep. Usagi moved from her chair to the floor in front of Luna and hugged her and Luna broke down into sobs. It was almost an hour before the flood ended and everyone was settled.

Usagi sighed. "The reason for this meeting seems kind of inconsequential now. Who will be performing the surgery?"

"Dr Regnali. She's supposed to be the best." Luna shot a hopeful look at Mamoru and Ami only to find them staring at her in shock. She shifted nervously, exchanged a look with Artemis and then demanded, "What's wrong with her performing the surgery?"

Mamoru shook his head. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with her performing the surgery. It's just that she is leading the way in new techniques on infants in Italy and she never operates when she is on a teaching trip, like she is now. Trust me when I tell you Lily is in the very best of hands."

Luna sagged against Artemis with a sigh of relief. Everyone let out a collective breath of air and then they all laughed.

Usagi smiled at everyone and said, "Right then; I believe I smell dinner and after the morning I've had, I'm absolutely starving. What's on the menu?"

Setsuna led them all into the dining room as she raffled off the menu and they all discovered that Setsuna was almost as good a cook as Makoto. The two women and Leisha spent the whole meal discussing cooking techniques and what went really well with what. Setsuna insisted dessert be eaten at the table and not on the carpet in the living room, so it was almost 9 before Usagi opened the meeting.

"Let's get down to business. Michael, why don't you tell us what happened yesterday?"

Michael went through it all. Sureia sat there and frowned thoughtfully, though she contributed nothing and Chiana did not appear to impart any insight. He concluded with, "I thought it might be time to break out the Triad. In the past, we've always been able to accurately divine the future and to get exacting details on an event or information imparted to us. I don't see why that should have changed."

Usagi thought about that. "The three of you haven't had your Bonding Ceremony yet; what makes you think you can do this without it?"

Michael shrugged. "It will either work or it won't; nothing bad or catastrophic will occur if we can't connect. But if we can connect, we can give you much needed information on what is occurring right now with the enemy. And what, might I ask, do you know about the Bonding Ceremony?"

Usagi opened her mouth, closed it, and frowned intensely. "I don't know. It just popped into my head. I don't understand where the knowledge came from. Serenity certainly doesn't know what I'm talking about. Am I not supposed to have that information?"

Jonathan replied, "No one is supposed to have it. Not even Chiana, at the deepest level of her bond with Mikhael, had that information. It is simply not something we are allowed to share with anyone."

"Then why do I have this sitting in my head all of a sudden? I mean, I can literally see how it is done."

Jonathan and Michael exchanged worried looks and Mamoru moved to stand in front of his wife. "Will you open to me and show me what you see? Maybe it isn't what you think it is."

Usagi closed her eyes and pictured the intimately violent ceremony she could see performed in her head. After several minutes, Mamoru withdrew hands that shook from her face and pulled her in to hug her tight as he rested his lips against her forehead. They stood like that for a minute before he said quietly, "She knows every detail, right down to the most minute little thing; there was even an instant even I wasn't aware of."

Usagi shifted to look up at him. "Why are you shaking so badly?"

Mamoru shook his head slightly and tucked her back in close. It was Jonathan who answered. "He's shaking because everyone who has ever witnessed the ceremony simply turns up dead." Usagi started violently and whipped her head around to stare at her brother-in-law. "Sometimes even just knowing about the ceremony was enough to have harm inflicted although I doubt in the case of the group present that anything will occur to any of you because you all have specifically destined rolls to play in this universe. But you, Usagi, have witnessed this in some way. No one has ever escaped a death sentence before."

Usagi stared at Jonathan until her vision went blurry and all she could feel were the vibrations of Mamoru's shaking around her. The next thing she knew, she was back in her dreamscape and the little man was in front of her.

"Before they start a riot, let me tell you right now, that nothing will come of this knowledge as long as it stays within this room."

"Why do I know this as intimately as I do?"

"That is not for you to know now. You will understand at a later date. For now, simply accept what you know and put it out of your mind. You have enough on your plate without adding to it. And just so you know, you are all heading in the right direction with your current theories.

"Now, be a good girl and think yourself back into your husband's arms; it'll be easier on you than me sending you back."

Usagi closed her eyes and thought of Mamoru and suddenly she could hear him calling her in a panicky voice. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her with tears running down his face. She lifted her hands to his cheeks and said gently, "Another dreamscape; I'm sorry I worried you so badly. I won't be killed for possessing this knowledge, nor will the others be harmed, as long as it stays here in this room. There is no reasoning given; we should simply accept it and move on."

He dropped his head and kissed her fiercely. "This dreamscape stuff has got to stop; you'll turn me into an old man before long."

"I'm sorry. I really don't try to go there; I simply end up there without prior warning."

He kissed her again and rested his head on the top of hers as he held her. She turned her head slightly to look at Michael. "You can try to connect now, but I've been informed that it won't happen without the ceremony. I have been reliably informed however, that the theory thus far is a sound one and we should run with it. No one is allowed to have sex until further notice.

"Pregnancy hormones are going to make that a little difficult," Ami said dryly.

Usagi shrugged. "You think I don't know that? But I really do think we should give it a week, see if anything has happened after what we have all already indulged in, and then if everything is well, we can resume activities as normal. If you're beginning to feel the frustration of having your urges go unrequited, running works really well, trust me."

No one had a problem with the plan of action, so Usagi took a deep breath and moved on to what she saw as possibly the last thing she would ever do.

"Now, I have news for everyone but please understand that I do want to live, so try and be gentle about how you handle this piece of information."

Rei sighed. "You know Usagi, you being pregnant is a really dangerous pastime. What have you done this time?"

Usagi shrugged and smiled sweetly. "I eloped with Mamoru Saturday night." Usagi collapsed laughing in Mamoru's arms at the stunned looks on everyone's faces and at the actions of those closest to Rei as they started to move away from her.

"Did you just say you were married?" Rei asked calmly.

Usagi nodded. Katie frowned. "I was so expecting her to explode by now."

"Why do you think we all moved away?" Makoto asked as she settled against the wall across the room with Brett.

But Rei surprised them all, no one more so than Usagi. "Congratulations. I trust you will be having a ceremony where we can all be present?"

Usagi cautiously inclined her head, then reached out and touched Rei's forehead carefully. "Thanks Rei, but are you feeling alright?"

Rei grinned. "I'm feeling fine, and I really am happy for you. Actually, I had a vision while meditating about a month ago and in it, it showed that you would elope with Mamoru and tell us later. I was mad at the time, but I've spent the last month coming to terms with it and now I really am cool with it." She showed that as she stood and hugged her best friend tightly before crossing to Mamoru.

This allowed everyone else to come forward with congratulations though everyone continued to eye Rei warily lest she suddenly explode anyway. With this piece of news out of the way, the meeting broke up

Michael, Jonathan and Mamoru wanted to proceed with the Bonding Ceremony, which would take twelve hours to perform. Usagi spoke to Setsuna and secured a bed for the night. Sureia had challenged Katie to a game of chess; Setsuna extended an invitation for Katie and Sasha to stay the night as well. Mitch cleared his throat and said it might be easier if he left the ladies to it and Ken invited him to come home with Haruka and him. Everyone else said goodnight and headed off in their respective vehicles.


	7. AFFL 7 A Shakeable Certainty

12/05/08 – Chapter 7 here we come! I rewrote this chapter so many times, I'm surprised it's actually ready to get out there, but it must be because here it is.

Thanks to TSadras, Tiffie275 and Tinyanywhere; all of you rock for thinking this work of fiction good enough to keep up with. Thanks again to moonangel0905 and Joyce who have critiqued my work. I do like to know about all of you who like what I write; I do this for you.

The standard disclaimers apply as always.

New Section-

"You have bewitched me body, soul and spirit and I could not be prouder to have you as my wife; you are the part of me I could never hope to find anywhere else."

As said by Prince Adagess Feronii on the first night of his honeymoon with his new bride, Princess Shanna Feronii.

Chapter 7 – A Shakeable Certainty

Mamoru stood on the balcony of his apartment and tuned out the noises his brothers were making as they set up his living room to house the Bonding Ceremony. He knew this ceremony was urgently needed, but all he wanted to be doing right now was holding his wife and discussing with her all that was changing. In the past, she'd heard from Serenity more than once, but she'd never had visions or premonitions as such and yet now she knew more than their groups' resident experts. And that scared him incredibly.

Everything was changing at a faster rate than he could possibly deal with. Yet, if he didn't deal with the changes as they occurred, he would be left behind and Usagi would be left defenceless when she most needed him to be on the ball. He wouldn't do that to her. He somehow needed to put aside his fear of the unknown and step up to support her as fully as possible. But first he had to rid himself of his fears and he honestly didn't know if he could.

"It's natural, you know, to fear what you don't understand. However in your case, the fear is caused by the certain fact that you are one third of a whole; until you are reconnected to the other two parts, everything will get the better of you and you will be weak. This ceremony will remove that weakness and make you stronger. The fears won't completely leave; you'll still have to work through them. But they will be easier to manage."

Mamoru turned his back on the night view of the city and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at his brothers. "That unfortunately doesn't change the fact that I am absolutely petrified of the ritual. I remember it in every detail and I honestly don't think I can do it."

Jonathan shrugged. "The fear is normal; the Triad is one of the most powerful forces ever created. I would much rather be cuddled around Katie at this moment than be here about to do what we are going to do, but I know, even though I don't remember this part, that the terror before the ritual is a way of testing our resolve and our worthiness for the roles we are about to assume. If we aren't worthy, then Usagi will probably find our bodies when she returns here tomorrow; but if we are worthy, the parts of us we don't know will become the parts that make us stronger than we've ever been."

Mamoru nodded slowly and held out his hands to his brothers. "The fear is only getting worse; let's do this now before we all miss out on what we need."

His brothers grasped his hands and they stepped into the shadowy darkness of the Bonding Ceremony.

New Section-

Katie and Sureia turned out to be evenly matched at the game of chess; unfortunately, Usagi didn't have the patience to watch them spend hours playing. She asked Setsuna for a deck of cards and had soon enticed the others into a fast-paced game of Blackjack. Sasha had never played it before, but as with Monopoly the other evening; she quickly picked it up and jumped in fearlessly.

The game of chess finished at 4am and with both girls not yet ready for sleep, they all played Blackjack for another hour before they turned in for the night. Setsuna suggested they set up in the living room with mattresses and bedding and have a proper sleepover and they all agreed it would be fun to continue with the tradition. It took a little juggling to fit everyone in, but they managed it eventually and were all sound asleep by 6.

New Section-

They were still asleep in the living room when the ground began to shake just after lunch. Usagi started into wakefulness as a vase filled with water and flowers shattered near her head and books began to topple out of the bookcase she was lying near.

She struggled out from underneath the pile of books and off the mattress and was only just in time to avoid being squashed by the bookcase itself. She lifted a hand to touch the wetness on her cheek just as she was grabbed from behind and hauled backwards and into a dark green bubble speckled with gold. Once she was inside, the bubble closed over them and the person carrying her set her down. She turned to see Leisha panting behind her.

"Thanks, but did you have to be so rough?"

"Sorry. Setsuna said only to get you over here pronto. She didn't say how to do it and you couldn't hear me calling you."

Usagi shook her head slightly and realised she couldn't hear properly at all. She looked around and frowned. "I really can't hear properly. What's happening?"

"Earthquake. The roar of the quake could be causing you to have trouble hearing things. Hopefully both will subside shortly. Are you alright?"

Usagi looked quizzically at Setsuna and then winced as her host gently touched her cheek; only then did she remember the cut she'd received from the broken vase. "I'll live. It hurts, but it's nothing major. How long will the shield last?"

"As long as it needs to."

"That's good. Is everyone else alright?"

Setsuna reassured her young leader as they all huddled in together and the world shuddered and shook around them.

Usagi nodded. "I hope everyone else is alright."

New Section-

The second the ground started to quake, Rei grabbed her grandpa as he bolted for the scroll room. She struggled to hold him as she made for the door and that surprised her, but still she held on. She got him outside just as Yuuichirou appeared from their rooms cradling a screaming Raylee in one arm and with his other arm held tight to his chest. Concern shot through her instantly.

"How bad is your arm?"

"Hopefully not too bad, but it feels broken. I'd switch with you, but I don't think I can hold him with just one hand."

She waved that away as they moved out into the garden and took shelter up against the sturdy stone wall bordering the property.

New Section-

Ami scrambled into her clothing as she moved towards the door of the bedroom. She knew that in an earthquake you should stand in the doorway. She wondered where Jack was but calling his name had produced no results and she was worried about the stress this would place on the baby. She took a slow deep breath as she crouched down and wrapped her arms around her head.

'Jack, where are you?'

'Ami! You're alright. Thank goodness. I'm down in the doorway to my office after receiving an urgent call for me to come down here about half an hour ago. I'd just wrapped it up when the earthquake started. The radio says it's going to be at least a 7 on the Richter scale, maybe an 8. Just stay put and I'll get to you as soon as I can, I promise.'

'Jack, I love you.'

'I love you too Ami. Just hang on.'

New Section-

Mamoru woke to the sure knowledge that something was not right. The building around him shook and shuddered far more than it should and the roar of it was making him deaf. He struggled out of the oddly contorted position he'd fallen in as the ceremony ended and tugged his brothers into wakefulness as the shaking increased.

"Come on guys, get up; we have to get out of here now."

Despite their stiffness, the three men moved quickly; rushing out of the apartment and heading for the stairs. A couple of kids came running towards him, one of them chasing the other. He caught the first child and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the second as he crouched down.

"Marie, where is your babysitter?"

"Back there, in the apartment. Something hit her head and we couldn't wake her up. Then the front door flew open and the three little ones were out it quick as a flash and we had to chase them." He looked down the hall around the other people running to and fro to see Marie's older brother and sister trying to control the other two toddlers who were patently terrified of what was happening.

He turned to ask Jonathan and Michael for help only to see that Jonathan was already coming back with the babysitter's limp form in his arms. He squeezed Marie's shoulders gently and then lifted his hand to check the young woman's pulse. It was strong and her colour was good, though the colours at the edge of her temple indicated she had a decent concussion.

He turned his back to Marie and crouched down. Marie understood and instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist. He shifted Luke in his arms as he straightened and calling back to Marie to hang on tight as he moved rapidly down the hall.

"Thanks so much for your help Dr Mamoru. We're really scared."

He reassured them all and they moved into the stairwell. Michael scooped up the other two little ones and quickly moved back out of the way of a couple of big guys who came flying past with no concern for the children they nearly sent flying.

"Stay against the wall kids. Use the wall for balance." They had descended three flights when the stairs under them suddenly dropped out and the world went black.

New Section-

Mark lifted Hotaru up off the ground where she'd been knocked unconscious by the falling mock-chandelier. She was badly cut up and bleeding profusely from her head and her breathing was laboured and shallow. He gained the exit and stepped off the stairs, using telekinesis to float them safely to the ground. He had just touched down when the front door to the main house flew open and Michiru staggered out the door with Adam draped unconscious over her shoulders. He carefully set Hotaru down and wrapped a tight protective shield over her before he ran to help Michiru with her much taller fiancé.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One second we were at the top of the stairs and the next he was falling down them and nearly taking me out with him. He must have hit his head pretty heavily though; I always thought he had the hardest head of anyone I knew."

Mark shot her an encouraging smile as they reached Hotaru. He removed the shield and wrapped another around the four of them just as a huge old tree in the yard started to topple in their direction.

New Section-

Minako figured the world was going to end if it hadn't already. She hadn't heard her parents return overnight, but she had heard the reaction when her dad burst into her room after lunch to haul her out of bed as the earthquake started only to find Chris in her bed with her. He'd yelled at her as they jumped out of bed, as they ran out of the room and descended the stairs, as they left the house and joined her mother on the front lawn. Her mother had demanded to know who Chris was and Minako had shouted that now was hardly the time for introductions. But since her dad liked to pick fights he'd told her about finding Chris in her bed with her and since her mother liked to participate, she'd jumped right in and started yelling at her too.

So while the world shook and the house fell apart; while families huddled together and tried to protect each other; her parents yelled at her and called her horrible names she'd never heard them use with her before, no matter what she'd done.

Oh yes, the world was going to end, she thought as she huddled deeper into Chris' protective embrace.

New Section-

The first wave sent the trees swaying and animals to running as they sounded wild alarm calls. The second wave lasted longer and alerted everyone living in the trees that something was afoot.

Brett walked out onto the balcony of his home and wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist. "How bad is it?" he asked gently as she sank back into him.

"It's really bad. The epicentre appears to be on the invisible line that separates business and suburbia. For some reason, I can't reach any of the others and then there is my concern about what will happen if the earthquake comes here. Will the trees survive?"

"Do you remember the other night when you commented on the tightness of my connection to this forest?" When she'd murmured affirmative, he continued. "I am tied to every tree here; they won't fall as long as I am standing and alive. The last thousand years of living here has unknowingly allowed my power to sink into the very land the roots of these grandfathers and grandmothers drink from and are nourished from. That has made them powerful and just a little sentient in their own rights. They will stand and most likely will be the only forest still standing when the world ends one day."

"What about logging and forestry?" Makoto asked as the third wave rolled through them and around them. This one was bigger and longer and Brett tightened his hold on his fiancée and on the forest that had nurtured him back to health after he'd lost the only person who had ever mattered to him in life; the same forest that had rejoiced with him when she had returned the other day.

"What about it? This forest is sacred and privately owned; the owner is dead set against allowing anything of the sort to happen here.

She turned in his arms and smiled up at him with delight written all over her face. "You own this forest?"

He grinned. "It kept me sane when my world ended and I lost you. It provided sanctuary and nourishment and a safe place to grieve when I needed it most. The least I can do is save this land as it has saved me."

With those words, the ground set to shaking without end and Makoto joined with Brett in a determined effort to save that which had once saved him.

New Section-

When the house first started shaking, Luna and Artemis had been getting ready to head to the hospital to see Lily before she went in for surgery. They hadn't waited to see if the house would collapse or if it would stand; Artemis grabbed his car keys and wallet and Luna grabbed their jackets and shoes and they'd met in the driveway where the car was waiting. The ground had still been shaking when Artemis backed the car out and tore off down the street probably faster than was recommended.

They made it about three blocks before they went through an intersection which was buckling and heaving all over the place and were thrown into the side of a truck.

New Section-

Haruka muttered an imprecation as she ran back into the house. Ken had been knocked out when a bookcase in the study he was working in had collapsed on him. The books in that particular case had all been thick, heavy tomes of some kind or another and he had been well and truly buried. She'd had a lot of trouble fighting to keep her feet as she unburied him and then half dragged, half carried, him out of the house to a spot of relative safety on the front lawn. She'd turned to look for Mitch expecting to see him coming out of the house, but he hadn't appeared and she'd waited almost a minute through the bucking and heaving of the ground beneath her before it dawned on her that he might not be able to get out.

So despite the pain currently burning its way through her abdomen and her urgent need to get to the hospital, she'd gone back in. She took a cursory look in each of the rooms she'd passed in the downstairs area, but had seen no sign of Mitch. The house must have been extremely badly built in the first place because the floors, walls, ceiling and stairs were already falling apart. Even as she gained the top floor, the walls were beginning to buckle slowly and the roof made a loud groaning sound.

She ignored all other areas and raced down the hall to the room allotted to Mitch. She found him just inside the door, pinned by a huge section of the ceiling and struggling in vain to move it off of his body. He looked up as her shadow dropped over him. She couldn't move this piece by herself, but Tamarin was capable.

"Lie still," she shouted at him as she shifted forms. He settled back and she called up a fiercely controlled gust of wind that flipped the piece off him and halfway through the crumbling wall on the other side. She pulled him to his feet and somehow kept him there when his legs crumbled underneath him.

"I think my legs are broken."

Tamarin swore. "I can't just leave you here. Can you help at all?"

Mitch nodded and whimpered slightly. "I'll try but please, let's hurry; this place is going to fold like a house of cards any minute now and being upright like this is causing me agony."

She nodded and shifted him to carry him across her shoulders. Deciding negotiating the stairs was going to be too difficult she used her control over the wind to float down them. Once on the floor again, she made for the door as fast as she could and moved outside and down the steps to the driveway. She looked over where she'd placed Ken and lifting her head to the heavens shouted, "Give me a break will you?"

She set Mitch down as carefully as she could and ran towards the tree she was certain covered Ken. She sent it flying and once she'd reached him and made sure he was still breathing, she carried him over to where Mitch was. With a man on either side of her, she called up her power and wrapped a shield of wind around them. The wind moved so fast that it was a solid shield against everything flying at them.

She felt a gentle touch against her cheek and realised that she was crying. "We'll get to the hospital and you'll find that Ken and Samuel are both fine and well looked after. I promise."

New Section-

The earthquake measured 8.4 on the Richter Scale and stunned everyone with it's suddenness and severity. Close to a hundred square kilometres were affected to some degree and thousands of people were trapped in toppled buildings or were dead or dying; still others were injured in some way or another.

The centre of the energy for the city became a mangled mess, energy lines were disrupted and the enemy was ready to throw a party.

"Cassuron, our wise leader has elected you to oversee the teams he is ordering out to collect as much energy as possible. This disaster is too good an opportunity for us to pass up. Everyone in the Commander class and below will be going out to glean what we can."

"I'm extremely honoured to be given such a task; I won't fail you, my Lord."

"I know you won't. The teams will be leaving in four hours, after they have been briefed on everything we know to date and the better to wait for the majority of the aftershocks to subside for our own safety. We may be sending them all out, but they are by no means expendable."

"I understand. We shall prevail."

New Section-

"You're bleeding again Usagi, let me look at it."

"It's nothing Katie. Serenity is already healing it, it's just taking time."

The earthquake had ended and they'd been making a move slowly for the door when the first of the aftershocks had hit. Usagi had been climbing over a pile of ceiling and wall and had been thrown off balance. She'd fallen into the pile which had then collapsed on top of her and had somehow come out of it with only the nasty cut across her cheekbone reopening. They were still trying to make their way to the entrance, as the house looked ready to collapse completely at any moment, but with aftershocks now coming thick and fast and still quite powerful on the scale, they'd come to a veritable standstill about two metres from the rubble blocking the front door.

The most worrying thing was that there was a very real chance that they wouldn't gain the entrance before the house collapsed on top of them. They couldn't move the rubble in the doorway fast enough to do any good before the next shock started and they were all beginning to feel the hopelessness of the situation.

A sudden break in the aftershocks had them making a break for the door. They just made it clear of the house before the next shock came and the house collapsed. The six women stood in a row and stared in shock.

"A few minutes ago we were stuck in that," Katie breathed.

Usagi wrapped an arm around Setsuna's waist. "I'm sorry."

Setsuna shrugged and smiled sadly. "It's just the place where I lay my head at night. As long as my girls and Mitch are alright, things will be fine. Sureia and Leisha are here with me and safe; now all I need to be truly happy is to find Mitch and know that he's alright."

Sureia moved closer and hugged her mother from the other side. "He'll be alright Mum. I haven't had that much of a chance to get to know him, but he seems like a really resourceful man and considering how long he's been alive and what he's lived through, I'm sure we'll find him safe, well and rescuing others."

Setsuna smiled and freed her arm from Usagi's shoulder to hug her daughter tight and kiss the top of her head. "I'm sure you're right baby. Thank you for reminding me of what's important." She looked at Usagi, Leisha, Katie and Sasha and smiled slightly. "I'll mourn the ruin of my home later. We really need to find everyone and regroup in case the enemy tries to take advantage of our vulnerability."

They all nodded their agreement and set off down the street together. With the sidewalk too ripped up to walk on, they found themselves in the centre of the road. Usagi linked arms with Katie and Sasha and started to skip as she sang, "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz." Laughing, the other two joined in with her and with a renewed sense of optimism and purpose, the girls went to find their friends.

New Section-

Jack and Ami met halfway up the flight of stairs between floors 22 and 23. Jack swept her up, kissed her soundly, and set her down within his embrace.

"We need to keep trying to reach the ground floor. I designed the building and ensured it was built to code, but you never know what may occur; if it's going to collapse, I don't want to be in it."

Ami nodded and continued to move down the stairs with him. The sounds of others moving above and below them encouraged them to keep moving and the near constant aftershocks made them anxious to get clear of the tall tower.

New Section-

When the earthquake had stopped, the temple had miraculously still been standing, though the stone wall surrounding the gardens had collapsed in some places. With constant aftershocks making it unwise to enter the temple, Rei, Yuuichirou, Raylee and Grandpa had somehow descended the stairs without being thrown down them and were making their way towards the hospital. Yuuichirou's arm was definitely broken and unless he transformed, he wouldn't be able to heal it on his own.

They rounded the corner onto the street Minako lived in and Rei winced. "What a mess. Fancy dancy, expensive houses and they crumble like a matchstick house in a strong wind. We should stop and check on Minako and Chris."

They had just spotted Minako's large house, still standing a block from them, when the sounds of two people screaming angrily could be heard. This was shortly drowned out by another quake, but when the roaring ceased, the screaming could still be heard. They arrived at Minako's house to find her huddled in Chris's arms; her hands were over her ears and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she cried. With the words of her parents now discernible to them, Rei muttered an imprecation she never used.

"I'd like to shove them back in that house and then collapse it around their so selfish and unloving selves. I'll be back in a minute."

"Be careful Rei."

Rei lifted her hand and stroked Yuuichirou's cheek gently before turning to pick her way carefully across the lawn. She tucked the blanket around Raylee more tightly as the wind picked up around her. She could smell snow in the air and she didn't like it one little bit. Minako's parents were rugged up warmly; Chris and Minako looked like they'd been dragged from bed.

When she reached them, she reached out and gently placed her hand against the side of Minako's face, over one of her hands. They both looked up at her startled; Minako started to cry harder and the pain on Chris' face was all for the woman in his arms.

"Come with us, we're heading for the hospital. Yuuichirou has a broken arm."

Minako's father rounded on Rei. "You have no right to interfere here…"

Rei turned to face him fully and said in a voice devoid of all inflection and feeling, "Shut up."

His words ran out mid-sentence and he stared at her in shock as Chris shifted one of Minako's hands and spoke to her softly, gently. Her head jerked slightly and then she launched herself to her feet and threw herself into Rei's free arm, sobbing for all she was worth. Rei used her head to gesture Chris closer and when he was at Minako's back, she wrapped a shield of warmth and covering over them, so no one could see that they were barely dressed.

"Go to Yuuichirou and Grandpa. I'll get your clothing for you and join you shortly. Minako, honey, I need you to take a few deep breaths and calm down so you can take Raylee for me. Can you do that for me?" Minako nodded and a few minutes later Rei was moving quickly through the Aino household. She found the necessary clothing and hurried to get outside before the next aftershock hit. She passed the Aino's huddled together on the front lawn and stopped. "The two of you are absolutely despicable parents and I'm sorry that someone as beautiful and warm-hearted as Minako has to put up with two people as selfish and cold as you for parents. You make me sick."

Mrs Aino opened her mouth with indignation written all over her face, but Rei had already left them behind and returned to the others. Minako and Chris dressed quickly and they set off down the street. After a minute travelling in silence, Minako asked quietly, "What did you say to them? They looked like they'd swallowed lemons." Rei told them all what she'd said and Minako smiled sadly. "It's never a good day when your friends are defending you to your parents, is it?"

Rei wrapped a silent arm around her friends' shoulders and hugged gently. Yuuichirou changed the subject. "We're on the way to the hospital to get my arm seen to and then we'll see if we can find the others. I've a nasty suspicion the enemy may try to exploit some good for themselves out of this and if I'm right, we need to be ready."

Everyone agreed this was wise as Grandpa asked what they meant by enemies and spells and such and sighing tiredly, Rei started explaining the truth to him as they continued to make their way in towards the hospital nestled in the heart of the city.

New Section-

Michiru had shifted the tree falling at them with a controlled burst of water while the quake was still going. With Adam seeming to be merely unconscious, Mark and Michiru turned to trying to stabilise Hotaru.

It took Mark less than a minute to figure out that she needed to get to the hospital as fast as was possible. An ambulance had just pulled up across the street in front of a collapsed house with no one in the front yard. Mark stood, gestured to Michiru where he was heading and then set off across the yard towards them. When he reached them, he asked if they were free.

"We were called here right before the earthquake hit for someone having a heart attack. Did you see anyone come out?" When Mark shook his head, the paramedic sighed. "What a tragedy; the heart attack we could have saved them from. A crushed house isn't so easy. What do you need?"

"My fiancée was impaled by a chandelier which was then knocked out of her by the quake and my friends' fiancé has a bad head injury and isn't responding to stimuli. Would you be able to take them both to the hospital?" He indicated where they were and the medics took the ambulance up the driveway and pulled out their equipment.

They didn't hesitate once they saw the mess that was Hotaru's torso and after checking Adam over, it seemed his need was just as prominent.

"We'll take them both with us, but we have no room for either of you. You'll have to make your own way. We are also asking people to walk in order to leave the roads clear for emergency personnel and also for the safety of others as cars have been thrown every which way what."

"That's fine," Mark replied. He and Michiru said their goodbyes to their loved ones and then set off walking in the direction of the hospital as the ambulance left with sirens wailing.

New Section-

Haruka was muttering imprecation after imprecation under her breath as she rooted through the debris in the kitchen, which just happened to be the only room in the house to survive the earthquake and aftershocks so far, when Mitch called for her urgently. She reached the outside and shivered in the increasing cold to find that Setsuna and the group of young women staying with her the night before had arrived. Setsuna was crouched beside his head, holding his hand and speaking with him quietly. The others were huddled nearby.

"When did you arrive?"

"About a minute ago," Usagi replied as she hugged her. "We made an executive decision that we were going to collect everyone in case the enemy chooses to attack. You guys were closest."

"I'm glad you turned up. I can't wake Ken and we think Mitch's legs are broken. I need to get to the hospital to make sure Samuel is alright and for the first time in longer than I can remember, I feel like crawling into a dark, quiet place and crying myself to sleep."

Usagi hugged her again and held on as she said softly, "Just remember you aren't alone and never will be; we all love you far too much."

Haruka nodded and clung to her younger friend for a moment before she pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "Can you help them?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes, I can."

Usagi ducked into the kitchen, changed and then walked outside. It was still cold, but the cold didn't affect her as much as it had. She soothed a hand over her stomach and sent up yet another prayer that her child would remain unaffected by all this stress. Only time would tell.

She checked on Ken first and discovered he was already beginning to wake up; she used just a light touch of the healing magic in her halo to ensure he would be fine before she moved over to Mitch.

She crouched down on Mitch's free side and held her hands out over his legs. After a moment, she smiled at him. "Your right knee is dislocated only; a slight touch of my power should pop it back in without a worry and you should be fine. The numb pain in your left leg is caused by a severe muscle sprain; I will have no trouble healing that also. Hold tight to Setsuna's hands and stay as still as you can."

He nodded and closed his eyes as his wife took his hands. She leaned down over him and kissed him lightly and just like that he was distracted totally from the pain. Serenity chuckled softly and turned back to his legs. Popping the kneecap back into place took a little work but she managed it without causing too much pain. For the sprain, she decided it would be better if she used her power through her hands in a massage and though it caused him a lot more pain, the healing was more complete and accurate then if she'd merely visualised the muscle without touching it.

She let him rest for a minute before she coaxed him to his feet. Supporting him on one side, she asked gently, "How does that feel?"

Mitch grinned as he slowly shifted his weight from one leg to the other and back again. "It feels great, though it hurts a fair bit on the right side."

Serenity leaned down and ran her hand really lightly over his knee. "How's that now?" Mitch gave her the thumbs up and she called to the group to gather. "We need to keep pressing on. Ken, how's the head?"

He shrugged and winced slightly. "I'll live, though I ache all over right now."

Ensuring Mitch could stand without her holding him up on that side she walked to Ken and started to ease his aches. A minute later they set off yet again for their next destination.

New Section-

Lilia and Britaal raced away from the forest with the sure knowledge that the trees would stand no matter how the ground shook now; the one weakness Britaal had been unable to correct had been Lilia's strength and she'd taken joy in making the forest a single, powerful whole. Their vantage at the edge of the city had shown them the destruction of energy lines throughout the city and with Makoto's communicator not working for reasons unknown, the decision had been made that they would go to the city and physically find the others.

New Section-

Rei's grandfather accepted with equanimity the fact that his granddaughter was a Sailor Senshi and admitted that he'd wondered a few times over the years if it were so. He was also unphased by the knowledge that Minako was also a Senshi and that Yuuichirou and Chris were far older than they looked. He was, in fact, the first to pull a smile out of the distraught descendant of Venus with his lecherous teasing.

They almost literally ran into Mark and Michiru as they rounded the corner they were approaching. They stopped dead just short of Yuuichirou's arm, looking relieved to see them.

"This is great! I'm so glad you guys are alright. Adam and Hotaru have been rushed to the hospital with serious injuries and Michiru was beginning to think we would be the only ones unaffected by this whole disaster."

Rei took the time to reassure them and asked where they were heading.

Mark replied that they were going to the hospital and as that was where they were going as well, they set off together. They were nearing the next intersection when a car caught Rei's eye. The intersection itself was truly a mess; by the looks of it caused when the ground began to buckle and cement started breaking up everywhere. From the pattern of the cars damaged by the smash, the truck at the centre with the car ploughed into the side of it had been merely the first victims.

She frowned slightly as she looked closer at the car. Something about it was vaguely familiar and she started to worry that someone she knew was inside it, for surely no one would have survived considering someone had also ploughed into the back of them and into the driver's side. Rescue workers hooked a winch to the back of the car closest to them and began to move it as other workers stood around and shook their heads sadly. Rei waited impatiently for the car to move so she could get a proper look at the 4WD in the centre. Then the car was out of the way and she tripped to a halt.

"You guys, look at the car in the middle."

It took them a few seconds to see what she had already seen. Minako handed Raylee to her grandfather and stepped into a nearby alley and the others all followed. When they exited the alley they had transformed and wasted no time heading into the midst of the destruction. Grandpa followed more slowly with Raylee.

Minuet deftly avoided everyone as she moved, darting this way and that until she was at the vehicles' side. She wrenched open the passenger side door and nearly screamed as she took in Luna and Artemis still strapped in but obviously badly injured and in need of immediate help. The others were quick to join them. She was crying as Yoshen moved her out of the way so he could look at Luna.

"Stop that," he said gently but firmly. Minuet scrubbed at her face as she took a deep breath. "Good girl. Now, the seatbelt is jammed in; can you use one of your rapiers to break the belt so we can remove her from the car?"

Minuet nodded, produced one of her prized weapons and set to work on the seatbelt; careful all the while of the fact that the belt was skin tight.

New Section-

Ami and Jack walked with thousands of others forced out of their places of work by the shocks rocking the city; all of them looking like shell-shocked victims of a war. Where everyone else was heading was a mystery. Ami was following her computer that told her that several of her friends were down at this nearby intersection; by the sounds of the sirens and the people shouting, a massive accident had occurred and rescue efforts were underway to help as many as they could before it was too late.

A group of people walking just in front of them rounded the corner and suddenly they could see the carnage that was a usually busy intersection in the heart of the city. They could also see their fellows. Ami swore, shoved her computer back into its space and darted into a nearby alley to transform before racing towards the centre of the blockage and she could hear Jendrade just a step behind her. Two cops moved to stop her, then backed away as they got a good look at her and let her pass.

She reached the group just as Yoshen oh so carefully lay Luna on a stretcher. He looked up at her and said, "Help Luna; she isn't as badly off as Artemis. If she starts to deteriorate further, call me immediately." Amerina nodded and crouched down beside the stretcher as paramedics swathed her in blankets and inserted various drips, leads and monitors.

"Luna, if you can hear me, I want you to hold very still; at the same time I also need for you to wake up. Can you do that for me?"

She hadn't really been expecting any response due to the colouration on her forehead, but was delighted when Luna moaned softly and started to wake up. She continued to gently coax her into wakefulness as she sneaked looks at Yoshen and the others as they discussed how to remove Artemis from the car.

New Section-

Yoshen took in Artemis' condition with barely concealed dismay. The steering wheel was imbedded in his abdomen and the driving console appeared to be pinning his legs. His right arm was obviously broken, with jagged bits of bone poking up through his skin in two places. He had lacerations and abrasions all over his chest and shoulders, his left shoulder appeared to be dislocated and his collarbone felt broken to his touch. The thing that concerned him the most was the head trauma; his head had obviously hit the window at some stage. Embedded glass glittered in amongst all the blood and the wound was still bleeding freely. That, and the fact that his intestines and bowel were caught up with the steering wheel; removing him from the position he was in would kill him but leaving him in the seat would kill him just as surely.

A paramedic suddenly appeared on the other side of the window. "Do you want me to strap something to this head wound or should I try to remove the glass first?"

Yoshen shook his head. "Do neither. I have the ability to heal people with just my hands and I am intending to do just that as soon as I figure out how to free him from the steering wheel."

"I have an idea," Shanna said confidently.

Yoshen climbed out of the 4WD and turned to her with his hands held out. "I'll consider any option at this point; hit me with it."

"I was visiting Mars; Rayanna took me on a tour of one of the outlying regions. We came to a village sitting alongside a river that nearby rounded a bend and wound into dense forest. The river's native wildlife included large otterfish, a rare delicacy because the only way to trap them was to use large cages made of terrasteele.

"Rayanna and I both had premonitions of danger to another person so we followed the never-used path skirting the edge of the river. We'd been walking for almost half an hour without coming across anyone when we heard screaming and splashing. We ran around another bend and saw a cage in the river. A couple of kids were thrashing around in it; they'd somehow set it off and were well and truly trapped. Only someone with the keys and the spell to open the doors could have saved them. They would have been right to stay there until we found the owner but the issue was with the piranha fish also inhabiting this river."

"So the owner dropped the cage in, realised the river was infested with piranha fish and left the cage there without even trying to retrieve it."

"Yes, and the kids came along, saw it and thought it would make a cool trophy and in trying to collect it, fell in and activated it instead."

"The outcome?"

Shanna smiled slightly. "We could see the piranha fish making their way to the cage, though luckily they don't swim very fast. Rayanna tried burning the cage, but it was coated with some kind of fire resistant material. I was wondering if I could turn the cage into water that would just melt away when the cage suddenly disappeared and it was raining for a moment. The kids realised they were free and quickly swam out of the river."

"And you think you can turn the car into water?"

"I know I can. After doing it by accident, I told Adagess and he urged me to practice and utilise it if at all possible. It took me less than a month to perfect the technique."

"Right then; we'll do it that way. Just a comment though; turning the steering wheel into water will be a neat trick and all, but it will leave a whole lot of water in areas where we don't need that water to be and no way to remove it until he reaches the hospital and then it might be far too late."

"That's not the way I work," Shanna said as she lifted her trident. The wrecked vehicle was already beginning to pour with water. The water itself was gathering into a ball that hovered in the air. She didn't need to explain further how she would keep the water from pooling in his abdomen. She dissolved everything rapidly up to the front seat and then waited until they were all in position. Paramedics stood by to take Artemis to the hospital, but he wasn't going anywhere if they couldn't stabilise his vital signs first.

Ami and Yoshen decided it would be best if they simply lowered Artemis directly onto the stretcher and then worked from there. The stretcher was moved into position and Yoshen crouched at the head; the other rescue personnel hovering around moved into place to catch Artemis the second the car dissolved so that he wouldn't fall or suffer any further trauma from being jerked about.

When everyone was in place, Shanna was given the go-ahead and she turned the rest of the 4WD into water. Artemis was smoothly lowered to the stretcher and Yoshen took over as a large wad of bandages was strapped across his stomach and thermal blankets were wrapped securely around him. By the time he was firmly strapped in to the stretcher, Yoshen was in a deep healing trance.

New Section-

Lilia came to a dead stop after she passed through a tumult of voices in her head. As she stood there, though, she couldn't hear anything, no matter how hard she strained her mind. Britaal came back to stand in front of her.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd regained my mental acuity for a moment there; I could hear a lot of voices but then I couldn't. It was really strange and slightly disorienting."

"Where were you when it happened?"

Lilia tipped her head on the side and started to walk backwards slowly. Before they had entered the city limits, Lilia's mind had been filled with the usual mental chatter of the small forest population Britaal had brought with him from Jupiter so long ago when it fell; the instant she'd crossed the boundary line into the city, her mind had gone blank. She'd panicked and turned to go back the way she'd come, thinking that perhaps something had happened to her people, only to have the noise come back when she crossed the line out of the city. She'd done it several times before it had occurred to her that whatever fuelled the telepathy of the city's occupants must have been either destroyed or disrupted. She was now beginning to think it was the latter.

Britaal stopped her when she reached the last intersection they'd crossed. "Do you think it was this far back?"

Lilia sighed dejectedly and shook her head. "I know it wasn't; I think I was just being hopeful."

He kissed her lightly, hugged her briefly and urged her forward again. She'd taken only three steps when she stepped sideways abruptly to avoid tripping over a cat that streaked past her and stopped again as she smiled. Britaal turned to see what was happening and smiled back as he returned.

"Do you think you could follow it to the energy centre?" he asked as he attempted to step into the flow with her.

She tipped her head slightly and shrugged. "It would be worth a try. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe if we find the centre of the disturbance, we can remove it and mend the damage in order to find the others."

"Right then; let's start moving. I've a feeling this is going to take a while."

New Section-

Yoshen staggered slightly as he watched the ambulance transporting Artemis head off towards the hospital. It had taken him almost ten minutes just to stabilise his condition and the energy expended there and in healing the break in his arm had drained him more than he could ever remember. But just like always, Rayanna was there for him when he needed her; she was just suddenly there holding him up.

"Will he make it?"

"It's too early to say, but there is a high possibility that he will fight hard enough to pull through. I managed to connect with him for just a moment and I reminded him of all he has to live for. Only time will tell the outcome. How was Luna?"

"Severe concussion, fractured ribs and a broken right ankle appeared to be all that was wrong with her, but it's possible she also had internal bleeding too. The medics were saying she should be fine with time."

"That's great news. Where are the others?"

"Nearby; we'll join them in just a moment. For now, I'm going to just hold you while you take a minute for yourself."

Yoshen nodded and sank into the comfort she offered. He closed his eyes and did his best to banish the memory of the wreck that had been made of Artemis' internal organs. Finally feeling he wouldn't fall over if he stood on his own he straightened and shoved a hand through his hair, which was sweat-soaked and slimy to the touch.

He grimaced as he commented, "I remember why I always kept my hair short in the past. Sheer necessity insisted it was far more comfortable and practical."

Rei laughed, tugged his head down and kissed him fiercely. "I'll cut it for you tonight if you like, and then I'll wash it for you. How does that sound?"

An interested light entered his gaze as the rest of their group approached. He kissed her again lightly to seal his interest and then turned them to face the others.

"Now that we aren't needed here, we should continue to look for the others."

They all agreed that it was a wise course of action and set off for other parts of the city.

New Section-

Lilia was getting sick of doubling back and forth, walking around seemingly aimlessly as she followed the thread of mental activity about. They had been at it for almost 45 minutes and all she wanted to do was ditch the thread and look for the others. Britaal was being really patient and encouraging but right at that moment even his encouragement and patience was getting on her nerves.

She tripped over a piece of loose cement and lost the thread as she went down. She looked down at the ground without moving for several seconds before her hair was moved out of the way and Britaal looked up at her worriedly. He took one look at her face and gathered her close.

"Ah baby, I'm sorry. I've not been very observant these last few minutes have I? Let's just rest here for a bit."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's so stupid; I know how important it is but all I want to do is curl up and cry. Why is that?"

"I don't know, but once this is over, I'll take you to Salisan. It's a natural hot-spring that has formed in the heart of the forest; you'll love it."

"I love it already. I'm sorry; I know I've been less than loving and polite."

"I believe that makes us even then. We'll just sit here a minute and then when you feel up to it we'll move on."

She nodded and dropped her head to his shoulder. "I'm never usually this crotchety; do you think it may be a side effect of that attack on the plateau?"

He grinned. "Excuses, excuses," he teased gently and she smiled slightly. "Who knows? Since we really have no clue what the original purpose of the attack was, anything is possible."

"True; alright, let's get moving again. The sooner I follow this to its conclusion, the sooner we can contact the others and find out where we are needed."

New Section-

Usagi was feeling exhausted and nauseated. She'd been forced to throw up at the side of the road less than half an hour ago and she felt absolutely miserable. They were coming up to the block where Mamoru's apartment was housed and she couldn't wait to fall into his arms. All she really wanted to do at that moment was collapse in a heap and weep for an hour or two, sheltered and secure in her husband's arms. But first she had to get there.

Haruka had been great; supporting her and encouraging her and reminding her of how worth it everything would be about seven months from now when the baby came. But she'd passed the point where the encouragement was making a difference. All she really wanted now was a hug from Mamoru.

The rest of the group had disappeared around the corner about a minute earlier and Usagi and Haruka were slowly approaching it when Setsuna suddenly appeared running back around the corner and stopped them. She wrapped Usagi up in a huge hug and for just a moment Usagi was completely confused as to what was going on. Then, for a split second in time, she caught an image out of Setsuna's mind and with a wail of rage and disbelief she shoved out of the older woman's arms and made for the corner. Someone's hand grabbed at hers to hold her back but she yanked hard to free herself and stumbled around the corner for her first sighting of the building she knew as well as her own home.

Rubble was the kindest word she could come up with to describe the destruction. There was not a single part of the building that was still standing. The whole structure had collapsed completely, even down to the basement parking.

Her knees buckled, but Usagi was already too numb to notice the pain as her knees hit the pavement. She knew the Bonding Ceremony went for twelve hours; the guys hadn't left until just after midnight and it would have taken approximately an hour to set up for it. She knew that the average time to sleep it off was about twelve hours. She didn't know how she knew all this, but there was no way they could have survived unless they somehow woke early and the bonding snapped into place between them to create an unbreakable shield.

New Section-

Katie sobbed in Sasha's arms as she took in the destruction before her. It would explain why she hadn't even been able to feel Jonathan somehow in her mind. He was dead.

New Section-

Sureia stood crying silently, unaware of the arms of her mother and Leisha offering her comfort as a well of cold silence wrapped around her. A life without Michael wasn't one worth living.

New Section-

Haruka crouched down beside Usagi and wrapped her arms around her young leader. Usagi didn't react and she exchanged worried looks with the others as they stood around them protectively. Ken crouched on her other side and said softly, "I'm so sorry Usagi; sorrier than I can ever put into words."

When there was no response, Haruka added her condolences but was also ignored. For almost five minutes, Usagi didn't move, didn't blink and almost seemed not to be breathing and the girls were at a loss as to what to do as Katie continued to sob and Sureia continued to cry silently nearby.

New Section-

After arriving at first Setsuna's house and then Ken's and finding both had collapsed into so much debris with no sign of the inhabitants, Minako had suggested they head to the hospital, as someone had probably been injured and would surely have ended up there and of course there were those they already knew to be there. With all of them at a loss as to where to look, they'd agreed that it was the right course of action. Mark and Michiru in particular were thrilled with the idea as it meant they could find out how their other halves were making out.

As they soon found out, that was going to be easier said then done. They arrived at the hospital to find the whole structure was being drained of energy. Ten monsters and two men who might have been lieutenants but for the difference in their uniforms were evenly spaced in the air over the hospital complex. Looking around for a safe place to transform as Grandpa made for a café still standing and serving across the street with Raylee, they ended up in some half-collapsed public toilet stalls.

Emerging from cover, Minuet said firmly, "From past experience, we know what we're up against. We should work in groups of two. We need to get them all on the ground here as only Crisanto, Rayanna and I can fly. Suggestions?"

"Take out the two in charge and that will leave the monsters vulnerable to our attack," Rayanna posed as she studied the enemy.

Amerina nodded slowly. "I think I can freeze both of them at the same time from here. When they fall from the air, they'll shatter and that'll be the end of them."

Minuet frowned. "Can you get your power strong enough in that dead area."

"There's only one way to find out. Alternatively, Jendrade could definitely freeze them and I'll back him up if they land and are undamaged somehow."

With all in agreement, Jendrade looked up at the two he was trying to freeze. It took the rest of them a minute to remember that he never used words or flashy gestures when calling on his power. The enemy constantly underestimated him or saw him as the lesser threat as a result, but that was usually their last mistake.

Amerina smiled grimly. "Get ready, it won't be long now." She swung her staff up and moved forward, pushing into the power drain around her and sloughing it off as she moved to be close to where the enemy would fall in case she was needed. Seconds later, they were falling from the sky. One of them hit the ground directly in front of her as the power drain faltered to a halt and the other bounced off the corner of a nearby overhang that shattered his icy coating in mid air before he landed hard on the ground further away to the side of her. The man in front of her got slowly to his feet, brushing ice off his uniform with an annoyed look on his face and the man bouncing off the building floated safely to the ground with a similar look on his face.

Amerina apologised to the snake she pulled off her staff and tossed it in the direction of the one in front of her as she made for the one at her side. She was pulled up short though as screaming, near-blinding agony ripped through her; the snake she'd thrown was dead and she felt it acutely in every fibre of her being. Her knees buckled, dumping her at the feet of the enemy she'd been making for. She looked up as he reached down for her and knew she was going to die. She closed her eyes in resignation and found a spark of power she only vaguely recognised but somehow knew how to use. She took hold of it without thinking and tossed it out at him; it appeared in her sight as a misty fog. The distant, hurting part of her castigated her for not getting herself as far away from the man and the fog as she could before both attempted to kill her; the cold-blooded, front part of her mind that knew what was going on smiled coldly and said, 'Gotcha!'

As the fog touched the hand reaching down for her, he staggered back as his hand started to shrivel and curl in on itself. She waved a lazy hand and the fog rushed forward to engulf him leaving him with just enough time for a short scream before his life ended. The fog dissipated to reveal a few bits of shrivelled skin and a bit of bone left behind and then Amerina's world went dark.

New Section-

Rayanna turned from the man she'd fried to a crisp. She'd been forced to use more power than she had thought would be necessary and she was annoyed as she looked for Amerina and the other enemy. Knowing that Amerina knew every single one of her snakes by name, she carefully picked up the dead snake at her feet and moved quickly over to her friend, concerned when she didn't move at her approach. She shot a cursory look at the remains a meter away and moved to her knees. She set the snake on the ground and reached out to check for Amerina's pulse and was relieved to find it strong and steady and to hear her moan as she pulled her hand back.

She looked out at the hospital and found that the fight was already winding up. Minuet darted to the right to avoid a blast of raw energy and tossed one of her rapiers to deal with the attacker even as she fought off another at close range. Another was engaged in combat with Jendrade and Marken though it was obvious it was only a matter of seconds before that fight was over. Shanna was drowning the last of the enemy in a shrinking ball of water. She looked back at Minuet to see she was down to one problem and needed no help whatsoever.

"What's happening?"

Rayanna returned her gaze to Amerina and smiled slightly. "We're thrashing the enemy. What happened to you?"

Amerina frowned and shook her head slightly. "I honestly don't remember what I did. One second, I could see my death reaching toward me and the next you were crouched over me. I don't know what happened in between those moments. What became of my enemy?"

"Hard to say, but whatever you hit him with, you reduced him to a few shrivelled bits of skin and bone."

Amerina shuddered slightly and sat up slowly. "I don't have any power in my arsenal that has a reaction even remotely like that."

Rayanna hugged her gently. "It doesn't really matter. You're alive, which is always important, and he is dead. At the end of the day, that is all that counts."

Amerina nodded slowly and gently reached out to the snake lying nearby. As she touched it, it dissolved and flowed into her staff to form a single spiral of red across the black and blue scales. She gripped the staff tightly and allowed Rayanna to help her to her feet as the others joined them. Jendrade held her close as the other girls moved to return enough energy to the hospital to ensure they would all survive. By the time that had been done and they'd all powered down, she felt like her old self and the last vestiges of unease and confusion had slipped from her mind leaving her once again clear headed.

Grandpa joined them again and reminded them of their reasons for being there in the first place. Resolved once again on their course of action and knowing that they needed to find the others now more than ever with the enemy rampant in the city while it was hurting and vulnerable, they decided to cut down on time and split up.

Yuuichirou and Ami went to check on Luna, Artemis, Hotaru and Adam and the others were convinced to check if any of the rest of their group had made it that far. Rei ran into Ami's mother and assured her that Ami was safe and well and promised to pass on the same to her friend in return when they caught up again.

Five minutes later, she met up with the others out front. "Ami, I saw your mother and she says to tell you she's fine and she's glad to hear you are as well. She also added that if you get yourself hurt now, she'll be really annoyed with you."

Ami laughed. "Sounds like Mother, though it's good to know she's alright. I wasn't even aware I was that worried until you mentioned her. Anyway I checked on Luna and Artemis. Luna is fine with no internal bleeding whatsoever and Artemis is still in surgery. It's still uncertain as to whether he'll make it, but he is fighting and that's what counts."

They all nodded as Yuuichirou reported what he'd discovered. "Hotaru came through the surgery so well the doctors are suspicious considering her injuries, but pleased nonetheless. Adam is responding well to treatment and was awake briefly about an hour ago; they predict he'll make a full recovery in next to no time."

Michiru nodded with a relieved smile. Minako added, "I couldn't find any trace of the others, so I think we should head for Mamoru's place. Usagi and whoever is with her will probably be heading that way. Once the group is all together again, we should then see if we can locate Makoto and Brett."

Jack shook his head slightly. "You won't find Brett and if Makoto is with him, you won't find her either. After her death, he just disappeared. All I can tell you is that he has a place out of the city. I don't know where it is because it isn't listed, but as he guards the location jealously, we'll have to wait for them to come to us or else hope that whatever is causing this mental blankness in us lifts enough for us to contact them telepathically. But heading to Mamoru's is a good idea because it's a safe bet that Usagi is headed in that direction if she isn't already there."

They all agreed and set off across the city at a steady pace.

New Section-

Lilia stopped as she rounded a corner and stared at the carnage in front of her. Three monsters were hard at work to drain people and the energy centre was so splintered she could see it with her naked eye. She exchanged a wide-eyed look with Britaal and then looked back at the scene unfolding in front of her. It was a case of she couldn't not look.

Britaal touched her shoulder as he moved closer. They hadn't been spotted yet and they couldn't feel the drain of the energy, but they also didn't want to be spotted just yet. They sidled slowly back around the corner and listened for a moment; it didn't sound like they'd been spotted.

Lilia sagged against the wall. "What are we going to do? I have to repair that energy centre before the enemy eats it all but the second I go out there they'll be on me like a flash."

"I think I can keep them occupied, but you'll need to be quick and you should keep in mind that one of them may slip away to harass you before I can destroy them all."

Lilia nodded, kissed Britaal fiercely and then followed him out around the corner. He threw himself right into the middle of the enemy and put out a couple of quick bursts of energy to get their attention. Lilia watched for a bare moment, checked the area to make sure she wouldn't be jumped the second she started putting the centre back together and then closed her eyes and set her feet at shoulder width apart to ensure her balance.

She called her staff to her as she visualised in her mind the fragile, intricate web of energy lines that made up the power centre of the city. All living and growing things pulled their energy from the Earth around them. All magic was gleaned from the web in front of her; a web that continually regenerated and changed to suit the needs of the people who used it. The web currently in front of her would probably make even the sloppiest spider cry.

Strands were broken off all over the place and were floating around doing nothing. Just 3 of the 16 mainline strands running out across the city were still connected to the inner web and they were all frayed and close to the breaking point. Other spots were terribly tangled and power sent along the lines right before they tangled were only increasing the pressure on the tangles and were drawing in more strands to make it worse.

The first thing she needed to do was make sure all the main web strands were attached and strengthen the frayed ones. Then she would need to disperse the built up power before it exploded and put a permanent hole in the web.

She'd never seen the web whole before; she'd never seen it full stop. But she pictured the destruction and then pictured strands finding their proper places again. She tugged gently at the pockets of built up power and pushed the power up and away from the other strands when it budged. She was moving the power in the last ball when she sensed the scrutiny of an enemy.

She gave a last gentle poke at the power as she called the staff to life in her hands. Vines shot outwards and back in the direction of the enemy sneaking up behind her; taking hold of the enemy in as many places as the tendrils could find purchase they pulled the enemy apart. In less than half a minute, the enemy was a distant memory and she was back to gently trying to remove the built up power from the web.

She'd just managed to disperse it when she remembered the lack of attachment to the outward strands and one of the three remaining strands snapped. The result of this was that power began to leak out everywhere without control. She swore and pictured a massive bowl of vines clamping down over the area as she reached out to try to plug the leak and connect the remaining strands to their proper places.

New Section-

They were halfway down the street where Usagi's family lived and about to take the turnoff to Mamoru's place before it dawned on Rei that they should stop and check to make sure that Usagi hadn't gone there first. They all agreed that it would be a good idea.

The houses in this neighbourhood had faired better. Some had collapsed completely, though more had only partially collapsed and others were still standing completely with only small cosmetic damage visible from the street. Families worked together to right the damage done and many called out to Rei, Minako and Ami, all of whom were familiar faces in the area.

They were still half a block from the Tsukino residence when Ami stopped dead and gasped in dismay. Everyone followed her gaze to find that the house was one of those that had collapsed and added their own noises of dismay. The group ran forward as Shingo appeared dragging someone out from around the side of the house.

He looked up with tears streaking his face as Yuuichirou crouched down beside him and lifted his mother up out of the snow he was dragging her through. "I couldn't get to Dad. He's trapped further into the house and I don't even know if he's still alive. Mum shoved me out the kitchen window just as the house was collapsing around us and it's taken me forever to get to her and I have no idea how I'm going to get to Dad and…." As he started to repeat himself, Ami took him firmly in hand and steered him towards where Grandpa was now standing. She didn't need to say anything, he simply shooed her back towards the house and distracted Shingo by placing Raylee gently into his arms.

Ami ran back to Yuuichirou and knelt beside him. "How is she?"

He sat back and smiled slightly. "She's very lucky. As near as I can tell, the only thing wrong with her is the concussion and already she's beginning to pull clear of it. I think it's safe to leave her with Grandpa and join the others in digging for Mr Tsukino. I'll take her over if you want to go use your computer to scan for his location."

She nodded agreement and squeezed his shoulder before moving to join the rest of the group. She looked at Minako, who was rubbing her arms worriedly.

"What's got you looking so unsteady?"

Minako laughed nervously. "I can usually use my second sight even in this form, but I can't see with more than my physical sight and it's making me feel blind even though this is more what I'm used to than the metaphysical sight. Unless you can discover Mr Tsukino with your computer, I don't know how we're ever going to find him."

Ami smiled sadly. "We need to try and perhaps that's all we can do. I'm sure your sight will come back shortly."

Minako sighed and nodded. "So, what have you got?"

New Section-

Lilia rocked back on her heels and sighed with relief. Only one strand to go and the web would be whole again; they would then hopefully be able to contact the others and ensure that they were alright. She looked across at Britaal, who had been constantly patrolling the perimeter for the last hour as she worked, providing for her much needed security as more monsters had appeared after they'd dealt with the first lot. The enemy really didn't want this web put back together.

She called the last strand of power to her but found that it wasn't coming and that it was, in fact, beginning to disintegrate. That meant that someone was draining the power from out of it. She stood slowly as she contemplated her next move. If she cut the strand just short of the drainage point, she could call what remained to her, stretch it thin to attach it and then feed power in to it until it was level with the others.

With her decision made, she set about making it happen immediately. She was in the process of attaching the strand after stretching it more than she would have liked when someone slammed into her back and took her to the ground. Raw power roared overhead in lines of flame that would have fried her instantly. She looked around Britaal crouched so protectively over her and set the last strand in place, fusing it with a short burst of her power. She pictured the protective shield she'd taken the time to create around the centre and it sprang to life just as the flame overhead changed direction. Someone really didn't want this web back up.

As the power lashed the shield she'd created, she felt the heat in every line of her body trying to burn her to a crisp. She turned the shield dynamics to sucking in what little positive energy the flame was putting out and it was enough; after being mentally deaf for longer than she could ever remember being, she could suddenly hear again and the noise was deafening all on its own. Raw power was suddenly thrown at them.

She turned a short circle under Britaal as he shielded for them. She could now see the enemy and he was furious and not at all what they'd seen so far. Where the monsters had simply been monstrous and the lieutenants had been all black and white, this man was dressed all in blue with a thick cascade of red hair falling to his waist.

"Babe, if you're going to do anything, can you please do it now? I'm having trouble keeping him off us."

Lilia looked up at her mate with wide eyes, then back at their enemy. She tipped her head slightly to the side. Flexing her right hand, she called her staff in all its glory to her side and aiming it at him, she shot two rapid bolts of sedative tipped thorns, waited a second and then shot a third. Her plan was accomplished when the power washing over them ceased as he dealt with the immediate barrage of thorns.

"Is that all you have to throw at me? If so, you will be dead indeed when I'm done with you."

Lilia simply smiled as Britaal sat up behind her. She leaned back against him and waved her left hand lazily at the enemy in front of her. The thorns she'd sent around behind him imbedded themselves in his back.

With laughter in her voice, she called out, "Shall I sing you a lullaby as you fall asleep?"

He didn't just fall asleep though; he exploded into flames and burned to ash in less than three seconds as he fell. Lilia and Britaal stared in shock and Lilia carefully and slowly pulled her hand away from her staff.

"Did you know it could do that? I thought they were just a sedative?"

"So did I" she squeaked, before clearing her throat and sending the staff away. "I'm going to get Amerina and Minuet to check that thing over thoroughly before I use it again, just to be on the safe side. Though it could just be his physiology that caused him to react that way, I think it's still better to be safe than sorry."

"Agreed. Let's see if we can contact the others."

She nodded and stood to her feet. Walking to the web she stepped into the path of one of the main web strands and cast its power out before her in all directions.

New Section-

Haruka and Setsuna stood to one side of their group with Ken and Mitch and together they watched three girls fall apart in their grief.

"I don't like this, not one little bit. They aren't crying anymore; they just sit or stand and stare at the rubble. They aren't moving yet there is power building here that I don't understand and I'm worried about what will happen when it breaks over us. It's not like anything I've ever felt before."

Haruka wrapped an arm around Setsuna's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Maybe we should force them to move away from here. Just pick them up and carry them."

The four looked at the rest of their party and sighed. Mitch said softly, "I don't think we'll be moving them very far and to be honest, I think it would be cruel to move them before they're ready."

Even as the others agreed, they felt a tentative touch brush against their minds. They all reached out to it as one and felt a collective relief as Lilia filled their minds.

'Hey guys. You don't know how relieved I am to find that we aren't the only ones alive. Are you aware the enemy is active in the city draining energy and lives?'

'We weren't, but we can't leave here anyway.' When Lilia queried her statement, Haruka explained what had happened and finished with, 'We need to stay here and keep watch over the girls in case anyone comes this way.'

'Of course you do. I'll continue looking for the others and explain to them what has occurred. I'll send everyone your way for now, so we can regroup and come up with a proper plan of action. The web is strengthening by the second now and you should be able to use it again soon. I'll stay here long enough to find the others then we'll move to join you also.'

'Agreed. Hopefully when you join us you might do what we can't and reach Usagi; after all, you've know her longer than we have and your friendship with her is deeper. She may respond to you.'

Lilia added her agreement and then her touch was gone. Movement behind them had them turning in time to watch Sasha and Leisha let go of the girls they held and walk towards them. Both looked confused and slightly pained and were crying slightly.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked as she held Leisha close to her.

Sasha rubbed her arms. "I wasn't going to leave Katie's side, but it was as if power just took hold of me and moved me forcibly from her side. When I tried to fight it, I felt my will draining away and then I was away from her side and my will was back but I couldn't get back to her. There is a shield around her now and if I didn't know better, I'd say it was coming from within her."

"She may not even realise she's doing it." When they all looked at Leisha, she flushed red but continued doggedly, "I found the same thing happening to me. In the past, I've always been aware of Chiana in the background of Sureia's consciousness and while she is still at the back there, another consciousness was fighting its way to the surface. I think it is that mind that forced me away from her and though I don't think it means her any harm, I think there will be hell to pay when it fully arrives at the forefront of her mind."

New Section-

Sureia remembered the first time she'd met Michael; she'd been walking in a wooded glade far from all civilisation in a time before time and dates were even recorded when she'd suddenly become aware that she was surrounded by men intent on her rape and pillage. They'd toyed with her for more than half an hour as she sobbed and screamed and promised that she'd never walk alone again if only someone or something would rescue her. They'd laughed at her and jeered and called her names that made her cringe back from them and just as they'd dumped her on her back and the first was going to take her, she'd closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate. When there was a short shriek followed by a solid thud and then the sound of breaking bones filled the clearing, she'd opened her eyes to find that all her torturers were lying unconscious at the base of the trees surrounding them and a man standing over her was pulling off his cloak to drape over her.

The smell of the cloak combined with the kindness and compassion radiating from him assured her of safety even as he lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her all the way to the village she lived in. Her parents had been so relieved to have her safely returned to them that they invited him to stay with them for a time and when he agreed, it had been the start of a love affair that had so far spanned millions of years and thousands of lives and was not supposed to be ending as it was now.

She stared at the rubble in front of her; at the grave and final resting place of her beloved Michael and wondered at the empty space in her that was filling up for the first time in longer than she could remember. The grief had long since passed through sharp and painful and had numbed her into an almost comfortable state of nothingness. She didn't know what was coming or what it meant, but she had nothing better to do in that moment than wait; only time would tell now if she would ever be well again.

New Section-

Katie stopped crying and stared at the building that had just hours ago held her beloved Jonathan alive and well. He'd called her right before they started the ceremony to tell her he loved her and she'd laughingly said it back. She wondered now if he'd truly been able to grasp the depth of her love through her flippancy and seeming indifference and vowed that if a miracle were to take place and he was still alive, she would ensure he understood her love was true and passionate and deep every day for the rest of their lives.

She wondered if there would ever be sunshine in her life again. She was going numb with the grief of her loss but somehow, through it all, something indefinable was building within her. She just had to wait a little longer for it to make itself known and then she was sure it would all be alright.

New Section-

Serenity knelt within a bubble of perfect silence, completely cut off from everything that made her feel. She couldn't see the destruction of the apartment building though she knew it was there in front of her, but at that moment, all she could see were the memories. Memories of her past in the Silver Millennium after she met Endymion for the first time; memories of her past in this life after that first explosive run-in with Mamoru four years ago. Some of the memories were happy ones and others were tearing at her heart and crying for peace even as the silence forced them back. And through it all, she knelt unmoved as something powerful built within her and whispered that all would be well, all would be well again.

New Section-

Yuuichirou, Jack, Chris and Mark had made it almost all the way through the kitchen when Minako shrieking had them all rapidly backtracking through the rubble. They gained the outside cold and ran to the girls to find Minako was crouched with her hands over her eyes and Michiru's hands on top of hers as the older girl held her while Ami and Rei kept watch and assured the others that everything was alright.

"What happened?" Chris demanded as he crouched beside his fiancée and gently touched the top of her head.

'She was using her visual powers to their fullest trying to catch even a glimmer to help you find Mr Tsukino when the web started to work again and her sight did too. It blinded her because she wasn't expecting it.'

'Lilia, it's good to feel your touch in my mind. Is Britaal well too?'

'We're both fine. Minako will also be alright in a minute.' He had a sense of her widening her focus and then she said softly, 'As soon as you're finished here, you need to go to Mamoru's apartment. The building has fully collapsed with the triplets in it and Usagi, Katie and Sureia are fully aware of it.'

Rei started to cry softly as Lilia filled them in on the rest of what she'd learnt from the other group and Ami promised that they'd get over there as soon as they could. Lilia wished them luck and left them to their task. Minako slowly stood and opened her eyes, though they watered fiercely.

When she'd recovered enough to try using her sight again, she found that it worked just fine and she instantly sought out any heat sources that may be found in the house. She sent the guys in through the front door this time and fifteen minutes later, they came out with the elder Tsukino surprisingly conscious and with only a broken right arm. The other Tsukino's surrounded him with joyful laughs and plenty of hugs as Yuuichirou moved behind the house, transformed and returned to heal the arm.

Kenji looked at the girls around him and said sadly, "If you came looking for Usagi, you're in the wrong place. She wasn't here when the earthquake struck. I don't honestly know where she is right now."

Rei looked at the others meaningfully as Yoshen disappeared to power down again after the healing. When she received only nods of affirmation, she turned to the Tsukino family and said firmly, "We didn't know where Usagi was, but thought she might have come here. We have since learned where she is but were already pledged to helping you out. We're going to get her now if you would like to join us."

They exchanged looks of their own before Ikuko said slowly, "We will go with you, but I'm sensing there is more to this invitation then meets the eye."

Rei nodded, looking briefly relieved that someone else had brought it up this time. "There is; we're all Sailor Senshi and Usagi is our leader, Sailor Moon."

Kenji frowned, Shingo stared at her disbelievingly and Ikuko slowly nodded her head. "I did wonder, but whenever I thought that must be her grand secret, she would do something that was so not of a calibre in line with a superhero."

Rei smiled dryly. "Yet she is destined to be queen of this whole universe one day."

"That I'll believe when I see it," she said with a slight shake of her head.

They all laughed at that and headed down the street. Shingo looked at Rei and asked curiously, "Is sis really Sailor Moon or are you just pulling our legs?"

Rei shrugged. "Sometimes I wish it weren't so, but no; I'm not pulling your legs. You'll have the proof soon enough at any rate."

Shingo nodded doubtfully and fell back to walk between his parents.

New Section-

Lilia and Britaal reached Setsuna's group first because they hadn't been stopped once they left the web. Their presence had, in fact, moved two separate groups of monsters and commanders from their feeding just so they wouldn't cross them. In both instances the monsters had simply vanished from sight. They hadn't questioned it; the sooner they reached the rest of their group the sooner they could regroup and head out to protect the city.

Lilia tried to approach Usagi from the back but was stopped by a field of energy a meter from her. She moved around to the front and crouched, letting her transformation go. She couldn't get any closer than she had at the back, but she could also now see Usagi's eyes. She called out to her gently, both verbally and mentally and felt not an increment of response. She stood slowly and moved to join Britaal with the rest of the group.

"Has she moved at all?"

"Not even slightly. It's almost as if she weren't in front of us, which is ludicrous because we can see her but it's as if she doesn't even see us, hear us or even feel us. I tossed power at the barriers around them; just a little, enough to see what would happen. The barrier just absorbed the power. There was not a ripple in the air; the power was just gone."

"That's not good. I hope the others get here soon; maybe Yoshen can break through the shock they are in."

They all doubtfully agreed that this was possible and settled back to wait. Ten minutes later, the rest of their group approached with four more than they were expecting to see.

Setsuna, Haruka and Makoto exchanged wary looks and waited for the other group to arrive. They all knew the guys would follow their lead.

Rei held up her hand before the others could say anything. She shot a bleak look at the destroyed apartment complex and another bleak look at Usagi before she gestured at the four civilians behind her. "They know."

Haruka and Setsuna frowned. Makoto took it as an unchangeable fact and gestured at Usagi. "You can't get closer than a meter to her on all sides. She's unresponsive and in deep shock. The power building here is a concern, but nothing tried has been able to dissipate it so we have for the most part left it as is. Setsuna threw a small bit of power at the barrier and it simply disappeared with no sign of the barrier at all in any way. I think for now all we can do is wait for something tangible to happen."

Rei bit her lip and turned to Minako and Ami. "What do you think?"

"My metaphysical sight can't see it, whatever it is. It's as if the shield and the building power aren't there, though that's just silly because we can all feel it, but my sight can't see it and that is my main concern."

Ami nodded agreement. "My computer is also not seeing it, which indicates it's powerful enough to fool technology thousands of years old. If it is that powerful, when it breaks, what effect is it going to have on the girls, and in particular, on Usagi and her baby?"

Everyone around her started in shock and exchanged alarmed looks. None of them had thought of that.

"I'd suggest overwhelming the barrier with energy, but the power building indicates it could just as easily bounce the power back at us as absorb it and I know we won't do anyone any good if we obliterate ourselves."

Ami tapped her lip slightly. "You have a point Michiru, but also something we could try. Setsuna, can you throw just a little power at it again? I'd like to see what happens for myself and also see if the computer can pick anything up. Minako can also watch what happens with her sight. Maybe we'll get something we can work with."

As they debated the merits of what they wanted to attempt the building power suddenly crested over them and pushed them all back. When they turned back to the girls, they saw all three on their feet and a visible wind whipping around them. The barrier was now visible between them and as they traced the perimeter of it, they found that they'd been completely encapsulated by it. Suddenly alarmed, they all threw themselves as the barrier just as lights began to flash.

New Section-

Usagi looked up as a voice called out to her. She found she was standing on nothingness, stars under her feet and night black sky over her head. When she turned around, she found her sister and Sureia looking at her. They looked as equally surprised as she felt.

The voice called to her again and Katie pointed past her; she turned to see three women standing there much as they were. When the voice came again, it was as if all three spoke as one; one alto, one soprano and one voice carrying the melody, though their mouths didn't move.

"You are the Triad, the first queens to govern the Tiranese Empire in justice and power. At the end of your reign the enemy was close to destroying you all and so to save your lives I pulled you from your home and asked you to give your people into my hands for safe keeping. I then returned you to the very essence I made you all from and put you into the womb of a woman far from danger. But when she gave birth, she bore only sons and so the Triad from then on has been male. The time is drawing near when the three of you will return to your full glory and power but until that time the males must be retrieved to serve. If you look deep enough, you will see their lives burn strong but their reserves burn low. If you look within, you will find what you need to restore them to you. And then you will forget until the time is come for you to return as you are."

Usagi wondered at their real name and as if she'd spoken out loud, they were back on the street in front of Mamoru's apartment with one word chasing itself around their suddenly connected minds.

'Butterfly.'

She pulled her power in and then threw it out and back to place a shield around the innocents behind her; again calling it in, she amassed it and threw it out again, this time in front of her. She forced it down into the nooks and crannies of the rubble and she sought out the three that would complete her in every way. And there they were. They started as the power washed over them and turned with eyes that glowed in the dark, reaching out even as she retreated.

She pulled the power back into her now that she knew where they were and thought of the form she hadn't worn for millennia. The wind around her grew stronger as she pulled it in and forced it to coalesce as it was meant to. Pain pulled at her but she was stronger than that and her need would not allow her to quit what she'd started. Light began to pulse around her and the warmth of the change started to warm the emptiness in her heart.

Hair shortened and became tightly curled to her shoulder blades; no longer blond but a shade of black that was so dark as to have natural blue highlights in certain types of light. Her eyes became a deep, rich blue that fully drowned out all the white surrounding the pupil and the black in the centre so that blue was all you could see. A plain, short, almost see-through shift in black was all that covered her front and butt. Thin blue slippers were all that covered her feet. Her skin was a pure white with no tinge of colour but for the blood that ran through her veins below the surface. She wore no jewellery or adornments bar a jewelled black and blue pin of a butterfly in the centre of her forehead. The wings were her crowning glory. They were black with splotches in the brightest blue imaginable and they moved just like a real butterfly's would.

She looked left at Katie. Katie's features had changed to match; the only difference she could see was in the pin and the wings. Instead of blue and black, she could see a vibrant, deep shade of purple and black. When she looked right at Sureia, the same applied. Instead of blue and black, or purple and black, she saw forest green and black.

Again she faced the building and sent her power back down into the ground. This time, she not only sought out the fading bubble of power that kept her lover safe, but for all sparks of life in the rubble. She didn't find many, but those she did find she wrapped up just as securely in her power. She could feel Katie and Sureia working with her; Katie to find the dead and Sureia taking hold of all the rubble. Once she had all the living sparks, she checked with the other two and found they were ready when she was. With everything in place and all life, past and present, protected, they took hold of the power they'd kept in reserve and screamed.

New Section-

"I wish Hotaru were here. She can break through any kind of shield imaginable."

Setsuna agreed with what Haruka said, but thought that even that was optimistic. Fading light in front of her had her looking for the three girls on the other side of the barrier. What she saw made her gasp in shock. Three sets of butterfly wings waved idly back and forth; attached to the backs of three women who had the height of her daughter, her princess and her princess' sister, but not the appearance. The pure white skin and night black hair were not traits of any species known anywhere either now or during the Silver Millennium.

"What's going on?" Haruka whispered hoarsely at her side.

Setsuna shook her head wordlessly. They were all lined up along the barrier to see what could be seen. For long minutes, nothing happened; then suddenly the three girls screamed long, loud and in harmony. Soprano, alto and melody washed out at the building in front of them and huge chunks of concrete, steel and glass began to rise up and disintegrate. The scream modulated slightly and a lower melody saw people begin to float out of the wreckage rapidly disappearing from in front of them. Another change saw some bodies being moved to the side and second by second, as each body came to rest on the ground, a white shroud would appear from nowhere at yet another slight modulation and cover the body.

"They're separating the living and the dead," Ami whispered in a stunned voice.

"Are they actually dead, or is it just that they are all unconscious?" Ikuko asked softly.

"No, they are dead, and are being treated with the utmost of respect," Minako replied sadly.

For an age this continued until Ami suddenly crowed. "Mamoru, Michael and Jonathan! They're all alive!"

They watched as the group was carefully set on the ground near to them. The eerie half-scream, half-song continued though as more were pulled from the debris. Mamoru stood slowly, stiffly and set down the child he held, speaking softly to them before he started to walk forward, only to find he was unable to move far.

He looked at them. 'What on earth is going on?'

They all shrugged helplessly. 'Your guess is as good as ours,' Rei answered. She filled them in on what had passed as the wreckage was finally fully sorted and the scream-song dissipated in the air. The three women in front of them turned and held out glowing hands in their direction. The Senshi and their other halves quickly moved back from the barrier and only the civilians were leaning against it when it ceased to exist. They then turned and did the same thing to the barrier keeping the guys back. As soon as it was down, both groups moved quickly forward as the three women pulsed once with light and then collapsed to the ground in an unmoving heap.


	8. AFFL 8 The Crippling Blow

14/08/2010 – I wince to see 2008 was the last time I posted a chapter. For all of you who have been waiting and waiting and waiting for this chapter, I am so sorry to have taken so long on. I started writing it right after posting chapter 7; half way through I lost all my work and had to start from scratch. Then I got writer's block. That cleared and I started writing again but then everything happened at once and it's only been recently that I've had the time and the inclination to continue. It helps that I know how it is all going to end; I hope to have the last chapter out in the next week or so.

For now, here is chapter 8. The usual disclaimers apply, but all the new names and characters and personality changes are all my own workings, so please respect that and enjoy.

New Section-

"Marrying you was the smartest choice I have ever made in my life. You've given me love, friendship, adventure and fun and I pray daily that you will always be an integral part of my life."

In answer to Princess Hailey Sorren's request to her husband Prince Marken Sorren to describe how he saw the first year of their marriage.

Chapter 8 – The Crippling Blow

Of the houses belonging to the Senshi and their partners, only Jack's penthouse, the apartment belonging to Ami's mother, the Shrine, Minako's parent's house and the forest tree-city belonging to Brett were still standing at the end of the day. After a short discussion, the group chose to head out of the city and invade what had previously been Brett's personal territory. Rei's grandfather chose to stay in the city with the shrine, knowing that people would be needing to pray and would need guidance in picking up their lives in the wake of this disaster, but Usagi's family opted to stay with their daughter. Neither Mark, nor Michiru wanted to leave their partners and so opted to stay and keep an eye on their group's injured parties. Haruka and Ken were also loathe to get too far from their newborn son, so they also stayed behind.

The violence of the tremors shaking Tokyo was easing off as the sun started to set. Light shone down on the living and the dead and the piles and piles of rubble and destroyed homes that littered the whole of the city. The vibrant life of the city had come crashing down and everywhere people moved about in a daze as they started the long, tiring work of putting their lives back together.

On the edge of the city, Brett and Makoto led everyone down the path deep in the forest that led to the treetop city Brett had built so long ago. Mamoru, Jonathan and Michael carried their still unconscious women with ease; all three had returned to their normal appearance a minute after they had collapsed. The brothers were extremely concerned despite Yoshen's assurances that they would be fine once they'd rested well. The Tsukino's followed in silence, knowing it would be better to wait for the full story until everyone had had the chance to rest after the many shocks of the day. They were also concerned about their daughters; Shingo was also concerned about them, but he was more concerned about Mika.

They rounded a particularly dense grove of trees and came to a stunned halt. The forest had opened up to reveal a massive clearing with only a few trees showing here and there; all the trees in this clearing were topped with sprawling, modern houses and buildings made of wood. Wood and rope bridges were strung in all directions between buildings and each balcony, doorway and window revealed people all looking in their direction.

When they looked to see how they would get up to the level of the tree city, none of them could see the how of it. Minako pulled her additional sight up and found that she was still blind. She turned to Brett. "How is it that I can't see how to get up there?"

Brett smiled gently. "I've had a thousand years to sink protections into this forest. These walking tracks are in the private part of the forest, but that doesn't mean people haven't found the tracks and walked them despite the warning signs set out. If you weren't with me, you wouldn't be able to see anything but trees and distantly the sky. It's possible that we could still walk through this clearing and you would still see nothing if I didn't deactivate the protections as we went. I am very careful about who I bring to this place." He turned from Minako to face the Tsukino's in particular, but also the rest of the group. "Understand this; this is my home, my sanctuary, my saving grace. If you tell anyone this place is here I will know and if you deliberately set out to harm someone here, this I will also know; there _will_ be repercussions."

He turned his back on everyone and set off across the clearing for the far side and everyone moved to follow him but Makoto held up her hand, keeping them all with her. A few minutes passed before a soft clunk resounding across the clearing preceded a tree to the right of them twisting to reveal a set of stairs leading up. Makoto tipped her head to the side and then walked to the stairs.

"We are to climb these now. Brett will make them disappear and then he'll join us. Don't be frightened; just climb them like you would a normal set of stairs. It's perfectly safe, I promise."

Makoto started up the stairs and when Mamoru followed immediately, everyone else fell in line. The last Tsukino stepped out at the top and with another soft clunk the stairs in the tree disappeared.

"How will Brett get up here?" Minako asked as she leaned over a nearby railing to look first down and then across in the direction Brett had gone.

Makoto grinned. "There are about ten ways to reach this level of the trees; not all of them make noise or are noticeable to the naked eye."

"Like the stairs?"

"Exactly like the stairs," Makoto confirmed. "Come, we're going to the inn. It's the only place up here with enough room for all of you."

The rope and wood bridges were stronger and steadier that they looked and took them easily across the clearing, past houses and stores, a school and a shrine. The Senshi, their partners and the Tsukino's looked around in fascination even as the inhabitants of this small village watched them with equal, if silent, curiosity.

The inn appeared to have three levels to it and the group marvelled at how it could stay in the trees without crashing to the ground considering how heavy it was. They turned, startled, when Brett gave them the answer from behind. "It stays where it was placed the same way the numerous tree-top cities stayed up in the trees on Jupiter; magnets, magic and a great big secret that I am prohibited from sharing with any of you."

Everyone groaned good-naturedly as they entered the inn. The room they entered was obviously where you would check in, with a huge desk to their right. There was an unmanned chair pulled up to the desk and the wall behind it was covered in leaves of different trees, shapes and colours. These held the keys to the various rooms; the inn was currently empty. An entrance beyond the desk led to a hallway. Stairs directly in from the door led up to the rooms and a large, arched opening to their left led to a large dining area and kitchen. The wood was all a dark mahogany colour and this offset the numerous paintings, sculptures and carvings set around the open room. The centre of the floor was covered in a huge floor rug in the design of a woodland setting.

Brett skirted the edge of the desk and collected a bunch of keys. He led them up the stairs to the first floor and started handing out the keys pointing in the general direction of the room each couple was in.

Yuuichirou sent Rei to their room to check it out and followed Mamoru to his room. Once Usagi was laid gently on the bed, Yuuichirou sat on the edge and placed a light hand on the centre of her chest. Mamoru stood and waited, not wanting to move in case he was needed. After a few minutes, Yuuichirou pulled back slowly and stood as he turned to face the other man.

"She's sleeping peacefully now. I can find no trace at all of whatever possessed her earlier. I'll check Katie and Sureia also, but I imagine I'll find the same is true for them. I wouldn't recommend interrupting her rest; she'll wake when she wakes and as near as I can see, she is in no danger as she is. I'll come back and check on her briefly again a bit later."

Mamoru clasped his shoulder in silent gratitude before moving to his wife's side. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket and belt and stretched out beside her on the bed to keep watch over her.

New Section-

"Did you find Cassuron?"

"No Sir. It appears he may have run afoul of the Senshi. He was last seen heading for the energy centre; right where we lost twelve of our best officers as they tried to feed and disrupt communication for the city."

"Damn! I think I'm going to truly relish plundering this world into nothing and then seeing the back of it. Do you know anything about his plan to destroy the Senshi and their helpers?"

"Yes Sir; I was the one he brought his plan to. The males shouldn't be a threat after tomorrow and the women should be out of the picture a few weeks after that."

"Excellent. Recall everyone regardless of their task and cancel every mission. We risk no one else for the next three weeks. That should be long enough. Then we can go hunting to our hearts content."

New Section-

Usagi woke slowly, aware that something was wrong in her head, but similarly aware that she was comfortable and warm and that Mamo-Chan was close by, snoring softly. She could feel his arm around her waist, his thigh across her legs and his head pillowed on her chest. She forced her eyes open and looked at the ceiling, a frown quickly filling her brow with wrinkles as she took in the raw mahogany wood above her head and the totally soft, natural light filtering in through the window. The frown deepened as she realised it wasn't a window so much as an opening in the wood. The noise outside the window wasn't the normal muted sound of traffic at night, but the soft sounds of a sleeping forest. She drew her gaze back from the window and looked at the room. Beyond the bed she could see a few shadowy pieces of furniture she didn't recognise and even the bed was alien, with no head or footboard. The bed itself was far bigger than the queen sized bed in Mamoru's apartment. To her left she could just make out a doorway.

She pulled her gaze back to Mamoru as she tried to figure out how she'd gotten here. She frowned again as she realised she could remember nothing once they'd all gone to bed in the living room at Setsuna's. Try as she might, she couldn't remember anything else. She wondered if it was still early morning, though that didn't make sense, since Mamoru was here with her and they weren't there where she'd been when she went to bed.

Hesitating only slightly, she carefully slipped out from under Mamoru and moved over to the window. She felt a little achy all over, but nothing she could remember would account for her aches, nor the bruising and dirt she could see lightly dusting her bare skin. She realised as the light washed over her at the window that she was in a set of pyjamas she didn't recognise but that she vaguely recalled Setsuna had offered her as they were shutting down for the night.

She looked out the window and started in shock at the ground a long way away through the trees. More confused than ever, she looked out and around, but could see nothing but other trees. She could hear someone singing softly, faintly and heard underneath that a small child's fretful cry easing. She could also hear a wolf howl in the distance but no matter how she strained her ears, she couldn't hear any traffic or any of the other noises she associated with night in Tokyo city.

So hard was she trying to strain to hear outside the room that she missed the noises of Mamoru waking and getting out of bed; she jumped slightly as his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her back from the window and into his arms. She leaned back into him and felt relief; she hadn't wanted to wake him, but now that he was awake, she could ask what had happened. She turned into his arms and rested her ear over his heart, closing her eyes to her unfamiliar surroundings.

After several minutes of peaceful stillness, Mamoru shifted back from her slightly, smiling as she softly protested the loss of his warmth and shivering a little from the breeze coming in the window. He kissed her forehead gently and said softly, "Would you like a bath to clean up love? We can talk while we bathe if you like and you could tell me what happened at the apartment right before you collapsed."

She nodded to the idea of a bath as it sounded lovely to be clean again, but kept quiet as Mamoru steered her towards the back of the room where another doorway she hadn't noticed previously opened up into a sumptuous bathroom all in wood.

"Where are we exactly? I noticed the trees, but I'm terribly confused."

Mamoru finished adjusting the water temperature and turned to face her as the bath began to fill. "What's your last memory?"

Usagi moved into the room and sat on the toilet, wrapping her arms around her waist as she continued to shiver. She frowned slightly as she said, "The last thing I clearly remember is going to sleep in Setsuna's living room about 6 this morning. I don't remember anything after that til I woke up in bed with you just now. How'd we get here?"

Mamoru moved to crouch in front of her. He took her hands and rubbed them gently in order to try to warm them up. "There was a severe earthquake after lunch that pretty much wrecked the city."

Usagi frowned as she pushed her mind to try to remember. "Is everyone alright?"

Mamoru continued to rub her hands as he replied, "Hotaru, Adam, Luna and Artemis are all in hospital in a critical but stable condition. Hotaru was caught by a falling chandelier to the chest; Adam knocked his head pretty heavily falling down the stairs and Luna and Artemis got caught in the middle of a pile-up. Hotaru was already healing before the surgery was finished and Adam and Luna are expected to make a full recovery. Little is known about Artemis' condition beyond the fact that he might not make it but he was fighting death so we're all hopeful that they will make it. Everyone is here now except Mark, Michiru, Haruka and Ken; Mark and Michiru chose to stay with their loved ones and Haruka and Ken wanted to stay close to Samuel. Also, in amongst all the chaos, Rei's grandfather and your family came to know all about the real us. Grandpa chose to stay in the city to help people rebuild but your parents and Shingo are here with us."

Usagi blinked only once as she nodded. "That's fine, but once again, where exactly is here?"

Mamoru smiled sheepishly. "Sorry love. I'm not deliberately trying to avoid answering the question. You know the forest on the outskirts of the city?" When Usagi nodded confirmation, Mamoru continued, "That's where we are. Apparently Brett lives here year round. Here is a tree-top city in the heart of the forest. The inn was fully available so we are all here on the second floor."

"You mentioned something about the apartment. What happened there?"

Mamoru turned his head to the water in the tub and then moved to turn it off before it could overflow. He coaxed Usagi out of her pyjamas and into the tub before following suite. As he gently washed Usagi of the dirt on her body he told her what he knew.

"When the earthquake started, Michael, Jon and I were still out cold after the ritual, but we woke up pretty quickly when the tower itself began to shake. We quickly left the apartment but even as we were making our way down the stairs, the stairs fell out from under us and everything went black. The bonding must have been successful because we all simultaneously threw shields around everyone who had been running with us and was still within reach and as we fell we slowed our descent. The shields kept us from being completely buried and we pulled air in from the nearest source. I'm honestly not sure how long we sat there in the dark, but suddenly we became aware that the load pressing down on the shields was lightening; then the weight was gone and we were lifted gently into the air. We looked, but we couldn't see anything, though we could all feel you, Katie and Sureia behind the power. The shields failed and something else had us and then we were placed on the ground and it was gone. When we turned we could see the three of you kind of floating a few feet off the ground. You were all dressed in these shear black shifts with wings on your backs. Your hair was blue-black as were your eyes. When we tried to move close to you we found we couldn't get past a shield you'd placed around the group with you and around yourselves. You were all screaming, though that isn't really a totally accurate description of what you were doing. There were harmonies to the sound and lights just kind of playing around the three of you. It was an amazing sight to behold. It continued on for a while as we all tried to figure out how to get through the shields to get to you and then as suddenly as the others said it started it just finished and you all collapsed.

"After that we all talked it through and those of us who are here now came across the city and through the forest. We settled into our rooms and Yuuichirou checked you over. He said you'd wake when you woke and that I shouldn't interfere with your rest as it wasn't doing you any harm."

Usagi sighed softly. "I don't remember any of that. Maybe what happened at the apartment wiped my memory. I wonder if Sureia or Katie remembers anything different."

With both of them now clean, Mamoru tugged Usagi back into his arms and moved them to rest at the end of the tub on a small ledge that seemed made for that exact purpose. He rested his head on a padded indent and moved Usagi to rest back against his chest. She sighed softly as she settled.

They stayed that way til the water started to get cold. Mamoru offered to warm it back up, but Usagi's slurred response told him it was time to get out before she fell asleep on him. He climbed out of the tub and dried them both off as the water drained out of the tub. He took them back to the bed and tucked them in under the covers, smiling as Usagi snuggled in close to him. He closed his eyes as a deep contentment washed over him and sleep tugged him under.

New Section-

They all met in the dining room the next morning. Once Brett and Makoto had served them all breakfast and they'd all eaten, they sat around the table discussing what had passed and what their plan would be for the near future.

"Usagi doesn't remember what happened yesterday at the apartment. Would either of you know what happened?" Mamoru asked Katie and Sureia.

The two women exchanged looks before shaking their heads regretfully. Sureia answered, "I woke up remembering nothing after going to bed early yesterday morning in mum's sitting room. I woke up in Michael's arms and all he could tell me was what had happened while they were buried in the apartment."

Katie nodded her head. "Same with me; I drew a total blank. Jon attempted to draw my memories out of the depths of my mind but he was unsuccessful. I have no idea what happened."

"So we have nothing then," Setsuna said musingly. "Brett, how long can we stay here?"

Brett grinned as he shrugged. "You can stay as long as you need to. The inn is only used every now and then when people come from other parts of the world or even from other parts of the universe to visit. If there isn't any room here they would normally stay in the city so it's really no trouble for you all to stay here."

Everyone sighed in relief and then laughed as a previously unnoticed tension eased.

"So what happens now?" Minako asked curiously.

They all exchanged looks that plainly said no one knew the answer. Only Usagi stared straight ahead, a thoughtful look on her face. Ikuko and Kenji exchanged confused glances as all eyes turned to look patiently at their daughter. The girls had explained about everyone being Senshi, their daughter being one as well, and about the enemy that had recently been attacking. But as to what was happening now, they weren't too sure why everyone was deferring to their daughter.

Usagi took a slow sip of her water as she thought through the past few weeks. She set her glass down and shifted to sit upright in her chair.

"These past few weeks have undoubtedly been two of the hardest we've ever faced. In the past the enemy would give us small trouble and plenty of breathing room in between each attack; now we are expected to fight daily and sometimes twice a day just to stay alive and keep the world alive with us. As we've all discovered the hard way, this isn't easy to deal with."

Everyone snorted and laughed; Usagi smiled slightly. She felt a tug at the back of her subconscious and then the tug became a yank and her world went black…

She blinked as the little man came into focus in front of her. She frowned as she looked around her before focusing back on him.

"Why am I here?"

He smiled cheerfully. "I thought I would impart to you a message of good cheer for you and your friends."

Usagi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "While that sounds just peachy, my family and friends are going to be frantic right about now."

He smiled again. "Then I won't keep you long. I have it under the best of authorities that the enemy will not be attacking you for the next three weeks."

Usagi's eyebrow climbed even higher than it currently was. "Last time you said we had time before the enemy next came calling you were wrong. What makes you think you are right this time?"

"I was there to see it happen. You will have the next three weeks without an enemy attack while they wait for their last attack to take effect. They won't risk any more of their minions or officers falling at your hands. I don't know exactly what day they will attack again but they have stopped all missions for three weeks."

"Can you tell me what the enemy is planning?"

"What I heard was that your men will be down within the next 6 hours and you and your ladies will be out of the picture in a few weeks. I don't know exactly what that means but that is what I heard. There were two men talking about it and they were standing in an extremely black room. There was a window, but it looked out on a dark sky and an even darker landscape; I can't fathom where on your earth you would have anything like it. I didn't hear anything else from that conversation that could be useful to you."

"Why are you helping us? Who are you exactly?"

His smile gentled. "I am from your very ancient past, my lady. From before even the Silver Millennium. You aren't ready to remember everything yet but I will be here until the time is right, helping you as much as is within my bounds to do so."

"Does Katie have an advisor too?"

"She does, as does Sureia; even though you aren't all related here, you were related once long ago. I am impressed that you have labelled me so accurately. If I come across anything else of interest, shall I bring you back here to tell you?"

"Is there no other way for me to speak with you?"

"Unfortunately not; not at this stage anyway. I am only found deep within your subconscious and until your true nature becomes evident I will not be released to be more than I am now."

Usagi grinned suddenly. "Any hints as to what my true nature is?"

He tsked, wagging a finger at her even as he grinned. "That was very sneaky indeed my lady. But we have already covered that you are not ready for the truth."

She bowed slightly with a small smile. "It was worth a try. Thank you for the information you have given me here. It will indeed be very helpful. Have you a name I might call you by, the next time I visit?"

"You may call me Dorshan, my lady."

New Section-

"Whoa," Mamoru lunged sideways, just managing to keep his wife's head from hitting the table as she crumpled in the chair. He shifted her out of her chair and laid her gently on the floor. "I'm beginning to hate it when she blacks out; I never know if I'll be there to catch her when she falls."

"Does she black out often?" Ikuko asked worriedly.

Mamoru smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm relieved to be able to say no, she doesn't. It's hard to explain, but she is right now talking to someone and when she does this, she blacks out. This usually occurs with no notice of any kind."

"At least she didn't fall off a cliff this time," Makoto offered with a grin.

Mamoru grinned back. "That is very true and something I am very relieved of at this moment."

"I would have gone after her," Minako reassured quickly.

"I know you would have," Mamoru agreed.

"I don't think I wanted to hear about my little girl falling off a cliff, even if she did obviously survive. Will she be out for very long?"

Mamoru smiled grimly at Kenji. "Depends how long her conversation goes for."

Kenji nodded. "Why do you all defer to her?"

"Ah. Now we get to the crux of the matter. Usagi is our leader here and now. In the past she was the only daughter of the queen of the Silver Millennium, the ruler of the universe and in the future she is the queen of Crystal Tokyo, the ruling power here on earth and the new centre of the universe."

"She's waking up," Rei interrupted.

They all turned quickly to Usagi as her eyes flickered open. She stared up at the ceiling for several seconds without blinking, before smiling slightly. "I don't hurt this time so I must not have hit anything on the way down. How long was I out?"

Mamoru helped her sit up slowly as Rei answered her question. "You were out approximately five minutes or so. Not long at all. The only reason you don't have a concussion is Mamoru caught you before your head could hit the table."

Usagi smiled slightly, tipping her head back to see her husband's face. "Thank you Mamo-Chan. I appreciate not waking up with a headache to deal with. We have much greater issues to sort through and not much time with which to sort them." She turned to face Brett. "Is there somewhere more comfortable we can sit to talk? This may take a while."

New Section-

It was almost half an hour later before they settled into a set of couches they'd moved into a square for convenience sake. Brett had been called away to deal with a couple of lost hikers and he'd taken Makoto with him to show her how that was usually dealt with, since she would be moving in permanently as soon as things with the enemy were dealt with. Rei had taken her daughter to her room to feed her and the rest of the group had made short work of cleaning up and thoroughly exploring the inns' interior.

Now settled with hot drinks they were ready to get down to business. The Tsukino's were given the option of being entertained elsewhere; Shingo chose to join some young people his age who were playing down in the clearing whilst his parents had chosen to stay and listen in on the discussion about to take place. They'd been warned that there wasn't time to explain everything so they probably wouldn't understand most of it, but they were okay with that and so were allowed to stay.

Usagi took a sip of her hot chocolate before snuggling deeper into the cushions at her back. "First off, the little man in my dreamscape is named Dorshan and he means me only good. He witnessed a conversation among the enemy which has me extremely disturbed. According to what he saw and heard, the enemy is withdrawing from all attacks and missions for the next three weeks."

"How is that disturbing? I mean, shouldn't you be as relieved as I feel that we get a break to recuperate?"

Usagi sighed softly. "I wish, Setsuna, but it's not that simple. Again, according to the conversation he heard, the men will be out of the picture within 6 hours and the women within the next few weeks."

"So the break in attacks is really only to their benefit, not to ours?" Ami asked with a deep frown.

Usagi nodded. "Two men discussed this in a room devoid of all but the colour black and surrounded completely by landscaping and sky of the same colour and they seemed extremely confident that this is true."

"That's because it is true."

They turned as one to face Sureia, whose eyes had become a deep, solid blue instead of the normal black. They all flicked a brief look at Michael and Setsuna before turning back to Sureia.

Michael said hesitantly, "Chiana?"

She turned to him. "Yes, my beloved, it is Chiana. I haven't much time, for I am still not meant to be here. Listen closely. The enemy will truly not attack for the next three weeks, but you will still have to deal with the fallout of the enemy's attack at the plateau. I cleared Mikhael of the negative energy they pumped into him and I can clearly see that Yoshen has little to none of the same energy and his internal healing powers continue to push it out of him. But the rest of the males in the room except for that one (she pointed at Kenji) are absolutely saturated with this energy. As has already been discussed, you can't see this energy and because you can't see it, you can't fight it. It will knock everyone out in a little less than 6 hours and there is nothing you can do about it in advance. You will need to wait until it has happened before you can work to fix it. Due to the concentration of it, I know I can't adequately clear it in the few minutes I have now so I won't even try; you need knowledge more than fixing."

"What about what the monsters did to the women?" Yuuichirou asked calmly.

"If you didn't have sex after the attack or if you aren't already pregnant you are safe from the effects of the negative energy. Unfortunately that looks like a moot point at this stage. Serenity is safer than the rest of you with the least amount of energy in her but she will still be affected in one way or another. The energy in Katerina's and Sasha's bodies is currently draining out slowly as they have not had sex. She has no energy in her whatsoever (pointing at Ikuko) while the rest of you are in for a rocky time. The energy is affecting your pregnancy in a bad way if you are already pregnant and if you weren't pregnant before the attack, you are now."

"Can you expand a little more on how this energy is affecting my baby?" Ami asked worriedly.

"The energy is in effect speeding up the body's natural order of things. You may only in reality be three months pregnant Amerina, but this energy has you closer to four and a half months and unstable because the reality is different to the magic."

"How do we fight this?" Jack asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, but now that you know it is happening, perhaps you can work to get it stopped or even reversed.

"For those who weren't pregnant before the attack, you are now. Instead of just a few days, you are approaching a month or more and you too will find your pregnancies are unstable."

"What about me?" Usagi asked worriedly. "Can you see what effect the little energy I have is making on my body?"

Chiana looked at her steadily for a moment before saying softly, "Your pregnancy is advancing like the others however there is no unstableness within your body. It's just faster."

Usagi smiled slightly in relief as she nodded thoughtfully. "I can see it now. Knocking the guys out gets them out of the picture and who cares if they get injured when they lose consciousness. Messing with our pregnancies and moving them forward at an accelerated rate ensures we are also out of the fight. So when things get messy and if we can't fix them straight away, who do we have?"

Rei answered slowly, "Yuuichirou, Katie, Sasha and Haruka for sure." She shot a concerned look at Sureia as the older girl slumped forward in her chair. Michael waved her on to continue; it was only Chiana leaving as quickly as she'd come. Rei nodded and continued. "Luna is a distinct possibility if she recovers quickly enough."

"I can help with hastening her healing," Yuuichirou put in quickly.

"As can I, to a certain extent," Usagi added. "Do we have any idea how the others are doing at the hospital?"

"Give me a minute and I'll ask someone who is over there," Mamoru said. His eyes unfocussed briefly, then he shook his head slightly and lifted a hand to rub his temple. "I'm so out of practice at telepathy; that hurt. I contacted Mark who said Hotaru has made a full recovery and has just been released. She visited Adam and Luna and relieved them of the vestiges of their injuries and then she went and performed a complete healing on Artemis. He also said Lily and Samuel are well enough now that they are all heading this way. He requested I pass on that Ami's mother is now aware of her daughters' identity as well as the identity of the other Senshi after she walked into Artemis room just in time to see his injuries wash away in the midst of the healing; Mark thought since all other family members seemed to know, why couldn't she. They will all be here in an hour."

Ami smiled slightly. "I can just imagine that conversation," she said dryly.

They all agreed softly. Michael turned to Usagi and said, "Before she left us, Chiana suggested that we perform a complete cleansing as the Triad. She said it should definitely work to clear our bodies of the negative energy which would also give you Jon and Mamoru. She indicated there was a slight chance of the cleansing working on everyone else if we pushed the power out at the end. No guarantees but I've been thinking about it and it might just work."

"Would it hinder you in any way if you did it and it didn't work?"

"No, it wouldn't. The power would leave us feeling mildly refreshed, which we all agree we could use."

"Then I don't see why you shouldn't perform the cleansing," Usagi agreed. "Anyone not affected by the energy shouldn't be present just in case it takes needed energy from the others. As soon as everyone arrives, you should do this."

"Perhaps we could do it twice?" Jon suggested. When everyone looked at him questioningly, he elaborated. "If it is most likely to be successful mostly for us the first time, we should still have everyone sit in and blow the cleansing out at the end. But if we do it a second time, knowing we have already cleansed ourselves, we can push more of the power out the second time, thus giving greater probability of this working on everyone."

Michael and Mamoru were already nodding their agreement so Usagi nodded hers. "That is an excellent suggestion, Jon, thank you. I think we will adjourn this discussion for the next 6 hours. We will catch the others up on everything once they arrive but I believe it is pointless to plan anything until we know how many players we have. Once we know if the cleansing is successful we can plan to annihilate this enemy once and for all."

New Section-

The rest of the group arrived and the three brothers set up the cleansing. Those who weren't in need of it went for a walk with a guide to a local spring where they had a picnic lunch and swam the afternoon away. They returned to the inn to find the cleansing was still continuing; their guide introduced them to several families who lived permanently within the city and all received invitations to dinner.

It was almost midnight before they were all gathered back together in the reception area. Everyone was exhausted and no one knew if it had worked or not, though seeing the men standing up and coherent gave everyone reason to sigh with relief. They stood in front of the reception desk for several minutes not saying anything and then as one unit they turned to the stairs and their beds.

New Section-

Usagi woke in the morning feeling energised and sexy. She turned in Mamoru's arms and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. She was mildly surprised not to get a response so she shoved him on to his back, straddled him and leaned forward to place some light kisses all over his face. She pulled back with a perplexed frown several minutes later when there was no response.

She put out a hand and shook his shoulder hard. "Mamo-Chan, wake up. Come on, this isn't funny. You're worrying me."

She waited another minute before she realised something was seriously wrong. Closing her eyes briefly, she called Angel up and studied her husband closely. Not seeing what the issue was, she pulled her power up and ducked into his mind.

Having done this procedure several times in the distant past without any issues she was more than shocked when something black and oily rose up from the deepest part of Mamoru's subconscious and tried to drown her. When heat began to emanate strongly from the blackness and the whole became a little too much like her dream where she died in this very circumstance, she yanked her power in hard and then threw it out in a controlled blast as she pulled herself free.

New Section-

"Usagi, open your eyes. Come on honey, show me those pretty blues."

Usagi moaned as pain became evident all through her body. She tried to think of the last time she felt this much pain, but she honestly couldn't remember when that was. Someone was shaking her gently and someone else was holding and stroking her hand. She needed to open her eyes but even that seemed to require too much energy.

"Is she still unconscious do you think?"

"No, she can definitely hear us. It might be that she's still too confused to compute what we need from her. Give her another minute or so. I've healed all her injuries, but that doesn't mean she isn't still hurting."

Trying to recall how she'd come to be in so much pain, Usagi remembered her dream, the reality of it and the knowledge that something was terribly wrong with Mamo-Chan. Remembering all that gave her the strength she needed to open her eyes and see that she was surrounded by family and friends and broken wood. She frowned.

As if sensing what she wanted to know, Rei said, "Yuuichirou and I were still asleep when you came blasting through the wall between our rooms. I was awake immediately and Raylee was screaming and you were lying there seemingly dead while impaled with a fairly sizeable chunk of wood when it dawned on me that Yuuichirou hadn't stirred. I checked Raylee to make sure there wasn't any wood in her cradle and then tried to wake Yuuichirou. When I could only get him to moan, I went to find Hotaru. By this time, the noise of the blast and Raylee's crying had woken everyone. The only males who woke were your father, brother and Michael. The rest are completely out of it, though Yuuichirou is showing signs of fighting through it, so I'm guessing this is what the negative energy was meant to accomplish. The only thing we don't know at the moment is what happened prior to you punching the hole in the wall with your body. Perhaps you would be so kind as to fill in the gap?"

"It was my nightmare made reality. When I woke up I wanted…" she shot a look at her father and blushed. "Well I wanted; anyway, when I couldn't wake Mamo-Chan up, I became Angel and looked him over. I couldn't see anything wrong so I used the power in my halo to look into his mind to see if I could find anything that way. I found myself in a pure white landscape but quickly rising out of the depths of his mind was this oily wash of black power that rapidly swamped me. When it started to feel like I was about to catch fire, I used my power to break free. That's when my power and the power in his mind mixed and reacted. All I wanted was to get out of his mind and out of the burning pull of negative energy. What happened was that the power didn't like mine and it threw me out; literally. It tossed me out hard enough that I went flying through the wall. If I had been in human form at the time, it is quite likely that I would be dead right now."

"I have to agree on that last part. You're lucky Rei got me when she did. Another few seconds and you would have been dead. I might have been able to bring you back, but my power as Death is vastly different and it's changed my healing abilities. I don't know if they are as effective as they used to be when I was just Saturn."

Rei shook her head slightly. "That is an issue for another day, for we do have bigger problems."

Everyone fell into silent contemplation as the senior Tsukino's helped their daughter to stand.

Usagi turned to see the full extent of the damage to the wall and winced. She carefully picked her way through the debris and made her way to the bed where Yuuichirou lay moaning softly. She again called Angel to her, though she was shocked to feel how weak she was. Pushing that aside, she accessed her halo and dipped carefully into her friends' mind. Like in Mamoru's head, she found a white landscape, but the black that rose to try to engulf her was small and seemed rather insignificant after what she'd just witnessed.

Instead of trying to blast with power, this time she gently eased pure white light into the centre of the black and then expanded it. The black expanded around her power as it pressed in trying to make the light shrink. The more the black pressed in, the more of it dissolved. When over half of it was gone, she felt Yoshen's power join with her in her fight and the black just suddenly blew apart and was gone.

She opened eyes she hadn't been aware of closing to smile down at Yoshen. He smiled back as he became Yuuichirou again and allowed her to help him sit up. He then steadied her when she wobbled a bit herself. Rei climbed on to the bed and hugged him tight, her relief palpable to all present.

Usagi looked at her friends and saw their pleading and smiled slightly. "Trust me when I say I understand completely. Give me some time to recuperate fully from the healing and what I've just done and I'll get to work waking the others now that I know what to do. Though I'm honestly not sure how successful I will actually be."

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka asked.

"The power in Yuuichirou's mind was small; his natural self-healing abilities were eating away at the negative energy within him and he would have woken up naturally on his own, but it would have taken time. I helped, but it drained me. This enemy we are fighting we thought was powerful previously. But we were so wrong. They will destroy us and everything on Earth without even opening their power to its fullest potential and there is really very little we can do about it."

Yuuichirou nodded agreement. "I'll help with the mental cleansing so that there is less of a likelihood of you being killed by it but I don't like our chances either. We need to change our strategies and we need to do it soon, before the enemy gains the upper hand completely. Otherwise I doubt we'll be alive at the end of the month."

New Section-

Three hours later when Angel and Yoshen attempted to cleanse Mamoru's mind, they were successful. But the price was in Usagi almost losing her unborn child and everyone decreed that she shouldn't try it again. Yoshen put her to bed and left Ami to monitor her and asked Minako to help if she could.

Minako was game to try, but it was harder because she wasn't a healer as much as a restorer of dying life; while the men were deeply comatose, they weren't dying. They got Jack to the point where he could help them fight but almost lost the battle when Aphrodite just suddenly dropped out of his mind. They won just barely and returned to the living to find Hotaru healing Minako. The black had very nearly destroyed her mind too.

Michael enquired about what they were doing and how they were doing it and then armed with all the information, he and Mamoru attempted to wake Jon with Yoshen's help.

Mamoru was very nearly sucked back under the energy's spell and Michael nearly had a taste of it as the power swamped them. Only Yoshen's strength yanked them out at the last moment. The power that had almost won over them again had been greatly reduced, but it was doubtful that Jon would be able to fight his way out on his own.

This didn't stop Katie from settling in at his side to see what she could do and reassured that she wouldn't do anything silly, they left her to it.

They decided it wasn't worth risking anyone else though all the women were fighting tears as they went to check on their loved ones. Yoshen fell back into Yuuichirou and then fell in to bed and a deep sleep that Hotaru quickly assured Rei was just that, sleep.

After checking on Brett, Makoto went in search of someone to see about repairs to the damaged wall. Ami stayed with Usagi to watch over her and Rei chose to stay with Yuuichirou and the rest of the group went downstairs to a sombre breakfast.

No one wanted to say, 'What if they don't ever wake up?'

New Section-

The information handed to them by Dorshan turned out to be accurate. The enemy left them alone for three weeks, though everyone thought being attacked would be a better alternative to what they had to deal with instead.

Jon managed to fight his way out of the black, but it took him nearly a week and he was weak as a kitten for another week before he started to gain strength and returned to his health prior to being knocked out.

As for the ladies, things were not going well. Ami's calculations of a month of pregnancy being added to her body every two days were accurate for the other pregnant women also. In addition to Katie, Sasha, Chiana and Leisha not being affected, Luna and Haruka were also unaffected. Hotaru and Mark hadn't had sex after the plateau attack, but Hotaru's pregnancy was affected none the less. The rest were all pregnant, whether they'd used protection or not.

If the enemy had thought to use the advancing pregnancies as a way to keep the Senshi from fighting, they had miscalculated on several fronts. With Usagi untouched by the destabilising effects of the negative energy, she aided Yoshen as much as she was able in stabilising the girls' pregnancies every time their bodies advanced them forward by a month. This meant that though the pregnancies happened rapidly, everything progressed in a mostly normal way.

Ami went into labour nine days after the men became comatose and gave birth to a healthy baby girl she and Jack named Anna-Marie. Another two days passed before Usagi went into labour and it was immediately obvious that there would be nothing fast about it. A day later Hotaru gave birth to a gorgeous little boy she named Marcus, after his father. To counteract her worry over Mark, Hotaru asked Jack to move her into Usagi's room so she could keep the other woman and Mamoru constant company as Usagi lay in bed waiting for each contraction.

Hours later Katie ran to find Yuuichirou after Minako went into premature labour; at only seven months pregnant this was not a good piece of news to hear. She was still in labour two days later with the pregnancy advanced another month (a very good thing indeed) and had been shifted into Usagi's room so the two women could moan with each other when Michiru went into labour. Minako gave birth to a son four hours later in time to hear the announcement that the last of the ladies had gone into labour as well.

Usagi and Minako shared a smile as Yoshen left to help the others though they both knew who he was going to check in with first. Touching a finger to the soft skin of the tiny new descendent of Venus, Usagi pulled power from Angel to check the baby over as Minako settled back in the bed and watched closely. "I wish I could help Yoshen now; I'm pretty certain he'll be hopeless as a healer with anyone but Rei."

Minako grinned despite her concern. "I totally agree though I think you are overestimating his ability to think straight even with Rei." She nodded her head slightly at her son. "Is he alright, do you think?"

Usagi shot her a reassuring smile as she finished her inspection. "He's perfect Minako. He was a little jaundiced but that's been dealt with and now he is just the picture of health. What will you name him?"

Minako sighed softly. "I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out a good strong name Chris would approve of but I just don't know. I thought I could enlist you to help me name him while we wait for me to be kicked out?"

They debated names for several hours before Minako finally settled on naming her son Seth after her father-in-law.

Minako was clearly exhausted with the whole naming process and the two day labour she'd been through; she left for her room to settle Seth into the cradle provided for him and then settled down to sleep for a few hours herself.

Ami arrived to see how Usagi was doing and to let her know Michiru, Setsuna, Makoto and Rei were going well with their labour experiences.

A day later there were another two baby boys and three baby girls in the mix. Setsuna named her son Mitchell after his father as was traditional for Mitch's line; Makoto named her daughter Shannon, Rei named hers Caitlyn and Michiru's little girl was named Sophia. Usagi, after being in labour for a marathon four days, had given birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy she named James.

While most of the new mothers slept Usagi gathered Ami, Hotaru, Katie, Sasha, Sureia, Leisha, the men and the senior Tsukino's together to discuss what had just occurred. Shingo had left for the city to help Mika and her family put their house back together the week before.

"Do you think the enemy meant us to have the babies so fast?" Ami asked as she fed her daughter, who was thankfully now growing at a normal rate as near as Yoshen could tell.

Usagi shook her head tiredly as she watched Mamoru cradle his new born son. "No, I don't. I think they meant for us to still be heavily pregnant and really ill with the pregnancies too. I don't think they meant for this to go as fast as it did at all. An obvious mistake on their part, but I do wonder why everything progressed as fast as it did."

"I was thinking about that too," Yuuichirou admitted. "I couldn't come up with any reason at all. Gestation during the Silver Millennium was similar for all the planets and it hasn't changed down the centuries. I imagine the lieutenant in charge of laying that spell would have done his research and made the necessary adjustments so that they would get a match that would suit what they needed. Perhaps with his death the other two miscalculated how much time to leave things?"

Ikuko frowned slightly. "Forgive my ignorance, but wouldn't that be a good thing? It would mean that when they do attack you will be ready for them."

Usagi smiled slightly at her mother. "That is certainly true Mum. However, the sequence of events also indicates to us that whatever the enemy has planned will occur fast once it begins as they will want to complete it while they think we are unavailable to defend the earth; we may have very little time to grip what they are about and come up with a defence. I could be wrong, but I think it would be an excellent idea to have a game plan ready to go with several different scenarios figured into the mix so that we have something to fall back onto when the action starts up again. We have approximately five to six days to recuperate and come up with these plans."

Mamoru shook his head in disgust as he settled back in the chair and gently stroked his son's head. They all knew Usagi was right but more than anything they didn't want her to be for the sake of all their futures.

New Section-

Over the next three days and in between the recuperation process and renewed exercise to gain back body strength, the Senshi planned. No one wanted to suggest they wouldn't make it this time, but a certain sense of doom pressed down on them the closer the time came for them to return to the city. The men who were still comatose were going to stay in the tree city with the city's long term inhabitants to care for them. The babies were also to be left behind; Ikuko and Kenji were shocked to discover that they not only would have the care of their small grandson while their daughter went off to save the world but that the rest of the girls had voted them in to care for their children as well. None the less, they accepted the honour and assured everyone that the children would be well cared for. With Chiana still in hiding, Sureia and Leisha would also be staying and would help to care for the little ones and the men.

With only a couple of days to go before the enemy attempted an attack, the group moved back to the city and into a house Jack had purchased for their use on short notice. Though they all missed their children terribly, everyone turned to becoming completely focused on what was to come. They didn't know what the future held and even Setsuna reluctantly admitted to being totally in the dark in this matter, but that didn't stop them from being as ready as they were going to be.

New Section-

Luna stood in the centre of the city and waited for who knew what. They honestly didn't know what form this test attack would take, or even if it would be a test now that the perpetrator of the spell was dead. They hadn't thought Luna was the best candidate to send in first because they hadn't really had a chance to see her in action. After she'd spent the last week training the group that remained, they didn't doubt her in the slightest anymore. This was the second day she'd stood there and though she itched to get back to Lily and Artemis, she stayed where she was with a patience she personally thought most of the other women wouldn't be able to stomach anyway.

The sun was just setting for the day when she felt the tug at the edge of her awareness that told her the enemy had made a showing. She turned slowly until she could clearly see them in her minds' eye and then she started to run towards them.

They had planned this first move carefully, deciding after several hours of completely weighing the pros and cons of various actions that this was the best way to begin. As she ran, Luna pulled a cloak of invisibility over her body and used kinesis to push her run into the air; this kept her from sight and from running into anything magical that might be on the ground waiting to trap her as she used power. She would hit the enemy hard and fast and decimate it in the shortest available timeframe. This would tell the enemy to be cautious and would hopefully slow the onslaught they were sure was meant to follow this opening move.

Whether it worked or not remained to be seen.

New Section-

An hour after sundown a brilliant orange fireball could be clearly seen on the southern horizon. They could all feel the enemy as it dissipated into nothing but the fireball was still a chilling sight; of all the power she'd displayed over the last week, nothing Luna possessed came out looking like that. When she still hadn't returned to the house an hour later, Usagi sent Rei, Ami, Yuuichirou and Jack out to investigate with orders to be very careful and to retreat if necessary.

No more attacks came that night and the group returned several hours later with Luna's body carried carefully between them. Usagi's knees buckled when she sent a pleading look at Yuuichirou only to have him shake his head sadly. Crying silently she asked quietly what had happened as the rest of the group gathered round. She wasn't the only one who wept; Luna had been well loved by the whole group and even the guys cried openly.

"It looks like the enemy monster might have been a booby-trapped bomb," Rei replied tearfully. "Luna went in close to deal with the beastie and the thing blew up in her face. She didn't stand a chance. Everything was decimated for at least five hundred metres around the centre of the blast. There wasn't a single thing left alive or standing and there was damage out as far as a kilometre in places."

Usagi nodded as she looked at what was left of the woman who had loved her, mentored and bullied her for more years than she could count. Her loss hurt more than she could say.

"Set her body down in the basement; we'll bury her with honour as soon as we get free of all this."

She stood and moved through the group heading for the back yard and the swing set that resided there permanently. She picked a swing and sat, looking up at the moon as all her memories regarding Luna swirled round in her head, faster and faster until she was almost deaf and blind with them. She wasn't aware of when Mamoru came to sit with her, or when he left at dawn with the rest of the men to deal with a new enemy attack. She didn't actually notice anything until shearing pain tossed her off the swing and onto the lawn nearby.

She rolled over gasping as she dropped deep into herself, chasing the pain back to the bearer. She was shocked to find she was aware of Mamoru staring at the sky much as she was. She urged him to turn his head so she could see what was happening around him but before he could do so Yoshen leaned over him, dripping blood from a rapidly closing head wound.

"Mamoru, can you hear me? Mamoru!"

"Ouch. No need to shout; I can hear you just fine and so can Usagi."

"Usagi? Never mind, I'll question that later. Hold steady while I heal you and then we can talk about ducking in a timely fashion on the way back to the house."

Usagi withdrew slowly from Mamoru's mind and sat up carefully as dizziness eased from her head. Rei crouched nearby waiting patiently as she took in her surroundings. When she saw that Usagi seemed to be back from where her mind has been, she walked over and offered a hand up and the two women gradually made their way to the back door as Usagi explained tiredly what had occurred.

Rei frowned slightly. "I'll chat to Yoshen about getting hurt when he gets back. But you said they are all fine?"

"As near as I can tell they are fine. Mamo-Chan hurts something fierce physically and I think also in his pride, but he is fully healed now by Yoshen and they are on their way back."

"Good; now we can discuss first-hand intelligence they've gathered on the enemy and we can refine our next move hopefully before we have to make it."

Usagi quietly agreed and they moved inside to sit down to breakfast.

New Section-

"The enemy is fast; I mean, even faster than they were before and their purpose in being here is making them even more focused on completing their missions successfully even as they put us down. We are going to have a lot of trouble keeping up with what is coming at us. I had a vision while we were fighting. If Michael hadn't hit the enemy aiming at me when he did, I would be dead now because of it."

"What did you see?" Haruka asked.

"I saw the next few days filled with attacks. The first will take place just after lunch; the next just before dinner and then again just before midnight. They will then attack again at dawn and then at midmorning. The vision ended then with the blast throwing me out of it and to the ground, but I got the impression that the attacks will just keep coming and they will gain in intensity. Sometimes there will be one, really powerful monster and then two slightly less powerful monsters working together. You might have combinations of fighters and energy collectors working together not just to collect energy from others, but to drain it from us as we fight. There might also be several separate attacks occurring at the same time. We are now well and truly in way over our heads and I am coming up blank on trying to find an alternative plan of action that will see us as the winners on the other side."

They all lapsed into a terrible, strained silence. Usagi started working and re-working the plans they'd already put together and in the end ended up discarding them all. She brooded over what to do; she knew she needed something radical and never thought of before, but for the life of her she couldn't think of a single plan that wouldn't get everyone she loved killed.

After several minutes of silence, she sighed and stood. Everyone turned to look at her, trust showing on all their faces; she knew they would follow her lead, no matter where it took them or what they had to do.

"We rest up now; there really isn't anything else we can do until the enemy next hits. You guys are our reserves. Yuuichirou, I need you to stay back from the fighting. I know it's not in your nature but if we get attacked this regularly we are going to get hurt if only from sheer exhaustion. Girls, we split up into three teams. Team one takes the first attack, team two the second and then the third team. First team is Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. Second team is Minako, Makoto and Ami. Third team is Rei, Hotaru and myself. Katie and Sasha, I'm keeping you out of the teams because there are going to be times where we need you to step in for someone who is injured. The enemy hasn't seen either of you fight yet and we may need that advantage later on.

"We don't want to give away all our secrets in the beginning but I also don't want anyone else coming back dead, so please do what you need to do in order to stay alive. If you are struggling with an enemy, please call for backup. Don't think you have to handle it if it turns out you can't; your lives are far more important to me than keeping a schedule. Does anyone have any questions?"

"What happens if the enemy starts to anticipate who will be coming in to fight and in response they send monsters that are stronger than us?"

"Call for help immediately and we'll start mixing things up; change group orders or dynamics."

"If more than one monster sets down in more than one place at a time?"

"We send out more than one team."

"If a team sustains wounded?"

"We'll add Katie and/or Sasha; if we need more than the two of them then we'll add one or more of the guys temporarily. No one will be fighting on their own; not anymore. I will not have a repeat of what happened to Luna." Usagi swallowed. "Look everyone; I'm not saying this will be easy. In point of fact, it's going to be damn hard. But we will do what we always do; all that we are will go into protecting this Earth and just like all the other times, we will be successful and the Earth will be saved. I believe this. Do you?"

New Section-

"How are we doing with regards to the plan?"

"Sir I'm sorry; I don't what went wrong with Cassuron's plan but when we sent out the initial unit, there was someone waiting. The unit dispatched the woman with no trouble and caused damage to the area before a group arrived and destroyed it. We have seen all the women we saw previously but only a few of the men; it's likely part of the plan worked, just not all of it."

"I see. What are we doing to rectify this situation?"

"At the moment we are sending out multiple units at a time; the energy is streamlined here directly instead of being held until later and when they are fought and destroyed we are gaining valuable knowledge of our enemy's defences and tactics. It is possible we might be able to try something different to what Cassuron had in mind to destroy them, but it will take me a few more days to be absolutely certain of having all the necessary information to ensure success."

"Do you need anything in addition to what you already have at your disposal in order for this plan to succeed?"

"No Sir. I have been thinking about this for a day or so now and believe I have everything I need to ensure a successful win."

"Excellent; proceed with your planning, but present your plan to me when it is ready before you execute it."

"Yes Sir."

New Section-

Three days later Mamoru's vision had come true and the questions asked at their last meeting had also become a reality. All three teams were going out and at one stage they had needed to split into five teams to deal with the simultaneous attack the enemy threw out at dawn. Rei, Setsuna and Usagi had all come back with minor injuries and Hotaru had a broken and badly burned leg after she stopped Minako from being blown to pieces. While Yoshen saw to Hotaru at Usagi's insistence, Usagi used her halo to heal the other two before she turned it on herself.

Yoshen was able to heal the break completely, but was only able to reduce the burns and inflammation to second degree burns, which were still painful and also still prone to a possibility of infection. Katie, Sasha and Jack stepped up to help out with the attacks until Hotaru could again be part of process.

It was almost two days before Hotaru returned to active duty and once the women had gone out en-masse to deal with multiple attacks at once for the second time that week, Mamoru called Jack, Jon, Michael and Yuuichirou in to the kitchen and said quietly, "I think I know how to get into the enemy's lair."

Everyone stared at him in shock before they all started bombarding him with questions at the same time. Jack raised a hand to silence everyone; when he had silence he asked Mamoru, "How did you come by this knowledge and why have you told us and not Usagi?"

Mamoru leaned on the counter and sighed heavily. "When Usagi actually attempts to sleep she manages to get there pretty quickly because she's so exhausted. But she wakes up frequently crying for Luna and for our son and for the injuries we have all sustained. Once she is awake, she spends hours fretting over how to get everyone through this alive. Her judgement is still sound, but she is struggling with so much at the moment that I don't want to burden her with the additional worry of putting together a plan of action that will actually work."

"I understand that, but do you honestly think the five of us have a chance of pulling off any plan we come up with?"

Mamoru nodded firmly. "I do Yuuichirou and do you want to know how I know that we will?" When they all looked at him expectantly he smiled a wide predatory grin. "I not only know where the entrance to the enemy stronghold is, but I know their weakness and how to defeat it."

Beginning to look interested, Yuuichirou walked to the phone and collected the notepad and pen that rested there. He pulled up a stool to the bench and took a seat, made sure the pen worked and looked at Mamoru in enquiry.

New Section-

"Excuse me Sir; I know I shouldn't bother you without a scheduled interview, but I believe I have a plan of attack ready that will work and it is possible that we can implement it straight away with your approval."

"Very well then, inform me."

Several minutes later he smiled and inclined his head graciously. "That is an excellent plan and well thought out. Should it actually succeed, you will be highly commended by me in a public ceremony honouring our victory over this wretched planet."

"Sir, you honour me with your words; I will not fail you."

New Section-

'Hey ladies, just letting you all know our enemy is leading us on a merry chase out of the city. As near as we can tell, if it continues before we catch it, we'll end up out near the plateau we were at four weeks ago.'

Angel exchanged stunned looks with Eagle and Watcher and replied, 'Ice Queen, it's funny you should say that, cause I was just about to tell everyone the same thing about this attack.'

'Same here with us,' Aphrodite broadcast and seconds later Katerina sent an affirmative.

'Does anyone else feel like we're being led like lambs to the slaughter here?' Firefly sent.

A host of affirmatives followed this question but no one backed down; they were all thinking that if they had the others to back them up this might be the easiest fight they'd faced all week.

New Section-

The five men belonging to the Senshi stood at the entrance to a run-down warehouse; all were silent and at the ready as they went once again over the plan they had all mapped out.

'So we'll all be shielded going into this place?'

The triplets exchanged amused looks before turning to Jendrade. 'You are already shielded, as are we all; the shields are made of layers of sight, sound and smell to properly mask our presence. It is one shield at the moment since we are all together but if we get more than two meters apart the shield will separate into five individual shields until we are all closer to each other again.'

'So even if I moved away from the group and the four of you stayed close, since one of us is apart the shields will become five instead of just one individual and the other group?'

'That is correct; it was easier to do it that way just in case the rest of the group get split up as well in rapid succession. We wanted to be absolutely certain we weren't putting anyone at risk.'

'So do we all know the plan?' Endymion asked. Affirmatives came immediately and as one, they stepped up and through the door and into the darkness waxing inside the entrance as it mingled with the setting sun outside.

New Section-

'I don't like this one little bit,' Eagle thought to the others with a slight gesture at the retreating back of the monster in front of them. 'He was purposely waiting there for us to spot him before he took off after we lost him. More than anything my instincts are screaming at me for us to stop and pull back.'

'How can we though?' Watcher demanded. 'We have a duty of care to the people of this city to ensure the enemy doesn't stay free and harm or kill them. We can't just decide not to step up to this battle, no matter how much it feels like a trap.'

Angel stayed silent as she listened to the conversation around her. She totally agreed that they were stepping into a trap but that in itself would give them the edge; they knew going in that they should be careful and now more than ever they would also be diligent to keep watch for the enemy's schemes and machinations. There was no way they would give in without a fight; they would be victorious, even if it killed them.

New Section-

'Do we have any idea at all what this statue we're looking for looks like or how big it is? There could be many statues in this place for all we know.'

Endymion shook his head as he continued to lead them through the almost absolute darkness and heat of this enemy warren. 'So little faith you have in me Johan. I can _feel _this _thing_ calling to me, telling me to let down my guard so it can draw me in and make me it's own. Trust me; I may not know what it looks like now, but the second I see it, I'll know it and we can destroy it.'

New Section-

'I really, really don't like this in the slightest,' the Royal Maid sent to Katerina as they continued to climb the steep mountain road they had last driven almost a month before. 'The plateau is where this last mess started and I'm really beginning to think it's going to end there as well.'

'What can we do about it though? We can't just leave the enemy roaming loose about the city; what's to stop them coming after us again if we don't destroy them now? What's to stop them somehow finding their way into the forest and destroying all those we are coming to love? I won't risk it. I trust Usagi to have enough experience to deal with this properly; we'll be fine, don't worry about it so much. It distracts you from what needs to be done. Usagi trusts us to destroy this monster without supervision. Let's prove that we can do it.'

The Royal Maid sighed internally, but continued on after the monster they were chasing. Katerina was right, she knew, but that didn't stop the sinking feeling that they were chasing their own destruction that day.

New Section-

'I feel like playing the little kid that constantly asks the parents 'Are we there yet?' It seems like we've been taking various twists and turns endlessly and now we are just hopelessly lost. Doomed to walk in endless circles unless we run into something and it kills us.'

Endymion grinned to himself as he listened to his eldest brother moan. They had been moving almost in circles, but since he could see the layout of this warren in his mind, he knew that this was a deliberate move on the enemy's part to confuse anyone coming in and to protect their greatest weakness.

The statue they were trying to find provided life and sustenance for the people who lived in and ran this warren. If they could find and destroy the statue, their enemy would fall to nothing and this warren would become just a warehouse again.

New Section-

Amazon topped the rise of the cliff she was scaling and sent a shot of vines at the still retreating back of her enemy. Aphrodite and Firefly came to stand with her as the vines wrapped around the enemy; and they all watched in shock as the vines fell to the ground, utterly useless. Firefly let rip with a massive fireball just as Aphrodite called up her weapon of choice and started charging the blades.

'That's not good. Hopefully this will work; otherwise we may have more trouble on our hands than we can handle easily.'

New Section-

Eagle pulled a poisoned pin from her hair and pausing only long enough to check her aim, threw it accurately at the enemy's retreating back. They watched as the pin went in; they were shocked when it fell out a moment later and the enemy continued to move as though nothing had happened.

'Duck!'

Eagle hit the ground as several slivers went flying over her head, and then accepted the hand Angel offered her as the slivers had no effect.

'Has that ever happened before?'

'Nope; not a single dart has hit the enemy and not turned them into a feather. This worries me that neither of our attacks that _always_ work have this time failed, one after the other. Watcher, can you try something? I want to see if it's just that our power is newly returned and this enemy is simply more powerful than anything previously faced; or if there is more to this than we understand right now.'

Watcher didn't respond, but as they ran, the landscape around the three of them began to blur and melt away and then she wasn't running with them anymore and their surroundings became like normal again. A moment later, Watcher returned and she looked worried.

'I don't think that creature is real. I essentially pulled myself and it out of this time and place to fight it hand to hand on another plane that takes away all magical power. I went, but I couldn't actually feel it to take it. When I got there, I accelerated time to match now and attempted direct contact to remove it from here. I went straight through it. I have no doubt that your attacks have made physical contact with _something_, but I doubt the contact was made with what we can see. I think there _may_ be a magical barrier that is masquerading to ensure we _think_ we are chasing something, but I think all we are chasing is an image that is leading us to our deaths.'

'Have you seen us die in the near future?'

'No; this means nothing though as I can't actually see my own death and if I die with others around me, I won't be able to see their deaths either.'

'So if we all die now, you can't see it because you die at the same time?'

'Precisely.'

New Section-

'We have been trying everything in our considerable arsenal to destroy this creature and I am seriously getting steamed because nothing we do is working.'

'Join the club; I nearly smoked Aphrodite with some pretty intense flames when she thought to try something from the other side and the flames went straight through. She seems to be burn free but it was a close call and if her reflexes had been any slower she'd be dead right now.'

By now they had all reached the plateau and they could all see the other teams gathering. Ice Queen stood to the side and had her computer out and in scan mode. Aphrodite had also stopped her pursuit to pull up her second sight and look the situation over. The rest of the women continued to try to get through the defences of the creatures they were following but they were all unsuccessful; they were expending power with nothing to show for it.

'This is really strange,' Aphrodite sent directly to Ice Queen.

'Are you actually seeing something? Because my computer isn't registering anything but a really faint echo of dark power.'

'That would actually make a certain kind of sense. Scan the very centre of the plateau; I'll keep talking to you while you do that and we can compare notes.

'What I am currently seeing is four shadows; I have no other way of describing them because that is what they look like to my sight. Though, they aren't shadows exactly, as shadows are generally not see-through and will only project onto a solid surface. They are all racing towards a cloaked shape in the centre that looks exactly like them.'

'I've got it. Cripes, but the power of the middle creature is off the scale. We will definitely need everyone working in tandem on this and even then we might need to call for help.' Ice Queen widened her sending and called the others to a halt and retreat. Aphrodite and Ice Queen started to walk towards each other and the rest of the ladies joined them.

Aphrodite explained what they were seeing and what they supposed was happening and they all turned to look where she pointed. They were all looking in time to see the four shadows disappear into the centre of the plateau but after that it seemed that nothing happened.

"Did we miss something vital here?" Angel asked quietly.

Aphrodite shook her head. "The black figure still stands cloaked in the middle and there was no additional power surge; it looked like it just absorbed the other four shapes. Now it just stands there, as if it is waiting for something though it isn't looking at us."

"Waiting for us perhaps?" Water Witch asked in a troubled voice but Aphrodite could only shrug.

As one, they turned inwards and looked at Angel, who now stood perfectly still as she thought on the best plan of action. She weighed options and then discarded all but two plans.

"Right, I feel we have only two ways to react here. One, we can stand here and do nothing and see how long it takes for the creature to attack. The drawback here is that we don't know how long we might be waiting. Our second option is to decide who will attack with what and in what order and then go and take that thing out. Treat this as a vote; we can brainstorm once we've chosen an option."

One by one they voted on the option they all thought was best; there was a unanimous decision for option number two.

Once Angel nodded acceptance, Katerina and the Royal Maid watched at first in amazement and then with respect as the former Senshi, now women and royalty all in their own right, came up with several workable options and alternatives all in the space of a few minutes. When asked if they wanted to contribute to the discussion, both women indicated they thought the others were doing well enough without their input.

Five minutes after the discussion started it ended and they all turned as one to attack and take down a part of the most powerful enemy they'd ever had to face.

New Section-

'We're here,' Endymion said almost cheerfully as they turned yet another corner and came face to face with a small cavern with only one item in it.

'That's IT!' Mikhael mind-shouted at his youngest brother, disgust ripe in his mental tone.

Endymion danced out of reach as Mikhael took a swipe at him and laughed silently. 'At least I can safely claim I had no idea as to size, shape or what it would look like. You can't blame me that it looks like that.'

'Give me a minute and I'm sure I can come up with something suitable to blame you with.'

Endymion laughed again and suggested, 'Wait until we've destroyed it. Then I'm sure you can enlist my wife and Johan's girlfriend to help you come up with something to blame me with AND what to use as punishment.'

They all turned back to look at the statue and almost as one they all shook their heads in amused resignation.

'It's almost too cute to destroy,' Yoshen sighed.

Wisely, no one responded as they contemplated their next move.

New Section-

A satellite monitoring Asia registered an explosion so big as to rival Hiroshima. People watching the live feed found they had to look away the light from it was so bright and when their gaze returned to the screens surrounding them, sounds of dismay filled the room as everyone took in the destruction left behind.


	9. AFFL 9 A Rainy Sunday Afternoon

25/11/2010 – The last chapter is finally here!

Thanks heaps to all who have waited for this chapter and will now dive into it. I hope you won't be disappointed. I promise this is the end of this story but this is absolutely NOT the actual end of this alternative read.

I won't waste still more time you could be getting into the chapter except to say that I sadly don't own anything of Sailor Moon origin but all the newly minted characters belong to me.

Let the Grand Finale begin!

New Section-

"Our love for each other is truly eternal, a passionate flame that will never go out. After all, we do live outside of time; the usual rules of death do not apply."

A firm statement of fact made by King Mitchell Kinsellar to his new wife and queen, Vittory Kinsellar, on the second night of their honeymoon.

Chapter 9 - A Rainy Sunday Afternoon

My Sneaking Tears

How heavy fell the rain that day

From burdened clouds of mournful grey

The torrent forced them stay their height

Composure swayed by onerous might

My skin wrung wet with icy chill

As mud embraced that sodden hill

But mind of mine had elsewhere gone

'Twas clouds abandoned I was on

The driving drops advanced their gears

To camouflage my sneaking tears

Whence now did swell such floods of pain

To see me melt into this rain

On equal bearing now were we

This rain; myself, in harmony

Mark R Slaughter 2009 ©

New Section-

The sound of rain hitting the canopy was loud overhead, but the priest had thought of that; he was using a battery-powered microphone to project his voice to the masses gathered by the multiple open gravesites. The majority were seated on foldable chairs and the rest gathered around behind them, umbrellas open and doing their utmost to stay dry despite the icy downpour making this Sunday afternoon late in January one of the most miserable to date this year.

Hundreds had gathered to mourn the loss of those who had dared to lay their lives on the line to protect Earth from enemy forces. Everyone was solemn and still despite the cold and discomfort of the day and many were openly crying as the priest spoke in sombre tones of the lives of those lost forever.

When he called everyone to bow their heads and close their eyes in a prayer before the first of the eulogies began, she followed suite, but all she could see when she closed her eyes was the same thing she had seen every time she closed her eyes since the world as she knew it had ended.

New Section-

'It's almost too cute to destroy,' Yoshen sighed.

Silence followed this announcement as they all looked at the foot-high statue sitting in the middle of the 2x2 meter cavern. It was a small black glass statue of a snarling dragon, blood dripping from it jaws as if it had just taken a bite of something living and with pink tinged spines along the length of its back down to the end of its tail. A faint, low-pitched hum filled the room as they studied the lifeblood of their foe.

'Uh, what do we need to do to destroy it?' Jendrade asked curiously.

Endymion shrugged. 'The only thing I'm not sure about is whether or not it is actually fragile. It looks like it might be, so we could probably just stomp on it.'

They all turned to look at him incredulously. 'It couldn't possibly be that easy,' Johan demanded sharply. 'Its taken us almost an hour to get here, uncontested I might add, and now you tell us that we could probably just stomp on it, and all the hassles of the last six weeks will just die off and go away?'

Endymion looked closely at the statue, thought back to his dream and shrugged. 'I wasn't shown what we needed to do when we got here. I was simply shown how to get here. The rest is up to us. I'm all for just stomping on it, but if anyone has a better idea, I'm totally flexible right now.'

He listened to the wash of ideas that followed with growing amusement; and nearly laughed himself silly when they all looked to him minutes later to be the one doing the stomping when they couldn't come up with anything better that didn't require a power build-up that might garner the attention of the enemy before they accomplished what they'd come to do.

Glad now that as Endymion he wore some pretty heavy-duty boots, he walked forward and around the little dragon. His internal senses continued to speak to him, telling him about weak and strong points and giving him more in-depth information on what the statue regulated. When he was sure he had the right of it, he stepped forward and readied himself.

The noise was incredible; the statue shattered into thousands of tiny little pieces and floated into the air with an extremely painful high-pitched noise louder than any noise they'd ever heard before. As the pieces came to a stop they noticed a shadow standing there. The shadow was perfectly still but for its head; this swivelled slowly from one side to the other, stopping briefly to look at all five of the men.

Then incredibly, they heard a whispery soft voice in their heads; 'Mark my word, you shall pay dearly for the deaths of my children.'

The high-pitched noise came to a deafening crescendo before it stopped abruptly. They were all wondering if the noise continued on and they were simply deaf with it when the cavern they were in exploded into light, heat and noise again unlike any they had ever heard before and they were washed away into a world filled with pain and darkness.

New Section-

She realised as a hand took hers and squeezed gently that the prayer was finished and the first of the eulogies had begun. She tried desperately to focus on the words being spoken but inexorably, now that the memories had begun, they couldn't be stopped and she was drawn back into the next one. She chose to bow her head, not wanting to scare anyone sitting directly across from her who might see that the true black of her eyes had clouded to white.

New Section-

Angel half ran, half flew across the field towards the cloaked creature in the centre of the plateau. She could feel an incredible pressure building against her body the closer she got to the creature. It was reaching the point where she thought she might pass out from the lack of oxygen and the sheer pressure in the air when there was a sudden pop followed by a total lack of sound. She stopped moving immediately and took several deep breaths as the rest of the group moved into a curved line with her. She could see the rest of the girls were doing the same thing, but she could hear nothing. She could also see the rest of the girls had their heads tipped to the side, as if trying to hear as well, so she thought it might simply be that they were in a well of magic that was suppressing all sound.

She took a hesitant step forward and winced as with another pop, sound suddenly rushed back to her. She gestured the others forward and they all joined her with similar grimaces.

"Does anyone have a clue at all as to what that was?" There was a brief chorus of denials, so with a sigh she moved to continue forward again and stopped dead in her tracks. The creature had become visible while they had been talking and was just staring at them as they stood there. It didn't move, nor did it even appear to be breathing.

Firming her confidence despite that creepy stare, she moved forward again. She'd gone another hundred feet before a high-pitched noise started to fill the air around her. She hesitated again only briefly before she continued moving forward.

She was ten meters from her goal when her nightmare came to life around her.

New Section-

Ikuko jumped in shock when she turned to get the cloth she was using for a sponge bath wet again only to see that Brett's eyes were open and watching her closely. Realising what this must mean, she smiled warmly, thought a quick prayer of thanks and set the cloth in the water. She leaned forward and lightly touched his cheek.

"Welcome back to the land of the waking. How do you feel?"

Brett frowned just slightly. "I'm not sure I can answer that question just at the moment. Can I get back to you on that?"

"Of course you can. How long have you been conscious?"

"Long enough," he said dryly and Ikuko blushed just slightly. "But I figured you are a happily married woman and a mother to boot so I let it go."

"Well then, now that you are awake, I can help you across to the bathroom and you can wash yourself. However, if you are feeling too weak to deal with this yourself, I would hope that you would keep your observations in mind, as well as the knowledge that I have been doing this for you for over a month, and ask for help rather than risk falling over and hurting yourself."

He smiled slightly. "In that case, I might just lie here a bit longer before I move. I don't need to go to the toilet and I am definitely feeling a little too disoriented to want to start moving around immediately. I feel up to visitors though," he said hopefully.

Ikuko shook her head just slightly, and then tipped it to the side as a loud thud sounded from the next room. "Sounds like Chris didn't wait to start moving about; I need to go rescue him. Makoto left with the rest of the women over a week ago to deal with the enemy. About half an hour ago there was a fairly loud boom and the ground shook with it and now you are awake so I imagine the girls would be on their way back now."

Brett nodded and settled back in the bed with a yawn. "It's funny, but I feel exhausted all of a sudden, yet if what you said is true, I've been sleeping for a month already; I shouldn't be tired."

Ikuko smiled slightly as she walked out of the room. Brett was already snoring softly, something he hadn't been doing before the magical sleep lifted; she knew he would now be fine.

She opened the door into Chris's bedroom and stopped. He'd obviously tried to get out of bed and after falling over, was even now trying to stand again. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapped her foot on the ground and asked mildly, "What makes you think, after being too weak to stand upon first climbing out of bed that you have built up any strength in the seconds since you first crumpled into a heap?"

Chris looked up at her and grimaced as he stopped trying to stand. "You know, if you'd sounded even slightly annoyed just now, you would have sounded and looked just like my Minuet when I do something she isn't happy about."

"Oh well then, you may be out of luck. I'm not the slightest bit annoyed; in fact, I applaud your tenacity in continuing to try something you have obviously only just failed at. Unfortunately, the fact remains that you have been lying stationary in a bed for over a month now and it will take time before you are able to do anything. May I enquire as to where you thought you were going whilst you are completely naked?" 

Chris went beet red as he muttered something about finding his fiancée. Ikuko sighed and walked forward and as she helped him back into bed she told him what she'd told Brett. He was falling asleep again as a voice called out from down the hall and Ikuko sighed again. It was going to be a long evening.

New Section-

She met up with her husband and Leisha over dinner an hour later. Kenji was feeding his grandson and Leisha was soothing Raylee, who had obviously just woken up. The other babies lay in their various carriers surrounding the table and were mostly waiting patiently to be fed. She frowned as she looked around for Sureia.

Leisha must have figured out who she was looking for because she said with only a slight tremor in her voice, "Sureia is just lying in bed. Her eyes are open, but all I can see is the white areas; the black is entirely gone. She didn't respond to my voice and while her skin is slightly cool to the touch, she is breathing so maybe she is caught up in a vision or something."

Ikuko shook her head just slightly. "How odd that the guys in our care wake up and Sureia suddenly falls into visions and such; it would make me worry but I'll wait until I've had a chance to investigate what's changed before I allow fear to try to overtake me."

"How are the men?"

"Most of them are snorers; I do feel for their women, I must say."

Kenji and Leisha laughed at this and dinner went on as normal. After they'd cleaned up the dishes and put the babies to bed in the designated nursery, the three adults went to check on Sureia.

They walked into her room to find her lying on her side, sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. The women rushed forward as Kenji moved down the hall to answer a faint call for help.

Ikuko lifted Sureia up enough to get under her and wrap her up in a tight hug and Leisha sat close by and took her hand as she began to stroke it gently.

It was almost an hour before the sobs began to abate and the sound of male voices broke through to them. They looked to the door in time to see Kenji help Mitch through the door and over to the bed. Mitch crouched beside the bed with a wince and reached out a hand to place against Sureia's cheek. She pressed into it, using her free hand to hold him there.

Ikuko continued to stroke her hair as she asked softly, "Can you tell us what's wrong sweetheart? We may be able to help if you tell us."

Sureia started to cry all over again, though these quiet cries were full of despair and sorrow.

"I know who Chiana is now. She came to me and we stood in a glade in early morning sunlight and she told me everything. Then she took my hand and melded with me and we became one and suddenly, just by thinking, I could see whomever I'd thought of and where they were at that very moment. So first I thought of Michael and that distressed me so much I wished my mother were here to hold me and then I was where she was and she was….she wasn't….."

Sureia's soft crying became sobs again and with alarm in his voice, Mitch asked sharply, "What about your mother Sureia? Where's Setsuna?"

New Section-

"Sureia love, it's your turn now."

Sureia swallowed the memories down, staying still a moment longer to ensure her eyes were their normal shade before she stood and walked forward to stand with the priest. He handed her his cordless microphone and she turned to find everyone was looking at her with compassion and expectancy.

She swallowed her desire to cry and run back to the comfort of her companion's arms and looked over the faces of those surrounding her. No one here was unaffected by the tragedy that had unfolded the week before; but she truly wished with all her heart that it hadn't happened at all.

In a shaky voice she started to speak .

New Section-

"Where am I?"

That question fell into a peaceful silence settled around a glade full of lush greenery and flowers that surrounded a small pond into which a waterfall playfully cascaded. The top of the waterfall and indeed, the top of the glade were obscured by mist through which rays of sunlight filtered through. It wasn't cold, wasn't even very cool, but the sunlight and the shadows chased each other around the glade.

She turned a slow circle, taking in the serenity of her surroundings. She noticed she was in a filmy dress made of creamy-white coloured silk and that her feet were bare; this was when she noticed she stood on the softest, greenest grass she'd ever seen. Her hair was down and a light breeze played with the curls around her shoulders.

She looked up from her personal inspection to see a woman almost identical to her standing in front of her, watching her calmly as she waited to be acknowledged. The only difference she could see was that the other woman had blue eyes instead of true black and her skin was a shade or two darker. Otherwise they might have been identical twins in another life.

"Hello. Can you tell me where I am please?"

She smiled and it was tender and soft, the smile a mother might bestow on her child. "Hello. My name is Chiana and you are in the Glade of Serenity, on the First World."

"We almost look the same."

"That's because we are almost the same."

"Could you explain that to me?"

"Of course; perhaps we could sit whilst we talk?" When they were both seated, Chiana began, "We are almost identical, because I am essentially you, and vice-versa. Let me start at the beginning.

"In the beginning, on the First World within the Tiranese Empire, a trio of queens led their people in unity and harmony. Their names were Sabrina, Emily and Chiana. They were the first human mages, dragon mages and butterfly queens and triplets. Their power was vast and unparalleled and because they loved their people, they used their power wisely to keep one and all safe from the enemies that plagued their realm; because of this, the Goddess of All loved them abundantly and, poured favour on them, making them immortal. She named them the Triad."

"Wait, wait; Michael, Jonathan and Mamoru are the Triad. They say the Triad has always been male, not female. How is it that three women, one of whom was you, who you now say is me, are the Triad?"

"In the first instance, the Triad was deemed to be female; the three were not meant to be male. But towards the end of their lives, a powerful enemy came to the First World. At first, the trio of queens thought their power would be enough to repel the attack; it was only after millions of people died that they realised that what they had would not be enough to win this battle. The Goddess of All realised this same thing and she called them all together, here in this sacred place and she told them that she would take care of the people but at that very moment she needed to take care of them. She decreed that they would be reduced down to their essences and she would send them out of this world and to a system where they would find a woman who would carry them all as babies and the next generation of the Triad would be born to her and as much as was possible, to the generations that followed. Her hope was that one day, a Triad would remember their roots and would return to reclaim their reign of the First World and all its territories.

"Knowing that their Goddess was wise in all things and would not allow their people to continue to be butchered, the sisters quickly agreed to this and said goodbye to each other. Even though they would be born again as sisters, it would be many years before their knowledge of who they were and where their heritage lay became known to them again. The Goddess of All wished them the very best of everything in life and sent them out to the universe belonging then to the Golden Millennium, which later became the Silver Millennium. They found a woman ripe and fertile and she was implanted with the last remaining essences belonging to the First World rulers; what no one realised was that when the essences mixed first with her and then with her husband, they were mixing into a line where there had only been sons born for over a thousand years."

Sureia frowned. "So even though the essence was female, because only sons had been born for many generations, the essence turned to male in the womb?"

"Yes, and with it the memories of the First World, the empire and the first Triad was lost. I don't know why I am now remembering who I am and knowing who you are, but I am and it is time for you to remember who you are as well."

Sureia frowned as something tugged at the back of her mind, trying to be remembered, but as Chiana spoke again, that sense of knowledge dissipated.

"Take a few moments now and think about this, for it will ultimately change not only your life, but your destiny as well."

New Section-

Somehow she'd finished her eulogy and was walking back to her seat. She had no idea if she'd even spoken what she'd written, but no one was looking at her funny, so she thought she may have done alright. As she sat down, her companion took her hand and squeezed gently offering comfort and support. She clung to that hand and bowed her head as the memories dragged her back under.

New Section-

Sureia thought about her life and how full it had been; and she thought of that empty place no one knew about deep inside where her memories were. She'd always thought something was missing, but she could remember, without gaps, as far back as the age of two so she'd had no explanation for a memory loss as large as that empty space indicated it was. Now she knew why she'd forgotten as much as she had. Did she want to change her life as she knew it?

She stood and walked over to the water. She put her foot in and discovered the water was warm and comforting. As she stood at the edge with the water just up to her ankles, she realised that she would not only be turning her back on her memories, but she would also be giving away her chance at keeping the lasting peace she could feel surrounding and filling her here in this place if she chose not to accept what was being offered here.

She walked back to Chiana and asked softly, "What do I need to do to regain what I've lost?"

Chiana smiled gently. "Nothing little one; just stand there and I will merge with you. The more as one we become, the more your memories and gifts will open up. Once it is complete, you will know how to leave this place and return to where your physical body is; you will also know how to return here when you need to."

"What about my sisters?"

"Their time has passed on for now. It will come again but not for a few years. You won't need to worry about keeping secrets; they simply won't be here for you to tell."

Sureia frowned as once again, something tugged at her memory. She thought she almost had it when Chiana stepped forward and took her hand and the glade around her came alive in colour, smell and sound in a way it previously hadn't registered with her and her mind fell away from her conscious thoughts.

The only way she could describe it, was like bubbles in her blood, fizzing as they moved about within her to the beat of her heart. Then her vision became fluid and she couldn't really be sure of what she was seeing; bubbles started to appear everywhere and then she started to feel pressure building. She tried to say stop or to explain what she was feeling but found that she couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. She might have panicked except for the peace she could still feel suffusing her being but then it didn't matter anyway as the bubbles began to pop. One by one they popped, bringing with them memories and feelings and power. Despite the lack of air, she found she'd never felt better in her life.

It took almost an hour for the merge to become complete. As the bubbles faded completely from her veins she found that she could breathe normally again and the fluid surrounding her was draining away; leaving her whole for the first time in her life.

Remembering all she had to do to know what someone was doing, where they were or what they were feeling, she eagerly thought about Michael, having missed her fiancé desperately since he'd left her side over a week ago.

She was driven to her knees under an onslaught of darkness and pain. She found she was standing in a small cavern and lying around her were the bodies of the five men who'd left with the Senshi to deal with the issue of the enemy. With a sob, she picked her way to Michael's side; she picked through her memories til she found the one she needed and making her hand solid, she gently stroked Michael's hair. He was lying crumpled on his side and as near as she could see, he wasn't breathing. He had burns, cuts and bruises everywhere and she could also see several broken bones. Looking at the others, she saw they were all in a similar condition and with a whimper she thought herself back to the glade.

She turned a full circle as shock tried to suck her under before she thought of her mother; her mother could make it all better. The thought became a motion and a moment later she was standing in the midst of destruction. She clapped her hands over her mouth and screamed in pain as she looked about her. Everywhere she looked all she could see was blood and heat and fire…..

She thought herself back to the glade and tried her utmost to take in deep breaths of air as her vision began to waver. When that failed, she tried to make it back to Michael but all she managed to do was put herself back into her physical body. She rolled over onto her side and curled into a foetal position as she started to sob.

She wasn't aware of time passing nor was she aware of the moment she ceased to be alone. The first she knew was that she was cradled against Ikuko, who held her close and stroked her hair as she murmured soothing nothings to her. Someone held her hand and even as she became aware of this, someone else touched her cheek. No, not just someone; Mitch, who's touch was almost as comforting as Michael's and Mama's.

Ikuko's touch continued to sooth her as she asked gently, "Can you tell us what's wrong sweetheart? We may be able to help if you tell us."

She started to cry all over again, feeling despair and sorrow begin to drown her in their pain.

"I know who Chiana is now. She came to me and we stood in a glade in early morning sunlight and she told me everything. Then she took my hand and melded with me and we became one and suddenly, just by thinking, I could see whomever I'd thought of and where they were at that very moment. So first I thought of Michael and that distressed me so much I wished my mother were here to hold me and then I was where she was and she was….she wasn't….."

Sureia's soft crying became sobs again and with alarm in his voice, Mitch asked sharply, "What about your mother Sureia? Where's Setsuna?"

New Section-

"Amen." Sureia started slightly at the touch on her elbow. Turning her head she saw Mitch watching her in concern; despite his utter grief he had in all things over the past weeks put her first and even now he waited patiently as she oriented herself to her surroundings again. She stood slowly and took the arm he offered before walking forward to place the single red rose she held on the coffin that held her mother. Mitch placed his rose next to it and the two stood together in silence, hands on the coffin as they each thought their goodbyes.

Once she was finished she moved back a step to give Mitch an additional moment of privacy before they moved together to the edge of the canopy and the attendant waiting with an oversize umbrella to ensure they made it to the reception lounge hosting the wake in relative dryness. Several minutes later, Sureia quietly thanked Mitch as he took her coat and they moved to join the first of the guests who had made it to the lounge to be part of the celebration of the lives of 11 amazingly brave and strong women. As they started to mingle and accept the first of the many offers of condolence they would receive that day, the rest of the group she had come to think of as family trickled into the lounge.

She took the seat Michael had left for her and took his hand. As people continued to trickle past, she thought back yet again to the day her life changed forever.

Once Mitch had calmed her down, he had urged her to go back to the cavern and check for certain whether the men were alive or dead. He didn't ask her to go back to the plateau for which she was eternally grateful; he obviously felt her description of the carnage she'd seen was adequate enough to be certain no one was getting out alive.

She'd returned to the cavern, remembering enough to take Mitch with her this time. She set them down beside Michael and after a moment, with shaky relief in his voice, Mitch announced that though the man was badly injured, he was alive. She'd stayed by his side as Mitch then went to check on the other men, using the small healing gift she had to do what she could for him. They assured themselves that all the men were alive, though Chiana could now tell that they were all completely drained of power, and returned to the tree top city they'd come to call home. She'd pulled herself together and used her power to pick the men up and move them to a room Brett said they could use and she'd called the resident doctor to come and look after them.

They had made the painful decision to wait for the natural authorities to find what remained of the Senshi, as having that many women just disappear definitely would have made people suspicious.

So the women had been found and subjected to autopsy procedures. Their families and friends had been forced to deal with the investigation that followed while they dealt with their grief. It had taken the relevant authorities almost a month to conclude that the women had been lured to the plateau and murdered, something their remaining friends and family had been insisting all along. The police would continue to look into who may have been behind the horrific mass murder, but they had concluded all they needed from the bodies and now the women they had all known and loved had been laid to rest.

Despite the loss of power and the vast injuries all five had sustained, the men had all healed in record time and their power had returned a week later.

New Section-

Sureia sat quietly through the wake, watched closely by Michael and by others who stopped by to extend their condolences. She did her best to fight off the continued press of her memories and clung to the comfort of those she knew who understood her grief, taking comfort as she cuddled her new baby brother and held Michael's hand.

But finally everyone had left and the only ones who remained were those who actually knew the truth of the whole tragedy. She stopped pretending everything was alright and walked over to the window to watch the rain fall. Despite the warmth baby Mitch put off where he snuggled against her chest, she was chilled to the bone and only getting colder as the day wore on.

She was also not keeping her promise to herself to pull out of the grief she had been wallowing in so deeply. She sighed softly as came to a stop beside her. They exchanged weary smiles and went back to watching the rain.

"Usako often loved this weather. She said there was nothing better than snuggling up on a cold, rainy day with a blanket, hot drink and hot movie star. The only things that would spoil this would be having to out in this or if thunder started to rumble."

"Why the movie star and not you?" Kenji asked curiously.

Mamoru turned his back on the rain and sat on the ledge to the window. Sureia did the same, moving closer in an attempt for added warmth. Sensing this, Mamoru took her hand and squeezed it gently as he replied, "She always said, 'Never mind about you, just get me the hot movie star'".

"Should I nod understandingly and leave it at that or ask you about that dreamy half-smile I see?"

Mamoru laughed softly, sadly. "Nod in understanding and leave it there; you once told me in rather explicit terms with very graphic consequences, not to discuss my sex life with your daughter. After very recently nearly dying, I don't particularly feel like ending up back in the state I was in."

Everyone laughed though Chris shook his head. "It's funny how my Minuet was entirely of the opposite state of mind. She always hated it when it rained; she said it was time wasted where she could be out and about and soaking up the sun."

They all murmured agreement of that. Rei's Grandpa laughed gruffly. "Rei was always of two minds when it came to the rain. She would hate it for keeping her couped up indoors, but at the same time she would delight in the time it gave her to reflect, pray and clean."

Yuuichirou tipped his head back against the chair back. "I remember a time when the rain was the perfect excuse to snuggle in bed and dream about the future if we weren't already otherwise occupied."

The men all agreed this was a favourite pastime and fell silent.

"What are we meant to do without them?" Jack asked as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. Saeko Mizuno sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, offering support even as she gleaned it.

Ikuko was the first to answer what was probably a completely rhetorical question.

"You live; no ifs, ands or buts. No excuses. The girls wouldn't want that for you and we, the parents, even in our grief, don't want that for you. You are raising the next generation, so leave them a legacy of a full life knowing they were loved not only by their fathers but by the mothers they'll never know also. Tell your children about the women who birthed them and encourage them to go even further in life; you'll find that the more you talk about the women you love, the easier life will get for everyone as the grief eases.

"I'm not saying it will be easy, but your other option is to close off not only yourselves, but your children also and I know you don't want that for them. If we all stick together, the future has a chance to be almost as bright as it would have been before everything occurred as it did.

"So take a chance on tomorrow and live."

New Section-

And so the rain continued to fall,

And the wind whispered as it went;

The Earth sighed as it turned.

And somewhere, softly,

A baby cried.

And as a father's heart wept bitter loss,

An answer to prayer moved ever closer

Closer, closer, close...

New Section-

So this is the end of my first ever Sailor Moon fanfiction.

YIPEE, YIPEE YIPEE!

But if you think this is the END, you are sadly mistaken for it is not that easy to kill off the future.

My next piece will be reasonably short, but will delve into the briefly mentioned First World in the time the very first Triad lived there. This is important as it will help set the scene for the next story set in this timeline. I hope you will all stay with me, as I know no one particularly likes killing off the Senshi; I promise you though that it will all be worth it in the end.

I would like to thank everyone who commented on the story and liked it and I hope if you are reading this for the first time, you too will like it and add a comment about my work.

New characters are solely copyrighted by myself and all Senshi and characters bar Sol from the original seasons are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi; I could never be that genius, but I hope I have kept you entertained anyway.


End file.
